


Plantagenet

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 101,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: (Modern) Anne Neville and Richard York’s lives revolve around the company Richard’s brother, Edward is going to inherit. Whilst Edward’s been prepared for the task by Anne’s Father, the York’s rivals are planning a takeover. As Richard and Anne grow into adulthood, and learn about themselves and the world around them, they will realise just how much they mean to each other and just how much they will have to sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneNevilleIsRichards12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/gifts).



> This is going to be a mult-chapter fic which will, hopefully, include most of the characters in some way.  
> Anne Neville (Aged 13/ 14)  
> Isabel Neville (Aged 17)  
> Richard York (Aged 15)  
> George York (Aged 17)  
> Edward York (Aged 18)  
> Elizabeth Woodville (20)  
> Richard Neville Mid thirties  
> Anne Beauchamp Mid thirties

My legs, under my dress, didn't seem to be going fast enough as I ran to meet Dad and the boys. When Dad had told me Richard and his brothers were coming to stay with us for the whole of the summer, I couldn't help but feel excited.

It would mean new people for me to play with. Isabel, up to now, had seemed to dislike playing with me and instead, began to hang out with girls her own age. I hadn't minded as I had tried to make my own fun but climbing trees can only be fun for a while.

Especially, if you fall out of them, and cover your dress in mud! Mum and Dad seem to always start scolding me the minute they see my dress which is always caked in mud and my hair messed and tangled.

By the time I reached the door of our house not only was I panting rapidly but my legs were also beginning to ache. My heartbeat was thudding in my ears and as I noticed Dad pulling up alongside the house, I tried to calm myself down. Sweating and having an embarrassingly red face, wasn't something I wanted the York boys to see, Richard, especially.

I had opened the door just before Dad had pulled up in his BMW and I quickly saw the boys coming out of the car heading straight in my direction. All three of them were smiling and whilst I had heard Isabel say that Edward was handsomer, there was something about Richard’s smile which was certainly different.

“Anne.” Edward smiled politely, his smile wide and earnest.

Whilst George echoed his brother’s words, Richard simply nodded at me.

Richard isn't someone who talks your ear off and I suppose I like that about him, especially, as I'm just the same. Throughout the years, I've gotten used to our conversations which are normally interrupted by Isabel, but with Richard, I seem to open up and it seems to be the same for him, too.

Dad seemed to be getting the boy’s suitcases from the car and as soon as they had said ‘hello’ to me, they went to help Father. I suppose it was only fair. It was their suitcases after all.

I was too excited just to watch to them and as I bounded down to the car, I couldn't help but offer my help.

“Do you need help Dad?” I asked him, as I came to the boot of the car.

Daddy, hearing my question, turned and gave me a smile before answering me. His smile warm and affectionate….

Dad then began to put his arm around me, in an unusual show of affection, before speaking to me.

“No, little one. We can manage.” Father told me, before patting my head, like he does with the horses in our stables.

My nose wrinkled in distaste at his endearment and I knew it was because I noticed Richard and George listening. Whilst George was smirking slightly to me, Richard’s eyes were alight with interest. I suppose his Father’s death was still affecting him. Edward, on the other hand, seemed rather concerned with his phone as he was texting rapidly.

I gave Richard a small smile or at least I tried to. My tiredness from running all over the house had come back to me and I didn't particularly feel like smiling.

The bags were quickly unloaded and it wasn't too much longer before we all made our way inside. I could hear the light footsteps coming down the hall and I knew it was Isabel. She had probably been looking at us from her bedroom window so that she would be able to come down as soon as she could without looking too eager.

As soon as Isabel noticed George, she smiled at him, brightly. It was a funny one. Her eyes seemed to light up the moment she saw George and although, it was welcoming, there was something about it which I knew George had noticed.

George looked at Isabel for a moment before saying ‘hello’ to her. It was polite, or at least I thought so.

It seemed obvious to us, well everyone apart from Isabel, that George may not like her like that but Isabel seems to think that perhaps he does. If she wants to think that then, who is going to stop her? Especially, if it makes her happy.

“Anne, show the boys their rooms, will you? I need to sort something out.” My Father called to me, as he came in the door.

I nodded to him and motioning for them to follow me, I bounded up the stairs. Isabel seemed a bit put out that Father had asked me and not her and I knew she would say that I was sucking up later but as we passed her on the stairs, she simply smiled at George.

Showing the boy’s their rooms wasn’t taking long as they were near our own. Whilst other guests are given guest rooms in the other side of the house, Edward, George and Richard are never given guests room.

I suppose it’s because they are like family. Each year around the same time they come and visit. Normally, it’s so Dad can help Edward learn more about his late Father’s business which Edward will one day take over.

Whilst, for me, learning about tax and everything else to do with being a CEO of a company doesn't seem fun, Edward seems to listen to Daddy.

After I had shown Edward and George their rooms, it left Richard and me alone. As soon as it was just the two of us, we seemed to start talking straight away. Even though, what we were talking about didn’t seem that interesting, I couldn't help but become animated.

“Have you been doing anything special this summer?” I asked him, curiously.

Richard shook his head, at my words, and the way he was looking at me was making me feel self-conscious. His gaze was full of wonder which confused me greatly but before I could question it, the look disappeared.

Almost as if to distract me from what I had noticed, Richard answered my question properly.

“Not really. I've mainly been helping Edward look over the documents your Father gave him. Have you done much?” He asked me, looking at me straight in the face.

I shrugged at his question as if to say that I hadn't done much but that it wasn't too important anyway. Richard was still looking at me expectantly and I suddenly remembered something Dad had told me about.

When Dad had reminded me about the York’s and when they were arriving, he had also told me about Robert. Robert Brackenbury was one of Richard’s friends and every so often, he would come with Richard to visit us. Although, Robert is a little older than Richard by a couple of years, they seem to really get along. In the past, I had been a little jealous of their friendship but that had changed when it seemed that Robert was actually quite nice.

It seemed, however, that Robert wasn't going to be coming this year straightaway but instead is coming next week.

“I heard that Robert’s coming next week.” I commented to Richard, lightly.

At my words, Richard nodded and with a smile on his face answered me with: “Yes, he is.”

We soon reached Richard’s room, and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that our conversation had ended so soon. I couldn't help but want to speak to him more.

I must have looked a little disappointed as Richard gave me a soft smile once more. There’s something about Richard’s smiles. He may not do it too much but when he does, they are always sincere. His smiles, unlike George's, always seem to be truthful and never forced. I suppose the fact you can see it in his eyes which helps.

They also make you feel better, too!

I remember when I was about five and Richard was seven and I had lost one of my teddy bears. I had gotten it the christmas before and from the moment, I had unwrapped it, I was besotted with it. As soon as I had realised that it was missing, I had begun to cry stormily. Isabel had looked at me, horrified as we had visitors and she quickly began to try to make me feel better. All her attempts had failed, of course.

Richard had noticed me crying and as he came up to me, I think he was concerned. Looking at his action man in his hands, he simply handed it to me, smiling before saying: "You can have this, Anne, until you find your teddy bear!"

For some reason, I immediately stopped crying. Although, I couldn't have cared less about the action man, it was because of how Richard had been that I had stopped crying. It had made me feel better as I could see that he cared.

 

From then on, every time Richard and his brothers come to our home, I ended up hanging out with him. Of course, in the last year or so, things have become weird but I don't know why.

Richard’s a teenager and it’s not as if he wants to be around a child still. As I began to think about it more, I began to depress myself. So much so, that as I made my way down stairs and went into the living room, Dad seemed to notice my unhappiness.

“Come here, Anne. What’s wrong?” He asked me, as he sat with a bundle of papers in his hands.

As if I was a small child, I went to sit on his knee, where he had patted and even though, I had no intention of telling him why I was upset.  
Dad seemed to realise that I didn't want to speak to him or at least tell him, and he seemed to not want to push me to tell him. For once….

In order to distract myself, I looked to the papers in my Father’s hands. I noticed there was the name Plantagenet’s on the header and I immediately knew it was Edward’s company. Or, at least, it very soon will be.

“Edward’s father’s company.” I stated as I looked to Dad.

Dad seemed pleased at my words and he nodded emphatically. In the next moment, he was telling about the company and for some reason, I couldn't help but feel interested.  
My Father’s tone was jubilant as if he had cause something major to happen and as he explained about how Edward could take control of the company whenever he feels ready, I could tell he thought that was a major thing.

It would be as if my Father’s hard work in teaching not just Edward but all of the York boys has paid off.

I couldn't help but start smiling as I thought about it even if I began to feel uneasy. Would Richard want to keep coming here if Edward doesn’t? Surely, he would, wouldn't he? The questions seemed to go around in my head and I had to bite my lip in order to not ask Father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this. Although, not that much happens, it's the next chapter that it all starts to kick off! This chapter isn't pointless as I have introduced Maggie Anjou and it's telling you more about Anne's childhood with Richard.

The next few days seemed to fly by as everyone seemed to be busy or getting ready for something. Edward, with Dad’s help, was getting ever closer to taking over his Father’s company and every time I’d spy them together, they would be deep in conversation. 

They would be in Dad's study, all around a table with Dad pointing out something on the table. At times, I would want to be in there listening to whatever Dad was saying but it didn't seem interesting and I think Edward agreed with me as I kept seeing him texting under the table. Luckily for him, Dad didn't seem to notice. 

Richard and George were sometimes with them, too, taking part in the conversation. I know I should have felt excited for Edward about the business as it was everything he and Dad had ever worked for, I was also feeling uneasy. 

No matter what I seemed to do or what I tried to tell myself, I couldn't shake the fear that once Edward takes over his Father’s company, I’ll stop seeing Richard. 

Apart of me knows I'm being childish and selfish but after spending so much time with someone, surely, it’s a normal reaction?

“Anne?” Richard’s voice filtered down the hall into my bedroom, breaking into my thoughts. 

The book I had been trying, and failing, to read was now properly abandoned on my bed at the sound of his voice. For some reason, every time I had tried to finish reading a page, I seemed to get distracted and I would end up thinking about Edward and everyone else. 

Springing off my bed from where I had been sitting, I quickly followed where Richard’s voice had come from. Sitting at the top of the stairs, looking happy and excited was Richard. 

At the sight of him, I smiled at him politely before joining him sitting down. 

“What did you want me for?” I asked as I looked at him. 

Richard’s eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement, at my question, and for the first time since he had arrived he looked and seemed just like the boy who had given me his action man to borrow. Instead of the teenager he had become. 

“How about we do something? How about Conkers?” He asked me, smiling, ever so slightly.

I couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm but Richard’s enthusiasm seemed to alert me to something else. Richard isn't the type of person to get overly excited about things. Isabel had often said that he looked ‘weird’ and like a ‘Goth’ mainly down to that. I suppose he did seem a little serious but it only meant that when he did get excited or happy about things, he really was excited. It would almost radiate off him. 

“It’s summer time. There won't be any.” I reminded him, softly, smiling ever so slightly.

At my words, Richard’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and I could see that he was slightly disappointed by my answer. Did he really want to spend time with me that badly? This morning him along with his brothers had been acting just as before, a little tired and moody (normal teenage behaviour), so what had changed?

We were still sitting at the top of the stairs, for a couple of minutes, before finally my curiosity got the better of me and I finally asked him what had happened. 

“What’s going on, Richard?” The tone of my voice was full of my curiosity and I couldn't help but wonder if it was about the company!

As Richard began to speak, I knew it was. Our lives ever since I had been about 5 and the York brothers had lost their Father, Plantagenet’s seemed to be in my life. I didn't particularly mind Dad's attention the York brothers as they had just lost their Father and when I had moaned about the time he had spent with them, my mum had snapped at me this: "Anne, stop being selfish!"

Of course, I had burst into tears from her words and I felt guilty. A lot!

Dad had quickly been put in charge and it seemed he would help Edward to become CEO and that’s what Daddy had done. 

“Edward’s going to become CEO by next month! There are a few things to sort out. Mainly Maggie Anjou’s claim to the business but, hopefully, that will be sorted out soon! I just thought perhaps we could do something today!” Richard admitted to me. 

Maggie Anjou had been a figure of terror when I had been really, really little and so I started to frown at Richard as he mentioned her. Maggie even for most people is scary and for me, her feisty, snappish nature had meant that she was never far away from my nightmares. Every time I had seen her she was shouting and snarling at the people around her.

Dad, of course, seemed to dislike her and her entirely family. I suppose it’s easy to dislike someone whose nature is as bad as that. I think he hates her as much as I hate having a bath when I first wake up. For that reason, I understand that. 

Richard’s words were finally beginning to sink in and whilst I was happy for Edward, I couldn't help but feel as if I was losing my playmate. Perhaps, that’s why he had wanted to hang out because it would be one of his last opportunities.

“That’s good. Is Edward nervous?” I asked him, after a little while.

Although, Richard shrugged at my words, I could see that Edward taking over their Father’s company was a big thing and that he was happy for him. 

I suppose Edward taking over their Father’s business had always been a rite of passage ever since we had both been little (and although, we’re a little older), Richard must feel grown up. The familiar feeling of unease and worry seemed to spike through me as I began to think about but before I could say anything, Isabel and George were coming up the stairs. 

It looked, from where Richard and me was sitting, that Isabel was talking to George but judging by the expression on his face, he looked thoughtful.

Isabel raised an eyebrow the moment she saw us at the top but given the size of the stairs, we didn’t even have to move for them to get past.

As George went past us, he turned and looked at me and Richard before commenting, lightly to us: “I think Edward’s got a fancy woman!” 

Richard didn’t give anything away by how he looked and as I looked at him, I knew he wasn’t bothered or at least he didn’t seemed to think it was any of his business.

George, with Isabel, seemed to be still waiting just across from us almost as if they were waiting for us to comment on the juicy gossip they had just told us. When neither of us commented, the both of them carried on walking probably to play a game of Wii. 

I couldn’t help but feel confused by George’s words. Why did he think that Edward has a ‘fancy woman’ and why did he think that was bad? Surely, if Edward has a girlfriend that’s a good thing? And not something to be moaning about. I could feel myself frowning as I thought about what he had said. 

“I don’t know why he had to tell us that. It’s not as if it’s any of our business. Edward can see whoever he likes.” Richard’s words had given me an idea about why George had told us but I couldn't help but wonder why thought that he has a woman in the first place. 

Despite his words, I knew Richard knew more than he was telling me. Although, he wasn't getting involved, the knowing look on his face told me he had already known before George had spoken. 

I nodded at his words but in that moment, Richard had looked older than a 15 year old. I suppose his Father’s death had made him grow up faster than most people. The thought made me feel sad and unhappy but as I noticed Richard turning to look at me, before smiling, I realised I haven't lost my playmate just yet!

"Let's go and climb a tree or something!" It was the renewed excitement which I couldn't help start smiling at. 

Perhaps, I was being an idiot and thinking to much. Daddy had always said I was his clever little moth and I suppose the pride in his eyes as he said that had made me want to please him and my observations was one way of doing that. 

Returning Richard's smile with a laugh, I stood up, abruptly making Richard do the same. 

"Okay, you're on! How about the tree at the end of the garden?" I asked him, smiling. 

Richard quickly nodded at my words and as he did so, I could feel a bubble of excitement. Although, Richard and his brothers come every summer, I always end up wanting to see him when he's not staying with us. Being at a boarding school for girls with Isabel, had meant that Richard and his friend, Robert, were the only boys who I really thought of as my friends. 

"Last one to get there is a rotten egg!" Richard called to me, excitedly.

As soon as I nodded, we made our way quickly down the stairs as I did so, I seemed to trip over my own feet or rather my undone shoelaces had caused me. With a rather startled yelp, I was aware that I beginning to tumble down the stairs. Richard, who had been a little behind me, looked startled as he noticed this but thinking quickly, he grabbed me, firmly, around the waist stopping my dissent down the stairs. 

I tried to calm my breath down as I felt my heartbeat race and although, I couldn't help but feel relieved there was another feeling rising up in me. Richard hadn't let go of my waist as I could see him looking at me with concern. From underneath his hands, I could feel heat radiating from his hands and I couldn't help wonder whether I was developing a fever as I don't normally feel this way about being touched. 

The confusion I was beginning to feel and Richard's concern seemed to make the air uncomfortable. Richard, who then looked down to his hands upon my waist, seemed to realise that he hadn't let go of me and quickly did so. 

"Are you alright?" Richard breathed to me, as we looked at each other. 

As soon as I had heard Richard's words, I wanted to tell him I was fine but if anything, I was feeling confused and worried. Why was I feeling like this and why had I reacted so strongly to him? 

Nothing was making any sense but as I gazed into Richard's eyes, I wanted nothing more than to forget about it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anne will be still confused by her reaction to Richard and she will want to speak to Isabel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically, Anne wondering about why she reacted to Richard the way she did! I've always wondered how Anne would have dealt with her burgeoning feelings... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I had hoped to forget how I had reacted to the feeling Richard’s hand upon my waist but for some reason, I couldn’t. Apart of me seems to want to know why I feel excited at Richard’s touch but I know that will include me telling Izzy. 

Embarrassment rose up in me as I thought about what had happened and more importantly, I couldn't help but hope that Richard had not noticed how I had reacted. After my almost accident, we had climbed the tree but I was too confused at what had happened to do much. 

How I had gotten up to the top, I don't know, but I had. I suppose Richard probably helped me. 

I must have been blushing as Dad gave me a weird look before speaking to me. As he did so, I saw Mum, Izzy and the York boy’s all turn to look at me. 

“Anne? Are you alright? You look rather flushed.” Dad commented to me, as we all sat down for dinner. 

Dad’s words reminded me how I had been acting. I felt childish as I realised how confused I had felt and how confused I still feel. Surely, other girls my age react the same way? I’m sure they don't feel confused. At the thought, I desperately wanted to talk to Izzy. She'd know what to say to make me feel better, or at least, I hope she does. 

For Dad to have noticed, though, made me feel even more embarrassed. Although, I can't say that Father is the best Dad in the world as he spends more time working or teaching the York boy’s than he does with me and Iz, there are times when I can see he does pay attention. 

“I'm fine, Dad.” I muttered to him, quietly. 

Dad didn't seem to believe me or at least, he could tell something was up with me. However, before he could ask me, he seemed to realise that Edward was texting at the table.

Daddy, seeing this, frowned deeply and before long he seemed to lose his patience. 

“Edward. No phones at the table.” His tone was sharp and I couldn't help but start to frown at just how harsh it was. 

Meal times, especially, during the summer are a big deal as Mum normally goes all out. The best cutlery, the finest food and everything else you could think of. I suppose Edward texting kind of ruins that. 

Although, that doesn't seem a reason to snap for….

I saw Edward putting his phone into his pocket, somewhat reluctantly, but it was George’s small (almost unnoticeable) smirk which caught my attention. There was a boyish glint in his eye as I looked at him and it made me think that perhaps Edward’s constant texting was one of the reasons why he thinks Edward has a ‘fancy woman’ as he put it. 

Once again, I began to frown. If Edward does have a ‘fancy woman’, why doesn't he tell Daddy and the rest of us? 

She can't be that unsuitable. Besides, as Richard said, it’s hardly our business.

George seemed to realise I was looking at him and I think he must have realised what I thought as he gave me a wolfish wink. 

The rest of dinner seemed to go as smoothly as possible after Dad’s outburst as there had been a bit of an awkward silence. No-one really had anything to say to each other, or at least, I think no-one did. 

“Did you do anything today, Anne?” Mum asked me, when the silence had become rather unbearable. 

I didn't want to tell her what I had done, especially, as it had involved climbing trees. Mum seemed to believe that I should be more like Isabel. Graceful and beautiful and of course, that doesn't include climbing trees or most of the things I do. 

After a couple of seconds, I realised that lying would not be the best thing to do as Mum and Dad can tell when I'm lying. I shuffle and look uncomfortable the minute I lies which is something Izzy teases me about. 

“I climbed a tree with Richard.” I admitted to her, kind of sheepishly. 

I waited for Mum to explode at my words but to my surprise, she didn’t. Instead she simply looked a little annoyed and upset but she didn't say anything. 

I suppose the York’s presence was stopping her as I don't think she wanted to make a scene in front of them and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Being scolded in front of Richard would have been too much to bear. 

We all seemed to go back to eating once again but my mind was still on the day’s events. With my fork in my hand, I didn't really feel like eating, so I started to push the food absently around the plate. 

I seemed to stop eating entirely a little while later and I couldn't help but shot a glance over at Richard. He must have felt my eyes on him as he turned to look at me. His so called ‘weird’ eyes seemed to bore into mine. 

The embarrassment I felt at being caught staring at him made me want to look away from as soon as I could but I knew that would alert Richard to how I felt. 

Luckily, dinner seemed to be ending quickly and as soon as it had ended, all I wanted to do was go to bed. The day’s events had certainly made me feel tired. Mum and Dad seemed to notice that I looked a little tired and let me go as soon as I had asked to be excused. 

Izzy gave me a funny look as I turned away to go but I was too tired to really think about. I’d talk to her in the morning and then I could ask her about Richard and everything.  
I was just about to go up the stairs (having just come out of the dining room), when I felt someone grab my arm. I knew who the person was before I even turned around as I felt the familiar heat once more. 

As I turned around, I wasn't surprised when I saw Richard. 

“Are you alright, Anne? You really do seem distracted. You've been like it all afternoon.” He breathed to me, softly.

I shrugged off his hand from my arm as I couldn't seem to concentrate otherwise but I did give him a smile as I answered. I didn't want him to think that he’d done something wrong. 

“I’m fine. I'm just tired.” I explained to him. 

Richard simply nodded at my words, as if he did believe me. Well, I hadn't lied. Not in the fullest sense of the word. 

We looked at each other for a little while before Richard finally seemed to realise that I was on my way to my bedroom. Or, at least, I had been. 

“Good night!” Richard called to me, as I began to finally make my way up the stairs. Turning around I echoed what he said, smiling. 

I had wanted to sleep the minute I had gotten into bed after I had changed but as I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't drop off. Every time I did, I seemed to wake up after fifteen minutes or so and then it took quite a while for me to drop off again. 

Given how dark it had become, I knew everyone would be in bed and as much as I wanted to sleep, I knew I wouldn't be able to. 

As I got out of bed, I knew exactly what I was going to do. Although, I knew Izzy would be annoyed at me for waking her up at this time, Izzy would still talk to me. She'd be too curious not to. 

When we were little we had shared a room and I suppose it’s times like these when I miss that. I miss having her to talk as our twin beds were on the other side the room but close enough so that we could still talk to each other. 

As Iz and I got older Mum and Dad seemed to think we needed our own space and I suppose we did. Izzy was becoming a teenager and it was an obvious thing to do and when we finally did get our own rooms, we were happy. 

I stopped in my tracks as a floorboard I had stepped on creaked loudly. My bedroom door was opened and I practically scurried along to Izzy’s room as I don't want to wake anyone else up.

“Iz? Are you awake?” I called, as I popped my through the door of her bedroom. 

At the sound of my voice, I could see her head pop up from her bed and I immediately knew I hadn't woken her up. 

“No, I'm simply talking in my sleep! Annie, what on earth are you doing up at this time?” She snapped to me, rubbing her eyes, as I turned on the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Elizabeth Woodville will be introduced and Robert Brackenbury will be making an appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anne finally talks to Izzy about Richard as well as Elizabeth Woodville. (Briefly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for all of your support, feedback, kudos I've gotten for this. Thank you for it! I appreciate it.

At her words, I shuffled into her room and she began to sit up. Once she had done so, I ended up sitting on the corner of her bed opposite her. Despite Isabel being in bed, by the look of the dark circles under her eyes, I couldn't help but think she'd had trouble sleeping, too. 

“Perhaps, I should ask you the same thing.” I told her, biting my lip, worriedly.

Izzy didn't seem to like my words but as we looked at each other, I knew I was right. For a little while, we didn't talk but rather we were looking at each other. It was a comfortable silence and I didn't really want to break it. 

However, as Izzy motioned for me to sit next to her, I knew she wanted to know what was wrong. Despite Izzy being three years older than me, she always seems to know when something’s wrong with me. Throughout dinner, she had given me weird looks which I had tried to ignore. 

Sitting next to her, both of our heads against the headboard, I knew I should tell her about Richard and everything. 

I didn't particularly want to start talking straightaway about Richard, for some reason, so I ended up thinking about Edward and the company instead. 

“Have you thought about what will happen once Edward becomes CEO?” I asked Iz, a couple of seconds later. 

At my words, Izzy turned her head around to look at as she had been looking straight ahead and as she did so, I couldn't help but notice she was giving me a sympathetic look. Iz isn't overly tender sister at times but then she’s an older sister so perhaps, it’s normal. However, when does try and comfort me, normally, it’s obvious she cares. 

“Not really, Annie. Nothing really will change. Hopefully, Dad will be less busy but other than that, I don't think anything will change.” She murmured, as she once again rubbed her eyes. 

I couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping her up. I had stopped her from sleeping, after all. 

Her words, though, had not comforted me in the slightest. Daddy spending more time with Izzy and I seemed a lovely idea but my worry about Richard hadn't gone away. When I spoke again, I couldn't help keep inadvertently reveal what I was feeling. 

“That’s good. Daddy will be able to spend some more time with us, then?” I asked her, the tone of my voice tight and nervous. 

Once again, Izzy focused her attention on me and this time I knew she realized how I was feeling. She didn't even wait for me talk before she spoke again. 

“This isn't about the company, though, is it?” Her voice was unusually understanding, so much so, that I couldn't stop myself from nodding to her. 

Isabel smiled at me as if to say that she wanted me to talk to her, and in that moment, I really did. In the last few years, we have grown apart mainly down to not spending lots of time together, but times like these make me love Izzy more and more. 

“Richard.” She stated to me, watching my expression. 

Once again, I nodded to her, emphatically. As soon as Richard’s name came out of her mouth, I felt myself react. The heat from my cheeks seemed to alert me to the fact I was blushing but even more so, when I noticed Isabel smiling slightly at my reaction.

“Richard, huh? I cannot believe you like him, Anne!” This time her voice was a little incredulous and almost immediately, a frown was on my face. 

Her expression was as if it was a miracle and I couldn't help feel hurt by it. I think when I spoke my hurt came through as she looked a little guilty. 

“It’s not that surprising, Iz.” I told her, a part of me wishing that I hadn't come to talk to her, let alone inadvertently told her about Richard. 

Izzy, with her guilty expression, reached over to claim one of my hands before giving it a little squeeze. I knew by that she wanted to make me feel better. For some reason, I ended up squeezing back. 

“I didn't mean anything by it, Annie. It’s just you’re my little sister. It’s hard to believe you've got a crush!” She admitted to me, sheepishly. 

I should have been prepared for her words but as soon as she mentioned that I have a crush on Richard, I wanted to tell her that I hadn't and I quickly tried to. Having a crush on him would make things awkward and it would change things between us and I don't want that!

It certainly wasn't successful, though, as Isabel just seemed to look at me knowingly. 

“Isn’t Robert Brackenbury coming tomorrow?” Iz asked me, frowning. 

I suppose she was thinking how our late night will be affecting us in the morning and once again, I felt a little guilty. At her words, though, I couldn't help but think of Robert arriving. It was obvious that Richard’s looking forward to him coming and I suppose I was, too. 

It would give me a distraction from thinking about Richard. 

“Yes, he is. I'm actually quite excited.” I confided in Izzy. 

By this time, Isabel seemed to be getting even more tired and whilst I saw her stifle a yawn with her hand, I still wanted to talk to her. I knew she'd listen to me. She always does, even if at times, she'll say something I disagree with. 

“Do you want me to go so you can get some sleep?” The words were out of my mouth before I really thought about it but I didn't want to keep her going to sleep. 

Despite her tiredness, though, Izzy shook her head. It seemed to she wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to her. 

Well, I don't particularly think she wanted to talk to me but rather for me to be near her. Her head had come down on my shoulder so that she was leaning on me. For a while, neither of us was doing anything at all. 

However, I suddenly remembered something and I couldn't stop myself from asking. 

“About Edward’s ‘fancy woman’, as George put it. Why does he think Edward has one?” I asked Izzy. 

At my words, Isabel’s head came from my shoulder and she frowned. Perhaps, she hadn't expected me to ask it but I suppose it was inevitable that I was curious. George had, after all, told me and Richard. It would have been a miracle if I wasn’t. 

“He found some texts on Edward’s phone about an Elizabeth Woodville or something. They were quite friendly.” Isabel’s frown seemed to deepen as she spoken and a part of me was suspicious that it wasn't my curiosity she was unhappy about but rather this Elizabeth Woodville person. 

I couldn't help but frown at George’s actions though. Checking his texts was a bit of low thing to do. Richard certainly wouldn't do something like that. He’s too honourable, sweet, and truthful to do that.

Once again Isabel frowned but this time it was aimed at me. 

“Oh. Don't look like that, Annie,” She snapped to me, rather harshly, I must say. Izzy then carried on in much nicer tone, “He just cares about Edward and he doesn't want to let some money grabbing woman get her hooks into him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Robert will have arrived and will be around and Maggie of Anjou will be causing trouble!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anne's certain something has happened and it becomes clear once Richard explains why as they're on their way to go riding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, in this chapter, Anne will realise that something has happened. To do with Maggie Anjou, anyway. In this, Richard and Anne will be going horse riding. I've always wondered about Anne's fascination with Midnight in the novels and I just had to add it in.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

A part of me had hoped that I would get to sleep as soon as I had gotten back into bed but I had not. Isabel’s words hadn’t helped at all. All they'd done was fill me with even more questions that I wanted answered but this time they were about Edward and the company. 

In the past, I had tried to understand all of the details about Plantagenet but I suppose I hadn’t really thought that Edward would inherit the company so soon, so I didn't really try.

I think Dad had mentioned the company to us for so long, I had taken it for granted. Edward and his brother’s didn't, I know. Having to listen to my Father advising them about keeping the shareholders onside definitely would have reminded them!

As I finally was nodding off, I had realised something. I hadn’t asked Isabel about herself and George. Something was definitely going on between them as I had noticed Isabel’s less than normal behaviour throughout dinner and our talk. I must have been too distracted by my confusion over Richard to ask Isabel. Saying that, though, she probably wouldn't tell me. Everyone seems to think of me as child still!

I had woken up ridiculously early, especially; given what time I had eventually fallen asleep. Throughout my conversation to Izzy, I hadn’t forgotten about Robert coming today and I think I had gotten up so early so I could be around for his arrival. 

Despite having been up for about half an hour, I’ve only just finished dressing. Just as I was pulling a brush through my hair (quite haphazardly, I must admit), I could hear the sound of footsteps outside my room. 

Given how light the footsteps had been, I knew it had been Isabel. If it had been one of the York boys, the footsteps would have been much louder. Mum had, in the past, moaned about them ‘stomping’ through her house!

Dad, on the other hand, hadn’t even cared or noticed. To him, they listened to what he had to say about the business as well doing everything he had asked them to do. That was all that mattered. 

“Annie?” 

I knew from the moment I had heard my name that it had come from outside the door but also that it was Isabel. The voice had been decidedly feminine and I knew it couldn't have been Mum. At this time, she would be in the Kitchen serving breakfast. 

I quickly opened the door for her, only to find her looking frazzled and tired. Not only was Izzy’s hair in disarray but I could see her cheeks were flushed! It was odd seeing her like it but it obviously meant something was wrong. 

“Iz? What’s wrong?” I couldn't quite keep the panic out of my voice as I spoke and I saw Izzy wince as I did.

Isabel, at my words, shook her head and then went on to give me a somewhat reassuring smile. It made me feel a little better but something was definitely going on and I couldn't help but hope she was going to tell me.

Before she spoke again, though, she seemed to notice that I was trying to do my hair and came into my room. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Anne. It’s just Maggie Anjou trying to cause trouble. That’s all.” She told me, reassuringly, as she sat down on the chair near my desk. 

Although, I nodded at her words, I could tell there was more to it. Isabel’s not the type of person to become flustered over something easily and definitely not about something as simple as that. 

Isabel was looking at me to see how I took her words and I think she did see how I felt and not for the first time in my life, I couldn't help but hate how well she knows me. 

Just as I was about to begin to put my hair in a ponytail, Izzy spoke once more. Her voice was tired and a little tentative but there was smoothing in it which made me comply with her wishes. Our conversation yesterday night had obviously brought us closer than before. 

“Here, let me.” She told me, as she reached for my hairbrush, before taking it. 

Once again, I nodded to her, but this time I didn't feel the need to mask my feelings. In the past few years, especially, once we had been given our own rooms, moments like these had become rare and I suppose I wanted to save savour the feeling. 

Iz soon began to stand up, before brushing my hair. This time, though, it was much more thorough than I had done it but the brushing was also quite soft. It was a nice feeling. I suppose I had been too focused on my thoughts to notice just how haphazardly I had been doing my hair this morning. 

I could Isabel’s hands pulling my hair, softly, into a bobble and for a moment, I couldn't help but wish the moment lasted a little longer. 

“What are you doing today, Anne? Since Robert Brackenbury is coming.” Isabel asked giving me back the hairbrush as she finished. 

Looking at her, I knew exactly what she was doing and as I thought about that, I suddenly knew why she had brushed my hair. She was distracting me! Putting the brush on my bed, and pulling my ponytail a little tighter, I finally answered her. 

“I was thinking of going down to the stables with Richard and Robert. They love going down there, normally. Do you think Dad will let us?” I asked her. 

“I think so. As long as you don’t ask to ride Midnight!” Iz’s voice was quite stern as she mentioned Dad’s horse but I suppose she meant well. 

I couldn't help but start smiling idiotically at the mention of Dad’s horse, Midnight. For as long as I can remember Dad has always had Midnight and as I had grown up, I had gotten quite attached to the horse every time I had gone down to the stables. 

Dad had noticed my devotion to his horse, he would have been blind not to. Whereas Mum had been a little annoyed at my enthusiasm about Midnight, I don't think Dad had been. Instead, he simply got me my own horse in an attempt to pacify me. 

When I had, of course, mentioned riding Midnight, Dad had definitely got annoyed. He had ended up telling me that I could no longer go riding. 

“Of course, I won’t, Izzy. Dad’s got enough on his plate at the moment.” I told Isabel as we began to make our way out of my room. 

As we were just about to go down the stairs, the voices of people talking in the kitchen seemed to reach us. Although, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying exactly, I could recognise Dad and Edward’s voices among them. 

I could see out from the corner of my eye that Izzy was frowning at my blatant attempt to listen but it wasn't as if I was doing it to be nosy. If I was actually told what was going on, I wouldn't have to do it. 

I half expected her to give me a lecture about listening in but she didn’t. We quickly went down the stairs, all the while, Isabel giving me a slight look of disproval. 

The voices seemed to fade away as we approached the kitchen and as we entered it, the conversation seemed slightly stilted. I quickly noticed Edward sitting near Dad. The both of them looked severe. 

“Anne, Isabel.” Richard greeted us, smiling ever so slightly, as he sat down.

Even though, Richard was smiling, I could see the tension in his eyes. A part of me was dying to know just what Maggie of Anjou is doing but looking at Richard stopped me. I knew that Richard would tell me if he could. 

Isabel was looking between us and there was a look in her eye as she sat down. Richard, luckily, didn't seem to notice anything about her but instead was watching me. Giving him a small, to return his, I quickly joined Isabel. 

The food on the table seemed almost untouched and as I looked around the table, I realised that I hadn’t seen Robert. 

“Um, when is Robert coming?” I asked them. 

Although, everyone heard me and I'm sure nearly all of them know it was Richard who answered me. His voice was much lighter as he did so. 

“I spoke to him last night. He’s coming in the afternoon.” 

The atmosphere around the table was uncomfortable to the say the least. I could see that Dad wasn't just annoyed but also itching to do work. He kept glancing at the clock above my head. I think he noticed that I was looking at him as he suddenly stopped looking above my head. 

Once again, silence descended upon the table and it was so silent, you could probably hear a pin drop to the floor. A part of me wanted to break the silence desperately as the tension seemed to feel absolutely unbearable but as I spied Richard looking just as uncomfortable, I knew I had no idea what to say. 

Instead, I picked up a piece of toast before biting into it. At least by eating, I was doing something rather than just sitting around the table. 

Luckily, Dad broke the silence by asking me a question. Whether he was curious or whether it was simply to break the silence, I don’t know but I was certainly thankful he had. 

“Do you have any plans today, Anne?” He asked me. 

My excitement about going riding seemed to finally come to the surface and I couldn't help but become animated as I explained to Dad what I wanted to do. As I did so, I noticed Richard smiling, ever so softly. 

Dad didn't seem too unhappy about my plan. In fact, it was the opposite. He looked at me encouragingly. Looking at his encouraging face, I definitely knew something was up. Whatever it is, it’s probably about Maggie Anjou. 

“Richard, you don’t mind taking Anne down to the stables, do you?” Dad asked Richard, a little while later.

My cheeks burned at my Dad’s question but Richard didn't seem to notice as he nodded to Daddy. Isabel, on the other hand, did and gave me a knowing smile and even George seemed to be looking at me curiously. 

“No, I don’t mind. I was thinking of going riding myself before Robert gets here.” Richard explained to Dad. 

It wasn't too much later before Richard and I was making our way to the stables, after saying goodbye to everyone. The stables aren't too far away from our house, only a mile or two, but walking with Richard was making it feel much longer. 

Although, up to now, we had talked it wasn't about anything serious. It was simply small talk. Yet again, I desperately wanted to talk about Maggie Anjou but every time I tried no words would come out. Instead, all that did was another inane question. I suppose I didn't want Richard to think I was some stupid, little girl. 

From the moment I had left the house with Richard, I instantly felt nervous. It was as if I was suddenly conscious of the things I was doing, of the things I was saying. After I had realised that, I seemed to feel sick (with my stomach churning) every time I spoke. However, seeing that we were arriving at the entrance of the stables, I finally decided to ask him. After all, it’s not as if he would lie to me. George would have tried to distract me with his boyish charms but not Richard. He wouldn't do that. 

“What is going on, Richard? With Maggie Anjou? Why aren't my parents telling me everything?” My questions was quite rushed but I could see Richard reacting to it. 

Richard stopped walking, at my words, and let out a sigh before turning to look at me. I could tell he was actually going to tell me the truth so in my anticipation, I stopped walking, too. 

“She’s trying to convince the shareholders that Edward’s claim to the company is invalid. Your parents probably don't want to worry you. Besides this will all be over soon.” Richard admitted to me, soothingly.

I knew I shouldn't have felt as shocked by Richard’s words as I did as Maggie has always been after Plantagenet but I couldn't help it. It just seems so cruel to want to take away someone’s inheritance. I could feel myself frowning as I thought about it and Richard, who was still looking at me, seemed to be watching me. His words had also confirmed my suspicions about my parents. They still see me as a child! 

“Don't worry about it, Anne, your dad’s helping Edward to sort it out!” Richard told me, emphatically. 

The certainty, hope and even the loyalty in Richard’s voice made me want to smile. It seems obvious that Richard hasn't even contemplated Maggie getting the company. If only everyone had that faith!

Somehow as we spoke we had started walking again and by the time we had stopped talking again, we had reached where Midnight was being kept. 

I practically ran to Midnight’s side the minute I noticed him. Although, his reins had been tied to a post, I could see he was tired. Given that he was saddled up; I knew he had been on a ride. Since Dad can't ride him as much any more, Dad makes sure he gets as much exercise as possible. 

I could feel Richard’s gaze on me as I began reach up to stroke Midnight’s back mane but I tried to ignore it and the feeling it evoked in me. It was as if I could feel exactly where Richard was looking at and it was certainly an interesting feeling. 

A smile broke over my face as I felt Midnight’s hair under my hand and I turned just in time to see Richard coming over and stood next to me. 

“You've really missed him, haven't you?” He asked as he looked over my face. 

I ended up shrugging at his words not because I didn't want to answer him but rather I didn't know what to say. 

“I suppose I have.” I admitted, after I had thought a while. 

After giving Midnight one last stroke, Richard and I went to go and get find a horse to ride. Although, not of the horses are ours the lady who owns the stables lets us ride them for an hour or so, as she knows my Father and it means they get exercise. Most of the horses are beautiful and young but it seemed Richard was more concerned with getting me a nice, docile one, instead. 

His concern for me was sweet but it was making feel things I didn't want to. 

“I think this is the one, Richard. She’s beautiful.” I called to him, as I noticed the horse in front of me. 

I looked around for Richard, but I couldn't see him. He had been right behind me only a minute or so before, so where could he have went?

Before I could go and find him, however, I noticed Margaret Beaufort approaching me. At the sight of her, I couldn't help but gulp. Although, Margaret lets us exercise the horses it doesn't mean she likes us. She hasn't exactly done anything to us, not in so many words, but sometimes I would just feel as if she’s glaring at us. 

“I take it you've picked a horse.” She surmised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to add Richard in at the end more but I have some plans which involve a little incident with horses which hopefully, will be quite a nice moment even if it'll be a little challenging to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: At the stables, things turn interesting as Anne gets some help from a stable boy and Richard has an accident!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Anne and Richard will ride horses, etc. I do not own a horse and I have never ridden one. So, this was quite hard to write in that aspect. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it, though!

At Margaret’s words, all I could do was nod a little sheepishly as my ability to speak seemed to leave me. I couldn't help but feel as if I had been caught doing something I shouldn't be. Although, we can use the horses, I know it’s mainly because of who Dad is rather than out of the goodness of Margaret’s heart. 

Margaret, at my nod, gave me a look. It was piercing but I couldn't see any obvious signs of resentment or disdain. 

Apart of me felt relieved that I hadn’t annoyed her as I didn't want to do that but I also knew that if Margaret was annoyed by my presence she also wouldn't make it obvious to me, either. For a couple of seconds, I waited for Margaret to speak and it wasn't too much later before she did.

“Make sure you're no longer than hour.” She told me, simply, before walking away. 

As I watched her walk away, a relieved sigh escaped me. Every time I meet her, it’s always the same. Embarrassing and awkward and probably just for me!

I quickly remembered about Richard. Frowning slightly, I looked all around me only to find Richard nowhere to be found. I was torn between waiting for him to emerge or to go look for him. After taking my phone out of my pocket and seeing that we still have lots of time, I decided to go looking for him. 

I couldn't help but notice that the stables were full of beautiful horses on my quest for Richard. There’s something about horses that I love. They're free spirited even when they are stabled. I suppose the fact they can be stubborn about eating their food or exercising is something I admire. 

They aren't anyone’s pawns and even when they do the rider’s bidding, they do it because they want to not because they are forced to. I was still marvelling over the thought when I came across Richard a few minutes later standing a little away from an outbuilding. 

Almost as if he had heard me coming, Richard immediately looked to me, as I walked towards him. There was something in his expression that worried and confused me. He didn't just look stressed but also preoccupied. I'd never seen him so pre-occupied before. 

Richard must have been texting before I had arrived as he had his blackberry in his hands. As he noticed me looking at it, he put it away giving me a smile. 

“So, have you picked your horse, Anne?” He asked me, almost cheerily.

Richard looked happier than he had done and a part of me was glad but I knew whatever was making him worry had something to do with Maggie of Anjou. Saying how close he is to Edward, it’s hardly surprising. 

I didn't want to remind him of his worries, so I quickly matched his enthusiasm. 

“Yes, I have. She’s absolutely gorgeous. Have you picked yours yet?” My voice was overly cheerful and whilst I knew Richard could tell, he didn't show it. All he did was smile at me. 

He also looked a little sheepish, though, when he heard my question. 

“Er, no, I haven’t. I got a little distracted.” He told me, the tone of his voice matching how sheepishly he looked. 

My heart raced a little as I looked at his sheepish expression. There was something so sincere and actually quite cute in it. Apart of me felt rather foolish to react in such a way to an expression but I simply couldn’t help it. 

I was aware that I hadn’t spoken again to Richard and as soon as I had realised that, I ended up clearing my throat, softly.

“Oh, don't worry. You can always find a horse whilst I saddle up.” I told him, lightly.

As soon as Richard nodded to me, I quickly gave him a little smile before walking away. Although, I had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, I had found recently that there was something faintly disarming about being around him at times. 

The idea wasn't something I wanted to think about and as I went back to my horse, I tried to think about something else. After thinking a little about what was going on between Izzy and George and Edward and his ‘fancy woman’, I seemed to arrive back my horse. 

I had wanted to take my time saddling up but just as I was about to start, a stable hand seemed to emerge from around the corner. Whether it was due the height difference between me and the horse or simply common courtesy, I don't know, but he ended up offering his help to me. 

A part of me wanted to say ‘no’ but as he looked at me rather imploringly, I couldn't help but tell him that he could help me. There had been something about him which was vaguely familiar. 

“Thank you for doing this. I appreciate your help.” I told him, as he began to saddle my horse rather effortlessly. 

The boy was about Richard’s age but whilst Richard was tall (but not as tall as his brothers), this boy looked different. He must have been at least 6 ft. but it was his blonde hair which was quite interesting. Before I could think about why it was he spoke to me. 

“I don't mind, miss. It’s my job, after all. You looked as if would need my help.” He explained to me, as he continued to pull the straps on the saddle. 

I knew just by watching him saddle my horse that it was part of his job. He was doing it not only rapidly but also with a practised hand. 

Once he had finished, he turned to look at me. I knew by his words that he had realised that I need help to get on the horse and when he did offer to give me a boost, I wanted to ask for a step ladder or something. 

Every other time I had come horse riding, normally Richard would give me a boost and as silly as it sounds, I didn't want anyone else if I couldn't have Richard. 

I was just about to refuse when I realised that he was only being kind and it certainly was a stupid thing to do in refusing his help. 

“Thank you. Once again. ” I told him, as I positioned myself near my horse.

I felt his hands on me but other than that, nothing. Whilst with Richard (in the past), I would always feel something but up to now, I'd never really noticed it. 

I didn't really know why I had fussed so much as I was on my horse about 5 seconds later. The stable boy whose name I still didn't know was still near my horse looking up at me, sitting there. 

I was just about to thank him again when a rather loud clang sounded near the corner. Both the boy and I looked immediately towards the sound only to find Richard there, standing looking at us. 

The unveiled interest and curiosity in Richard’s expression was obvious but there was something else in which I couldn't quite understand. His gaze was hard and steely as looked between us and I felt myself heat up as I thought about the situation we were in. 

For a while none of us spoke but the stable boy cleared his throat before speaking to me. 

“Well, there you go, Miss. If you need anything else, I'll be around the stables.” His voice was low as if he didn't want Richard to hear. 

Richard did, of course, hear his words and frowned a little. I suppose I could understand why, though. We had come out to hang together and I'm being helped by someone else.   
At the boy’s words, I simply nodded before giving him a polite smile. The boy soon left leaving Richard and me together. 

For a while, the both of us simply looked to each other. Richard’s behaviour had kind of baffled me. Whilst I could understand his unhappiness, the extent of it seemed a little over the top. 

“Well, I'd better saddle up.” Richard announced, breaking into our silence. 

Once again, I was simply nodded down to him. As soon as he left, with the reins in my hands and my feet in the stirrups, I started to move my horse slightly away from the stables into the pasture near us. 

For a while, I got a little caught up in riding. The feeling of my horse’s hooves thudding away made me forget about Richard’s expression and the confusion it had evoked in me. It was a welcome distraction and one I was definitely in need of. 

As my horse began to gain pace and began to gallop, I tightened my grip on the reigns of my horse. I was enjoying the feeling of the breeze in my hair as my horse galloped but there was also a bit of fear in me about getting hurt!

I must have been riding for about quarter of an hour when I heard a noise which had gained my attention almost immediately. 

At first it had only been the sound of hooves thudding (ones that hadn’t been my own) that I had heard, but it had soon been followed by noises much more frightening.

The noise of a rather loud thud, along with a rather painful grunt alerted my senses. My heart beat seemed to be going about hundred miles an hour as I registered the sounds and almost immediately; I pulled on the reigns of my horse to stop. 

Luckily, I stopped rather quickly, but as I whipped my head around to look to where the noise had come from and I felt sick to my stomach as I remembered about Richard. However, I couldn't see any sign of him near me. 

I had been looking around me for a couple of seconds when I finally noticed where Richard was. He was in a rather huddled heap and from where I was I couldn't see if he was alright or not. My heart clenched tightly in my chest as I looked at him and before I knew it, tears had come to my eyes. 

I knew I needed to get to where he was and whilst I knew riding would be quicker as he was only about 50 metres away from me, I also knew it wouldn't help Richard if I end up falling off to. So carefully, I made my way off my horse. 

Once I had done this, and with my horses’ reins still in my hands, I rapidly made my way to Richard’s side, praying he'd be alright!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Anne finally finds out if Richard is alright and what happened to him!

It couldn't have been longer than five minutes getting to Richard but it certainly seemed to be much longer. My heart pounded in my chest the entire time I had made my way to Richard’s side and it didn't stop until I had seen him up close and checked he was alright. 

“Are you alright, Richard?” I couldn't help but repeat my question as I knelt beside him.

Although, Richard had been slumped on his side when I had first gotten to him about 10 minutes ago, he was, thankfully, by now sitting up and looking at me. Apart of me felt relieved as he hadn’t lost consciousness but the worry and concern I still felt for him seemed to overpower me whenever I looked at him closely. 

It was the grimace of discomfort on his face which had made me repeat my question. The first time I had asked it, Richard had simply told me he was fine. The determination on his face and the look of almost what I can only describe as courage told me he was lying. 

I waited patiently for Richard to reply to my question and whilst I did so my heart began to race once more. The concern and worry I was feeling was absolutely obvious and as Richard began to speak, I desperately wanted to know how he was feeling. 

“I’m fine, Anne. Really. A little sore, perhaps but nothing I can’t handle.” He told me, the grimace on his face disappearing into a slight smile as he spoke. 

At his words, I felt myself nodding and whilst I could see he didn't want to worry me, I want to help him and I can't do that if I don't know what’s wrong. I couldn't help but fear that his own natural sense of pride and bravery would stop that. 

Almost as if sensing what I was thinking, Richard then began to speak once more but this time it seemed to calm me down than before. 

“Do you mind helping me to stand up, Anne?” Richard asked me, slowly, watching me. 

Just like before, I nodded but this time I did it much more enthusiastically. At first, it seemed Richard didn't need my help to stand but he must have done something to his back as he let a painful groan as he did so. 

Bringing my own arm around Richard, as well as being careful not to clutch him too tightly, I let him fall against me, his arm around my waist. 

Our steps were tentative as we walked, especially, with the horse’s reins in my other hand. Despite the fact, I could sense that Richard was finding it much easier to walk now as he wasn't groaning at all and the grimace on his face was all but gone, I couldn't help but feel worried that he had moved. 

Isn't it something you don’t do if someone’s had a fall? The thought seemed to fill me with guilt and I had a faint desire to start crying. I must have looked as if I was going to as Richard turned to look at me, with a worried expression on his face. 

“Anne, are you alright?” I felt his breath upon my face as he spoke and despite the situation what we're in, I felt myself react to the sensation. 

Feeling his cool, warm breath upon my cheek seemed to bring home to me how close we were and as I thought about his arm around my waist, I was aware of a rather startlingly flush breaking out on my cheeks. 

At his words, however, I gave him a little smile. Although, I didn't really feel like it. I suppose I wanted to distract him from noticing my face. 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?” I countered to him, as we continued to walk. 

Richard, at my words, raised an eyebrow before he spoke and I knew immediately that he had realised I was deliberately avoiding answering his question. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer, I just don't want him to realise just how worried I still feel about him even now. 

For a few seconds, we simply continued to walk in silence. 

“You already have. I’m serious, Anne, what’s wrong?” Richard, asked me, earnestly, turning to face me once again. 

The earnestness in his voice wasn't laced with pain or anything else and whilst I was thankful for that there was something in his expression which worried me. It was intense and serious, one I don't think I've quite seen before. It was the type of stare which pulls you to look at them and once you are, you can't look away. I felt like that as I looked in Richard’s eyes and I felt a lump in my throat as I did so.

“It’s just what if you've hurt your back or something. Doesn't everyone say you shouldn't move someone who has had a fall? What if I've made everything worse? Perhaps, I should have gotten the boy from the stables to get help!” I explained to him, rather hurriedly, as everything poured out. 

I could see Richard reacting as I spoke. At first he looked at me quite sympathetically, as if he understood how I was feeling but as I mentioned the boy, his expression changed.   
The slight frown on his face looked out of place and unnatural as I looked at my friend. Even when we were younger, Richard had never been the type of child to have a tantrum. Well, not normally, anyway. 

“Anne, I'm not seriously hurt. I've probably just bruised something. We don't need to ask that boy for anything, let alone for help.” 

Perhaps, I had been too hasty in what I had said. Surely, Richard would know if he was seriously hurt? Looking at Richard and seeing a rather expectant expression on his face, I felt myself relax. 

“I suppose you're right.” I admitted. 

It was about half an hour before we reached the stables and the first person the both of us saw was the boy who had helped me. Upon the sight of the two of us, his eyes widened considerably and I really didn't blame him. 

I knew we must look a sight. Yesterday, it had rained heavily and so of course when Richard had taken his tumble down from his horse, Richard had landed in the squelchy mud. I knew his back must be caked in it. 

The boy, whose name I still don’t know, was giving us a questioning look but I suppose once his eyes scanned over the both of us, he must have realised what had happened. No-one seemed to make any move to speak and for some reason, I had felt Richard stiffen against me as soon as we had approached the boy. 

Perhaps, he was feeling uncomfortable and in pain and I didn't want to prolong that for him. 

“Do you mind stabling the horses for us?” I asked the boy, motioning to the reins in my hand. 

Almost immediately, the boy nodded to me and came forward to take the reins of the horses from my hand. Once he did so, he stood before me and began to speak. 

“Of course. It is my job, Miss.” He told me, lightly.

I felt myself nodding a little distractedly as my mind seemed to be focused on Richard, who was still hanging on to my waist. 

Richard seemed to watch us as the boy spoke but I don't know why. Curiosity, perhaps, I don't know but whatever it was, I know it wasn’t good. 

Thanking the boy and saying goodbye, Richard and I seemed to, slowly, make our way back to my house. Once again, we walked in a companionable silence and it gave me a chance to think about what had happened and what the hell was going on with Richard and me. 

I still feel as confused as ever, especially, given how Richard had reacted about the stable boy. Here I was reacting to my playmate in a way I had never thought I would. Not that he'd feel the same about me, though. 

He’s got his own friends and there must be girls his own age. Not just small, slightly boyish fourteen year-olds like me.

As I thought about that, I couldn't help but frown. Perhaps, mum had been right all along. Isabel was the perfect, beautiful seventeen year old and something’s definitely happening between her and George. 

Richard, too, seemed to be thinking and as much as I wanted to think, curiosity got the better of me and before I knew it, I was asking what he was thinking of. 

His reply was vague and it was obvious that his mind was on something else entirely. Perhaps, it was the reason for the fall off his horse. I must have had a certain expression on my face as Richard seemed to know what I was thinking. Why it he can read me like a book? My family are the same but Richard is different. 

He seems to know how I feel even if I don’t. It’s as if he understands me. I suppose that’s what I must like about him. 

“What happened, Richard? You've been riding for longer than I have. Did the horse get spooked or something?” I asked him, a few seconds later. 

At my words, Richard let out a sigh but he didn't seem reluctant to explain what happened. I was glad he wasn't embarrassed by what had happened as he definitely didn't need to be. I don't think any less of him. 

“I wasn't concentrating on controlling my horse properly. All I know is that I was galloping one moment and the next moment I was hurtling down to the ground. It was my fault. I was thinking about the company.” Richard explained to me, simply. 

I started to frown at his words. He had told me earlier about Maggie of Anjou trying to cause trouble for Edward and the company but I hadn’t thought it was that bad. I suppose for him to be so distracted by the situation, it must be. 

“What exactly is the situation with the company, Richard? I know Maggie of Anjou is trying to cause trouble by spreading rumours about Edward but I know there’s more to it!” I pointed out to him. 

Richard, at my words, looked at me a little closely and for the first time, I could see that he realised I'm not as naïve as I seem. The thought made me feel happier than I had in a long time. 

“I hate to admit it but Maggie of Anjou knows what she’s doing. She’s effectively dividing the board members with her malicious slander about Edward. It was already divided in a way but now, its worse. Most of the members have faith in Edward being CEO, as some of them remember Father but also due to your Dad.” He revealed to me, looking at me straight in the face. 

I nodded at his words as I understood most of what he was saying but I also wanted to know more. I don't think Richard was finished talking, anyway, as he started to continue speaking only a few seconds later. 

“They're loyal to him and since he helped Edward know all about the running of the company, they don't want Maggie of Anjou or her mad husband there.” Richard finished, simply. 

Everything was making sense now and I could see why the company would be divided. 

“Maggie wants to get the company by dividing the shareholders in an attempt to weaken it. So, it’s easier to get rid of Edward.” I summarised to him, thinking. 

Richard gave me a look that showed me he wasn't surprised that I understood what was going on. 

“Exactly.”

By this time, we were approaching the house and as we both walked down the driveway, with Richard still hanging on to my waist, I knew Mum and Dad would want to know what had happened to Richard and in detail. 

My suspicion was confirmed the minute Mum and Dad saw us walk in the kitchen. The expressions on their face certainly spoke volumes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Anne's mum not liking blood, Anne says she'll tend to Richard. Whilst she wants to help, the way she reacts to him, makes her feel even more confused than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want some more scenes between Richard and Anne because I want to develop their relationship more. So, I needed to make Anne Beauchamp dislike blood. Don't hate me for it!

Mum and Dad still didn't say anything as both Richard and I made our way into the Kitchen. It was only when Richard started grimacing as we walked that they did. The sound seemed to alert Mum and Dad that Richard had hurt himself. 

Given that he still had his arm around my waist, to make walking easier, I couldn't help but feel surprised they hadn’t noticed earlier. They must have been deep in thought as we approached. 

“Richard, what on earth has happened to you?” Mum’s voice was a little panicked as she watched Richard lower himself onto a chair whilst I stood next to him. 

At her words, Dad began to look at Richard, expectantly, waiting for his explanation. As he did so, though, I could see that Dad was worried about him, too. The expression on his face was one I had seen countless times throughout the years. Something akin to tenderness….

Whilst Mum seemed to be concerned with finding the first aid kit in the cupboards, the one she was certain we had, Richard started to explain what had happened. Although, Richard did tell my parents everything about the accident, he left a few bits out. 

He hadn’t mentioned about the stable boy or even that he had told me about the company. I quickly noticed Daddy frowning and as Richard caught my eye, I knew he was right not to tell them. Dad would be angry that he told me and I didn't want that to happen. 

I could see Mum milling about by the kitchen sink with the first aid kit in her right hand. I couldn't help but notice that there was a mixture of concern and reluctance in her expression. 

“You should be more careful, Richard. At least pay more attention.” Richard looked a little guilty but nodded as Dad chided him. 

Dad’s words seemed harsh, even to my ears, but before I could even comment on it, he stood up and approached Mum. It was obvious by the way he whispering to Mum that he was about to leave. After kissing Mum, softly, on the lips, he turned to face me and Richard. 

“I need to do a couple of things at the office. I'll pick Robert up from the train station on my way back.” Dad told us, before looking at his watch. 

I could see Richard nodding at my Father’s words out from the corner of my eye. My heart seemed to clench in worry as I looked at him. Whilst his grimace of pain was gone, it had been replaced with something else. What it the look was, I can’t say, but there was something unsettling about it. 

As soon as Dad had spoken, he had made his way out of the kitchen and by the sound of keys’ jingling in the hall; I knew he had taken the car. 

Mum still looked reluctant as she approached the table and as she looked to where Richard was sitting, I knew exactly why she looked so reluctant. Ever since Iz and I were children, Mum has always been squeamish when it comes to blood. Whenever we cut ourselves Mum used to force herself to tend to our cuts. 

I used to find it quite ironic, really. My Mum, one of the strongest and fiercest women I know, squeamish at the sight of blood. 

“If you leave the first aid kit there, I can sort myself out.” Richard told Mum, smiling slightly. 

A sudden surge of affection went through me at his words, especially, as the relief was palpable on Mum’s face. Richard could have only cared about his pain and his injuries but instead, he hadn’t. He saw that Mum was uncomfortable and wanted to do something about it. 

Although, Mum was certainly relieved, I could see she was going to make sure that he gets tended to properly. 

“Don’t you need help, though?” Mum asked him, as she placed the first aid-kit on the table. 

I knew what I was going to say before I did and without looking at Richard, I answered Mum, rather hastily. 

“If he needs help, I can help him.” I could practically feel Richard’s gaze boring into me as I spoke but I tried not to react to his gaze. 

At my words, Mum turned her attention on to me, and started to look at me questioningly. Like Mum, I have never really liked blood but I suppose my desire to help Richard makes my squeamish really silly. 

I felt my cheeks begin to burn, furiously, as Mum kept looking at me. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as she began to speak. 

“Are you sure, Anne?” She asked me, with a rather uncertain expression on her face. 

Quickly I nodded to her, without speaking. As I did so, I knew she was still uncomfortable with letting me help Richard, if he will need it. I suppose Mum believes it’s her duty to help and tend to him. Well, Cecily, the York Boy’s mother, would think that, anyway.

As soon as Mum had passed Richard the first aid kit, I slowly helped Richard out of his chair and the kitchen so we could go up the stairs. The kitchen certainly wasn't the place to tend to Richard’s injuries and I had a feeling we'd need water and lots of it, especially, given how muddy Richard seemed to be. 

It was surprising how quickly I got Richard up the stairs. I had expected to hear grimace’s of pain from him but there hadn’t many. I shot sly looks at him as he held my waist as we climbed the stairs, but he had looked surprisingly relaxed. Given that the bathroom was closest to the landing, I thought it would be best to go to the bathroom. Richard seemed to realise what I was thinking as he didn't stop me. 

“Would you like me to help? Or, shall I just leave you to it?” I asked Richard, once we were in the bathroom, rather nervously. 

Richard gave me a small at my words and I noticed that I wanted to stay not only to help him but also because I didn't quite want to leave him just yet. As he smiled, he sat on the edge of the bath. I suppose must have hurt to stand up for so long. 

“You can stay, Anne. That is, if you don't mind.” His words were soft and tender as he spoke and I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. 

I could only nod at his words as my heart seemed to be in my throat. Richard seemed to be shrugging off his jacket, slowly, but his face seemed to contort in pain as he moved. Almost instinctively, I moved forward to where he was sitting and reached out to help him. 

It was such a weird feeling as I helped Richard take off his jacket. I could feel Richard shaking slightly underneath my touch and despite my own nerves, every time my hand brushed against Richard; I felt a spark run through me. 

I didn't want to dwell on the way we were both acting and so instead, I thought of something to say. 

“Where are you hurt?” I asked Richard, as I sat next to him, perched on the bath. 

“My back and I think I've done something to my leg.” Richard motioned to his leg as he spoke, drawing my attention to his very muddy and slightly torn trouser leg. 

Nodding to Richard, I stood up from the bath in order to get the first aid box I had left on the sink. As soon as I was back next to Richard, he was already slowly, trying to roll up his trouser leg. I could see the expression of pain on his face as he did so. 

“Here. Let me help you.” There was softness in my voice as I spoke to Richard and at the sound of it, Richard straightened up and looked at me. 

Although, Richard didn't seem to mind me helping him, there was something in his gaze that I couldn't help but think about. It was the look he had given me at the stables but this time it was much more intense. 

I quickly tried to focus on rolling up his trouser leg in order to distract myself but when I ended up brushing my hand against Richard’s calf; I had to suppress a shudder. 

These feelings and reactions were confusing and scaring me to hell and I was becoming even more embarrassed by the second. I suppose Richard must have realised that as I quickly went about cleaning his grazed leg. 

“This’ll sting.” I warned him, before I started. 

Richard, at my words, looked me straight in the face and nodded. 

It had taken me just under ten minutes cleaning Richard’s shins but when it came to Richard taking his shirt off, the feeling of embarrassment seemed to engulf me. My gaze had caught how I looked in the mirror and to my absolute horror, I looked beetroot bed!

What made the situation worse was that I couldn't help but notice how well he looked without his shirt on. I suppose I hadn’t thought of Richard like that before, well, I hadn’t thought of any boy like that before and my feelings had been overwhelming. 

My gaze had been glued to his washboard hard stomach and every so often, Richard had caught me looking. Every time it had happened, though, there had been a gleam in Richard’s eye. It only made me feel even more embarrassed than I had been feeling. 

About 10 minutes ago, Richard had told me he could do the rest. Whilst I doubted he could reach his back, I knew he was trying to save me from being embarrassed. 

Whilst I couldn't help but feel a little giddy that he cared about how I was feeling, I was still feeling a little overwhelmed by my feelings. I ended up deciding to go to my room so I could get a book to read. Normally, I can emerge myself in its pages even it’s just for half an hour or so. 

At first, I succeeded as I felt myself being transported to a different place. Somewhere I didn't have feelings I was unsure about and more importantly, where I didn't fancy my friend. However, it couldn't have longer than half an hour after I started reading, I was disrupted by something. 

There had been a sound. It hadn’t been loud, not too loud, anyway but had certainly grabbed my attention. I knew that Mum would be downstairs doing something and I suppose Richard would be, by now, in his own room. 

Given how the rooms are positioned, I knew where the sound had come from. 

I quickly went out of my room making my way to Edward’s room. As I drew closer, I could hear faint voices in his room. Either he was talking to himself or he was speaking to someone. Although, the voices were muffled, one did sound feminine. 

Knocking on the door to Edward’s room, I waited for him to open or let me in. I had often, in the past, got told off by Mum for not knocking and I suppose I don’t go into Edward’s room when he stays very often. 

I could frantic footsteps from the other side of the door and it was quite a while before Edward opened the door. 

“Yeah?” Edward asked to me, as he stood by his door. 

Something about his appearance and how he was acting was odd. His hair was messed and out of place. As I looked at him closer, his lips also looked swollen and a little red for some reason. 

“I heard voices. I just came to check it out.” I explained to him, watching his reaction. 

Edward reacted to my words more than I thought he would as his expression turned into one of innocence. The boyish gleam in his eyes seemed to clash with the expression on his face and I couldn't quite believe he wasn't doing something. 

“Oh. That’s strange. It was probably the television.” He stated to me. 

The lie from his lips wasn't convincing in the slightest. Sometimes I think George and him forget I've known them all their lives. 

Suddenly, I remembered what George had said about Edward having a ‘fancy woman’ and I wanted to see once and for all, how he’d react to it being mentioned. 

“Well, a part of me thought you were talking to your ‘fancy woman’. I suppose I was wrong.” I told him, innocently. 

Edward’s reaction intrigued me. He didn't just look like a deer in headlights but he looked shell-shocked. I couldn't help but look at him questioningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the proper introduction for Elizabeth Woodville! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finally meets the notorious Elizabeth Woodville and she has some bonding time with Edward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Edward’s shock seemed to wear off as he looked me and I knew what he was going to ask me, before he even opened his mouth. The look of shock which had been on his face was, by now, replaced with something. This time he was looking at me questioningly. 

It must have only been seconds before he broke the silence by beginning to speak to me.

“Who told you that I have a ‘fancy woman’?” Edward’s voice had been polite right up to the end, here it had been replaced with a more teasing tone. 

The boyish gleam in his eye ,as I looked at him, was back. It was a look I had seen lots of times throughout the years. Normally, after Edward and his brothers have done something they shouldn't have. 

I was becoming even more curious by the second and when I answered him, I knew he realised just how curious I was. 

“George told me and Richard that you have one.” I explained to him, hoping that I wasn't causing trouble by revealing this to him.

At my words, Edward seemed to smile at me. Perhaps, he had expected it to be George who had told me. I wasn't surprised about that really. Whilst Richard has always been loyal to Edward, I can't imagine him ever getting involved in something like this. Like he said, it’s not his business. 

I wanted to smile as I thought about that but something stopped me. Edward still hadn’t said anything and was still looking at me. I didn't want to start thinking about Richard now, especially, as I’m talking to his brother. 

Thinking about Richard is one thing but I knew that if I started, I probably wouldn't be able to stop. 

“Of course it was.” Edward muttered in front of me. 

Edward’s voice had been low as he had spoken and for some reason, it immediately caught my attention. Something about the way he was standing was unusual and something about it made me want to ask what was going on. 

Not only was Edward standing against his door, so that his back was blocking it, but also he had his arms crossed. 

“Do you have one then?” I couldn't help blurting out the question. The day’s events, especially, Richard’s fall of his horse had made me feel snappish and tired. 

At my question, Edward raised an eyebrow and as he did so, I couldn't but feel as if it was probably none of my business as Richard had said. As Edward continued to look at me, I could feel myself blushing under his gaze. I had a feeling my face was a red as beetroot given how hot I felt. 

After a few moments, Edward let out a rather quiet sigh and turned to me once more, having turned away. 

“Alright. Come in, Anne.” He told me, softly. 

As I realised that he wanted me to come into his room, I had a feeling I knew where it was going. When, after only just going inside, I noticed a woman sitting on his bed, I had to do a double-take. 

Not only was the woman one of the most breathtakingly beautiful women I have ever seen but she was also much older. The sight of her long blonde hair made me want to smile. Who could a woman be so beautiful? 

She seemed to notice my presence in the room and gave me a hesitant smile. I couldn't blame her for her reluctance as the look she had given Edward told me she hadn’t expected to see anyone. 

“I’m Elizabeth.” The beautiful woman told me, smiling slightly. 

I couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth as she certainly seemed nice. Edward was watching our exchange with interest and I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn’t told anyone about her. What was so unsuitable about her that meant he couldn't tell anyone?

Now, I felt a little stupid that I hadn’t suspected that he had a girl in his bedroom earlier. The way he acted and how he had looked now all seemed to make sense. 

“I’m Anne. It’s nice to meet you.” I told Elizabeth, slightly timidly. 

At first the atmosphere in Edward’s bedroom seemed a little uncomfortable, especially, as I had no idea what to tell Elizabeth and Edward wasn't helping. I had tried to feel less uncomfortable by sitting on the chair near the desk, but it hadn’t worked very well. After about five minutes, I couldn't help but break the silence as it was becoming absolutely unbearable. 

“If you don't mind me asking, do my parents know you're here?” My question was aimed more at Elizabeth than Edward but he seemed to answer it. 

“No, they don’t. I kind of sneaked her in.” Edward did have the grace to look a little guilty as he spoke. 

For some reason, I immediately turned to look at Elizabeth as Edward had begun to speak. She looked a little embarrassed but as she looked to Edward, as he spoke, the love and adoration in her eyes seemed obvious. 

Apart of me wasn't aware that’s what love and adoration looked like but there was something in her eyes which made me think that it was. 

Once I had noticed this, I couldn't help but feel that I was intruding. I was just about to excuse myself when Edward started to speak to me. 

“You can stay, Anne. Elizabeth and I were just planning on hanging out today, aren't we?” He told me, slightly, ever so slightly. 

Edward still looked as dishevelled as when I first saw him and given that when I looked at Elizabeth closely, her lipstick was smeared, it wasn't hard to guess what they had been doing. How he looked kind of made his words redundant a little. 

“I’d better go and help Mum. Robert’s coming remember?” I told him, getting up. 

Edward smiled at my words and I knew why. Being downstairs helping Mum would probably help distract her and it would give Edward a chance to sneak Elizabeth out without getting caught. 

I gave one last smile to Elizabeth, before saying goodbye. As I did so, I left the room with numerous questions and I was still pondering them as I made my way downstairs. 

Having met Edward’s infamous ‘fancy woman’ made me even more curious as to why he hadn’t told everyone about her. I hadn’t noticed anything unsuitable about her. The only thing I had noticed was that she was a little older than Edward. 

I was so caught up in thinking about Elizabeth and Edward that I wasn't really paying attention going down the stairs. It was only when I felt my body connecting with someone. A soft groan seemed to follow and I immediately looked to see that I had bumped into Richard. 

I had been caught up in my thoughts that I hadn’t noticed that Richard was coming up the stairs as I had been coming down. 

At the sound of the groan, panic and horror seeped through me and before I knew it, I was panicking and apologizing. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Richard in my carelessness. 

“Oh, my god, Richard. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.” The words seem to tumble out as I watched Richard, anxiously. 

Richard, at my words, gave me one of his smiles. The type that I've seen all my life but it’s only now, that I'm really paying attention them. I suppose throughout the years, his smiles had only been friendly and comforting and now, it’s not like that. 

It’s different. In what way, I still don't know. 

“You didn’t hurt me, Anne. You should really watch where you're going, though. You could hurt yourself.” Richard told me, frowning a little at the ending. 

I couldn't help but look a little sheepish as I heard his words. It was becoming a habit of mine not to watch where I'm going. I ended up nodding to Richard trying to show him that I understood what I was saying. 

He had stopped walking the minute I had bumped into me and was by now, standing in front of me. I could feel myself start to feel uncomfortable, especially, as we were staring at each other. 

“Or someone else.” I added to him, a little guilty, thinking about what had just happened. 

Richard seemed to understand that I still felt bad for what had happened as he gave me another soft smile, at my words. Frustration built up in me as I started to react to his smile.   
It felt natural to react like it and I knew it shouldn't. 

It felt weird to feel my heart pound in my chest at the sight of his smile, or the feeling of my palms sweating due not knowing what to say to him. 

Everything had been so easy, before I had started to react to his touch and the sight of him, and I can't help but wish it was still like that. 

Richard was still looking at me and I wondered whether he had run out of things to say. I was afraid that Richard would notice how I was reacting to him and I wanted to draw the attention to something else. 

“I’d better go and help Mum.” I told him, hoping that I wasn't being too obvious.

At my words, Richard nodded and let me go past him. I gave him one last smile before walking down the stairs. As I was walking into the Kitchen, I could hear his footsteps as he finally went up. 

The next hour of helping Mum in the Kitchen went extra fast as I put all my attention into the jobs I had been given. I enjoyed doing it as could escape from my feelings. Mum had seemed happy as I completed each job she gave me and I was glad about that, too. 

I try and do what I'm told to do, especially, if it’s important but more often than not, I end up doing it wrong. It’s nice not doing that for once. 

“Have you tidied your room yet, Anne?” Mum had asked me, as I was laying the dining table. 

Although, it had been a question, I knew by Mum’s tone that it was more of a request. After I had told her I hadn’t, Mum had told me to do it after I had finished. 

I had finished only a couple of minutes later. On my way to my bedroom, I had decided to go and see if Elizabeth was still with Edward. I suppose I wanted to see more of her. I've always been curious and I don't know anything about her. 

So, on I ended up stopping off at Edward’s room and I made sure that I knocked on his door before I entered. I didn't want to catch them doing something. My knock hadn’t been loud but Edward must have heard it as he came to his door straightaway.

“Is Elizabeth still here?” I had asked him, as he stood facing me. 

Edward had shaken his head and opened his door wider for me to come in. I had ended up sitting on the chair I had occupied only an hour or two earlier.

At first we had talked about things which weren't very important like how I was doing at school and other things and now, about half an hour later, we're still talking. I suppose I wanted to talk to someone and speaking to Richard wasn't something I was ready to do. 

“Richard told me what happened today at the stables.” Edward told me, looking at me sitting on the chair.

I could tell he was watching for my reaction to his words and for some reason, I knew I was reacting. I suppose it was because he had all of his attention on me and it obvious that he was expecting something.

“About his fall…?”

Edward gave me a smile at my words. Something about it was making me think that perhaps Richard had admitted to him about telling me about the company. 

“No. He was telling me about the stable boy.” His words had come easily from his lips but they had confused me greatly. 

Why would Richard tell Edward about the stable boy? I certainly can't think why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, a lot of time will have passed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you will find out what's happened since Robert's arrival and there might be a little cute bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others but mainly because the next one is probably going to be the biggest one, ever! 
> 
> I hope you don't mind! :)

Robert’s arrival seemed to change lots of things. Whilst at the beginning of the holidays, I had wanted to spend some time with Richard; a part of me was thankful for Robert’s presence. He and Richard were kind of inseparable and the loyalty the both of them shared for each other was obvious to everyone around. Seeing this made me like Robert immensely. 

Normally, I would have felt pushed out by Robert but this time, I hadn’t. All I felt was relief, as Robert’s presence distracted Richard enough for him not to notice how I was behaving and more importantly, how I was reacting to him. 

It was weird but whenever I talked to Robert, I kind of felt as if he was my friend, too, rather than just being Richard’s. There was easiness in the way he spoke to me that made me feel not only sad that talking to Richard wasn't like that but also thankful for his company. 

After Richard’s accident, it had become harder pretending that my feelings for him were that of a friend. Isabel had noticed how I had kept looking and staring at him and had asked me about it. 

“Annie, you still you like Richard, don’t you?” Isabel’s voice had been soft as she had asked the question but I had been able to tell that she wanted to know.

I had stuttered and denied my way through her question and I knew she didn't believe me. Sometimes there are times when I think Isabel knows me better than I know myself but at the time, she hadn’t asked me any more questions about Richard. 

Now, I know why she had done that. Isabel hadn’t just been acting weird, but I'd see her with George talking. Whenever I had asked her about her talks with George, she'd always snap at me. It was only about a week ago, that I knew for definitely something’s going on. ISabel hadn't exactly admitted anything but the way she kept looking at George, as if her whole world depends upon him, was definitely a big give away.

When I had asked her, Isabel had denied it straightaway. 

Given that I knew about Edward’s relationship with Elizabeth Woodville and that he still had refused to tell everyone else, I had been beginning to get frustrated and annoyed. Why couldn't they just be honest about everything? Even I know lies won't do any good and I'm not even a teengager yet.

When I had become particularly annoyed and frustrated, I had ended up talking to Edward about it. In the weeks that had followed since I had found out about him and Elizabeth, I seemed to end up talking to him more and more. 

I suppose it had been down to the fact I had been kind of feeling uncomfortable around Richard. Something which even Robert’s presence hadn’t helped to solve.

“Why can’t you just tell Mum and Dad about Elizabeth?” I had asked him, as we sat next to each other near the breakfast table. 

I remember Edward had looked at me, surprised that I had sounded so annoyed but he didn't hesitate in answering me. 

“It’s complicated, Anne. You must know that your Dad’s been talking to me about taking Bona to the party next month. He seems to think her Father could help me. I can't tell him that I’m Elizabeth because of that. It needs to be kept a secret.” Edward’s voice had been serious as he had said this. 

I believed him when he said he would have to keep it a secret. I definitely hadn’t known then he would have had to tell Dad before the party!

I hadn’t known then about Dad wanting Edward to take Bona to the party and I suppose I had been too caught up in avoiding my feelings for Richard to notice. 

Bona’s the oldest daughter to one of the richest men in Europe, so I shouldn't have been shocked by Edward’s words. Dad would have wanted him to take Bona in order to get to her Father. 

The party was mainly for Edward. A little bit like a celebration that he’s been named CEO officially. (This happened about 3 weeks after Robert’s arrival). 

“Anne?! Are you ready yet?” Isabel’s voice made jump as I heard her question from where she was standing from the bottom of the stairs. I had been too caught up in my thoughts. 

At her words, I looked into the mirror I was standing in front looking at the dress Mum had brought for me. My hair had been put up in a nice simple style in the sense Isabel had helped me to put my hair into a bun. 

Even my dress looked nice on me. Despite that fact, though, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Yesterday, Edward had finally admitted to Dad that he couldn't take Bona because of Elizabeth. The way Dad had reacted had been quite strong and I had definitely been shocked by it. Dad had been absolutely furious with Edward and not even Mum had tried to defend Edward. 

The shouting that had happened after Edward’s admission made me feel a little guilty that I had been pushing him to tell the truth. I had been able to hear every word of the argument despite being upstairs and Izzy and I had stolen glances at each other the entire time. 

I was just turning around from the mirror when I heard someone approaching. I had known straightaway from the sound of the footsteps that the person coming into my bedroom wasn't Isabel. They were far too heavy for them to be hers. 

I felt the breath in my throat hitch as I looked at Richard, standing in the doorway to my room. Despite the somewhat nervous smile on his face, I couldn't help but notice how well he looked. He had obviously made some effort for the party as I looked at the navy blue shirt he was wearing. 

Heat seemed to rise in my throat as I realised what I was doing exactly. Staring and doing it so obviously. 

“Did you need me for something, Richard?” I asked him, after I cleared my throat, uncomfortably. 

His smile seemed to falter a little, at my question, which I couldn't help but feel confused about. Did he just come to talk me rather than needing me? I started to flush at what I was thinking, for some reason.

Richard inched closer into my room, looking slightly uncomfortable and he looked at me for a couple of seconds before speaking to me. 

“Isabel wanted me to check that you were all ready for the party.” He told me, giving me his trademark smile.

I nodded to him, as I listened to his words, and for the first time in ages, I began to feel myself relax around him. 

From the moment I had realised how I felt about him, I always seemed to beware that there was a chance of me doing something to make him hate me or something. It’s just the way he was looking at me, unsure and a little embarrassed, made me feel a little more comfortable. 

“Oh, okay. I think I'm ready.” I told him, once I had finished with my shoes. 

Richard’s smile brightened at my words and in that instant, I didn't feel reluctant to or apprehensive about the party. If anything I wanted to thank Dad for caving in and letting us go. 

It was only a couple of seconds later before he turned to leave. As I watched him get ready to leave, I felt a little disappointed that our conversation had been so short. I tried not to dwell on the feeling as I turned to make sure I had a spare hair bobble. 

As I did so, I was faintly aware that I hadn’t heard any retreating footsteps and I quickly looked to see that Richard had been looking at me the entire time. 

“Anne?” He asked me, softly. 

A smile creeped onto my face as I heard his question, and I couldn't help but be feeling glad our conversation was becoming a little longer.

“Yeah?” 

He smiled as he looked at me and my eyes widened a little as I heard him speak to me. The blush on my face was getting worse by the minute but the giddiness that I was feeling seemed overwhelming. 

“You look lovely, by the way.” Richard told me, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party!! What will happen and more importantly, who will arrive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little bad about how small the other chapter was, so I kind of made this chapter extra, extra long. It was over 3, 000 words and like 8 pages or something which is long for me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

I still had Richard’s words on my mind as I began to descend the stairs. I had quite a big desire to start smiling and even the sight of my parents and Isabel at the bottom of the stairs didn't stop that desire. It was only when I noticed Richard looking me with interest did I force myself to stop. 

Mum and Dad didn't seem to notice that I was coming down the stairs as they were deep in conversation. All the York boys as well as Robert seemed to be all standing next to each other, waiting for me come down. It seemed I was the last person to get ready. 

Once I saw Isabel, looking stunning in a green dress, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as everyone’s attention turned to me as they heard my footsteps. Mum and Dad stop talking to each other and I knew by the disapproving expression on Mum’s face that she was annoyed that I had taken so long. 

Hurrying down the stairs a little faster than I would have done, I quickly went to Izzy’s side. I tried to ignore the knowing look she gave me as I approached her but it seemed impossible, especially, when she started to talk to me. 

“You're blushing, Annie.” She whispered softly, to me. 

The blush on my face must have intensified as I felt the heat on my cheeks grow hotter. Almost as instinctively, I turned to look at Richard. I hadn’t expected for him to be looking in my direction and so I couldn't help but feel shocked when my eyes met his soft, green ones. 

After a few moments of gazing at Richard, I began to feel uncomfortable to the core and in my embarrassment; I quickly turned to look at Izzy. 

Unluckily for me, by her expression, it was obvious that she had watched what had happened. Although, on her face, the expression wasn't exactly a smirk, it was still quite annoying. 

“Oh. Stop it, Izzy.” I told her, anxious not to draw attention to us. 

Isabel didn't react to my words but not because she didn't have anything to say but because we were interrupted by Dad, talking to us. 

We hadn’t noticed Dad approaching us, and so when we both heard him speak, the closeness of his voice had startled us both making us jump. 

“I want you two to be good tonight. There will be a lot of important people there tonight. ” He told us, looking into our faces.

Isabel’s expression, at Dad’s words, changed immediately from the playfulness it had been before to something much more serious. She then nodded to him, as if to show that she had understood. 

I nodded to Dad just as Iz had done and it wasn’t much longer before we started to make our way outside and into the two cars we were going in. As we made our way outside, I couldn't help but think of Dad’s words about the party. 

If the party is as important as he says, then why is he allowing us to go? It’s not as if he had done so before. Normally, Isabel would moan to Mum about not being able to go to things her friends host. 

It didn't take long for us to divide ourselves into the two cars. Isabel had decided to go with our parents whilst I go with everyone else. 

Mum, Isabel and Dad were all getting in the car just as we were doing the same. For some reason, Edward had picked his Range rover to take us in and it was only when I tried to get in was I a little embarrassed. 

I seemed to be so small in comparison to the massive Range Rover and I think Robert must have noticed how I was feeling as he stood next to me, especially, as ended up pulling me into the car after him. 

“Thank you for that.” I told him, almost whispering, as I sat next to him. 

Robert smiled politely, at my thanks, and nodded but didn't say anything. Robert has never been a talkative person and his reaction was something that was familiar to me.  
The car journey must have lasted at least an hour but with the York boy’s joking the entire way, it felt much less. When I had noticed Richard had taken the seat in the front of the car, I had been relieved but also disappointed. 

Apart of me had wanted to spend an hour sitting next to him, even if it meant that I was feeling embarrassed the entire time.

In the end, I had enjoyed sitting next to George and Robert. Whilst Robert had muttered the occasional sentence or two, George seemed to be in quite a happy mood as he seemed to have done the most of the talking. 

I had seen Edward shooting me nervous looks, in his mirror, and I knew why. Dad’s disapproval to him dating Elizabeth hadn’t exactly gone away and Edward had only managed to calm Dad down by promising not to bring Elizabeth to the party, instead of Bona. 

Not that he had promised to take Bona, either, though. I think Dad still thinks he can play matchmaker. 

As Edward pulled up to the entrance to the hotel where the party was being held, I could see that Mum, Dad and Isabel had already arrived. Not only was the car parked up in one of the spaces but also I could see Dad at the entrance. 

Despite the growing darkness, Edward quickly found a parking space and almost immediately all of us piled out of it. 

Whilst I left the York boys and Robert approaching Dad, I made my way to Isabel who was standing next to Mum. As I approached them, it seemed obvious that Mum was looking around the room, which had been decorated for the occasion. 

“How did you get here so fast?” I asked her, quietly, as I fell in beside her. 

I probably hadn’t needed to talk so quietly since Mum seemed to have her entire attention on making sure everything was alright before the guests the arrive. At my words, Isabel simply just shrugged to me, almost as if to say that it wasn't important, which if I'm honest wasn't really.

It was a little while later before she spoke but when she did; it wasn’t about the journey, much to my surprise, it was about Elizabeth Woodville. I have no idea why, though. 

“You know more than you're letting on, Anne, about that Elizabeth Woodville woman.” She commented to me, quietly. 

At her words, I couldn't help but feel shocked. How did she know that I did? It wasn't as if I had told her about Elizabeth. It hadn’t been my secret to tell but Edward’s. Mum, by now, had left us alone and so I didn't have to fear about being overheard.

I was glad about that, really, as I definitely don't need Mum telling Dad. It would cause more problems for Edward. 

“I don't see what’s wrong with Edward dating Elizabeth. She seemed nice.” I told her this, as sincerely as possible but I noticed Isabel raising an eyebrow at my words. 

I couldn't quite figure what had caused her to react in such a way and it was only when she spoke again, did I realise why she had. 

“Of course, you wouldn't, Annie.” Isabel muttered to me, not unkindly. 

I had nothing to say to this, especially, as Isabel hadn’t meant to be unkind by her words and I couldn't exactly defend myself against what she had said because it was true.  
We seemed to fall silent for a while as we both thought and I couldn't help but notice certain things. Whilst Dad had come in with the York boys in tow, Mum had gone to sort something else out. I knew by the extensive decorations around the room and tables that this party is going to be very important. 

Isabel, however, seemed to be thinking and seemed to realise something. She turned and threw a knowing look at me as she did so. 

“Wait, you've met her?” Isabel’s voice had sounded a little disbelieving as she spoke her question. 

I kind of realised that by answering her question truthfully and admitting that I had met Elizabeth would get Edward into trouble as well as me. Despite the fact, I knew Isabel wouldn't tell our parents, I still felt worried about telling her. 

For a few, brief, moments, I debated on whether telling Iz the truth but in the end, I had been saved from answering her question by the arrival of some the guests. The sound of excited chatter filtered into the hall where Izzy and I were standing as the guests made their way into the hotel. 

It wasn't too much longer before the first guests came into the hall, and began to mill about. 

“Look, there are the guests. I wonder who they are.” I told Isabel as I watched Dad greet them, with a smile. 

Isabel, at my words, gave me a rather cold look and I knew exactly why. My attempt at changing the subject had been obvious and not subtle in the slightest. 

As more and more guests began to arrive, I noticed that Richard had kind of gone and sat in a corner, in order to get away from the guests.

It was becoming a little overwhelming as the room began to fill but once or twice, I’d catch Edward’s eye and I'd see him looking confident and relaxed. 

I had noticed that he had made his way to each of the guests, greeting them one by one. It was weird seeing Edward like this. His actions were making him seem like CEO he was, rather than someone I've grown up with. 

By this time, however, Isabel had gone off somewhere, probably to look for George and so I was left alone. I didn't mind being alone as it meant that I could observe the people around me. Given that only a couple of minutes later, Richard and Robert came to talk to me, I wasn't lonely. 

“You looked lonely.” Richard announced to me, as they both fell in next to me, each one of them at the side of me. 

It was my turn to shrug at him and I was just about to speak to him when I noticed someone coming through the door. Her vibrant blonde hair would have made me realise it was her, but it was the dress she was wearing which made me realise it was her. 

It was blood red and the colour seemed to make her blonde hair stand out even more. I have to admit that she looked beautiful, standing in the doorway. 

In my shock of seeing her, I instinctively looked to Edward to see if he had noticed that Elizabeth was there. When I finally found him amongst the guests, it did seem as if he was noticing Elizabeth’s entrance. 

Whilst the expression on Edward’s face had been polite so far this evening, his face seemed to light up as he looked at his girlfriend. I felt myself smiling at the sight. This, however, didn't last long as I noticed that Dad had noticed Elizabeth’s entrance, as well. 

“That’s not good.” I breathed, quietly, to myself. 

I had forgotten about Richard and Robert being next to me and so they had heard me speak. Richard, at my words, whipped his head around to look at me. I knew I couldn't get out of the situation without admitting to him about knowing about Elizabeth. 

“Elizabeth Woodville’s just arrived.” I told him, inclining my head to where she was standing. 

Richard’s eyes widened slightly, as he listened to my words, before he turned away from me to look at her. He only looked at her for a few seconds before turning his attention back to me.

He didn't seem surprised that she was here or that she even exists. When George had told me, I half thought it was merely a rumour. Perhaps, he knew, too. 

“When did you find out about her?” He asked, looking at me straight in the face. 

I watched Elizabeth inch closer to Edward and for him, in return, to make his way to her, before replying. 

“I've known since a couple of weeks ago. I would have told you but it wasn't my secret. It was Edward’s.” 

I don't know how I had expected Richard to react to my words but I hadn’t expected him to smile at me, before squeezing my hand, reassuringly. I suppose I must have sounded a little apologetic as I had answered him. 

I couldn't help but return his smile, despite the fact my heart was pounding away like mad. There was something about his smile which seemed so sincere that it made me fill with affection for him. Robert had discreetly turned his attention to something else so we had a little privacy. 

“I'm sure Edward appreciates your loyalty, Anne. As well as your friendship…” Richard’s words were quiet as he spoke once again; I felt my mouth go dry in anticipation as he trailed off. 

For the moments that Richard were looking at me, I forgot about the inevitable showdown that I had been worried about the minute I had noticed Elizabeth Woodville. All I felt was anticipation to hear the rest of Richard’s sentence. 

However, that was not to be case as a commotion in the other corner of the room interrupted Richard. 

The show down I had been worried about, was definitely happening. As Richard and I had been talking, Edward and Elizabeth had greeted each other and given the thinly shielded anger on my Father’s face, I knew he had realised who Elizabeth is.

A couple of other guests had noticed the atmosphere in the room which had been created by Elizabeth’s appearance and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Elizabeth as Dad introduced himself, to her coldly. 

From his greeting, I could tell that he was not only angry at her but also Edward. I suppose Elizabeth’s appearance had reminded him of Edward’s defiance over Bona. I exchanged a glance with Richard, who had noticed what was happening as well. 

It must have only been a couple of seconds later that from where I was standing with Richard, I noticed Dad talking to Edward, with a stern look on his face before walking off into another room. 

If that wasn't odd enough, Edward excused himself from Elizabeth only a couple of minutes later and went the same way Dad had gone. 

Although, there were lots of guests milling around Elizabeth, she was still standing on her own. I could see Isabel coming towards me with an interested expression on her face and before I knew it she standing next to Richard and I. 

It was obvious that Isabel wanted to talk about Elizabeth and I think Richard realised this as he then soon after excused himself. 

“I’d better go and see where George has got to. I'll see you later, Anne.” He told the both us, giving me a smile.

I quickly returned his smile, whilst Iz simply nodded to him. After we had done this, he left us alone. For a couple of minutes we simply watched Elizabeth, interacting with some of the other guests before Isabel spoke to me. 

“You knew it was her, didn't you?” The accusation in her voice made me feel guilty but I couldn't help it. 

It was obvious by the way she looking at her that she didn't like her. Isabel wasn't just looking coldly at her but there was something much worse in how she was looking at her.  
I felt even sorrier for Elizabeth than I had done before. 

“Yes, I did,” I admitted to her. 

Isabel didn't exactly acknowledge my words, just looked at me for a moment, before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. 

Her unhappiness about Elizabeth seemed to confuse the hell out of me, especially, as most of the people who Elizabeth was talking to were smiling and laughing. What was so wrong about her that Isabel and our parents dislike her for? 

I couldn't help but want to ask Isabel. I knew that I couldn't ask Richard. His loyalty to Edward wouldn't let him tell me the truth if it would mean him telling me something bad about his brother or something. 

Turning to Isabel, I began to speak to her. 

“Why do you dislike her so much, Izzy?”

Sighing ever so slightly, Isabel turned her attention back to me and it was obvious that she was thinking of what she was going to tell me. 

“It’s obvious she’s only after Edward for his money. If I was the girlfriend or wife of a CEO to a successful company, I wouldn’t act as she is.” The tone Isabel was using wasn't exactly the nicest yet I suppose I also didn't want to think that my sister was being unkind. 

Perhaps, she has her reasons for thinking badly off her. 

When Dad had mentioned the party, I had assumed it would be interesting or that I would know some of the guests. The only people I did know were the York’s, my family and Elizabeth. Everyone else was simply people who was involved in the company in some way.

As I noticed George coming over to talk to Isabel, I wondered if anyone would notice if I slink off somewhere. None of the guests wanted to go home, it would seem, and I was beginning to feel tired. 

Isabel and George seemed to be talking about Elizabeth from what I could hear and I know that if I leave them to talk a little while longer, they'll probably not notice me going off alone. 

Their attention was entirely focused on talking about Elizabeth and seeing this, I decided to take my chance and slip away. I had known Mum and Dad and even Edward had invited lots and lots of people but it was quite a challenge to find a corner where guests weren't talking or chatting away. 

When I did find a free corner, I was thankful there was a chair to sit on. Despite how early it still was, my feet had begun to ache. Once I had sat down, I quickly took my shoes off.  
It couldn't have been more than five minutes since I had sat down when I saw Robert coming towards me. 

He was smiling politely as he did so and despite my tiredness, I tried to return it. 

“I saw you come over here. I thought I'd tell you that your parents have given me permission to take you and Isabel home if you get too tired.” Robert told me, as he stood in front of me. 

I felt a bit weird looking up to him from where I was sitting, so I offered him the seat next to me. Robert took the seat with a rather timid expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys that this is so long!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! :)

I was becoming even more tired by the minute. Despite it being well into the night, the guests seemed determined to carry on talking and I had to fight to keep my eyes open. The room was stifling; despite the fact we had opened various windows and it seemed to make my tiredness worse.

Robert, of course, was still sitting next to me although; we'd given up trying to talk as I had kept yawning throughout it. Our conversation had been one of the reasons as to why I hadn’t fallen asleep and without that, it was much harder not to.

Before I was really aware of what I was doing, I felt my eyelids grow heavy and instead of fighting to keep them open, I let my tiredness overwhelm me. As I began to fall asleep, the feeling of the wood against my back was uncomfortable and also kind of painful. Before long, however, the feeling seemed to disappear, for some reason, and I stopped thinking or feeling entirely. 

“Anne? Wake up, Anne.” A voice called to me, softly.

The person’s words broke into my sleep but as I heard the words, I didn't want to wake up or even open my eyes. Not only did I feel just as tired as before but I must have been leaning on something really comfortable as I didn't want to move.

The voice had been so soft that my brain immediately thought of Izzy, or even Mum and I couldn't help but reply to whoever had spoken without really thinking. 

“No, five more minutes, Izzy.” I mumbled, sleepily.

For a few moments, I was able to continue to try and sleep as Izzy hadn’t replied to my words, but when I felt some shaking me, I was definitely wide awake, especially, as I saw just how I lying and more importantly, who on.

I woke up to see that only was I leaning on Robert’s shoulder but also that he must have been trying to wake me up for some time as he was giving me a sheepish smile.

I could feel myself blush as I moved myself from his shoulder and I ended up returning his sheepish smile. Although, Robert didn’t seem to mind what had happened, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Standing up and stifling another yawn as I did so, I felt the need to apologise and that’s exactly what I ended up doing.

“I’m sorry for that. I must have been tired.” I told him, sheepishly, as a gigantic yawn escaped from me.

Robert simply shrugged off my apology and I think he was thinking about asking to take me home. I was proved right when that’s exactly what he did. What I had just done was proof enough that it was time to go home but as I told that to Robert, I knew I'd have to ask Isabel, too.

He had been given permission to take us both home and I'd feel bad if I didn't ask her.

“I'll go and ask Isabel. I’ll back in a minute.” I told him, before I went in search for Isabel. Robert nodded at my words and I quickly went to find Izzy.

My bare feet felt a little cold against the stone floor, despite the warmth of the room, as I searched for Isabel and it seemed to remind me that I had taken my shoes off and I hadn’t put them back on.

It only took me a few minutes to find Isabel and when I did, I saw that both Richard and George were with her, talking to her.

I couldn't help groan inwardly at the sight of Richard. He didn't just look as if he was having a good time but he looked even more handsome than he had done at the house. For him to see me, probably with bed-hair, definitely didn't fill me with happiness.

Richard seemed to spot me before I had even come up to them properly as I was still about 50 yards away from them. He gave me a smile, the kind he always seems to be giving me at the moment. The ones that are always sincere and they always make me react to them.

Once again, I felt my heart flutter at his smile. It was an instant response, and I knew I hadn’t been able to help it. I ended up smiling a little too enthusiastically at him as I walked towards them.

Luckily for me, George and Isabel hadn’t actually noticed the idiotic smile on my face and for that I was thankful. Isabel would know straightaway why I was smiling so weirdly and she would immediately ask me about it.

“Robert’s going to take me home since I’m feeling totally exhausted. Are you going to come with us, Iz?” I asked her, once I had reached them.

Isabel seemed to take in my appearance as I spoke and it was almost as if she could see how tired I looked as she then nodded to me. Isabel didn't seem tired in the slightest and a part of me didn't want to tear her away from George.

Richard, on the other hand, seemed to be looking at me as I spoke and I must admit it was slightly off putting as I aware that he staring. For what reason, I don't know but I just hope it’s not because of my appearance.

“I’ll stay, I think. I’m not tired yet.” She told me, simply. 

Her words were simple but I knew there was more to them. I also had a faint suspicion that she wanted to see what else was going to happen with Elizabeth Woodville.

“Alright. Do you know where Mum is? I'd better tell her I’m going to go with Robert.” The sentence, although, was aimed at Isabel was answered by Richard only a matter of seconds later.

“I don't know where she is but how about I help you find her?” He said, looking to me.

I didn't see any reason to say ‘no’ to him and Isabel and George didn't seem to know where Mum was. Besides, I still seemed to want to spend time with him more, despite my tiredness. Once I had said ‘goodbye’ to both Isabel and George, Richard and I started our search.

I had an idea where Mum would be as I knew she'd be circulating around the guests talking to them but the party had kind of broken off into different parts of the hotel. Whereas the main guests were still in the function hall, some of them had also broken off into the garden.

We were still in the main function hall when Richard started speaking to me, once again.

“Anne, why aren't you wearing any shoes?” His curiosity was obvious but so was his disapproval.

His disapproval wasn't something I had been expecting and I didn't have any idea as to how to react to it. It wasn't as if I had done it on purpose.

“I took them off because my feet were hurting me and then I forgot to put them back on. I didn't do it on purpose.” He nodded at my words and gave me a smile.

Our search for my Mum wasn't going very well as she didn't seem to be anywhere. We couldn’t stop her anywhere. I was aware, by now, that I had left Robert waiting and given that he had kindly offered to take me home I felt bad about leaving him waiting.

After spending another ten minutes searching for my Mum, we decided to go and tell my Dad that I was going instead. Not only did Richard know where he was for definite but at least it would save time.

It only seemed to take us a few minutes to arrive at where Dad was. It was obvious that he was still talking to Edward, as their voices were loud enough for us to hear as we approached the open door to the room they were in.

“I will not allow you to dictate who I see, anymore! I am a grown man.” It was at this point when it was obvious to us both that their discussion was becoming heated.

Not only was Edward’s voice raised, almost to the point he was shouting but as the door was open, I could see just how angry Dad was getting.  
His face, not unlike Edward’s, was bright red with anger and from where Richard and I were standing I could a vein throbbing on my Father’s face.

“When you use that appendage between your legs rather than your brain to run your company, then I have every right to dictate who you see!” Dad practically, thundered to Edward.

Naïve as I might be I knew what Dad was talking about as he said this and I felt the blood rush to my face and I think Richard noticed this as he began to clear to his throat.

Both Dad and Edward turned to look at us and it was obvious by their shock at the sight of us that they hadn’t noticed us, earlier. They'd probably been too distracted by their anger to notice us.

I could Edward actually blushing from Dad’s words and I don't blame him, to be honest. I was embarrassed just from overhearing their conversation. A part of my embarrassment was down to the fact we probably weren't supposed to be listening but what we had heard just made my embarrassment worse.

“I, er, just came to tell you Robert’s taking me home. I couldn't find Mum to tell her. ” I announced to Dad, a couple of seconds later.

Dad seemed to still be angry with Edward, that was still very obvious but as I spoke, he did try and compose himself a little.

Not only did he nod to my words but he tried to give me a smile. The atmosphere was becoming tenser by the second and it made me even more embarrassed that we had, accidentally, eavesdropped on their conversation.

Dad seemed to know what I was thinking, or least I think he did, as he came forward and gave me the house key.

His movements were slow and deliberate and I could tell he was trying to calm down. Edward, who looked as if he was both embarrassed and angry, seemed to trying to do the same.

“I'll see you at home later, Anne.” Dad told me, before he reached up and touched my head, in a rather comforting gesture.

Richard, who was still standing next to me, watched Dad do this with a rather pensive look on his face. It made me think about his own Dad and I couldn't help but question if he was thinking about him, too.

I tried to turn my attention back to my Dad and I nodded to him. Once I had done so, Dad turned his attention back to Edward. As I was about to turn away, eager not to get caught up their conversation again, I felt Richard’s hand upon my hand.

I think Dad must have shut the door as I didn't hear any of their conversation, although, I doubt I would have anyway, as I was far too caught up in waiting for Richard to speak to me.

“I’m sorry that you had to hear that, Anne.” Richard seemed to sound really apologetic as he spoke and the fact he felt so strongly about it, made me want to smile.

I couldn't deny that it hadn’t been embarrassed, especially, as I had heard Dad’s words but he wasn't to blame for that.

“It’s alright, Richard. You don't have to apologise.” A smile broke out on my face as I spoke to him.

As I looked to Richard, I was suddenly aware that I didn't really feel like leaving anymore, and I knew that was down to him. Perhaps, he felt the same, as he then went on to ask if he could come with me and Robert.

I could hardly contain my happiness at his words. He was one of the main reasons as to why I didn't want to leave and now, he wanted to leave, too. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't pulling him away from the party (if he was doing it because of me), so I ended up asking him.

“Are you sure? Won't you be sorry about missing the rest of the party?” I could hear the hope in my voice as I asked the question to Richard and I just hope Richard couldn’t.

At my words, Richard looked me straight in the face.

“No, I don't think I will. There’s been enough excitement for one night, I think.” He let out a sigh as he finished speaking.

I couldn't help but agree with his words. Today has certainly been eventful yet for some reason, I knew it would be. Every time something’s going on, things happen. Even when it’s just a simple dinner party….

Normally, it’s something to do with the company. Cecily (the boy's Mum) is a frequent visitor at our house and as much as I love her, her ideas about the company or about the boys are sometimes annoying.

Her favouritism towards’ George also annoy me. It’s obvious by both Richard and Edward’s expressions whenever Cecily’s favouritism comes to ahead, that they're hurt by it. I don't blame them really.

By now, Richard and I had made our way to where I had left Robert. He seemed to not be surprised by Richard’s appearance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey from the party takes a terrifying turn. Will everyone be alright and how will the consequences affect them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter popped into my head and it wouldn't leave until I wrote it. I'm not planning on changing the story majorly but I think this may be interesting. 
> 
> Well, I hope it's alright.

It was only a couple of seconds later before we all made our way to the car outside. As we did so, I was amazed by how dark it had become. When I had arrived with the York boys, it had barely been dark at all but apart from the flicker of light coming from the hotel, the car park was now in total darkness. 

Richard and Robert both walked next to me and I could hear the car keys in Robert’s pocket jingling as he walked. In the darkness, it was quite a relaxing sound as it meant I wasn't straining my ears for footsteps behind coming behind me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Richard came bounding up to me before continuing to walk beside me. In the darkness, I could vaguely make out his face clearly and for some reason, there seemed to be a smile on it. 

Perhaps, it was the prospect of sleep that was making him happy. Finally being able to sleep seemed to be a nice prospect, especially, to me as I was beginning to feel even more tired than before. 

“You seem happy.” I commented to him, tiredly, a yawn breaking free from me.

At my words, Richard turned to look at me and he seemed to stare at me for a moment or two as I could feel his eyes on me, before he spoke to me. Our pace had slowed for some reason and by now, Robert had already gotten to the car. 

“Maybe, I have every reason to be.” Richard’s voice was clear as he spoke to me, and his voice easily cut through the wind that was rapidly picking up. 

When I'd first stepped out into the car park, I hadn’t noticed just how windy it had been. I suppose the darkness hadn’t helped me notice it as the darkness had meant that I hadn’t even been able to see the trees bustling. 

I couldn't help but feel confused at Richard’s words. Why would he say that? After everything that had happened with Dad and Edward, I definitely didn't expect him to say that.   
Robert was watching us talk and I could see that he had not only unlocked the car by the door light being visible to me but I could also see that he was frowning slightly. I think Richard noticed Robert’s impatience as well as he seemed to motion for me to begin to walk again. 

I didn't have any intention of annoying Robert, especially, after his kind offer to take me home and as I felt the wind hitting my bare arms, I knew why he was impatient. With the wind picking up as well as the darkness, driving would be difficult.

Both Richard and I walked as quickly as we could to the car. Once we had reached the car, I was only a couple of seconds later before we got inside. The fear of embarrassing myself in front of Richard by not being able to get into the Land Rover shouldn't have worried me as much as it had, especially, as Richard had offered me his hand. 

Once again, as I had taken Richard’s hand, I had ended up reacting to his touch. The feeling of his soft palm in mine had made my heart race. What had made my heart pound even more in my chest was that Richard’s gaze had been on me the entire time.

As I sat next to him, I was faintly aware of how close we were sitting next to each other. Perhaps, it could have just been where I had sat myself down but instead of being on opposite sides of the back seat, we were close together. So much so, that I could almost feel Richard’s arm against mine. 

I had been too enthralled in my thoughts about Richard to notice that Robert had started the car already and was beginning to reverse out of the car park. It was around the same time that I remembered that I probably hadn’t put my seatbelt on. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. Richard was looking at me as I did this. The expression on his face as he looked at me wasn't quite annoyance but something very similar. 

Yawning as I did so, I put my seatbelt on. Whether it was to appease Richard, I’m not sure but I knew how dangerous not wearing one was and I didn't want to chance it. 

Tiredness seemed to swamp me as I turned my attention to looking out of the window. All I could see out of them was darkness and although, I hadn’t noticed before that it had begun to rain, I now noticed that the sound of the rain running down the windows was making me feel even sleepier.

The warmth of the car wasn't helping me stay awake in the slightest and before I really noticed what I was doing, my eyes were closing. 

Mumbling slightly, as I woke up, I registered someone’s hand upon my shoulder. I knew whose hand it was before I opened my eyes but as I did, I saw Richard before me. He had a sheepish expression on his face as he took his hand from my shoulder and I knew it was because he had woken me up. 

“I thought I'd better wake you up. You were, er, leaning on my shoulder. I didn't want you to get a crick in your neck or something.” Richard moved uncomfortably a little as he told me this and I had to fight the urge to smile at his words. 

I didn't want to smile at the fact he was uncomfortable but mainly down to the fact he was worried about me. The thought seemed to fill me with happiness and the desire to smile seemed to be nearly too much. 

“Thanks. I didn't dribble on you or anything did I?” I think I must have had a funny expression on my face as I asked this as Richard started to laugh a little.

The smile on Richard’s face was as infectious as always but this time, I listened to him speak without smiling idiotically. Or, at least, I tried not to.

Just as Richard had finished talking and I was turning around, I noticed something. In the darkness shown through the windscreen, a small, almost impossibly small amount of bright light was noticeable. 

At first, I half suspected the light was a reflection or something but as I look closer, I began to panic as I realised it was something entirely different. The driver of the car coming straight at us didn't seem to realise what they were doing, especially, as they kept coming towards us, rapidly. 

Robert and Richard seemed to realise what was happening as they both looked on in horror. Robert tried to act fast and swerve out of the way but given how narrow the road was, there was nowhere left for us to go. Breaking would only mean we were still in their path and I knew there was no point in doing that. 

In my panic, I reached for Richard’s hand and in the moments that followed, I felt him squeezing my hand, comfortingly. As much as I wanted to feel comforted by his action, I couldn’t. All I could think about was what was happening and what the consequences might be. The next few seconds seemed to be filled with terror as the car finally impacted into us. We all tried to brace ourselves for it but all I seemed to register was the broken glass flying across my face and sharp searing pain shooting down my right side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! :) Please comment and tell me what you think of it! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The aftermath of the crash is explained!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I'm sorry for the wait! I intend to finish this story to the very end!

As the feeling of warmth surrounded me, I felt no desire to open my eyes. The linen covers wrapped around my body hadn’t just made me more comfortable but it had also made sleep easier. An almost contented sigh escaped from me but as I felt someone’s hand upon my shoulder, I knew I needed to wake up and face what had happened.   
Opening my heavy eyelids, slowly, I looked up to see Richard sitting on the edge of my bed. In the light of the hospital room, I could see that the gash upon Richard’s forehead was starting to heal. The ugly bruise that was directly underneath it filled me with concern.

Although, Richard had only suffered from cuts and bruises, the sight of them seemed to make me worry.

“Richard, are you alright?”

“How are you, Anne?” He asked me, looking at me.

I couldn’t help but smile as we both asked our questions at the same time. It seemed Richard felt the same as he started to smile with me. The smile on Richard’s face made me smile even harder. For the first time since the accident had happened a week ago, I was seeing something other than a frown. We smiled for a moment or two before, Richard started to speak again.

“I’m fine, Anne. I’m much better. How about you? How’s your arm?” Richard answered me.

I couldn’t help but notice that he sounded worried about me as he asked about my arm. The feeling of happiness that I felt worried me, at his words. Was I happy that he cared enough to ask? Or that he was alright? I racked my brain trying to understand my reaction for a few moments before remembering that he had asked me how I was.

With my cheeks burning with embarrassment, I began to explain just how I was. I almost wanted to tell him about the friends I had made on the ward but I also didn’t want to look childish. So, instead, I talked about my arm.

“My arm’s healing fine. Dr Anderson’s coming to talk to Mum and Dad when they get here.” As I spoke, I saw Richard nodding along to my words.

His gaze, however, had dropped to my arm as soon as I had stopped speaking. Part of me suspected him to be looking for graffiti on the cast on my arm but the look of concern on his face made me think he was genuinely still concerned.

“How’s Robert? I haven't seen him recently.” I couldn’t help but sounded concerned as I asked about Robert.

Both Richard and even to some extent, Dad had tried to tell me Robert hadn’t been injured badly in the crash but I knew something was going on with him. In the time of me being in hospital, I had only seen him once.

At my words, Richard seemed to be surprised by my question. Almost as if he wasn’t expecting me to ask it. That didn’t stop him from answering it, though.

“He seems fine. He’s at home.” Something about Richard’s words made me want to frown. Not only had they sounded clipped and to the point but something else about them seemed off.

Just as I was about to ask Richard again about Robert, something stopped me. The sound of heated chatter announced my family’s approach and whilst I was happy to see them, I couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed that my time alone with Richard was over.

As everyone piled into my small room, I smiled when I noticed that they had brought along Edward and Elizabeth.

Almost immediately Izzy came to hug me, as Mum and Dad greeted Richard. For some reason, they seemed to be surprised by his presence. Before I had much time to ponder this, I also noticed George coming through the door as well bringing chairs with him.

Whilst Isabel claimed the chair next to me and my left hand which she grasped tightly, everyone else seemed to arrange themselves around my bed.  
I couldn’t help notice as they did so that Dad seemed to be shooting daggers at Edward and Elizabeth. I only noticed it since Mum started to immediately fuss about, asking if I had dinner.

Perhaps, Elizabeth noticed that I was looking at them as she gave me a smile.

“How are you, Annie?” Iz asked me, softly.

Isabelle’s words were heartfelt and concerned and it was also one of the main reasons why I can't help but think she feels guilty that she didn’t come with us.

“Like I told Richard, I’m alright, Iz.” The smile on my face was forced mainly for her sake but as Isabelle returned my smile, I knew it was worthwhile.

She seemed to liven up slightly after I had said this. Everyone else in the room seemed to be talking amongst themselves, giving us the chance to talk to each other.

“Mum and Dad are worried about you. This talk planned with Dr Anderson has really unsettled them. The idea of you having surgery on your arm is scaring them. ” Iz admitted to me, quietly.

The desire to hug her seemed to be too strong to fight and it couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds longer before I ended up doing just that. For some reason, I started to cry as I hugged my sister. I felt Isabelle still against me slightly as she felt my warm hot tears soak through her jumper.

“Oh, shush, Annie. You'll make them worry. We would want the handsome Dr Anderson to see you all puffy faced as well!” She whispered to me, softly, rubbing my back as she did so.

I couldn’t help but start to laugh loudly at the mention of Dr Anderson. I heard the playfulness in Isabel’s tone and I knew she found him attractive.

Everyone else in the room, especially, Mum and Dad were looking at us with curiosity.

“What’s so funny, little one?” Dad’s voice was tender as he spoke and in that instant, I knew Isabel had been right about what she had said.

Shaking my head, ever so slightly, I answered my Dad.

“We were just talking about Dr Anderson.”

I could tell by the look on Elizabeth’s face that she had guessed what we had been talking about but everyone else seemed to be quite confused as to what was funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The infamous Dr Anderson makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!

Isabel seemed intent on keeping by my side the entire time my family visited. Whilst I talked to her, I couldn't help but notice the tension between Dad and Edward. Although, Elizabeth kept shooting me polite smiles, I knew she was uncomfortable. 

Every time I noticed her smiling at me, I always returned it. It seemed to wrong for such a beautiful woman to be frowning. Dad’s dislike of her was something I was still puzzled by and I couldn't help but feel drawn to the woman in front of me. 

“Annie?” Isabel’s voice seemed to immediately bring my attention back to her, especially, as I could see she was frowning. 

As I tried to convince Izzy that I was alright, I couldn't help but keep my eye on Dad and Edward. The tension coming off the both of them made me think that their argument hadn’t been solved at the party.

With all my family around me, time seemed to fly. The idea of being left alone made me feel sad. Although, the other children on the ward were lively and fun, what I really wanted was to be able to hang out with Richard properly. Whenever I thought about that, I couldn’t help but feel bad that I had almost been ignoring him. 

If anything seeing my family had reminded me of how much I was missing them. Even George! It seemed weird to miss George. Despite knowing him all my life, I was never close to him. It was always Richard that I hung around with, instead. 

It was well into visiting time when Dr Anderson finally arrived. Upon his arrival, he looked a little uncomfortable by how many visitors I had around my bed. Although, he stood by the door to my room, no-one else but me seemed notice his presence. 

Despite the fact, Izzy had been joking about his good looks, I started blushing as he smiled to me, politely. The smile on his face was small but for some reason, the blush appeared on my face almost immediately. 

It was a couple of seconds later that he tried to gain everyone’s attention by clearing his throat loudly. Everyone seemed to stop talking as they finally noticed him there and ushered him into the room. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Anderson. I wanted to talk to you about your daughter’s treatment?” His words were aimed at Mum and Dad but I could everyone listening to his words, Isabel, especially. 

Whilst Mum and Dad looked tense as Dr Anderson introduced himself, Isabel looked slightly dazed. From her seat next to me, I saw that not only was her gaze entirely focused on him speaking almost as if she couldn’t look away but she also seemed to be blinking rapidly. 

I started to frown as I thought about how she was behaving. What was that really how older girls reacted to handsome men? My eyes found Richard, automatically, and I couldn’t help but hope I didn’t do that whenever Richard started speaking. 

It seemed I wasn’t the only one to notice Isabel but also George. The rather angry and annoyed expression on his face seemed at odds to how everyone else looked. 

“Would you like to go somewhere more private? That is, if Anne doesn’t mind.” When Dr Anderson spoke of me, the blush returned to my face, especially, when he then went on to turn to look at me. 

My voice seemed small when I spoke and I felt everyone’s eyes turn to me. In the end, I just kind of nodded to them.

I was a little surprised that Izzy hadn’t tried to go with them, if only to see Dr Anderson a little more, as the Doctor and my parents exited my room. A rather awkward silence followed them leaving and I couldn’t help but want to break it. 

In the silence, Elizabeth and Edward seemed to be entirely focused on each other as I could see Elizabeth clutching tightly onto Edward’s arm. Every so often, I noticed how he seemed to look at her and simply smile. The love between was obvious. It almost seemed to radiate off them.

The sound of Izzy’s chair scraping the floor immediately regained my attention, and I wasn’t the only one to wince at the sound. I noticed that Richard did, as well. Giving her a look, Isabel returned to her seat. 

“Does anyone mind getting me something else to drink? I don’t really feel like having water.” From the moment I spoke, it seemed everyone answered me. The sound made by Iz’s chair had broken the silence, but only temporarily. 

I could understand why they wanted to get out of the room. The room seemed so much smaller with everyone in it and the silence didn’t help the situation. 

In the end, everyone but Richard left my room to get it me. A part of me couldn’t help but feel ridiculously happy at being left alone with Richard. He had taken Isabel’s seat once they had left and for some reason, I knew he was going to talk to me. 

After all, I didn’t want the silence to continue. Not with Richard. That’d hurt too much.

“So, that’s the infamous Dr Anderson.” The disbelief in his tone told me something. Although, he didn’t sound angry or even annoyed, there was definitely something else besides disbelief in his tone. 

“Yes, it is. I’ve only met him a couple of times. He seems nice enough.” The small smile on my face was more for his benefit than mine. Surely, hearing that he was nice was a good thing? It seemed not, as I noticed Richard frowning slightly at my words. 

I couldn’t help but feel confused by his actions. I hadn’t acted as Isabel had done. Her reaction was pretty obvious and not just to me. Anyway, why would Richard care? The idea that he liked me was something I had never allowed myself to think of. 

The idea made me far too happy to torment myself with, and I didn’t want to think about only to be wrong. 

As Richard continued to look at me, I couldn’t help the thoughts whizzing around my head. Each and every single one of them even more confusing!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard finds out something which makes him both angry and annoyed at Anne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this!

Isabel seemed intent on keeping by my side the entire time my family visited. Whilst I talked to her, I couldn't help but notice the tension between Dad and Edward. Although, Elizabeth kept shooting me polite smiles, I knew she was uncomfortable. 

Every time I noticed her smiling at me, I always returned it. It seemed to wrong for such a beautiful woman to be frowning. Dad’s dislike of her was something I was still puzzled by and I couldn't help but feel drawn to the woman in front of me. 

“Annie?” Isabel’s voice seemed to immediately bring my attention back to her, especially, as I could see she was frowning. 

As I tried to convince Izzy that I was alright, I couldn't help but keep my eye on Dad and Edward. The tension coming off the both of them made me think that their argument hadn’t been solved at the party.

With all my family around me, time seemed to fly. The idea of being left alone made me feel sad. Although, the other children on the ward were lively and fun, what I really wanted was to be able to hang out with Richard properly. Whenever I thought about that, I couldn't help but feel bad that I had almost been ignoring him. 

If anything seeing my family had reminded me of how much I was missing them. Even George! It seemed weird to miss George. Despite knowing him all my life, I was never close to him. It was always Richard that I hung around with, instead. 

It was well into visiting time when Dr Anderson finally arrived. Upon his arrival, he looked a little uncomfortable by how many visitors I had around my bed. Although, he stood by the door to my room, no-one else but me seemed notice his presence. 

Despite the fact, Izzy had been joking about his good looks, I started blushing as he smiled to me, politely. The smile on his face was small but for some reason, the blush appeared on my face almost immediately. 

It was a couple of seconds later that he tried to gain everyone’s attention by clearing his throat loudly. Everyone seemed to stop talking as they finally noticed him there and ushered him into the room. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Anderson. I wanted to talk to you about your daughter’s treatment?” His words were aimed at Mum and Dad but I could everyone listening to his words, Isabel, especially. 

Whilst Mum and Dad looked tense as Dr Anderson introduced himself, Isabel looked slightly dazed. From her seat next to me, I saw that not only was her gaze entirely focused on him speaking almost as if she couldn't look away but she also seemed to be blinking rapidly. 

I started to frown as I thought about how she was behaving. What was that really how older girls reacted to handsome men? My eyes found Richard, automatically, and I couldn't help but hope I didn't do that whenever Richard started speaking. 

It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice Isabel but also George. The rather angry and annoyed expression on his face seemed at odds to how everyone else looked. Compared to him, they looked completely content!

“Would you like to go somewhere more private? That is, if Anne doesn’t mind.” When Dr Anderson spoke of me, the blush returned to my face, especially, when he then went on to turn to look at me. 

My voice seemed small when I spoke and I felt everyone’s eyes turn to me. In the end, I just kind of nodded to them.

I was a little surprised that Izzy hadn’t tried to go with them, if only to see Dr Anderson a little more, as the Doctor and my parents exited my room. A rather awkward silence followed them leaving and I couldn't help but want to break it. 

In the silence, Elizabeth and Edward seemed to be entirely focused on each other as I could see Elizabeth clutching tightly onto Edward’s arm. Every so often, I noticed how he seemed to look at her and simply smile. The love between was obvious. It almost seemed to radiate off them.

The sound of Izzy’s chair scraping the floor immediately regained my attention, and I wasn't the only one to wince at the sound. I noticed that Richard did, as well. Giving her a look, Isabel returned to her seat. 

“Does anyone mind getting me something else to drink? I don't really feel like having water.” From the moment I spoke, it seemed everyone answered me. The sound made by Iz’s chair had broken the silence, but only temporarily. 

I could understand why they wanted to get out of the room. The room seemed so much smaller with everyone in it and the silence didn't help the situation. 

In the end, everyone but Richard left my room to get it me. A part of me couldn't help but feel ridiculously happy at being left alone with Richard. He had taken Isabel’s seat once they had left and for some reason, I knew he was going to talk to me. 

After all, I didn't want the silence to continue. Not with Richard. That’d hurt too much. 

“So, that’s the infamous Dr Anderson.” The disbelief in his tone told me something. Although, he didn't sound angry or even annoyed, there was definitely something else besides disbelief in his tone. 

“Yes, it is. I've only met him a couple of times. He seems nice enough.” The small smile on my face was more for his benefit than mine. Surely, hearing that he was nice was a good thing? It seemed not, as I noticed Richard frowning slightly at my words. 

I couldn't help but feel confused by his actions. I hadn’t acted as Isabel had done. Her reaction was pretty obvious and not just to me. Anyway, why would Richard care? The idea that he liked me was something I had never allowed myself to think of. 

The idea made me far too happy to torment myself with, and I didn't want to think about only to be wrong. 

As Richard continued to look at me, I couldn't help the thoughts whizzing around my head. Each and every single one of them even more confusing than the other! 

I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't really know what to say to Richard, and so as result, the silence between us continued. It was obvious Richard felt just as awkward as I did as the sound of him shuffling in his chair filled the room. 

Apart of me wanted to tell him, speak to him, anything just to break the silence. Not only was it awkward and uncomfortable but as it continued, it was becoming torturous. 

I knew Richard felt the same. The little glances I noticed him shoot me definitely suggested he did. I began to rack my brain trying to think of what to say and although, I quickly thought of something, I knew something was wrong with what I was saying by the look on Richard’s face.

“I've decided what I’m going to do for my birthday next month. Isabel did suggest a sleepover but Mum and Dad would never let Henry stay over as well. So, I've decided to have a little party or something.” I knew I was babbling but I just couldn't stop myself. 

At my words, the shock on Richard’s face took me by surprise. I tried to think of what I could have said to surprise him as he had already known about my birthday. I’d mentioned it before. 

“Henry?” The curiosity and surprise in Richard’s voice as he spoke was obvious to me and I immediately knew why he was. 

It also reminded me that I hadn’t told him about Henry. The expectant look on his face seemed to push me to explain who Henry was and I knew I had to one way or another. As I did so, I couldn't help the blush forming on my face. 

It wasn't what I was saying that caused me to blush but rather the look on Richard’s face. His gaze seemed so focused and intense that it almost felt as he was angry at me.   
After I had finished speaking, it was a couple of seconds before Richard finally spoke. 

“Henry Tudor is the stable boy?” Although, Richard didn't sound surprised anymore, there was definitely something in his voice telling me he wasn't happy.

Nodding to him, I just hoped I hadn’t annoyed or upset him!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's taking Anne to an appointment and secrets are revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I hope you enjoy this!

Edward was always going to notice how scared being in a car made me feel. From the moment I had stumbled my way into his car, I had felt like a little girl as I had clung on to the seatbelt and it had only when I noticed the concern on Edward’s face did I let go of it. 

When I had been in hospital, all I wanted was to be home and with my family. It had been only the tiring journey back from the hospital that had told me that it hadn’t just been my leg damaged in the crash but also my naiveté when it came to the road. I now knew the dangers and as I had laid in bed later that night, the crash had replayed in my mind until I had fallen asleep.

The sight of the fields we’d had picnics in when I had been little should have comforted me slightly but it didn't. Giving the mooing cows, one last anxious glance, I turned my attention to Edward. 

I couldn't help but frown as I looked at him. Something about him seemed different from when I had seen him last. Then, he had looked stressed as he had frowned the entire time he’d came to visit me. When he had left a couple of hours later, I had known something had been wrong. 

I could see his grasp on the steering wheel was tight and given that I could see the whites of his knuckles, through the skin of his hand, it also seemed painful. 

“What’s wrong, Edward?” Apart of me knew I was being rude as I was prying (and I knew Mum would tell me off if she knew) but it was out of concern that I asking. 

Edward tensed at my words, his hold on the steering wheel tightening ever so slightly and I had to wait a couple of moments before he answered me at all. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Now, let’s get you to your appointment.” He told me, not taking his eyes off the road. 

His gaze seemed to be on the road in front and it me feel safe. I didn't want to be a distraction that was the last thing I wanted in a car. 

Although, he was trying to make it seem as if nothing was wrong, the atmosphere in the car was tense. I had been far too wrapped up in how scared I was to notice it before. Now that I had, I seemed to need to break it. 

Looking at Edward once more, I noticed something different this time. The shinning glint of a gold ring on his left hand had caught the sun and as a result made me notice it. 

“What is that!?” My voice was full of surprise as I spoke and in my surprise, it had sounded very squeaky.

For some reason, my surprise (or my squeakiness) made Edward start to laugh. The sound seemed to break the tension in the car and I couldn't help but start to join in with him.

“Well, Annie, when two people love each other, sometimes they decide they want to spend the rest of their lives together and so as a result, get married….” 

The slightly patronizing tone he used made me want to frown but I knew he was only doing it to tease me. 

“I know that! You've married her, haven’t you?” 

However I expected him to react to my question, I was still amazed by how relaxed and happy he had become. For the first time since he’d picked me up for my appointment, there was a smile on his face. A genuine one at that. 

“Yes, I have. I married her couple of days ago. I must have forgotten to take my wedding ring off before I came out to pick you up.” Edward told me, simply, once again not talking his eyes from the road as he did so. 

The last part of what he had said told me that it had been a secret and because of that I was filled with confusion. 

It was obvious that he loved Elizabeth (even when I had first met her) and why shouldn't he? With her long flowing light hair, she looks like beautiful. I could see how he had fallen in love with her. 

No matter how many times I tried to see why Daddy hated her so strongly, I still couldn't do so. She hadn’t done anything for me to dislike. If anything she had always been polite and kind to me. 

“Why don’t Mum and Daddy know? Surely, you should tell them. Perhaps, they won’t react as badly as you think?” I asked him sounding hopeful, even to my own ears.   
There was a funny expression on his face and it was followed by Edward shaking his head at me. 

“If explaining to your Father that I have never loved another woman like this before and I want to spend the rest of my life with her is what it’d take him to accept it, I have. He seems to be determined to run my life!” It seemed odd to witness him speak so passionately. 

His words about Elizabeth made me blush and for some reason, my mind turned to Richard. Whilst he was on my mind all the time when I had been in hospital, I had also never felt so far away from him before. 

It seemed he had taken offence to finding out about my friend and I couldn't help but feel puzzled by his behaviour. It wasn't as if I was asking to become friends with him. I had only told Richard Henry’s name. 

Every time I had seen him after wards, it always felt as if he didn't want to be near me. He was still his usual self, polite and caring but I couldn’t help but feel as if he was too polite at times. He had made it feel as if he hadn’t known me for my entire life but rather we were strangers. 

The thought of was painful and I had to bite the inside of my mouth in order to stop my eyes from filling with tears. The slight pain from my bite seemed to distract me from my desire to cry. Perhaps, Edward had guessed that I wanted to cry but for a different reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! :) Please tell me what you thought!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. This chapter is slightly smaller than normal but I'm not really sure how many of you are still reading. So, you know. :/   
> Anyway, I hope you like this.

Throughout my appointment, I knew I was being rude by not listening to Dr Anderson but my mind was still on Richard. It seemed as if I wasn’t able to stop thinking about him and although, I tried to pay attention to what Dr Anderson had said, I ended up only listening to half of it. Edward had insisted on coming in with me even after I had told him I was old enough to go in by myself and I was glad he had in the end. Whilst I had been thinking of Richard, he had paid attention to Dr Anderson. 

As I had hobbled out of the hospital, I had seen him frowning at me. I could tell he was annoyed with me because I had been rude by not listening properly. I had felt bad enough as it was but his frown had made me feel even worse. I’d blushed with embarrassment and shame (as I had gotten into the car) and Edward had looked at me oddly as I had done so. 

I had gotten over my shock about his marriage but even when he stopped me grabbing my seatbelt, I didn’t want to explain why I had been so distracted. Admitting to Edward that I had been thinking of Richard for the entire time we'd been at the hospital had seemed foolish and I hadn’t been able to do it. 

The first ten minutes of our journey had been in silence and I had wanted nothing more than to talk to Izzy. I knew she wouldn’t judge me or tell Richard. Whilst I had known Edward cared, I had also known that it was bad of me to ask him to keep a secret from his brother. The York brothers were not the type to keep secrets from each other or at least not on purpose, anyway. 

The sight of my home had made me want to cry. It had meant that not only would be able to talk to Iz but that I would also be able to get away from Edward and his curiosity. 

“There you go. Do you need me to hold your painkillers whilst you get your crutches sorted?” Edward had asked, after he’d pulled up at the house.

I had known he wanted to help me as he had went to grab the prescription almost straight after he had spoken and whilst I had thanked him, I knew he wanted to know what was wrong with me. 

If it hadn’t been for my crutches, I’d have ran into the house and straight up the stairs to my room but as it was I had to hobble my way in, almost falling over on my face in my hurry. I hadn’t been paying attention and I hadn’t noticed the front door step. 

Luckily for me, someone had caught me before I’d tripped up. I had known who’d caught me before I had even looked at them. I could feel his hands on my waist and the sight of his large hands on me had filled me happiness. 

“Erm, thank you.” My mumble had been quiet but I also had to fight the blush forming on my face. 

Richard had only nodded to me and I had known that he was embarrassed as he had let go of me as soon as he could. It had been like I had burnt him, he’d let go of me that fast. Why did he act as if I had burnt him? It hadn't been the first time he'd caught me but this time, he had seemed more uncomfortable than before! 

“Annie? Annie?” I saw Isabel’s hand go across my face before I realised she was speaking and I couldn't help but start to blush. I had been so caught up in thinking about how quick Richard had let go me that I hadn’t realised that Iz was in my room, standing in front of me. 

She seemed to smile at just how badly I was beginning to blush which only made me blush even more. 

“Mum’s been telling you to come down to Dinner for ages.” There was a slightly disapproving tone to her voice seemed odd as she was still smiling. Surely, if she was annoyed, she’d look it? 

I still hadn’t spoken and I must have been giving her a weird look as the smile dropped from her face and before I knew it, she had plopped down on the bed next to me. A concerned expression on her face as she sat down. 

“You've been away with the fairies recently, Annie. What’s going on?” Her tone matched the way she was looking this time and I knew it was my opportunity to tell her about Richard. 

I felt nervous as I did, despite the fact I had wanted to speak to Izzy all day and as I spoke, I seemed to find my bedroom carpet interesting. A part of me didn't want to admit how Richard’s actions affected me and just how badly. 

As I looked to Izzy, she didn't look shocked in the slightest. If anything, she looked a little bored of me talking, even though I had only spoken for about five minutes. 

“Is that all? You've got a crush on him.” She told me, simply, giving me a look. I knew by the way she was looking at me that she thought I was being childish by being so embarrassed. 

I couldn’t help but feel annoyed by the way she was looking at me. It was unfair of her to think me childish. Whilst her feelings for George had always been obvious (or at least it seems like it now), there must have been a time where she had tried to hide it. She certainly doesn't now. She can’t have always thought so little of her feelings for him. 

Memories of her talking George’s ears off, giving him countless compliments filled my mind and I couldn't help but continue frowning at her. 

“You’re making it sound obvious that I have a crush on him!” There was surprise and some anger in my voice as I spoke and Izzy seemed to be amused by how I was acting. The smile on her face told me she did. 

Why she found the situation funny, I don’t know but it only seemed to make me even more annoyed with her. I didn’t want my feelings for Richard to be obvious. I wanted nothing more than for no-one to realise just how much I feel for him. 

Izzy soon stopped smiling once she realised why I was angry as a rather guilty expression seemed to replace her smile. 

“It’s not obvious that you like him, Anne. Just that by the way you were acting, you made it seem as if you’d knocked Mum’s favourite vase over or something awful! Not that you’ve got a crush on a boy.”


	19. Chapter 19

Isabel’s words had stayed with me hours later. Although, it had felt good to tell her about how I’d been constantly thinking of Richard and questioning how he felt about me, after she had went down stairs, I had started to think of what she had said. Why had I made my feelings seem so awful? Sure, I had grown up with Richard but that didn’t mean liking him was a bad thing. Not really.

I came down to dinner hoping no-one would notice that I was deep in my thoughts. Luckily for me, Mum and Dad, especially, Dad was too busy speaking to Edward. When I say speaking to him, it almost seemed like an interrogation at times by the scowl on Daddy’s face!

Isabel, Richard and George all seemed to be focusing on eating and were quietly leaving them to it. Whilst I had tried to do the same, I couldn’t help but shoot interested looks their way, especially, when Elizabeth Woodville was mentioned. 

“Are you by any chance still seeing that woman?” Dad’s tone was one I had heard countless times but it had always been when something bad had happened. 

I ended up looking in Edward’s direction at Dad’s question and I was shocked when I saw how angry he was. It wasn’t just that he was interfering in his life but also by the fact he hadn’t even called Elizabeth by her name. Apart of me felt oddly ashamed by Dad’s tone and when I looked down to my plate, I couldn’t seem to bring myself to eat anything on it.

“I am not still seeing ‘that woman’….” Edward told him, sounding annoyed.

Whilst Dad gave Edward an affectionate smile at his words, I had a sinking feeling I knew what Edward was going to say. There was an expression on his face that I had seen before. So, when he opened his mouth to continue speaking, I couldn’t help but watch Dad closely to see how he’d react.

“….because I have married her. Isn’t that wonderful news?” He had said the words with such a tone of mock happiness that I had been unable to stop the smile coming to my face but as I saw how Dad took the news, that smile seemed to drop from my face. 

Although, Dad didn’t look as infuriated as I’d thought he’d be, the sight of his clenched fists told me he wasn’t happy. Edward’s announcement had caught everyone’s attention on the table and it seemed a little while before anyone spoke. 

Richard seemed to shoot me a look and for some reason, I ended up looking away. I could tell by how shocked he was that he hadn’t known about Elizabeth and I had been far too caught up in watching Dad’s reactions to the news to pretend to be shocked. I think he must have noticed this as his gaze had almost been a little hurt. 

Before I had time to think of that, it was Dad who recovered enough to speak. 

“You have married her? When did this happen?” Dad sounded calm as he spoke and by the expressions on Richard and Edward’s faces, they hadn’t expected it. I certainly hadn’t.   
Whilst I knew he must have been angry by the news, he didn’t seem to show it. Not only did he look really calm but also the sound of voice had been too. It seemed odd but it almost felt as if was too calm. 

Edward didn’t even bat an eyelid as he began to explain when he had exactly married Elizabeth. He almost appeared to be amused by just how well Dad was taking the news as there was a small smile on his face. Perhaps, he was simply happy that he was being truthful for once and not having to keep secrets away people. 

I certainly wanted that to be the case as I didn’t want them to fall out because of his marriage. I still don’t see why Elizabeth’s such an unsuitable woman for Edward. 

As Edward talked, with his smile still on his face, Dad’s calm expression didn’t change in the slightest. The calmness was definitely surprising everyone on the table, even Mum. Whilst Isabel seemed to be in a shocked silence (or at least, it seemed that way to me), Mum looked angry enough to explode. 

Richard didn’t look as shocked as he had done but was now listening to Edward. It almost felt as if we were waiting for it to explode or at least we expected it to. When, however, Edward finished speaking and all Dad started to do was to get to his feet. 

“Edward. My study. Now.” It was the first time that Dad had shown that he was angry but even as he had spoken, it had still sounded quite calm. It was the way he was fists was still clenched that gave away his anger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too bad!

We all watched Edward calmly follow Daddy into his study and I could tell by the curious faces surrounding me, that I wasn't just the only one who wanted to know what was going to be said. Daddy looked calm enough, almost too calm but the tone of his voice had given his real feelings away. Watching them both walk out the kitchen, I wasn't just curious like everyone else but also afraid of what was going to be said. 

I knew Dad wasn't going to let the subject drop. He wasn't the type of man to do that as his stubbornness was a trait I had as well and I knew he wouldn't back down.   
I let a loud sigh out as I began to realise that neither would Edward! Everyone’s protests about Elizabeth still puzzled me and I was only beginning to realise the extent of Edward’s love for her but it was obvious that his mind wasn't going to be changed by Daddy. No matter what’s said. 

At the sound of my sigh, I saw Richard turn to look at me. He didn't look shocked any more by what Edward had said but there was something in his gaze that made me look away again. Unlike Edward, there was something in his gaze that made me a little uncomfortable. It was as if he could read my mind, especially, about Elizabeth as his gaze wasn't just intense but also focused on entirely me. 

As I diverted my gaze to my half empty plate, I couldn't help but miss how it had been between us both. I could have spent hours and hours on end with him and not even cared, he was simply my playmate but now, it’s different. 

I started to blush at the thought and it wasn't long before Isabel and Mum noticed. 

“Anne, are you feeling unwell? You’re very flushed.” Mum raised a hand to my forehead as she spoke and everyone turned to look at me at her words. 

Watching George, Isabel and even Richard all turn to look at me and Mum, only seemed to make me blush harder and it was the heat from coming from my cheeks which made Mum send me to bed! 

I couldn't admit to them that I was embarrassed, so I had to do what Mum wanted. Isabel had a knowing look on her face which annoyed the hell out of me and with a little bit more force than I intended, I pushed my chair under the table. The chair legs on the floor screeched and the chair would have topped over if wasn't for Richard catching the back of it. 

I shot him a thankful look but I knew Mum wanted to know what was wrong, or at least, she was curious. I didn't want to wait around to explain or get told off about the chair so I quickly went from the kitchen. 

The sound of Dad shouting stopped my footsteps as I walked and although, I knew it was wrong, I stopped outside his study. The wooden door hadn’t been shut properly as there was a little gap and as I crouched down to peak, I could see both Dad and Edward clearly. 

I half expected Edward to be sat down with Dad towering above him, as he always had done with us whenever we’d misbehaved in the past but it wasn't like that. Standing opposite of each other, the both of them looked just as tall as the other. 

Whilst Daddy looked furious, the purple vein on his forehead throbbing as he talked, Edward looked completely calm. He watched Dad shout and rant with ease, not interrupting or even bothering to show he was listening. 

“It’s not just that you've lied to our faces, Edward but you’ve put the company at risk by marrying that woman and that is not acceptable! In no way is it acceptable.” I couldn't help but cringe at the loudness of Dad’s words and I half thought Edward would react but he didn't and his non reaction seemed to unsettle me. It wasn’t just that I expected him to get angry but he didn’t even seem annoyed. 

“Once again, Edward, you’ve let your sexual permissiveness get in the way of Plantagenet!” Dad sighed as he finished speaking but once again, there was still the calm expression on Edward’s face. 

It was the one reacting to my Dad’s words as I frowned in confused. I had thought they were talking of Elizabeth. This was obviously something else. Something I didn’t really want to be listening to. 

Dad didn’t seem to be done and it wasn’t even a minute later before he started shouting again. 

“Why couldn’t you have just had your fun and be done with her? There was absolutely no reason why you had to marry her! You don’t need to marry every woman who takes your fancy. This is the 21st Century, Edward.” 

My face felt as if it was on fire as I realised what Dad was talking about and I seemed to realise why you shouldn’t listen in to other people’s conversations. I waited for Edward to react to Dad’s words but just as before, he didn’t even bat an eye lid. 

I was, by now, beyond unsettled by Edward’s calmness. I knew Edward was affected by Dad’s words. How could he not be? I was embarrassed just listening in to it and also quite angry at Dad. Although, I didn’t understand all he’d said, I understood enough to be annoyed. 

“What are you doing?!” I nearly jumped three feet in the air at the sound of Richard’s voice and the blush on my face wasn’t just down to embarrassment but also down to the shame of being caught listening in. 

I opened my mouth a couple of times getting ready to speak but I didn’t know what to say. The expectant look on Richard’s face made me feel even more ashamed but I was far too concerned with the sound of footsteps coming from Dad’s study to think up an excuse. 

As I motioned that I was going up stairs, Richard followed me. He seemed to hear the footsteps too and it was only seconds later did he follow me up the stairs. I climbed the stairs two at a time and I was near my bed just in time to hear the front door bang close. 

Whilst I was on my bed, looking at the window, Richard was leaning against my bedroom door. I was just about to turn to look at Richard, when I saw Edward emerge.   
No longer did he seem as calm as he had done when Dad had been shouting but the complete anger on his face showed just how Dad’s words had affected him. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him but that changed to horror as I watched him take something from his pocket. 

I knew instantly they were his keys but as he crouched down besides Dad’s jaguar, I had a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach. The anger on his face had gone but the look on his face told he was going to do something. 

I saw him inch closer to Dad’s beloved car and I had to pressed myself against the glass of the window to see just exactly what he was doing. When I finally noticed Edward pressing his keys on the side of the car before dragging them against it, I wished I hadn’t seen it. From where I was sat, I could see the large scratch on the car and I couldn’t help but think of his actions would cause!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Anne talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope this is alright! :)

I could feel Richard’s curious gaze on me. Although, I hadn’t yet turned from the window, I could still sense him looking at me. I knew I had to explain why I was listening in to Dad and Edward’s conversation even though; I’d feel incredibly embarrassed and ashamed. After all, listening in was bad enough but being caught doing it by Richard was even worse! In the past, whenever I did it with Izzy by my side, we never got caught and given that it was always Daddy and Mum we listened in on, it was a good thing. 

“You knew he was married, didn’t you? That’s why you didn’t look shocked and why you listened in. Isn’t it?” Richard didn’t sound particularly sound as angry or unhappy as I thought he would be but that still didn’t stop me from wanting to explain why I hadn’t told him about Edward’s marriage to Elizabeth. 

“Yes, I did. I noticed a couple of weeks ago.” I knew I sounded sheepish but I couldn’t help but feel bad. 

I didn’t want him to think badly of me for keeping it from him. It wasn’t as if I’d lied to him as he had never asked me anything about Elizabeth and Edward but it almost felt as if I had lied by not telling him about. 

At my words, Richard only nodded and sat down on my next to me on my bed. He still didn’t seem angry at me as he did so. 

“Edward was very lucky to have you to confide in, Anne. “ He told me, softly, a weird expression on his face as he did so. 

Something about the expression on his face made me want to reach out and comfort him. He almost looked upset as there was sadness in his voice so much so that it made my heart ache. Before I could do anything, though, Richard changed the subject, quickly as he asked about Uncle William. 

Apart of me didn’t want him to change the subject as I didn’t just want to know why Richard was upset but if I could do anything to make him feel better. 

Despite my frustration, I couldn’t help but smile widely at Richard’s question about my uncle. Hastings, or Uncle William, as I called him is someone I love seeing. He’s the type of uncle all children would adore having. Not only does he allow me to ride as much as I want but he seems to understand that I’m not like Iz. That I’m different and clumsy. Whilst Mum still tries to get to me to behave like Izzy, and even Daddy does, too, Uncle William doesn’t. 

If anything, he makes me feel as if there’s nothing wrong with acting different to Izzy. As if the prospect of not marrying isn’t completely mental. 

“I think Uncle William’s arriving next week, I think. That’s what Daddy told Mum and Izzy.” I told him, smiling as I talked. 

I knew Richard, too, liked Uncle William and so I was hardly surprised as I saw Richard start to smile at my words. More often than not, in the past, Richard had often been with me when Uncle William had babysat and he had seen first-hand how cool Uncle William was. 

Although, Uncle William must only be a couple of years older than Edward, he had always seemed much older. Ever since he’d married Aunt Kate and my cousins were born, it was harder for me to think of him as a young man, even though, that’s exactly what he still was. 

The idea of seeing Uncle William and Aunt Kate filled me with excitement and I couldn’t help but temporarily forget about the upcoming tension in the house. I knew there’d be consequences to Edward keying my Dad’s car as well as his marriage. And whatever they were, I knew they wouldn’t be good. 

I could almost understand Edward’s anger about Dad’s words, especially, as he was in love with Elizabeth. He loved enough to marry her and a part of me had hoped Mum and Dad would have understood but Dad’s words had made it obvious that they didn’t.

“Why are Mum and Dad so shocked that Edward’s married Elizabeth? She seems lovely. She’s always been so nice to me. What’s so unsuitable about her, Richard? They keep telling me that I’m too young to understand. Especially, Mum.” My confusion about the situation seemed obvious as they seeped into my words and I saw Richard look rather surprised at just how frustrated I sounded.

All Iz had continued to tell me about Elizabeth was just that she was unsuitable for Edward. I knew she thought Elizabeth was only with Edward for his money but from what I had found out, Elizabeth’s parents were well off or at least, it seemed that way. Why would she be a gold digger if she was from a rather wealthy family? 

“My brother isn’t the type to settle down, Anne. He’s not the type to fall hopelessly in love with one woman. Usually, he’s far too preoccupied with….” Richard trailed off as he spoke, almost as if he was unsure as to what to tell me. 

Richard’s loyalty to his brother was something I admire about him. Even when I had been little, he was still loyal. Well, as loyal as a little boy could be but it had mostly meant he wouldn’t tell Dad who knocked something over. There had been various times when Dad had gotten annoyed with all three of the boys because of it. 

It was due to his loyalty that I had a faint suspicion that he was trying to say something I wouldn’t like, just as Dad had done, although, he hadn’t thought I’d over hear their conversation.

“What are you trying to say?” I asked him, a couple of moments later, when he hadn’t continued speaking. 

I wanted to know what he was trying to get at. Perhaps, it’d help me understand why Mum and Dad had been so disapproving of Elizabeth. As I watched Richard open his mouth to speak, it seemed unlikely that it would. 

“Just that, things are complicated, Anne. Edward’s liked a lot of women in the past and so it’s hard for your Mum and Dad to believe that he’s finally decided he wants to settle down and so early too. Most people his age are concerned with partying!” He sounded very mature as he spoke and I couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“Most men his age aren’t the CEO of a company, though.” I pointed out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Hastings and Katherine Neville arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright! :)

The tension in the house was mounting. It was obvious to us all that not only did Dad still disagree with Edward about Elizabeth but that he was still furious with him. The incident with Dad’s car had only seemed to make the tension between Dad and Edward even worse. I had expected Dad to explode with anger at Edward for what he had done, especially, once he had spotted the damage on his car but he hadn’t. 

Instead, Dad had acted as if nothing had happened. He hadn’t gone mental at him, not even when George had made a snide remark about Edward ‘being crap with cars.’ All he’d done was continued to eat and then ignored not only the comment but also Edward’s presence around the table. 

In the next few days, I waited for Dad to calm down, at least, in order for him to speak to us without having to grit his teeth, but he didn’t. I knew not to ask him about Elizabeth, especially, not now but that didn’t stop me wondering what he would tell me. George, Isabel and even Mum had all told me why Elizabeth was so unsuitable and every reason they’d given me had been to do with her wanting to climb the social ladder. I also knew her so called love of money was involved, too. 

Apart from my conversation with Richard, I hadn’t brought Elizabeth up with Richard again. I knew what he felt about the situation and his loyalty for his brother stopped him from telling me what he thought, truthfully, about Elizabeth. Whether he did truly dislike her, he wouldn’t tell me because of Edward. He’s far too loyal to do otherwise!  
As the days passed, Uncle William’s arrival was edging ever closer and it was the only source of excitement in the house.

I had hoped it would help everything go back to normal, especially, as Uncle William’s arrival is something both me and Izzy look forward to. In the past few years, however, as we both have gotten older, it began to seem as if I were the only one becoming excited about. It seemed as if Iz was only concerned about chasing after George. 

“Anne, it’s time for breakfast. Your aunt and uncle will be here soon. Are you awake yet?” Although, I had been awake since about 6am, I still ended up yawning widely as I listened to Mum shout up to me. 

“I’m coming, Mum.” I shouted to her, only a few minutes later. 

As I quickly made my way downstairs, I felt childish as I thought of just how excited I had been the night before. I had slept lightly for about three hours and then on and off for the remainder of the night. I realised with a smile that even when I was little, I hadn’t been this excited even for Santa!

Spotting Richard coming from his room, looking tired and half-awake, I couldn’t help but smile even more. Not only was he yawning widely but his hands were in his hair as he did so making his hair look messy. It was an odd sensation but as I watched him, I had to fight the desire to go and sort his hair out for him.

The idea filled me with embarrassment, especially, as Richard noticed my presence which seemed to (not for the first time) make me blush. Perhaps, he was embarrassed by his appearance as he seemed to flush. 

“Morning, Anne. Did you sleep well?” He asked, as he came up to me. 

Words detailing my excitement seemed to get stuck in my throat as I watched Richard run his hands through his hair, trying to at least get some order to it. It was an action I’d seen him do countless times before but this time, the action intrigued me. I knew my feelings for him, whatever they were, had something to do with that. 

“Er, yeah. I did.” Although, my words weren’t exactly true, I didn’t want to admit to him that I had been too excited to sleep. 

I didn’t want him to think of me as a child or a little girl. Especially, as Isabel always seems so poised and collected. I knew I’d probably seem childish to him because of it.   
“That’s good.” With his hair in some sort of order, Richard smiled as he answered me and despite my worry about seeming childish, I ended up smiling back at him. His smile seemed infectious and it was impossible not to feel the urge to smile. 

We were still at the top of the stairs as we hadn’t made any attempt to go down them when the doorbell went. I seemed to remember Uncle William’s arrival at the sound of it and before Richard could say anything, I started to sprint down the stairs. In my excitement and eagerness to reach the door, I misplaced my footing and almost went headfirst down the stairs. 

“Anne! Are you alright?” The fall I anticipated didn’t come as I quickly grabbed the bannister- hard! 

For some reason, I started to go into hysterics as I did so and before I knew it, I had begun to giggle widely. I heard Richard’s footsteps approaching well before he came beside me but when he came next to me, a concerned expression on his face as he did, I still didn’t stop laughing. 

“Anne? Why on earth are you laughing for? You could have gotten really hurt.” My giggles seemed to stop immediately as I noticed Richard’s unhappy tone. 

I could tell he wanted to know if I was alright but did he really have to sound quite so severe? My injuries from the crash were almost healed and surely by my giggling, it was clear I hadn’t hurt myself badly. 

“I don’t know. I couldn’t help myself.” I knew I sounded sheepish as I answered Richard but his tone and the severity of it had made me feel bad. 

Perhaps it was because of my sheepishness that Richard looked a little apologetic. Although, it had all happened in a short time, I was still well aware that the door still hadn’t been answered. 

“I’d better go answer the door. We can’t have them waiting outside for long. It’s raining pretty heavily.” I watched Richard nod at my words but as I walked downstairs, it was much slower than before. 

I hadn’t had the door opened five minutes before I started to greet my Aunt and Uncle. Although, I had only seen the year before, the happiness I felt at seeing them was vast.

The bright smile on my face seemed to show just how happy I was to see them and it seemed they were equally as happy, as smiles were both on my Aunt and Uncles faces. Whilst Aunt Kate looked beautiful and glamorous as she smiled to me, the smile on Uncle Will was much more playful. 

“Look at you! You’re no longer our little Annie, are you? Come here you and give us a hug.” Uncle Will told me, a few moments later. 

Almost immediately, I walked closer to them only to be pulled into a tight hug. The familiar scent of Uncle Will’s aftershave was comforting as I hugged him and it made me realise just how much I had missed him. 

The hug I received off Aunt Kate was just as nice as the one I’d received off Uncle Will but it hadn’t lasted as long. It seemed she was very eager to speak to Dad as she left Uncle Will and me in the hall as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. 

I had almost forgotten Richard’s prescence on the stairs and it was only when I heard his footsteps did I remember he was there. The welcoming hug I saw Uncle Will give Richard made me smile, especially, as Richard seemed to smile as my Uncle hugged him. 

“How’s little Annie been recently, Richard? I take it she’s been reeking complete havoc over my poor brother in law, right?” The playfulness in Uncle Will’s voice made my smile widen even more. It was so different to the serious tone Dad uses and even at times, Richard. 

At my Uncle’s words, Richard started to laugh loudly. Personally, I couldn’t see why he was laughing so hard at the idea of me causing trouble. His laugh seemed to almost make me feel a little unhappy, as it seemed to remind me that he only sees me as a little girl, innocent and incapable of causing trouble. 

The thought seemed to wipe the smile immediately from my face and at the same time, Uncle Will caught my eye. Perhaps, he knew something was the matter with me or maybe he was simply being his normal curious self but when Richard had left us, he immediately asked what had been happening with me.

“Come on then, Annie. How about you tell me what’s been going on with you? We were told of the accident, sweetheart. We would have come if we had been able to.” The sincerity of Uncle Will’s words was obvious as he spoke of the accident and I knew he meant he was saying. 

His tone had changed. It had no longer been playful or teasing but oddly serious. Uncle Will was never serious, he was playful and funny something Mum and Dad always seemed to complain of. 

“Nothing’s been going on with me really, Uncle. Mum and Dad have been a bit pre-occupied with Edward recently.” I admitted to him, thinking of what had been happening. 

I could tell my Uncle was curious as it was in his nature to be curious but the questioning and puzzled look told showed me that he definitely was. A part of me didn’t know whether it was wise to tell him about what was going on with Edward but once I had started to, I didn't seem to be able to stop. My Uncle didn’t pressure me to tell him anything and I felt no need to edit out anything. 

All the while, he was nodding along to me showing me he was listening. When I was finally done, it was only then did begin to ask questions. 

“So, he’s married!?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shock news is discovered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) This chapter is for a very special person in my life, who has supported, loved and encouraged me throughout this story and so this chapter dedicated to them! 
> 
> I really, really do hope this is just as good as you want it to be!

Unlike Dad, Uncle Will seemed much more accepting of Edward’s marriage. He hadn’t reacted as strongly as Dad or Mum had and it made me love him even more. Uncle Will has been my favourite uncle for as long as I can remember. He’s playful, affectionate and at times, childish. The questions he had asked about how Edward was with Elizabeth focused more on his feelings for her than anything else. It was definitely a different side to him. 

I had hoped when Uncle Will and Aunt Kate arrived that they’d sort out the tension in the house and Uncle Will made me happy with a promise he’d given me. He had promised to talk to Edward and had told me, I could be with him when he did. 

I think Uncle Will thought I didn’t want to be away from him and I very naughtily let him think that. If he thought I wanted to spend time with him, I didn’t have the heart to admit to him that I wanted to stay with him because I was curious about what he was going to say. 

Mum and Dad were still ignoring Edward and so just after dinner, we found Edward looking thoughtful in the kitchen. His handsome face looked troubled and I felt sorry for him. I looked at my Uncle and he seemed to be worried about Edward, too. 

“Edward? Are you alright? Anne told me of your marriage.” Uncle Will’s voice was soft as he spoke, as if he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.  
Given how down Edward looked, it seemed the right way to go about it. 

At his words, Edward finally noticed that we were there. He tried to give us a smile but something seemed to stop him. So, his smile came out almost as a grimace.

“I’m fine. I’ve just been given some surprising news.” His words matched how he looked and I knew whatever he had been told, wasn’t good or else he wouldn’t be so sad. 

Sitting down in one of the seats opposite of Edward, I could see Uncle Will was going to ask what was wrong and I was glad he was. Although, I felt bad for Edward, I was also curious as well. 

“What news, Edward? Is it bad?” Once again, his tone was soft. It was so unlike the tone Dad had been using with him recently and it was no wonder, he wasn’t exactly reluctant to tell us what was wrong. 

At first, I noticed Edward looking at his hands in front of him almost as if distracting himself from talking to us but a couple of minutes later, he raised his eyes and began to speak. His voice a little distant as he did so.

“Elizabeth’s pregnant.” He told us, quickly, looking at our reactions. 

I saw Uncle Will’s mouth open, at Edward’s words, a couple of times as if he wanted to speak but decided against it. It seemed as if he didn’t know what quite to say.  
My shock, however, seemed to burst from me as I couldn’t help but mutter: “That was quick!”

Uncle Will gave me a look not unlike the ones Mum and Dad give me when I speak out of turn, so it was definitely familiar. It was full of disapproval. I couldn’t help but feel guilty as I looked at him. It felt worse seeing it come from Uncle Will and I felt thoroughly chastised.

“Annie. That’s not helpful,” Uncle Will told me, before turning towards Edward and continuing to speak, “I take it you’re not happy with the news?”

Edward looked as if he was considering Uncle Will’s words as I could see he was thinking but it was obvious something was bothering him. As he began to speak only moments later, it seemed both Uncle Will and I would soon find out what’s wrong. 

“Of course I am, Will. I’m overjoyed at it. I’m going to be a Dad. It’s just….I…” Edward’s words seemed to tumble out of his mouth without him really registering them and he ended up trailing off, lost in his thoughts. 

At his words, I was confused. Surely, a baby is good news? If a man is told he’s going to be a dad, shouldn’t he happy not look as if he’s been chained to a burden for the rest of his life? The questions seemed to buzz round my head and I wanted to ask Uncle Will about it. 

The only thing that stopped me was Edward. I didn’t want to make the situation worse for him.

My questions, in the end, weren’t necessary as I heard Uncle Will’s next words. 

“You’re afraid, aren’t you? Of being a rubbish Dad? It’s only natural, if you are. You’re young. You’ve barely lived and now, you’re going to love and nurture a baby who is solely dependent on you and Elizabeth.” I could tell he was trying to help but he was making it sound scary, even to me. 

It appeared as if Edward agreed as his next words were slightly sarcastic as he spoke. 

“If I wasn’t already scared, I certainly would be now! Thanks Will.” He made to get up from his seat but before he could stand, I saw Uncle Will reach out to grab his arm, stopping him. 

I could sense Edward was becoming even more upset and despite Uncle Will’s attempt at making him feel better, it wasn’t working. 

“Edward, you will be fine. You and Elizabeth will be wonderful parents. Your child will not want for anything. I promise you.” Uncle Will’s words were heartfelt and sincere and the tears in Edward’s eyes proved he had listened to them.

I felt a lump in my throat as I witnessed how strongly Uncle Will’s words were affecting Edward. He wasn’t just visibly moved by them but they seemed to help, as he gave us a watery smile. 

“Thank you, Will.” 

Uncle Will waved off Edward’s attempt to thank him and before we both knew it, he left us alone, saying he wanted to find Aunt Kate. Once he had, I settled down in a chair next to Edward. 

“So, a baby? Aww! So cute. Can I be godmother?” I couldn’t help but be excited as I looked at Edward’s tentative smile and my excitement was clear in my voice.  
The sound of Edward’s chuckle filled the kitchen and for the first time since we’d found out about Edward’s marriage, I felt perfectly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Anne has a chat and a conversation is overheard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also for a special someone. I hope you enjoy this. :)

It was nice seeing Edward smile and properly smile at that. Ever since Mum, Dad and Isabel had found out about his marriage, it had begun to look as if my school holiday would be filled with arguments, tension and in Dad and Edward’s case anger. Seeing Edward smile and looking care free had become very rare. 

“Yes, of course you can, Anne. As long as Richard can be the baby’s god father.” He shot me a wink at the mention of Richard and I knew he spotted my blush as his smile widened.  
I hadn’t told him of my feelings for Richard, despite the fact we’d definitely become the best of friends as I didn't want to put him in an awkward position, especially, as I didn't know how Richard felt about me. It seemed, however, he had picked up on something by the knowing expression on his face. 

“Sure,” I told him, quickly changing the subject, “But shouldn't you ask Elizabeth? She is your wife and the mother of the baby!” 

Edward knew exactly what I was doing as he seemed to vague answer my question about Elizabeth but focus on the topic of Richard, instead. It seemed I’d have to talk about Richard to him, after all as I didn't want to be rude and since he was in a good mood; I didn't want to ruin it. 

“Elizabeth likes you both. I’m sure she wouldn't mind but I’ll talk to her about it. Besides, Richard is very mature for his age, he’d be a very good god father don’t you think, Anne?” Once again, there was a knowing look on his face and this time I didn't bother to even try and change the subject as I answered him.

After all, it seemed he was determined for us to talk about Richard, and I didn't think my attempt at changing the subject would work. 

“He’d be a great god father which you very well know, Edward.” I knew I was a getting a little frustrated as I didn't really want to talk about Richard. The way he’d talked to me at the stairs was still fresh on my mind. 

At my words, I saw Edward raise his eyebrows slightly in amazement. Perhaps, he hadn’t expected me to be so snappy, especially, as we’d been happy only moments before but I couldn't help it. He was pushing a subject; I didn't feel like talking about. 

“What’s he done?” He asked me, a moment or two later, simply. 

It was my turn to look surprised. How had he known something had happened? I’m not sure if I’d looked annoyed but I must have if it meant Edward had guessed something had happened earlier. 

Apart of me didn't want to tell him about the stairs incident. It hadn’t meant anything at all and I didn't really have a reason to be annoyed. Well, not really. Richard’s anger had been the only thing that had upset and confused me. 

A couple of seconds later, I finally decided to tell Edward about what had happened at the stairs as I began to hope he could explain why Richard had reacted that way. 

“I nearly tumbled down the stairs earlier and I started giggling…..” I couldn't help but feel like such a child as I mentioned giggling to him but Edward didn't seem to react and just waited for me to continue. 

“….Richard got a little angry about it, asking if I was alright. It was kind of bad.” I was glad to tell Edward about it, especially, as I hadn’t really talked to him about Richard since before we’d found out about his marriage to Elizabeth. 

Just as I had hoped for, it seemed he could explain how Richard had reacted as he had as only a little while later, he began to speak to me. There was an odd expression on his face as he spoke. His smile had disappeared but he didn't look sad. 

“I know why he reacted that way, Anne. He was worried about you! God, I’d react the same way if anything happened to Elizabeth, like that. More so now because of the baby.” Edward sounded passionate as he spoke to me and they certainly made me think. 

It wasn't as if his words were shocking. I’d always known that Richard cared for me but no more than a family friend. It hadn’t even come into my mind that his worry for me was why he’d become so angry. 

As I looked at Edward, who seemed to be watching me intensely, I felt very foolish. I had been so stupid. I let myself become confused and a little upset because he was worried about me! At the thought, I started to smile. The idea of myself being an idiot or even being a little fool wasn't making me smile but the idea that Richard cared for me enough to get angry made me happy. 

Edward began to smile as he watched me and as he stood up, moments later, I wondered whether he’d tell Richard of our conversation. Although, I definitely didn't want him to, the idea of Richard knowing didn't seem so bad now. 

As he could tell what I was thinking, Edward touched my shoulder gently before telling me: “It’s alright, Anne. I won’t tell him what you've told me. It’ll be our little secret.” 

I didn't really appreciate the wording, especially, the ‘little secret’ bit as it made it sound as if it was a little problem, something small and insignificant when really, it’s completely major. However, I ended up smiling as I knew he definitely wouldn't tell Richard. 

“Thank you. Are you seeing Elizabeth soon?” I could tell he was going to. He looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning and it was obvious, to me, that seeing Elizabeth was the reason why. 

At my words, Edward nodded, excitedly and started to smile. Once again, I returned his smile. Just like his brother Richard, his smile was infectious. Perhaps, Uncle Will’s words were even more effective than we both thought they had been. 

Although, I didn't want to intrude on Edward and Elizabeth’s time together, I definitely wanted to see Elizabeth again. The news about the baby had only served to make me want to see her more. She had seemed so lovely each time I’d seen her that I wanted to tell her that not everyone disapproved. Mainly me!

I thought perhaps Edward might tell me that I couldn't but he didn't. He seemed happy that I wanted to meet her again and readily agreed that I come with him.  
“Sure. I’m meeting her in the park. Do you want to ask your Mum if you can come?” He asked, as he watched me stand up next to him. 

The idea of telling Mum that I was going to meet Elizabeth didn't seem a nice one at all as I knew she’d disapprove but I knew I’d have to tell something or she’d end up worried and I didn't want that to happen. 

After telling Edward I’d only be ten minutes, I made my way to Mum. I knew she’d be talking to Isabel but it seemed to take me more than ten minutes as they were not where I thought they’d be. When I found them, they were with Dad talking in his study. They weren't the only ones in the room, however, as I noticed Aunt Kate and George there as well. 

They didn't even notice that I was there and I wasn't surprise. They were in a very heated discussion about the company and I felt guilty as I overheard some of their conversation. 

“We've got to do something, Richard. If we let her influence him any more, she will have more power than even you! That company has been nurtured and managed by you for years. You can’t let a cheap gold digger get in the way of that!” Aunt Kate’s voice sounded harsh as she spoke and I could tell she was getting upset. 

Although, she hadn’t mentioned Elizabeth by name, I knew she was the ‘cheap gold digger’ Aunt Kate had talked about. Her words had certainly been cold and unfeeling towards Elizabeth and as I watched Dad nod his head in agreement and George smirk, I couldn't help but feel unhappy. 

As far as I could tell, Elizabeth didn't deserve to be called a ‘gold digger’, especially; as she hadn’t shown any love of money to me- yet! 

“I have no intention of letting that woman destroy the company. You don’t need to give me a pep talk, Katherine. I am perfectly aware of what would happen to the company!” Dad told her, a serious expression on his face as he did so.

From where I was standing at the doorway to Dad’s library, I noticed, with confusion, that Uncle Will wasn't present. I remembered that he had left me and Edward as he went to find Aunt Kate. I couldn't help but wonder whether he had found her and not liked what she’d been talking about. 

That seemed quite likely as I knew Uncle Will wouldn't take part in a conversation which is so obviously plotting what to do about Edward and Elizabeth’s marriage, especially, given the conversation he’d just had with Edward and me. 

I didn't particularly want to hear any more of their conversation or see another of George’s smirks and so I was just about to make my presence known when I saw Edward coming towards me. Panic rose up in me at the sight of him; I didn't want him to hear the conversation. 

He looked happy as he still had a smile on his face and as I looked at him, I felt bad for the things my family had said about his beautiful wife. 

It was too late, however, to stop him overhearing as he came closer and it was impossible to block out the voices coming from the library. It was odd but the smile on his face was replaced in seconds with a look of anger. 

The happiness that was on his face only seconds go was definitely gone completely by the time he came by my side. I could feel his anger radiate off from him and I had no desire to pretend he hadn’t heard what he had. 

The sound of his heavy footsteps seemed to alert them of our presence. Although, it was pretty obvious that we’d both overheard their conversation, none of them in front of us looked remorseful for their words. If they did that, however, I knew they would have been two faced as Isabel, Dad, and even Mum had all believed Elizabeth to be the worst kind of woman from the very beginning. 

And now, it seemed so did Aunt Kate and George, too. 

I could tell Edward was waiting for someone to speak, for them to defend themselves for their ‘plotting’ but no-one seemed to make any attempts. It only served to make Edward even angrier. His fists were clenched tightly by his side as if to stop himself from lashing out. 

“How dare you?! Do you even know Elizabeth? All you know is of her family! Have even one of you talked to her? Of course you haven’t!!” Edward’s infuriated words made even me feel bad, and I hadn’t even said something. 

Dad, at Edward’s words; however seemed to be fighting his own anger as I saw the familiar look cross his own face. I didn't know what Edward had thought his words would cause and I think he was far too angry to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't suck too bad.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also for someone special. :) I hope you enjoy this!

Edward, of course, hadn’t forgotten about meeting Elizabeth. It seemed once he’d raged at my family, he was back to his normal self. Either he no longer cared what they thought or he was determined not to let it ruin his time with his wife. Which one it was, I don’t know but either way, as we walked to the park he seemed relaxed and excited as at one point he even started to whistle! 

I’d felt unbelievably uncomfortable as we’d walked. Apart of me hadn’t wanted to tell him that I didn’t share my family’s feelings about Elizabeth but I think perhaps, he’d realised that as he was just as friendly as ever. 

His friendliness made me less on edge but I knew he was still annoyed at my family, especially, Aunt Kate and Dad as they had been the most vocal. The idea of going back home filled me with dread as I knew Edward would do or say something. 

Although, it’d only take half an hour to get to the park, I had been surprised when Edward had told me we were going to walk. I had hoped he’d say that as I didn’t want to go in the car, not even with him driving. Ever since the accident, going in cars have been hard. The smile he had given me told me he had noticed. 

In that moment, I hadn’t bothered to fight my desire to hug him as his decision for us to walk seemed very considerate. The shocked look on his face had made me laugh but even more so, when he had awkwardly patted my head. 

“Elizabeth!” His shout of joy brought my attention back to Edward, next to me. 

At the sight of Elizabeth, who was sitting on a bench, his face broke out in a wide grin and his pace quickened considerably. I had thought he was happy before he’d seen her but he seemed overjoyed just to see his wife. 

I expected to see Elizabeth look just as happy to see Edward but she didn’t. It was odd. Even though, she did look pleased as there was a small smile on her face, she definitely didn’t look as happy as Edward. 

I seemed to almost want to look away from what was happening in front of me. The way Edward cupped Elizabeth’s cheeks before kissing her seemed so private that I started to blush at the sight of it. His love for her was obvious, to me, as he did that and it felt as if I was intruding. It only lasted a couple of moments but I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, especially, as she finally noticed I was with Edward. 

Perhaps, she felt as if I was in the way as Elizabeth didn’t seem as pleased to see me as she had done before. The look on her face was slightly cold as her smile had disappeared. Without her smile, she still looked beautiful, just less friendly. 

“Hello, Elizabeth.” I sounded timid as I said hello but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to be polite to her as I didn’t want her to think that I dislike her. 

Her expression changed slightly, at my words, as she smiled a little but I still felt as if she didn’t want me there. Edward didn’t seem to notice that I was unwanted as he seemed to be fussing over his wife asking her if she was alright. 

The way she was acting filled me with confusion. What had I done to her to make her be so unfriendly? Had I been rude to her? I tried to think of a time when I had done something, anything to her but I couldn’t. 

Unlike my family, I had always tried to be nice to her. After all, she had only been nice to me until now. 

“Edward, I think I’m going to go home. I’ve just remembered that I promised Iz I’d do something for her…” I told him, lying as best as I could. 

I felt bad for lying and I didn’t want to do it but it was obvious that I wasn’t wanted and I didn’t want to annoy Elizabeth any more than I had already. At my words, Edward looked at me and for a few seconds, I thought that he knew I was lying but his next words proved that he didn’t. 

“Do you want me to walk you home? It’ll be dark soon.” His words were full of worry as he spoke to me but I didn’t want him to leave Elizabeth. I knew how much he had been looking forward to meeting her. 

Even though, she hadn’t made me feel welcome, I didn’t want Edward to feel torn between walking me home or staying with Elizabeth.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. It’s not a long way.” I sounded much more confident than I felt but I was glad I did. The idea of walking on my own wasn’t a nice one and I did wish I had someone with me but I knew Edward wanted to be with Elizabeth. 

For a few moments, he looked a little uncertain as if he didn’t know what to do. His gaze then turned to Elizabeth and before he turned back to look at me and nodded. It didn’t take me long to say goodbye to him and Elizabeth and before long, they were alone. 

Although, it wasn’t late, Edward had been right about it getting dark. I hadn’t been walking ten minutes before the sun had begun to set. At first, I was a bit jittery as I walked on my own, reacting to every little sound but I soon got used to it. 

That is until I walked into straight into someone. Like usual, I hadn’t paid attention to where I was going and so as result, I’d walked into the side of them, hard. I couldn’t help but let out a rather loud squeak of surprise at feeling. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that.” I sounded a little edge as I spoke to the boy but he seemed to not react to my words at all. He merely shrugged and stepped out of my way, without speaking to me. 

I could tell the boy was a teenager as he wasn’t just tall but he looked about Richard’s age. He didn’t look upset that I’d walked into him as he didn’t even spare me another glance. Instead, he simply carried on walking as if nothing had happened and no-one had walked into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets home and she gets a little upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) I hope this is alright.

I quickly hurried home after what had happened. Although, the boy hadn’t even acknowledged bumping into me, it had made me feel nervous. Before it had happened, the darkness hadn’t really bothered me, or at least, it had seemed like it. After that, I walked much more quickly home. I wanted to feel the warmth of my home, to see Izzy and to forget how Elizabeth had reacted to me. Even as I walked, I was still hurt by it.

As I approached the house, I noticed the lights were still on. It wasn't odd that they were, especially, given how dark outside was but I also noticed Dad looking out one of the hall windows. I could tell he was worried as he was frowning, even when he noticed me come to the front door. 

He must have run to open the door for me as the door swung open only seconds later. At the sight of me alone, his frown deepened. 

I couldn't help but try and reassure him but his worry was confusing me. Why he was still worried about? I had gotten home safely, after all. It didn't even enter my head that he could be worried about Edward. 

It was only when he mentioned him did I start to wonder whether it was him Dad was worrying about. Not only did he sound on edge but worried as well.

“Where’s Edward? Did he not walk you home?” For a few moments, I started to think he was angry that Edward had let me walk home on my own but when he asked again where Edward was, I knew he was worried about him. 

I wasn't surprised Dad was worried about Edward. Dad had looked after him since he was little. I could always remember him teaching him things. It was obvious, to me, that he cared.

“I don’t know, Dad. He might be still at the park with Elizabeth.” I sounded a little sheepish as I answered him but I didn't have much to tell him, apart from the park. 

The expectant look on Dad’s face told me he wanted to know more but I didn't know what more to tell him. Edward hadn’t told me anything and for all I knew, he could still be at the park. I started to hope he was. I didn't want Dad to worry but I knew if Edward didn't come home he definitely would worry. 

“Are you sure you don’t? Did he tell you anything on the way to the park?” His voice was even more urging than before and it made me wish I knew more than I did, if only for him not to ask me. 

At least then, I’d be able to tell him where he was and then Dad wouldn't worry so much. As Dad looked at me for a few seconds, I couldn't help but wonder whether it wasn't where Edward was that worried him so much but who he was with. 

I suddenly thought of the conversation me and Edward had overheard and it seemed likely that he was upset Edward was still with Elizabeth, especially, after Edward had raged at him and Aunt Kate.

“I don’t know anything, I promise. We didn't speak of anything as we walked to the park.” I was becoming slightly upset as I spoke him, although, I couldn't help it. Elizabeth’s cold treatment still hurt and Dad’s behaviour was making me feel helpless as I couldn't give him any answers. 

Before I knew what was happening, tears came to my eyes abruptly. Although, my vision was blurred by my tears, I could see the look on Dad’s face soften slightly. I could tell he was still on edge about Edward not being with me as he still looked a little worried but he soon led me into his study, his arm on my shoulders as he did so. 

Dad quickly sat at the chair behind his desk before he motioned for me to sit on his knee. There was tenderness on his face as he rubbed my back, comfortingly as I cried and it wasn't long before my tears were nearly gone. 

“What’s this, little one?” The tender tone he used seemed unfamiliar. He had been so caught up with the company and Edward’s marriage that he hadn’t really noticed when I had been upset. It had been up to Mum or Izzy to comfort me. 

I felt a desire to hug him as he spoke. His words were warm and encouraging where as they seemed to contrast to how Elizabeth had treated me. 

“When we met Elizabeth at the park, she was so unfriendly to me, Dad. She didn't even smile at me.” Although, Dad’s questions had made me feel helpless, I didn't want to admit that so I only told him about how Elizabeth had treated me. 

At my mention of Elizabeth, I saw him react immediately. His dislike of her was obvious as for a few seconds, he scowled openly. When he started to speak to me, however, the scowl disappeared. 

“Anne, “He told me, his voice determined as he spoke, “don’t let that woman upset you! You are a Neville. A member of one of the best families in England…. In comparison, she is nothing to you. Only a woman marrying a man she doesn't love for money and power. “ 

I had always felt proud of being a Neville. Dad had always acted as if being a Neville was one of the best things in the world and whilst I couldn't always see why, I had always felt the desire to make him proud of me. 

Perhaps not being upset by Elizabeth would help me to achieve that. I found myself nodding at Dad’s words and it seemed to make me stop crying. 

“I think it’s time for you to get bed, don’t you think? You've had a long day.” Dad told me, after noticing that I was no longer upset. 

As I got up from sitting on Dad’s knee, I couldn't help but reach over to hug him. Although, the hug was brief, I was happy I had given into my desire to hug him. Only a few minutes later, I left Dad sitting at his desk looking worried. 

Despite the fact Dad had told me to go to bed, once I’d gotten to my room, I didn't want to sleep even though, I was tired. I wanted to wait up to see whether Edward would come home or not and at what time. 

I knew Mum and Dad would be slightly upset that I disobeyed Dad’s orders but I wanted to know about Edward. Dad’s questioning had worried me as I thought about the prospect of him not coming home. 

As I knelt at the window to my bedroom, watching for Edward’s arrival, I couldn't help but think of Dad’s words. I thought back to how she’d been at the park and how she hadn’t seemed as happy as Edward had. Apart of me wanted to think she did love Edward and wasn't only with him for his money but the idea of it niggled at me. 

The time seemed to fly by and as it did; my eyes began to feel heavy. It was well into the night and it seemed as if he wasn't going to come so I ended up finally getting into bed, ready for sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

The next morning, I woke up very early. During the night I hadn’t slept well and I woke up feeling not only exhausted but on edge. I half expected to see Edward at the breakfast table, looking sheepish but as I came into the kitchen I soon noticed he was nowhere to be seen. Upon my arrival, Richard gave me one of his welcoming smiles and despite being tired, I quickly returned it. His smile was once again infectious and I hadn’t been able to fight the desire to smile back at him. 

I knew I looked scruffy as I had brushed my hair very quickly but I didn’t dwell on it. Although, I cared what Richard thought about me, my mind was still on Edward. That, of course, didn’t stop me from blushing as I noticed Richard’s gaze was on my hair. 

From the moment I saw Dad, I knew immediately Edward hadn’t come home. Just like yesterday, he looked worried. The frown on his face seemed make him look older and I couldn’t help but stop myself from wanting to point that out to him. 

His footsteps were heavy as he walked to the table as if he didn’t particularly care for breakfast and I could tell he was annoyed as well as worried. I was so focused on Dad that I barely noticed Isabel and George coming in the Kitchen together. My gaze only moved off Dad once he’d sat down. 

My eyes widened as I realised something. Isabel and George were holding hands. The look of happiness on Izzy’s face confused me and I began to wonder if something had happened that I wasn’t aware of. 

They both quickly sat down next to each other and all the while, I could see Isabel looking at George next to her, a smile coming on her face as she did so. 

“What’s going on between Izzy and George?” I whispered to Richard, only a couple of seconds later. 

Before I had spoken, I had shuffled into one of the two empty seats left for Aunt Kate and Uncle Will. I didn’t want to speak loudly in case Dad heard me or worse, I was wrong and nothing at all was going on between George and Izzy. 

I knew Richard wouldn’t judge me if I was wrong. He’s far too kind to do that to me. Practically growing up him had shown me that he was the kind of boy who wasn’t just caring but also understanding. 

At my words, Richard looked to Iz and George, before turning his attention back to me. On his face there was a look of slight confusion but also something else I couldn’t decipher. 

“I think they’re going out with each other now. It’s all happened very fast.” He was spearing the egg on his plate with his fork as he spoke to me, and I felt as if I was keeping him from eating. At the thought, I started to feel slightly guilty. 

Especially so when he put his fork down and leaned closer to me, before whispering: “I think George is up to something and I think he’ll use Isabel while he’s at it.”

He was so close to me that I could smell his aftershave and for a few moments, I hardly took in his words. Apart of me wanted to shut my eyes and simply take in how lovely he smelled but the look of expectancy on his face stopped me. I knew he was waiting for an answer from me and it wasn’t the time for me to become speechless because of him. 

“Oh. Did it happen when I was at the park with Edward and Elizabeth?” I asked him, finally, after I’d stopped myself from noticing just how nice he smelled. 

At the mention of his brother and Elizabeth, he looked as curious and worried as Dad had. Although, he nodded to me, there was still the worried look on his face. His worry confused me. I could understand why Dad was worried, especially, after the argument but surely, Edward was old enough to be with his wife without people going off on one.  
Dad’s worry was down to what had happened, or at least, that’s what I thought. I didn’t have a reason for Richard’s worry and it was that which made me ask the question I had been dying to ask ever since yesterday night. 

“Why are you and Dad so worried about Edward? He’s probably only with Elizabeth. She is his wife, after all.” Once again, I seemed to whisper as I didn’t want Dad to hear our conversation. 

Luckily for us, he was far too concerned with eating his own breakfast, a scowl on his face as he did so, to listen to what we were talking about. I couldn’t help but feel thankful for that as I knew he’d want to know why I was so curious. 

Richard let out a soft sigh, at my words, and for a few moments, I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. Perhaps noticing he was worried was bad? I desperately wanted to backtrack but I had already asked the question. 

After gazing at his plate with a pensive look on his face, he began to finally answer my question. I still felt I had put my foot in it as I did but at least he was answering me.  


I could see Cecily York disapproving. She was very much like Dad and despite the fact I’ve known her my entire life, at times, she can seem cold and aloof. Looking into Richard’s warm, friendly eyes, it seemed odd that the boy in front of me was Cecily’s. 

He hadn’t told me anything I didn’t already know. Dad’s disapproval was clear for everyone to see and I could easily have guessed how George felt about it. His words still didn’t explain why they were worrying so much. 

Perhaps he realised this as he then went onto speak once more. The tone of his voice soft and a little sad as he did so.

“Edward’s a powerful man in charge of a very large company. A lot of people’s livelihoods are at stake here. Plantagenet has thousands of employees.” I felt bad for Edward as I listened to Richard speak as he hadn’t mentioned caring for his brother and as I opened my mouth to speak, a look passed over his face. 

A raw, powerful emotion seemed to affect Richard as I noticed his eyes fill with tears. A lump rose in my throat as I watched him get upset and I had to stop myself from reaching out to hold his hand. I was also slightly surprised. 

“He’s also my brother, Anne. There are a lot of people who would love to hurt a man as powerful as he is. He looked after me when Father died, and now it’s my time to look after him. That is why he gave me a position in the company.” The pride in his voice made me want to smile and in that moment, I didn’t care about stopping myself from holding his hand. A hug would look out of place but I knew that I could at least hold his hand without causing too much of a fuss. 

So, I quickly reached out before putting my hand in his. I wanted to do it as quick as I could in case I chickened out and he looked slightly surprised as I did.  
“You’ll be very good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown takes place when Edward finally comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. :)

It was well into the day before Edward made an appearance and from the moment we all heard the door open, we knew Dad wouldn’t just have a go at him for not coming home but that Edward would hardly allow him to do it, anyway. After all, it is hard to punish a teenager, especially, if they’re the CEO of a major company.

We were all dotted around the house but at the sound of the door, we all seemed to come together. Although, I had been reading a book and getting to good part of the story, I was so curious that I didn’t even bother to bookmark the page! Once I had gotten downstairs, I noticed again George and Isabel holding hands. It seemed odd to me as it hadn’t been long since I had spotted Izzy trailing after George trying to get the smallest amount of his attention. 

Isabel noticed me staring and merely shrugged. I felt a little bad she hadn’t told me about what happened. Instead of pulling me aside after breakfast, she’d gone with George to talk to Dad. 

My conversation with Richard seemed to be forgotten, especially, his almost tears. As Edward walked into the Kitchen where we all were, the relief Richard felt was completely obvious to me. I heard him let out a low sigh as he stood beside me. 

Edward looked tired and slightly scruffy and it seemed my Dad had noticed his appearance too as I noticed him look even angrier. The tension in the kitchen was becoming unbearable as no-one made any attempt to talk and I knew it would blow. Personally, I didn’t want to be around when it did. 

“I’ve only come to get a few things. I’m not staying!” Edward announced to us, abruptly, breaking the silence. 

I hadn’t thought Dad could get any angrier but at Edward’s words, he certainly did. His hands had become fists down by his sides and I could see his yaw was working hard to help him keep his temper in check. 

I half thought Dad would try and stop him but he didn’t. He just stood and watched him go out of the kitchen before making his way to his room. The minutes it took him to get his things together only served to make Dad furious.

It was obvious that Edward’s words had infuriated him and all the worry he’d felt over him not coming home were gone. I couldn’t help but wonder how much more Dad could take before he’d blow. For weeks, I had expected him to blow every time Elizabeth had been mentioned but he hadn’t. 

When Edward finally came downstairs again, I wanted nothing more than to talk to him about what had happened at the park. After all, I couldn’t help but wonder when I would get another chance to talk to him properly. Whilst Richard looked a little shocked by what Edward had said, he didn’t seem angry or upset. On George’s face, however, there was a small smirk and it made me once again wonder if I’d missed something. 

“Edward, this is preposterous. You can’t abandon your family for that woman.” Dad sounded calm as he talked to Edward but I knew him calling Elizabeth ‘that woman’ would upset Edward. 

It seemed I was right as Edward practically threw his bags on the floor of the kitchen in his anger. His love for Elizabeth seemed to be just as strong as it ever had been, despite what everyone seemed to be telling him.

“Don’t you dare call her ‘that woman’, she deserves respect. Not only because she is my wife but because she will also be the mother of my child!” Edward’s anger seemed to go as he spoke as there was a smile on his face. 

At his words, the effect of them was obvious. I tried to act as shocked as everyone else was but I saw Richard looking at me strangely, and I had to wonder if he could see I was acting. 

Everyone else wasn’t, though. There were lots of shocked faces in the Kitchen and I couldn’t really blame them. It must have been quite a shock for them all and not a good one, really, given how they feel about Elizabeth. 

No-one spoke for a while as it seemed everyone were lost in their thoughts. The tension in the room was becoming even worse and it was only building curiosity that stopped me from going upstairs. 

When Dad finally spoke, I couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. 

“Don’t you know how condoms work? If you did, you wouldn’t be in this damned mess! You wouldn’t be chained to a woman who will take you to the cleaners.” Dad roared his voice so loud it made me wince. 

Despite being young, I definitely am not naïve. I knew what Dad was talking about and I didn’t really want to be around to hear it. Hearing my Dad talk about stuff like that filled me with complete embarrassment. 

Richard caught my gaze and I seemed to blush even more. Although, I knew Dad wanted to create some sort of reaction out of Edward, the look on his face definitely wasn’t anger. If anything, it was more amused. 

“Tut, tut. There are little ones about.” Edward told my Dad, a little smile on his face as he spoke. His tone seemed cheeky to me but I didn’t really care. It was his words that bothered me slightly. 

At his words, I whispered to Richard: “I really hope he isn’t talking about me.” 

As I spoke, Richard smiled at me but didn’t answer. That definitely told me it was me Edward was talking about and it was my turn to scowl. I didn’t want to be seen as little girl or little one, even Edward. How could Richard see me as something different when his brother couldn’t? 

Edward being cheeky only seemed to make Dad angrier and I was definitely wondering what he’d say or do next. 

Although, I had heard Dad tell Edward what Elizabeth would eventually do a couple of times, the anger and the harshness of his next words surprised me. 

“Mark my words, Edward, that woman will ruin you! This is anything but a joke. I’ve warned you countless times but all that’s in your head is lust. You’re so taken in by her beauty that you can’t see her for what she really is and when you finally do, it’ll be too late.” The smile on Edward’s face seemed to falter for a few seconds before he started to look as if he didn’t care about Dad’s words. 

I couldn’t help but care about Dad’s words. In the past weeks, I had become so close to Edward that I really didn’t want him to be ruined. I had known for a long time I wanted him to be happy. 

Perhaps there was a concerned look on my face as Edward turned his attention to me, before giving me a small smile. The smile told me he wasn’t enjoying the showdown with Dad as his cheekiness had made out. It seemed sad.

Dad wasn’t done, however, as he spoke once more. This time his voice was cold and even harsher. 

“What’s the point of me helping you if you don’t listen to me? That whore is the only person you will ever listen to.”

I heard everyone in the kitchen react to Dad’s words, a mixture of murmurs and sighs. At this point, I knew I definitely didn’t want to listen to what they were saying. It wasn’t going to be good and both Dad and Edward were becoming more worked up by the second. 

It seemed the conversation was an end when Edward spoke. Apart of me was glad but then I didn’t want it end in such a bad way. 

“I won’t leave her and there is nothing you can do to make me!” He told Dad, shouting as he did so, before his abruptly left the kitchen and made his way out of the house.

As I heard Dad's next words, I started to get a really bad feeling. His hatred of Elizabeth wasn't over and I didn't want Edward to get hurt in the process. 

"We'll see about that." He murmured, darkly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's going on with Isabel and George and Anne's determined to find out what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

The weeks following passed in a daze. Although, Edward didn’t live with us anymore, he still came to see me and Richard and even once or twice, George. The summer holiday went faster than I would have wanted but due to Edward not being around, I ended up being around Richard and Robert much more. I liked spending time with them. It felt like it did before everything with Elizabeth had happened. Easy and relaxed….

I knew once the summer holidays had ended, both Richard and Robert would go to work at Plantagenet and I’d no longer be able to hang out with them. Despite the fact I’d known Richard was looking forward to going to work with Edward, I had almost wanted time to stop. I enjoyed being with them that I didn’t want it to stop. 

It was clear from what Edward had told us that he was making changes with his company. I couldn’t really understand why he was changing anything and given how angry and unhappy Dad gotten being told about them, he didn’t either. That didn’t stop him from working there, though, only made him scowl and frown whenever Edward was mentioned. 

I had hoped given time Dad would just forget about Elizabeth or at least try and make it up with Edward but it seemed that Edward enjoyed winding Dad up. So, it had become clear that their relationship wouldn’t be improving any time soon. 

Something was definitely going on with George and Iz that was completely clear. Throughout the rest of the summer, they seemed to spend every minute together and although, Isabel looked happy, something about their ‘relationship’ niggled at me. Apart of me suspected I felt a little unhappy because Izzy hadn’t told me about it first. 

Looking down at my cereal, my spoon in my hand, I couldn’t get my mind off George and Isabel. I knew I was going to be late to school, especially, as I’d taken my time getting ready but my suspicions about George and Isabel were just too powerful to ignore. 

“Iz, what’s going on with you and George? Well, apart from the fact he’s your boyfriend now.” The question seemed to go out of my mouth as if it had a life of its own as it came out so quickly. 

Isabel, who had been messing around with her hair and fiddling with one of her earrings, looked a little shocked at my question. Either she hadn’t expected me to notice or she was surprised I was asking her. 

“What makes you think something’s going on?” She asked me, waiting my reaction to her words. 

I gave her a look at her words. It was obvious something was happening. She’d been acting odd for a while. She seemed nervous and jittery as if she half expected something bad to happen. How did she expect me not to notice? A total idiot would have noticed!

“Anyone would have noticed, Izzy. I know I’m younger than you but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid. I have eyes, you know. Two of them.” I sounded a little weary as I spoke to Isabel but I’d noticed her odd behaviour for a while and it had definitely started to worry me.

Whatever was going on involved Dad as well as I had often seen George, Iz and Dad talking together in his study. That only seemed to make me feel even more curious.   
Of course, I hadn’t told Richard about my suspicions as I hadn’t wanted to make a fuss of something that’s probably not such a big deal. After all, I was probably only being paranoid. 

Before answering me, Izzy let out a sigh and I knew what she was going to tell me wasn’t going to be good or at least, I would think so, anyway. 

“Dad’s trying to make George the CEO of Plantagenet.” She admitted to me, once again, watching me as she did so. 

I definitely reacted to her words. Whatever I had thought she’d say, I didn’t think it would be that. I don’t know what I thought she’d tell me but making George CEO was just too shocking. I could tell I looked very shocked as I certainly felt it. 

When Edward had stayed with us, we had become close often talking to him daily. It seemed wrong for Dad and George to be plotting to take over his company. I knew he’d make such a good job and after he’d listened to me talk about Richard, I felt like he was my friend. 

“How is that even possible?” I still sounded shocked as I spoke but I think Izzy was just relieved I had actually spoken to her. She must have been worried about telling me. 

As I waited for her to answer me, I tried to remember how Edward had gotten Plantagenet. I could vaguely remember Dad telling us about Edward Father’s will and saying how it had left the company to the eldest of his sons. If that was true, I couldn’t see how Dad make George CEO even if he wanted to. 

A part of me felt bad for thinking that it couldn’t be done but it still seemed wrong. Taking someone’s company off them wasn’t a good thing and the fact it was my Dad doing it made it even worse. 

“When Edward’s Dad died, there was a will. It basically bequeathed the company to the eldest of his three sons. That being so, it was assumed by the company’s board members that the company should go to Edward as he is the eldest.” She told me, simply. 

At her words, I was still confused. Although, her words seemed to tell me I’d remembered correctly, she hadn’t told me HOW Dad would do it. Not really, anyway. 

“You’ve lost me. I still don’t get how Dad could make it that George should have the company because Edward is the eldest, not George.” I sounded just as confused as I felt and the frown on Iz’s face as she listened to me showed me she had noticed it.

Once again, she let out another long sigh and then began to tell me more. Not before, of course, looking to see if the coast was clear. I think she didn’t want Dad to walk in and hear us talking about it so openly.

“There have always been rumours about Edward. About whom his father was. Maggie Anjou and her husband Henry used them to their advantage when they were after the company. They said that Cecily York had an affair when she was married to her husband and that, Edward was a result of her affair and so as a result, not her husband’s.” I had an awful, sickening feeling I knew where she was going with this and it made me feel worse.

It was like being torn between Edward and Dad. Whatever side I choose, I’d make the other annoyed or unhappy.

“So, he shouldn’t have the company.” I continued, thinking. 

At my words, I saw her nod and in that moment, my head was full of questions I desperately wanted to ask her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a conversation between someone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright!

Isabel’s words stayed with me throughout the day and although, I tried to pay attention at school, it was hard as my mind was full of other things. School seemed so unimportant to me, especially, as the lessons I had didn’t interest me at all. I knew Mum and Dad wanted me to be a good student but I knew I wasn’t suited to it. 

I’m the type of person who enjoys horse riding and running about in the mud, not being trapped in classroom learning about history and politics. The history lesson only seemed to make me think of Edward and Plantagenet even more than I already was doing, and when it was over, I could barely remember what Miss had said. My mind was too concerned about what Dad was doing and how Edward would find out. I dreaded to think of Edward finding out about Dad's plotting. It'd definitely change things between, even more so than it is now.

I couldn’t help but feel glad when school ended. I wanted to ask Dad about Plantagenet and my conversation this morning with Iz had been cut short by Mum shouting us to the car so I desperately wanted to talk to her more. 

Dad’s actions still seemed wrong and a part of me wanted her to explain his actions so that feeling changed. I didn’t want to see Dad as the guilty one. He had always seemed so powerful and in his own way, honourable that I couldn’t help but love him. My friendship with Edward also made me feel bad as it made the situation worse.

I tried to search for Izzy on my bus so I could talk to her but I wasn’t able to do it for long as the bus driver seemed eager to get going. I couldn’t blame him, really. The first day back after the summer holidays is always so long and hard you always end up wanting to collapse on your bed by the time you get home. In the end, I took a seat near the back, feeling tired and unhappy.

I must have looked as unhappy as I felt as I heard a concerned voice next to me only minutes later. I’d been so caught up in searching for Izzy that I hadn’t noticed that I had sat next to a boy. 

“Are you alright? You look upset.” He asked me, putting down the book he’d been reading. 

The boy seemed vaguely familiar to me, despite the fact I didn’t know his name. He looked as old as Richard and as I looked at the boy, I immediately started to compare the two of them. 

Whilst Richard’s hair has always seemed out of control and everything, the boy’s hair was the exact opposite. His hair looked as if it had been perfectly brushed and for a long time. To someone else, his hair might have been nice but I couldn’t help but think of Richard and how much I wanted to run my fingers through his messy hair. In comparison to him, I barely looked at the boy. 

The sound of the boy clearing his throat reminded me that I hadn’t spoken which made me blush. 

“Er, I’m fine.” I told the boy, awkwardly. 

I definitely couldn’t help tell him about Dad and George’s plot. Although, he seemed familiar, he was still just a random boy. I wouldn’t be able to trust that he’d keep it a secret.  
The boy gave me a weird look, as if my answer had annoyed him. How it had, I don’t know but the look on his face showed me he was annoyed. The annoyed look on his face made him seem even more familiar than before.

My eyes widened ever so slightly as I realised where I knew him from. The boy I had accidentally bumped into was him! I seemed to look at the boy a little more closely once I had realised who he was. His behaviour that night such as not even acknowledging my apology still seemed odd to me. 

But now, of course, I was curious about what his name was and since I’d be sitting next to him all the way home (well, unless he got off before me), I would have the opportunity to ask him. 

“Have we met before? You seem familiar to me. I’m Anne Neville, by the way.” I sounded nervous as I spoke to the boy but there were something about the boy which seemed to make me feel on edge.

He seemed so intense. The curious looks we were receiving from the kids around us were obvious to us both. Whilst their curiosity only made me embarrassed, the boy next to me had begun to glare at them. 

At my words, it was his turn to look shocked and for a few moments, I could see he was thinking about what to tell me. It took him a while for him to speak to me. When he finally did, I felt as if I had said something wrong. He didn't seem as friendly as before.

“I’m Edward Lancaster. I don’t think I have met you before.” He told me, carefully, turning his attention back to his book and ignoring me. 

Either he didn’t remember bumping into me or he didn’t want to admit it. His words only seemed to make me want to ask him more questions. I knew who he was, though. When Dad had told me and Izzy about Maggie Anjou, he had told us of her son. Whenever he did, his description had never been kind. It made him seem rude and even horrible! I suppose Maggie Anjou trying to take back Plantagenet had made Dad hate not only Maggie but her son as well.

“If you didn’t know me, why did you ask if I was alright?” The question was out of my mouth in moments but his actions weren’t as bad as Dad had said. He didn’t seem that mean or nasty, just intense and slightly awkward. 

At my words, there was an odd look on his face and for the first time since I had sat down, I got the feeling he disliked me. The cold, harsh look on his face almost seemed similar to how Elizabeth had looked at me and at it; I couldn’t help but wish I hadn’t spoken to him at all. 

“Are you not supposed to ask after others? Especially, if they look upset….. I stupidly thought that was politeness or at least, concern. Perhaps, a Neville like you can’t understand things like that.” He told me, his voice stern. 

I felt sick to my stomach at his words. What had I done to offend him so much? I didn’t know who he was when I told him of my name. If I had, I probably wouldn’t have done. After all, it hadn’t served me well. All it seemed to do was make Edward change how he acted towards me. But to be fair, I didn’t just see him as a random boy who I didn’t really know, I had been told so many stories of Maggie Anjou and of her son that I couldn’t help but see him as he’d been described by my Dad. 

No matter how wrong it could be!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne notices odd behaviour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright!

All the way home, I’d stayed completely silent as I didn’t really know what to say. His words to me had been so harsh that I knew if I spoke again, he’d dislike me even more. The fact he’d stayed next to me had surprised me as I half suspected him to move away to different seat as soon as he could do. 

I was still thinking of him and our conversation when I finally got home. All thoughts of talking to Izzy and Dad were out my head, for some reason. Perhaps it was because I knew I’d be able to talk to them anytime I’d want to yet with Edward Lancaster, I didn’t know when I would speak to him again. Well, if I would speak to him, again. Despite his odd behaviour, I still seemed to want to talk to him. I suppose he interested me. 

The idea of telling Izzy or Richard about meeting Edward (properly) didn’t even occur to me. It didn’t really seem that important and I knew if I brought it up to Isabel, she’d only use it as a way of changing the subject away from Plantagenet. 

As I remembered Dad and George are plotting there ‘takeover’, I couldn’t help but think of Elizabeth and the baby as well as Edward. Every time I see Edward he always ends up speaking about how the baby is or what size it should be. The content smile on his face as he does always makes me smile with him. The last few times he’s spoken of the baby, however, he seemed to be nervous. Although, Elizabeth’s pregnancy has seemed quite simple, I knew that the nearer it got the birth, the more Edward got nervous. 

I can’t help but worry what the stress of the takeover would do. I definitely don’t want anything bad to happen, especially, as I know how happy Elizabeth and Edward seem. I’d listen to him talk about the baby enough to know that. 

I arrived home to the sound of laughter and I immediately realised Edward was with Dad and George. Edward’s laughter was something we hadn’t heard in the house for months so I instantly recognised it. At the sound of it, I ended up grinning widely. It was still on my face as I dumped my school bag on the ground rather abruptly.

I then followed the sound of the laughter and I quickly found them in the kitchen. Although, I was happy to see Edward laughing and smiling with Dad and George, I was still disappointed not to see Richard. 

It seemed odd to see only two York brothers. I’d grown up with the three of them always being together with Dad. As I got older, I learnt about the fourth brother, Edmund but he had died in an accident when I was little and I barely remember him. From what Daddy told me, he was similar to Richard. Kind, intelligent and with the famous York good looks…

At the thought of Edmund, I tried to imagine being parted from Izzy and never seeing her again. It seemed such an awful, horrible that the thought made me want to cry and hug her and so when I turned to speak to Edward and George, I knew I sounded slightly upset. 

“Where’s Richard?” I asked them both, trying to forget about my thoughts. 

It was Dad who answered my question; there was a bottle of wine in his hands as he did so. It was almost empty and I couldn’t help but think that was the reason for the laughing and cheerfulness.

Edward’s red face told me he’d been drinking but Dad and George seemed perfectly sober. Surely, Edward hadn’t drunk the bottle of wine on his own? There were three glasses on the worktop so that suggested he hadn’t. I definitely hoped he hadn’t. 

“He’s working late. He was going to come but then his Mother wanted to speak him so he’s visiting Cecily, instead.” He told me, simply, putting the empty wine bottle in the recycling bin. 

I couldn’t help but feel a stab of disappoint, at his words, as I had looked forward to seeing Richard when I got home. It had made me feel better after my conversation with Edward Lancaster. I tried not to show how I was feeling, especially in front of Dad but Edward looked at me and I could tell he knew what I was feeling. He was looking at me oddly. 

“I’d erm, better go and do my homework before I forget about it!” I wanted to get away from Edward. The knowing look on his face made me feel uncomfortable. 

At my words, there was a small smile on Dad’s face. I knew why, of course. He was pleased that I’m focusing on my work. I felt slightly bad at the sight of it as I didn’t have any work to do. It was the first day back, after all. Even the strict teachers like Mrs Adams don’t set homework on the first day back. 

Abruptly, as if Edward could read my thoughts, he edged closer to me and whispered: “You can’t have homework yet…..” 

I leaned away at the smell of his breath. All my worries about him drinking the entire bottle of wine came back to me. The smell of his breath was awful and I wondered why adults like alcohol. If it smells disgusting then surely it tastes like it too?

The smirk on George’s face as he watched us made me suspicious. Dad looked happy but even that seemed odd, too. 

Before I could think about that more, Dad spoke to me again. This time his voice was more insistent and it seemed as if he wanted me out of the way. Apart of me was a little annoyed at him. Not only because he seemed to want to get rid of me but also because he’d let Edward get drunk. 

“I thought you had homework, little one? Shouldn’t you be going upstairs and getting started?” I couldn’t admit that I didn’t have any and so with a nod, I quickly made my way out of the kitchen. 

Not before, of course, shooting once last glance at Edward. He was smiling at George and he looked relaxed. The sight made me feel foolish and incredibly guilty. How could I think my own Dad was up to something? Perhaps, he only wanted to spend some time with Edward. Dad was certainly being friendly enough with Edward. 

Without any worry, I made my way up to the stairs and went into my room. Although, I didn’t have any work to do and I felt bad for lying to Dad, I knew I’d have to do something to keep myself occupied until Mum and Dad would come to check on me. Iz wouldn’t care or tell them I’d lied so I wasn’t worried about her checking on me. 

I soon spotted my battered copy of my favourite novel and before too long; I was making my way through it. The words seemed to pull me into the story. The wonderful descriptions of the characters not only made me care about them but made me want to be a part of the story too.

As I got more into the book, time seemed to fly. I devoured page after page and I only stopped when I heard shouting. It wasn’t just very loud but whoever was doing it was angry, furious even. Rising from my bed and going to my bedroom door, I popped my head out and listened for a few seconds, trying to hear the shouting.

My eyes widened slightly as I recognised the shout and where it was coming from. My feet almost seemed to have minds of their own as before I knew it, I’d begun to follow the shout. The sound of Edward’s furious shouting had filled me with dread. What happened? Why was he so angry and why was he shouting? All these questions were on my mind as I made my way to Edward’s old room and they were still there as I arrived at his door.

The shouting had gotten louder as I had approached Edward’s bedroom door and from that, I knew he was in his room. 

“Edward? What’s wrong? Why are you shouting?” I sounded worried as I spoke and my worry grew as I tried to open his door but found it locked.

At the sound of my voice, Edward lowered his voice and although, he was still angry, he didn’t shout at me and started to speak to me. 

“They’ve locked me in! Those….” He trailed off, as if he was searching for the right word. 

For a few moments, I waited for him to finish his sentence and when he did, I couldn’t help but let out a shocked gasp. 

“…. Those traitors!” Once again, he shouted as he finished his sentence and I had to wince at the loudness of it. 

Even though, I had found out about the plotting Dad and George were doing, I was still shocked by Edward calling them traitors. What had happened? It couldn’t have been a couple of hours since they’d been laughing and smiling together. All of a sudden, however, I remembered the empty wine bottle and I couldn’t help but let out a groan.   
I could guess what had happened and how he had ended up in his room. I just had to hope I was wrong. 

“How did you end up in your room?” I asked him; hoping he wouldn’t tell me Dad and George had got him purposely drunk. I didn’t want to hear him say that. 

It seemed I was right as Edward told me exactly that only a couple of minutes later.

“They want me to sign the company over to George! Apparently, my marriage to Elizabeth has given them enough reason to coerce me to simply hand over any rights to it. Your Dad came to tell me that only ten minutes ago. I’ll never do it. My child will have an inheritance to be proud of and I will not let George take that way! “He told me, quickly.  
Understandably, he sounded completely furious and I couldn’t help but feel bad for him and the position he was facing.

I knew him well enough to know he would never sign the company way, especially, not with Elizabeth being pregnant. Being the head of Plantagenet seemed to suit Edward. Not only did he not seem like the boy I’d grew up with, always joking and messing around but more mature and happy. Of course, he still messed around and joked but having power, wealth and the loyalty of thousands of employees definitely made him happy. 

I started to worry what would happen when Dad realises that he won’t hand over the company. I knew he’d never hurt him. The idea of that couldn’t even enter my head. The plotting was bad enough! But I knew something would happen as a result.

“Have you told him that?” I asked him, fearfully. 

To my surprise, Edward started to laugh and for a few moments, all I could hear from his room was him laughing. I couldn’t see anything funny about Dad and George locking him up and I had to wonder whether he was still drunk!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets some advice from her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright!

I was starting to get slightly annoyed with Edward as I continued to listen to him laughing. I was worried about what would happen and I still couldn’t see anything which was amusing about the situation. If anything, it was completely serious. When he finally decided to stop laughing, it was obvious that he wasn’t as amused as he had made out. His voice sounded hard and a little cold as he spoke to me. 

“Of course I did! That’s why I’m locked in.” He told me, all laughter gone from his voice.

Now he’d said it, it seemed obvious that there was a reason why Dad had locked him in. It wasn’t as if he has done it ever before. Well, not that I could think of. After Edward had spoken, I instantly thought of the key. 

Apart of me knew it’d be hard getting the key to Edward’s door but I could not ignore the fact he’s my friend. I could guess where Dad had put the key. The desk in his study didn’t just hold documents but also other precious times me and Izzy weren’t supposed to know about. If they were anywhere, they had to be there. Guilt rose up in me and for a few moments, I was completely torn between my family and Edward.

I didn’t want to go against my Dad. Of course I didn’t. My love for him meant that the idea of hurting him made me want to sob my heart out but leaving Edward locked up seemed morally wrong. I had been brought up to know some things are right and some things are wrong. 

Being able to guess where the key could be didn’t stop me from asking Edward as I didn’t see the harm in asking if he knew. After all, perhaps Dad had the key in his hand or something. 

“Do you know where Dad put the key?” I asked him, my voice dropping to a whisper as I did so. 

It felt as if I was the one plotting, not Dad and George. It was such an odd feeling that I tried to almost block out the feeling of guilt as I spoke. 

“You’re going to unlock the door? You’re going to against your Dad?” Edward’s voice was full of surprise as he spoke to me and I had to wonder why. Why was it so surprising that I was willing to help him?

Perhaps he knew how torn I was beginning to feel. I knew I’d probably have to sneak into Dad’s study and try and find the key without getting caught and realising that only seemed to make me feel even worse. 

“You’re my friend, Edward. Dad will understand.” I tell him, softly, hoping that I’m right. 

I saw the sight of Dad’s furious face at the back of my mind and I had wonder what would happen if he didn’t understand and he felt just as Edward had done. Betrayed and hurt…..

For a few moments, my thoughts held all my attention and it was only when I heard a shout did it break into my thoughts. It was loud and startling and at the sound, I almost jumped three feet in the air. 

“Anne!” Dad’s voice was loud as he shouted and I felt my heart pound against my chest, startled. Although, he had shouted, I couldn’t tell whether he had overheard me talking to Edward and that only seemed to make me feel even more nervous. 

“What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were doing your homework?” He asked me, much more calmly than before. 

At his words, I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He obviously hadn’t overheard us talking or he would have been much angrier. I was definitely glad he hadn’t. To him, I was still his little Annie and not going against him. 

I thought of Edward standing or sitting behind the locked door of his room and it only seemed to make me feel sadder. The idea of leaving him there made me feel guilty and sad but thinking of how angry and upset Dad would be felt just as bad. 

Dad seemed to be waiting for my answer and I seemed to realise I hadn’t spoken yet. 

“I heard shouting. I found Edward.” I admitted to him, truthfully. I felt bad as it was, I didn’t want to lie to him. 

At my words, Dad gave me a look. He seemed to give me a look which was almost sympathetic but I could tell he was tired, fed up and annoyed. He walked closer to me so that he was by my side and his footsteps had been slow as he had done so. 

“Annie… it is for his own good. “ Dad told me, slowly, laying his hand on my shoulder as he did so. I started to think he could tell what I was thinking as he started to lead me away from the door. 

Edward must have heard Dad’s arrival as he hadn’t spoken again. He also hadn’t started shouting either. I could tell he was still angry. Whenever he was, it was obvious. As Dad continued to lead me away from the door and we neared the top of the stairs, I gave the door to Edward’s room one last look. 

I let him take me to his study as I knew he’d speak to me more about Edward. Apart of me didn’t want to hear anymore, especially, as I knew his actions were wrong and I had made up my mind to help Edward but I also seemed to want to understand his actions as well. I wanted him to make me understand why he’d decided to lock Edward up.   
When we’d finally arrived at his study, I didn’t just feel uncomfortable but also worried. How would I feel if I didn’t understand his actions? 

Dad quickly sat down on his chair and for a few moments, I think he wanted me to sit on his knee as I did only a matter of weeks ago and when I made no attempt to move from where I was standing, he looked a little upset.

I hadn’t meant to upset him. Of course, I hadn’t. But it seemed odd to go and sit on his knee when Edward was being locked up. He was my friend, after all. I couldn’t just forget about him so easily and take comfort from my Dad. 

“Anne, you must understand why I’m doing this. He won’t see reason. Everyone has talked to him, urged him to see how that woman really is. Up to now, he is too blinded by his lust and vanity to notice that anything is amiss. We, as Neville’s, have a duty. Not only to Plantagenet but to Edward, himself….” Dad told me, looking at me, watching for my reaction. 

He was telling me nothing new. I knew what he was talking about, especially, the duty bit but a part of me still niggled. 

“But it’s wrong, Dad. I know you want to protect him from Elizabeth. I want that as well.” It sounded so simple, the words coming out my mouth but the look of frustration on my Dad’s face told me it wasn’t.

He once again turned his body away from his desk and this time, I went to sit on his lap. I was completely confused by the situation and although, I felt guilty about Edward, I couldn’t help but want some comfort. Dad’s knee felt hard underneath me but it was a familiar feeling and I was certainly comforted by it. 

As I leaned into Dad, I almost forgot about the awful situation and just welcomed being near Dad. His key role in Plantagenet and teaching the York boys about the company had taken lots of his time when I’d been little and every time I’m with him now, it’s as if I’m finally spending the time I had always wanted with him.

Dad’s words, however, reminded me about Edward. Although, his words were soft, the frown on his face told me his words were serious. 

“You have a kind heart, Anne,” He told me,” but you cannot let someone use that kindness against you. Edward will see sense one way or another. It is nothing for you to worry about.”

At his words, I shook my head almost straightaway. Surely, it was exactly the kind of situation I had to worry about? It didn’t just involve my family but my friends too. Whatever he thought, I would worry about it and the consequences. 

Iz’s actions had told me she’d known what was planned and I knew Dad still thought of me as little girl. His words had shown that. I couldn’t blame him, though. I was after all sitting on his lap. 

As I got up from Dad’s knee, I couldn’t help but look determined. The desire for him to notice that not only was I worried but that I was old enough to know what was going seemed so intense, I started to feel frustrated. 

“I’m not a child, Dad. I know when something’s worth worrying about. Izzy knew all about this, didn’t she?” I asked Dad, sounding a little upset as I did so. 

At my words, Dad looked at me and nodded. It was a small action but I was happy he hadn’t even tried to lie. I knew why they hadn’t told me, especially, after I had wanted to unlock his door but the fact it was clear Iz had known made me feel upset. She’d kept it a secret from me. 

The list of things I want to talk to Iz seemed to grow as I watched Dad nod. It wasn’t just George I wanted to talk about but also Dad as well. 

Dad seemed to know I was upset and I was hardly surprised. My feelings seemed to be written on my face and it was one of the reasons why he let me go from his study.   
Not before he spoke again, making me turn around to look at him. 

“I know you care for him, Anne, he’s your friend. Sometimes in life, though, you have to do things which are hard. You have to make decisions which aren’t easy.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets some advice from Isabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope this is alright.

Later that night, I found Iz sitting on her bed with a magazine by her side. She looked tired and for once, she didn’t look like my polished older sister. Dad and George’s plotting had obviously been hard for her and although, I was annoyed that I hadn’t been told about it sooner, I felt sorry for her. She’d been so happy when she first started seeing George. Finally, her feelings were returned and I had known by the smile on her face that she was happy. Now she didn’t seem quite so happy. 

As I made my way into her room, I was a lot less upset than I had been.Even though, I hadn’t forgotten about Edward being locked in his room and I had to wonder if I would get any sleep at all. 

Izzy quickly noticed me and the magazine she’d been flicking through was soon forgotten as she waited for me speak. There was a slightly impatient look on her face as she did and I had to wonder why. 

“What’s going on, Isabel? I thought Dad and George were going to spread those rumours?” I asked her, sitting myself down on the edge of her bed. 

At the mention of the rumours, there was a small frown on her face. Last time when she had finally told me about them, although, she didn’t exactly seem as if she approved, she didn’t seem quite so unhappy about the plan, either. What had changed to make her frown? Something obviously had. 

“They’ve been doing that, too. They just built upon the existing rumours created by Maggie Anjou.” She told me, the frown getting even more noticeable as she explained. 

I wasn’t surprised at her words at all. Dad’s a thorough kind of person. He’s not the sort of person to simply leave things to chance. At her words, I also felt a little bit foolish. I knew Dad and George well enough to know they wouldn’t give up so easily. 

Iz seemed just as tired as she looked as she let out a long and very loud yawn, only a moment or two after she’d spoken. I watched her as she stretched and I could tell all her happiness over being George was beginning to fade. 

“Why do you like George?” The question sounded harsh, almost as if I was accusing her of something. I hadn’t intended that but I had always wondered why she liked him. They just seemed so different to each other. My sister who had always seemed so elegant and George had always seemed so playful and less than serious. 

Even as a little girl, she had always been near him, trying to get his attention. 

Whilst I had been playing with my dolls, she had already begun to like George. The small smile that magically came on her face whenever he was near her gave her feelings away. 

Of course she’d noticed how the question had sounded. The hurt look on her face told me so and whilst I was filled by guilt, I waited for her answer with mounting curiosity. I really did want to know why.

“Well, why do you like Richard?” She snapped to me, her eyes flashing in anger. 

Even if I wanted to deny liking Richard to her, I knew I wouldn’t be able to. The blush that had come on my face by her mentioning him gave me away. Whilst in the past my blushing had only shown my embarrassment, this time it gave much more away. For the first time ever, I felt angry at myself for being so easy to read. Despite my blush, however, I instantly tried to deny it. 

“I-I, er, don’t, Isabel.” I stammered to her, the blush still glowing on my face as I did. It was almost as if it was mocking me. I could feel it’s heat on my face and it was reminder that I was lying. 

At my words, Izzy started to laugh. It wasn’t a nasty laugh, just full of tenderness. Although, I didn’t know what she was laughing quite so hysterically about, I was still glad she was. I wanted her to be happy and smiling. A smile seemed to suit her. 

“Oh, Annie, you really are clueless, little sister...” She breathed to me, once she’d stopped laughing. She also came to sit beside me on the edge of her bed. I half suspected she had come to sit next to me so she could stop me kicking the foot of her bed. 

Although, Mum and Isabel had always tried to stop me, I had always seemed to kick the end of the bed. Perhaps, it was a nervous action or something because I always end up doing it, despite trying not to. 

I couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed by her words. I wasn’t as clueless as she thought. I just didn’t want to admit my feelings to her. Admitting to her just how much I like him seemed scary. It also seemed unnecessary. I could tell she already knows how I feel about Richard. 

“I’m not clueless, Isabel. I know more than you think I do! I found Edward in his room. He told me about what Dad demanded of him.” I confessed to her, watching how she would react to my words. 

I expected her to at least look shocked but she didn’t. Instead she simply let out a sigh. Once again, it showed me how tired she was. 

“I’m not surprised. You’re asking questions for a reason, Anne. Something must have made you do it. Don’t ask me, though. Go ask Dad or George. They know much more than I ever will.” There was an odd tone to her words as she spoke and it made me want to comfort her. 

She sounded as if she didn’t care or at least, that’s what it seemed like. I knew she did care, though. Her feelings about Elizabeth, the company and even George were so passionate she had to care about the situation we were in. The fact she didn’t seem to surprise me greatly.

“You know Dad won’t tell me anything else. He only sees me as his ‘little Annie.’ I’m too young to understand it.” I couldn’t help but sound bitter as I spoke to my sister, even though, it wasn’t her fault. 

There was a sympathetic look on her face and something else I couldn’t understand. She quickly pulled me into a hug not before I saw the tears gathering in her eyes. Her hold on me was tight and I found myself hugging her back just as tightly. There was something desperate in the way she was hugging me and it brought a lump to my throat. It felt as if she was hugging on to me for dear life. 

“Don’t be so quick to give up your innocence, my dear clueless little sister. Stay oblivious for a little while longer. There’s nothing to find out about what’s going to happen to Plantagenet that will make you happy. You’ll find out that things in life aren’t so nice and easy as you imagined.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne helps Edward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

I couldn’t get Izzy’s words out of my head. She had sounded passionate and so sad that I knew she didn’t want to get involved. Even if I hadn’t heard Edward shouting in his room, I’d still be involved. I’d still be friends with him and I’d still have feelings for his brother. At the thought of Richard, I immediately began to blush.

It was foolish of me and very childish but it was a reaction I couldn’t quite control. It was as if it was instinctive and that’s exactly what it had become. Whenever I think of him or someone else mentions him, I react to it. For a moment, I forgot about Iz’s words as my thoughts were full of Richard.

I could see him smiling at the back of my mind, his smile wide as did so. He looked so happy and carefree in my mind and although, I could have happily thought of him like that all night, at the sight of it, I felt guilty. His love for Edward had always been completely obvious as we’d grown up and I couldn’t help but wonder just how worried he was about him.   
Although, I had nothing to do with locking Edward up, I still felt that I could have done something to stop it from happening, if only someone had told me what was going on.

The clock on the bedside table told me how late it was getting but sleep still seemed impossible. My worry over Richard was mounting as I continued to think about him and my feelings for him only served to make me feel even worse. I wanted him to be happy and carefree. Just as I saw him in my mind, not worried out of his mind for his brother….

As I stared at the ceiling of my room, I once again thought of getting the key to Edward’s room and unlocking the door. Not only would I save Richard from worrying but I’d also be doing the right thing. The idea of Edward being locked in his room had seemed wrong from the moment I’d found him.

“I’ve got to do it. There’s no other option.” I muttered out loud, quickly.

I quickly buried any feelings of guilt I had as I scrambled out of bed, almost tripping over my duvet as I did so. If I let myself think of Mum, Dad or even Isabel, I knew I’d not carry it out. The thought of losing my nerve and leaving Edward locked in his room made me feel sick. Not only because I’d be letting him down but also Richard as well.

As I tiptoed out of my room, my footsteps seemed incredibly loud to me. More than once, I thought I heard a door close and because of it being so quiet, I nearly jumped two feet in the air when I stubbed my toe at the top of the stairs.

My heart was pounding against my chest as I went down the stairs and I tried to ignore the fear of being caught. The idea of Dad catching me going through his desk draws made me cautious. I didn’t want him to be mad at me and I knew he would be if he caught me.

I quickly went to Dad’s study and at the sight of the mahogany door; it was much harder to ignore how bad I felt about what I was doing. It was in that room that Dad had countless times sat me down on his knee and told me I’d be someone in the future. And here I was disobeying him.

For a few moments, I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Apart of me knew it was the right thing to do. It was morally correct. Iz and me had been taught what right and wrong from a very early age. It just seemed wrong to go against Dad and Mum.

I quickly thought of Richard. What would he say if he saw me now? Would he think of me a stupid little girl interfering? Or would he be grateful for what I was thinking of doing? Although, just the thought of him made my heart race, I had a feeling that thinking of him now wasn’t the best idea. It would only distract me further from what I was doing.

The next few moments were a blur. One minute I was standing outside and the next, I was searching my way through all the draws of Dad’s desk. Even though, I noticed there were lots of official looking documents all bearing the name ‘Plantagenet’ at the top, I didn’t stop to read them. Not only did I not have the time but I knew it wasn’t any of my business, anyway.

When I finally found the small key, I couldn’t help but feel relieved. It hadn’t taken me long to search through the draw, only a matter of minutes and I knew it wouldn’t take me long to replace it once I’d unlocked Edward’s door.

I nearly started running once I’d gotten out the study. I wanted to get to Edward as quick as I could. The longer I was, the more likely it was that Dad would find me and stop me. The only thing that stopped me climbing the stairs two at a time was the fear of them creaking.

I couldn’t take the risk of making too much noise. As I climbed the stairs, I was almost thankful for being so small. It meant my footsteps weren’t as loud as they could have been. 

“Edward…? It’s me, Anne.” I whispered, once I’d gotten to the door of his bedroom.

When I didn’t hear his reply, I started to fear he’d fallen asleep or worse, he wasn’t in there anymore. At the thought of it, I looked at the small silver key in my hand. Now, I had it, I had to wonder why I hadn’t done it earlier.

“Anne? What are you doing up at this time of night? It’s nearly three in the morning.” There was a slightly worried and disapproving sound to his voice as he spoke to me and I could feel the frown forming on my face as I listened to him.

Here I was helping him and he was worried about my bedtime! It made me feel like a little girl being told off.

“I’ve come to unlock the door. I’ve taken the key.” I told him, quietly. I didn’t feel quite as happy that I had got the key. The way he’d spoken to me showed me that he sees like a little girl just like my family.

At my words, I heard him sigh from behind the door. It seemed loud as if he was relieved but it took him awhile for him to speak again. When he did it, it was only to say this: “Oh, Anne.”

His words were so soft and quiet that I barely caught them but as soon as I had, I felt the desire to cry. They were full of emotion as if he had never imagined I’d do something like it for him. Although, I was doing it for him, I was doing it for Richard as well.

The desire to cry seemed overwhelming as I thought about him. The love I felt for him (and it had been love for a long time, I just hadn’t realised it before) was strong as I thought about him and I knew I’d do anything for him. Anything at all…. Even disobeying my family, the people I love. The thought should have shocked me but it didn’t. My feelings for Richard weren’t just strong and at times, overwhelming but they were getting harder to deny.

“Annie? Are you still there?” Edward’s voice broke into my thoughts after a while, and I realised I still hadn’t unlocked the door yet.

The sound of the key in the door answered him and within seconds the door was unlocked. At the sight of Edward’s appearance as he opened the door to me, I couldn’t help but look a shocked. He looked so unlike his normal self. His hair looked messy as if he hadn’t brushed it and the dark circles under his eyes told me he hadn’t slept.

I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him as I looked at him. He seemed to know exactly what I was feeling as he gave me small smile before he walked towards me. As he stood by my side, I wondered whether he was hungry. It was odd how my mind had jumped from his appearance to food but it had concerned me.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something to eat? I will, if you want me to.” I knew I was beginning to babble but I was beginning to feel tired myself.

At my words, there was another smile on his face. This time he looked a little amused by what I’d said.

“No, I’m alright, Anne. Your Dad has been feeding me.” He told me, the small smile on his face as he did so.

His words seemed sincere enough and I couldn’t help but feel glad about what he’d told me about Dad. I didn’t want to have something else to be unhappy with him for. He’s still my Dad, after all.

I still felt slightly concerned about his appearance, though. I tried to ignore the urge I had to comment on it but after my gaze lingered on his tired face, I gave in. What was the point of worrying when I could ask him if he was alright?

“You look tired.” I commented to him, softly, hoping he wouldn’t take offence to my words.

For a moment, there was a mock-offended look on his face which would have been funny if I wasn’t quite as concerned. When I didn’t smile as he thought I would, the expression on his face turned serious and he nodded at me, as if he was agreeing with me.

“I am. I’ve been worrying about Elizabeth. All this is making me worry about what’ll happen, if I’m ever not around.” The way he was speaking to me, all softly, made me think he didn’t want to admit just how worried he was.

My loyalty for him and our friendship stopped me from thinking about him not being around. He was one of my friends. Someone I’d talked and babbled to. From being a little girl, he’d been around and although, we’ve only become close recently in the last year or so, I knew I’d miss him if anything ever happened to him.

“Why should not be around? You’re young. You won’t…” I couldn’t bring myself to use to the word ‘die’. The accident had made dying seem so much more possible and the idea of the people around me dying made me want to sob my heart out and hug myself.

Edward reached out to me and patted my head. Any other time and I would have been annoyed and upset but he was doing it affectionately and I knew he was trying to comfort me.

“There are a lot of people after Plantagenet. When you’re the head of such a big company, with so many people’s livelihoods at stake, you’ve got to be careful. When people want to be in charge, there tends to be a lot of ‘accidents’. Some people will do anything to be the one in charge. Anything!” He told me, his voice sounding serious.

In that moment, he’d never looked so much the CEO of Plantagenet as he did then. He didn’t just seem wise almost like my Dad but he seemed older. Not like an eighteen year old.

“You’re worried someone will do something to you?” I could hear the shock in my voice as I spoke to him. The idea someone would do something had never even entered my head. 

Once again, I felt Edward pat my head, softly. He was trying to comfort me because of his words but this time, I wasn’t comforted by his action. If he was thinking being in danger, surely, that would mean Richard would be, too?

The panic at the thought of something happening to him was immediate and strong and for a few moments, all I did was blink rapidly and search my head for words to say. Anything that would help to distract me…

Edward noticed my reaction and pulled me into a hug. It was unexpected and I felt like crying. The feeling of his arms around me was nice, even if I wanted it to be Richard.

“You’re worried about Richard now, aren’t you? God, I’m such an idiot. I should never have told you why I was worried, Anne.” I barely registered his words as I hugged him but I knew straight away that he felt guilty.

I raised my head to look at him and although, I still wanted to cry, I was glad he’d told me. It made me feel as if he thought I was old enough to be told things. It had made me feel like a grown up and not a child.

I couldn’t lie to him about worrying over Richard, though. It was the truth, after all. I would worry about him.

“Yes, I am.” I didn’t have to tell him why. He already knew and the look on his face told me so. It was a look of understanding and I could tell that he was thinking of Elizabeth and the baby. He always looks happy.

At the thought, I couldn’t help but wonder would I ever get that. Would I ever just think of someone and be completely happy? I couldn’t be completely happy now. My feelings for Richard were still far too new to think about him like that and perhaps, he’d never ever think of me like that.

My eyes were filling with tears at the thought and I knew it had to be tiredness. I’m never the type of girl to cry at random things.

The panicked look on Edward’s face showed me that he’d noticed it and I desperately tried to control my emotions. Me crying would only make him uncomfortable and it seemed crying wouldn’t help anyone.

“Hey, now. Don’t start that, Anne. Not after what you’ve done for me.” He said a small smile on his face as he spoke.

I searched for something to say. Something that would lighten the mood a little. I soon thought of something to say and I had to smile at the cheekiness of it, despite my tears. 

The smile on his face widened at my words and I knew he agreed with me.

"Yes, I saved you. Remember, I’m your hero!”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

I had half expected Edward to be eager to get out the house so he could quickly get to Elizabeth but he had seemed to want to wait until morning. When he told me that he would wait, I’d been so confused. After all, Dad had locked him in his room kind of keeping him prisoner, it would be normal for him to want to get away from the house and Dad. 

I suppose it’d be different, though. He wouldn’t be locked in his room as I had gotten the key. Another feeling had risen in me when he had told me and I’d known instantly that it was fear. If he waited until morning, Dad would know exactly who had helped him. 

As I had made my way to my bedroom, once Edward was back in his room (with the key on him this time), my thoughts had been full of Dad. Would he forgive me for what I had done? Would he understand why I had disobeyed him? What would happen if he didn’t? All these thoughts had swum around my head, distracting me. I’d been so distracted I nearly ended up walking past my room but at the sight of my bedroom door, I had remembered my tiredness.

The sight of my bed as I had opened my bedroom door should have comforted me but it hadn’t. I had felt too scared about the morning to take comfort in. My actions had seemed so right when I’d done them yet other feelings were starting to creep into me at the thought of what I’d done.

It had only been minutes later before I’d made my way into bed. Instinctively, as if I was cold, I’d pulled the covers tightly around me. The feeling of the bulky cover should have given me some kind of comfort but it didn’t.

That had been half an hour ago. The clock on the bed side table told me it was nearly half 4. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy and sore. I knew I was tired but my mind wouldn’t switch off. 

Whenever I had been nearing sleep, I’d think of Dad or Richard and even once, George. Whilst I knew Dad would be angry, I couldn’t imagine how strongly George would react. His feelings were beginning to be hard to read, unless he wanted something. 

“But he does want something, though, doesn’t he? He wants Plantagenet.” I told myself, softly. I felt slightly crazy talking to myself but no-one else would up at this time, not even Izzy. 

As I realised this, I felt lonely. I couldn’t help but want someone to talk to, someone I could tell all my worries about. When we’d been little, I had been able to babble to Izzy at night and I’d often gone to sleep with a smile on my face. She’d tell me a story, one about Plantagenet most of the time, and I’d listen to her completely taken in. 

Although, I knew I missed those times, especially, talking to her, I knew who I wanted. It made me blush to realise it but I wanted Richard. I wanted to be able to talk to him, to hug and more importantly, to see him smile.

Just at the thought of him, and I started to react. The familiar blush came to my cheeks and my heart began to race. Would I always react to the thought of him like this? I couldn’t help but hope I would. It was a nice reaction and I wanted to always do it. The situation with Plantagenet was definitely making things between us all difficult but Richard had, up to now anyway, kept out of it.

George hadn’t involved him in his plot and I couldn’t help but be glad that he hadn’t. To me, Plantagenet would always be Edward’s no matter what would happen.

It was getting later (or should I say earlier?) as light was beginning to flood through the curtains into my bedroom. I was still worried about the morning when I finally nodded off. Although, my worry was still bothering me, sleep was inevitable. 

For a few blissful hours, I was happy. My dreams were filled with memories from another time. Instead of feeling on edge and uneasy, as I had done ever since Edward’s marriage had happened, I felt like I had when I was little. Completely carefree and happy….

“Anne!” Mum’s voice shouted up to me, immediately breaking into my happy carefree dream.

The tone of it had immediately put me on edge. I had heard it so many times after I’d done something to annoy her. My eyes still felt as sore as they did the night before but as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I couldn’t help but wince at just how painful they were. 

I knew if I kept Mum and Dad waiting then they’d only get angrier at me so I almost ran from my room to where they were in the kitchen. As I came into the kitchen, I noticed everyone were there. 

George and Isabel was on one side of the kitchen and Edward, who looked tired and even more dishevelled than he had done the night before, on the other side. Mum and Dad were standing side by side in the middle. 

The look of anger on Dad’s face filled me with guilt. It wasn’t just how angry he was that made me feel bad but he was also looking at me was coldly. So coldly that I almost couldn’t bear it. A lump rose in my throat at the sight of him, and it took all my strength not to start crying. I didn’t want him to be annoyed and upset with me. All I wanted was my family to be united and happy. 

“You look my key, didn’t you? The one in my desk draw?” He asked me, simply. His voice sounded cold as he spoke.

I didn’t trust my voice so I ended up only nodding to him. Dad seemed to wait for me to speak and when I didn’t, I heard him let out a frustrated sigh. Edward, who was being to look concerned, walked to my side. 

“She only did what she thought right, Richard!” Edward broke in, raising his voice a little as he did so. 

At the sound of my Dad’s name, I couldn’t help but think of my Richard. I had always found it interesting and confusing that Dad shared Richard’s name and as a child, I had often been confused. 

Although, Dad had his attention fully on Edward by now, I realised with a blush how I’d referred to Richard York. Since when had he become mine? Did anyone really belong to anyone else, anymore? Perhaps hearts could belong to someone else but people? For a couple of moments, these thoughts kept my attention and it was only when George lunged for Edward, his hands grabbing the collar of Edward’s shirt, did I snap out of them. 

“Don’t test me.” He warned Edward, his face close to his brother’s. 

The expression on Edward’s face didn’t change at all at the sound of his brother’s threat. If anything, he didn’t look bothered by it. George had said it with so much venom and anger that I had stepped away from Edward automatically. After all, I was the one who had let him out of his room. I was as much to blame as Edward was. 

The way he was grabbing Edward didn’t just look painful but also reminded me just how angry George was at the situation. 

“Why should I not, George? If you want my company, just go ahead and kill me. That’s the only way you will ever get it.” Once again, Edward looked nonplussed as if he was discussing the weather not his death. 

The look of horror on Izzy’s face must have matched my own and when Dad finally decided to step in and break them apart, I couldn’t help but feel relieved. I knew Edward well enough to know he meant his words and George’s desire to get Plantagenet was becoming so strong, I had to wonder if he would to stop trying to get it. 

Apart of me knew I was being naïve as I had to hope he’d give up but as I noticed the tense faces of my family, I started to fear what Plantagenet’s fate would be.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne celebrates her 15th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright. :)

In the weeks that followed, it seemed tensions between Dad and Edward were getting worse. Everything Edward did seems to annoy Dad, even though, Edward had put the whole ‘kidnap’ thing behind him. He seemed to be even friendlier than before. Or at least, that’s how he appeared to me. With my birthday approaching, it seemed Mum and Dad and even Izzy had wanted a party and although, the prospect of seeing Richard there was a nice one, I didn’t really want one. 

Although, Dad and Edward were on speaking terms, I didn’t want that to change. Parties are never small occasions when Mum and Cecily York are planning them and I hadn’t forgotten that the last one I’d been too had ended in the trip to the hospital. 

Mum had been disappointed and a little annoyed at me when I’d told her I didn’t want a party but I honestly couldn’t see why I needed one. I could vaguely remember Iz’s fifteenth birthday party and it hadn’t been very interesting. So I knew mine wouldn’t be. 

It was only when Edward said he’d organise it for me and make sure I’d enjoy myself did I finally agree to a party. He also reminded me about Richard being there. Not once but about six hundred times! It seemed unlike the rest of my family, he wouldn’t let me forget how I felt about his brother not that I could, anyway. Although, I wasn’t seeing Richard as much as I wanted to, I still liked him. I liked him more than any other boy I’d met.

The thought of seeing him without him having to rush back to Plantagenet seemed glorious and it seemed Edward knew I felt that way by how many time he’d mentioned his brother. Despite our friendship, I always ended up wondering whether he knew just how much him mentioning Richard affected me. 

I had hoped Elizabeth going into labour would stop Edward’s match making but it didn’t. Whilst he was obviously in love with his little (and very cute) baby daughter who they’d both named Lizzie, he was still very much interested in me and Richard. Even though, I still didn’t know just how he feels about me…..

Although, Richard had been the main reason I had ended up wanting a party, it was Dad’s idea of healing the rift between himself and Edward that made the idea of a party brilliant. All I’d wished for was for things between them to go back to normal and it almost seemed too good to be true that it would happen for my birthday. 

“Anne, what are you doing? Mum and Dad want to speak to you about later. They’re waiting for you in the Kitchen.” Iz had spoken so fast I barely took in what she was saying. She’d burst into my room just as I was brushing my hair. 

For a few moments, I stood there looking at her. It was obvious to see she looked lovely. The pale blue dress she was wearing suited her perfectly. Whilst it was a similar shade to mine, it seemed to suit her more than it did me. 

The confused expression on my sister’s face reminded me that I was still staring at her, which caused me to blush badly. 

“I’m just finishing my hair. Has Aunt Kate and Uncle Will arrived yet?” I asked her excitedly, the brush still in my hand. 

Izzy didn’t seem quite as excited as I was to see my Aunt and Uncle as she shook her head and I couldn’t help but frown as I noticed it. After Dad and George’s plot to take over Plantagenet had failed, I’d hoped Isabel would start acting normally again. No more secret talks with George and Dad and no plotting! 

“No, they haven’t. I think they’re going straight to the club.” She told me, before sitting down on the edge of my bed. 

At the mention of the club, I started grinning stupidly. Both Mum and Dad had disagreed with Edward’s decision to book an entire club for my party but from the moment Edward had told me about it, I’d just been ridiculously excited. After all, it’d be my first time in a club. 

I could tell Iz noticed my grin as she gave me an odd look before shaking her head. A couple of moments later, I watched her walk out of my room elegantly, her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she walked. Looking down to my feet, I can’t help but let out a sigh. Whilst Isabel had seemed so elegant and mature in her heels, the ballet pumps on my feet seem childish in comparison. 

I remembered Izzy’s words about Mum and Dad wanting to speak to me and it was only a few seconds later before I’d gotten downstairs. As I had done so, I noticed just how many people were in the house. Some of the people I recognised as they were either friends of Mum and Dad or in some cases Isabel. 

“Annie, we’ve been waiting for you.” Dad sounded nervous as he spoke and I immediately wondered why. 

After all, it’s my birthday party. It’s not a meeting or anything like that.   
Dad and Mum, but especially, Dad watched as I sat down at the breakfast bar and I had a faint suspicion they were going to ask me to do something. And judging by the serious expressions on their faces, it wouldn’t be something good. 

“What is it?” I asked them, moments later once they hadn’t spoken again.

They exchanged a look between each other before they spoke and all that seemed to do is put me on edge. Although, it must have only been seconds before Dad spoke to me, it seemed much longer. 

“Do you remember that I advised you to invite a boy at your school, Anne? It was a couple of weeks ago.” He asked me, watching me react to his words as he did so. 

At his words, I nodded to him. It hadn’t been too long ago when he’d asked me to invite Edward Lancaster to my party. It must have only been about 3 weeks. Whilst I’d been reluctant to because of how rude he’d been to me, I’d also thought that perhaps inviting him wouldn’t be such a bad idea. After all, Dad had pointed out that I hadn’t invited many kids of my own age or at least, near it so I should ask Edward. 

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask Dad?” I asked him, feeling confused. 

Once again Mum and Dad looked at each other and I definitely knew I was missing something. I just couldn’t help but hope it wasn’t something about the company. When Dad finally turned his attention back to me, I knew I was right. 

“No reason, little one. I just wanted to check.” He told me simply, smiling at me. 

I still felt suspicious. It seemed odd that Dad just wanted to check. After all, there are always reasons why people feel the need to check. Him calling me ‘little one’ also frustrated me. Especially, since I’m going to celebrate my 15th birthday. I'm not little!

He turned away from me and it seemed that was the only thing he’d wanted to speak to me about. I was slowly making my way off the breakfast bar stool when I heard Mum speak. 

“You look lovely, Annie.” Mum told me, looking at my appearance. Her voice sounded gruff with emotion and I couldn’t fight the desire to hug her. So, I quickly slipped off my stool and went to her side. 

Mum seemed slightly shocked by my hug, as I started to put my arms around her and I knew exactly why. I don’t hug Mum very often. It’s not intentional but rather it just never seems the right time. I felt her touch my hair, softly, before stepping away from me. As I made my way out of the kitchen, I felt happy.

Even though, I was still curious about Dad’s question and why Edward Lancaster’s arrival was so important, Mum’s words and the hug had filled me with so much love for my family that I not only couldn’t wait to see Aunt Kate and Uncle Will but also Richard. 

We all left the house at the same time. I knew Edward would be at the Club making sure everything would be ready and he’d told Richard to meet him there. When I’d found that out, I hadn’t been able to be anything but annoyed. I wanted to see Richard, not have to wait longer. It seemed unfair to me. It was because of how grateful I was (and still am) to Edward that stopped me from moaning. 

Despite George’s failed plot, he seemed to be in high spirits. Not only did he wish me a happy birthday as we made our way to the car but he even started whistling a little tune as he walked. Although, I was glad he was happy, I had noticed Isabel shooting him worried glances. They’d continued all the way to the club and by the time we arrived, I wanted to get away from them. 

As we arrived, I quickly noticed Edward standing outside the club. He not only looked happy but also very handsome as he smiled to me. 

“Happy birthday, Anne. We’ve been putting all your cards and presents on a table near the dance floor. You’ll find mine on there.” I couldn’t help but smile at his words. The lights on the club were beautiful and the decorations made me feel spoiled. 

Mum, Dad and Isabel all said ‘hello’ to Edward and as they did so, I went inside to look for Richard. I barely noticed how the inside of the club looked as I searched for Richard. As I looked, I did notice, however, how many people were in the club. It was slightly overwhelming to see room filled with so many people but also quite flattering at the same time. All of these people had come to celebrate my birthday. The thought made me smile widely.

I still had the smile on my face as I finally noticed where Richard was. He was standing at the top of the second floor, on the balcony. As soon as he caught my eye, he smiled to me. The smile on his face was wide and it didn’t leave his face as he made his way to me. I tried not to notice how handsome he looked as I didn’t need another reason to embarrass myself. No matter how hard I tried, however, the look of his hair, the way his lips curved into a smile all made me notice just how good he looked. 

I felt the familiar pounding in my chest at the sight of him and as he came closer, I couldn’t help but wonder if he could hear it. The noise of my heart definitely seemed loud to my ears. 

“You look very nice, Anne. Here’s your present,” He told me, handing me a smallish box, “Edward did tell us all to put your presents on the table but I wanted to give you my present myself. I hope you don’t mind….?” 

I couldn’t help but notice the sheepishness in his voice as he spoke to me. The fact he’d wanted to give me his present himself made me want to smile idiotically and act incredibly giddily. The expectant look on his face, however, stopped me and so instead I turned my gaze to the box in my hands. 

The box had been carefully wrapped in pink wrapping paper and it only took me a few seconds to unwrap it. I recognised the logo for a jewellery shop Mum goes to as I took the paper off. At the sight of the logo, I couldn’t help but feel excited. 

Just as I was going to look inside it, I noticed Richard biting his lips nervously. It was almost amusing, really. I couldn’t really understand why he was so nervous and so I quickly put him out of his misery by looking inside the box. 

“This is beautiful. I… don’t know what to say, Richard.” I told him, as I fingered the golden locket in the box. 

At my words, there was a smile on Richard’s face, almost as if he was amused by my words. When he did reply to me, the tone of his words were slightly teasing.

“How about we start with thank you?” His words immediately brought a blush to my face as I knew he was right and I had forgotten to thank him. 

It seemed my blush, which was deepening in colour by the second, amused Richard more as he started to laugh. Before too long, I couldn’t help but join in. Despite the fact I didn’t quite know why I was laughing, it felt good to giggle and smile. 

“So I take it you like it then?” Richard asked me, once we’d finally stopped laughing. 

Telling him just how much I loved his gift seemed like a bad idea. I’d either seem like a child obsessed with a new toy or even worse, a little girl with a crush. Either one was bad enough. I didn’t quite trust my voice so I ended up nodding to him, a huge smile on my face as I did so. 

Just as I was taking the locket out the box to look at it, Richard’s surprised and angry voice immediately stopped my actions. 

“What the f-hell is she doing here!?” He asked me, catching my attention. The slight slip up should have amused me or at least interested me as Richard has never been one to swear but it was his angry eyes and the sound of him grinding his teeth which caught my attention. 

At first I looked to Richard but I could tell whoever had caused him to react so strongly had just arrived, so I followed his gaze. I was amazed to see him looking at Edward Lancaster and the woman with him. I had to assume the woman was Maggie Anjou. 

Something about her appearance intrigued me. Whether it was her cold and unfriendly eyes or the way her whole being screamed ‘aloof,’ I don’t know but I couldn’t take my gaze off her. Almost automatically, I looked at Edward. He looked just as unapproachable and unfriendly as his Mother and I couldn’t help but wish I hadn’t invited him. 

Richard had fallen silent beside me and I knew why when I noticed he was looking at me, with interested eyes. 

“Do you know who they are, Anne?” He asked me, looking into my eyes. 

I knew I’d have to admit to knowing them both. Lying would do no good and I didn’t want to lie to Richard. Whenever someone lies, it always leads to more trouble. I didn’t want to lie about not knowing Edward and Maggie Anjou only to be found out. It’d annoy and upset Richard and I didn’t want to do either. 

“Yes, I do. That’s Edward Lancaster and I suppose the woman with him is his Mother. I got to the same school as Edward.” I explained to him, hoping he wouldn’t be angry. 

I couldn’t tell what he was thinking by the expression on his face as it was completely blank. It was only when he began speaking did I know he was angry. He sounded angry and I couldn’t help but feel bad. 

“Do you know who invited them? I doubt Edward did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. It'd be much appreciated.


	37. Chapter 37

The blush on my face Richard’s words were causing seemed to catch his attention. Whilst he was still very much interested in Maggie Anjou and her son, he was looking at me again. I almost didn’t want to catch his gaze as I contemplated telling about how I had invited Edward. I’ve never been a good liar and Richard had always been able to tell when I’d told a fib, no matter how small or unimportant it was. 

I then noticed Edward coming towards us and I couldn’t help but feel sick to my stomach. I had to wonder how Edward would react. Would he be as angry as his brother had been? Or even worse? The questions seemed endless as I thought and I ended up stifling a groan. What had seemed like a harmless, innocent action at the time was now beginning to create problems. 

I still hadn’t spoken again to Richard, and it was a little while before I did. I noticed Edward’s expression change as he spotted Maggie Anjou and her son. He looked immensely calm, so calm it was unsettling. He settled at the bar near us and after getting a drink, stood looking at Maggie and Edward.

“Anne?” The sound of Richard saying my name stopped me from thinking about Edward’s reaction anymore. It immediately reminded me that I had yet to speak and I could tell by the expectant look on his face that he was waiting for me to. 

Looking into Richard’s earnest face, I decided to tell him the truth. After all, I hadn’t done anything wrong, not really. I had done it because of Dad. 

“I invited Edward Lancaster. I,I, didn’t really want to but Dad had asked me to. He wanted there to be more people of my age here. So, I wouldn’t feel left out.” I explained to him, stammering slightly as I did so. 

I’d felt ridiculously nervous as I explained my actions to Richard. I knew I wanted him not to be angry with me because of my feelings for him but I also didn’t want him to be upset. 

For a few seconds, Richard looked at me, not giving any of his feelings away. If he was upset, he seemed to hide it from me. He looked as he did before but after a couple of seconds, he started to nod. I could tell he was beginning to think, however, by the faraway expression in his eyes. I’d seen that expression so many times before.

“So, you don’t like him, then?” He asked me, watching me eagerly.

As I looked into his eyes, I knew my reply would be important. I could see he was agitated as his gaze was completely glued to me as he waited for me to speak to him. 

“Like him? I barely know him. I ended up sitting next to him on the bus and he was rude. I haven’t spoken to him again. I don’t really know why Dad suggested him.” I told him, biting my lip, thinking. 

At my words, I heard Richard let out a sigh. Whether it was out of relief or because he was tense, I don’t know but he seemed pleased by my words. At that, I couldn’t help but start to wonder whether the idea of me liking a boy was that bad? Not only did Richard did seem unhappy by the idea but uncomfortable with it.

Did he like me? The prospect that Richard did like me seemed both ludicrous and blissful at the same time. I couldn’t help but consider it. Sure, it was a long shot and he probably could never see me like that but my brain began thinking of it before I even realised it.

“I wonder why your Dad wanted them here,” Once again, Richard turned his attention from me and I almost missed his next words because of how faint they were,” What is he up to?”

I knew Richard didn’t expect me to answer his question as I doubt it was even aimed at me. He probably was just thinking out loud. He’d said it so softly, he probably hadn’t even realised that I had heard him. 

After looking at Maggie Anjou and Edward, who were by now talking to the people around them, for a few moments, he turned his attention back to me. As he did, I noticed he had a small smile on his face. 

The sight of it confused me a little. I couldn’t understand why he was smiling but I didn’t say anything. After all, if he’s happy, I’m not going to be the one to do anything to change that. 

“Would you like me to put your locket on?” He asked me, looking at the locket in my hands. I’d almost forgotten about his lovely present being in my hands and at the reference to it, I started to smile, too.

I quickly nodded and it was only a matter of seconds before Richard began to put the golden locket around my neck. I felt his fingertips brush against the back of my neck as he fastened the necklace and at his touch, I had to supress a shudder. It was an instinctive reaction and a strong one at that. I’d immediately started to blush at his touch and I just had to hope Richard hadn’t noticed. 

As embarrassed as I felt at my reaction, my mind started to wonder. If such a small action could cause me to react like that, how would I react to something much bigger?

My cheeks felt as if they were on fire and after telling Richard I was getting drinks, I quickly made my way from Richard. I didn’t want him noticing my reaction and as childish as it was to run away, that’s exactly what I was doing. 

The bar had stocked up with lots of soft drinks and as I settled down on a stool near it, I remembered Edward. I looked to where he’d been standing and I couldn’t see him. For a few moments, I looked around in order to see him. 

“Boo!” 

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Edward’s voice and I saw him smile amused as he noticed how most of my drink was now spilt over me. Grabbing a napkin, I tried to stop the orange from staining my dress. 

The more I seemed to dab at the wet patch on my dress, however, the more it spread. Edward started to frown as he watched me and after watching me doing it for what seemed a long time, he softly grabbed my arm and stopped me. 

“What’s the matter, Anne? You’re not upset about your dress, are you?” I could tell he was concerned by the tone of his voice. 

At his words, I shook my head. I was a little upset that I’d ruined my dress but only because I didn’t want Richard to see me looking a mess. Caring about my appearance wasn’t something I’d always done and I couldn’t help but feel odd as I didn’t feel like me.

After my odd reaction, I wanted to feel like the old me. When I didn’t care about my appearance and when I would happily climb trees without a care to what I was wearing at the time. 

“Not really. Do I look really awful?” I couldn’t help but ask Edward his opinion. After all, I did want some kind of reassurance. 

Edward tried to hide a knowing smile but the gleam in his eyes gave him away. 

“No. You look fine. Richard won’t notice a thing.” He told me, giving a wink as he mentioned his brother. 

Once again, the blush reappeared on my face but this time, I couldn’t help but smile. His playfulness made me feel less embarrassed, and for that, I was definitely glad! We then started to talk about the party and I started to thank him for arranging it for me. Although, I’d spent most of the night with Richard so far, I had enjoyed myself. 

Talking to Edward, my mind was still on Richard. I could see him from where I was sitting and he looked like he was having a good time. The smile on his face seemed attached to his face and for a while, I wondered whether his unhappiness about Maggie Anjou had gone. Thinking of them made me wonder why Edward wasn’t going mad. 

After all, he has just as much reason to. If not more, actually. Yet he wasn’t doing anything at all. He was just looking and being calm. 

“Aren’t you mad Maggie Anjou and her son turned up?” I felt bad for asking but I was curious. 

His good mood seemed to go, at my words and I waited for him to be angry at me for bringing it up but as he looked about to answer, he didn’t seem angry. I think perhaps he was trying to keep his temper in check. 

“Of course I am, Anne. That woman is the reason my Father died so young. She’s been after MY company for so long, she almost ruined in.” Edward’s anger started getting to him as he spoke, that was very obvious. 

I knew there was a ‘but’ coming, there had to be. After all, if there wasn’t, his anger would be much more obvious and he’d probably be doing something about it. A couple of seconds later, it seemed I was right. 

“But. How can the company thrive if its shareholders are at war with each other? Maggie still has power in Plantagenet and it’s becoming harder to get rid of it. That woman can stay, until she starts to cause trouble and then she’s gone!” He told me, the venom dripping from his words.

I had been wrong. He was angry about Maggie Anjou, angrier than I’d ever imagined. I couldn’t help but be amazed by his restraint. 

That restraint seemed to disappear when Richard came to his side. His attention was on his brother and I have a feeling he hadn’t noticed me as he seemed to be angry. 

“That bloody b-“ Richard started to fume, a look of anger on his face, before he was cut off abruptly by Edward. 

He not only elbowed him in his ribs but steered him away from me. Although, I could just about hear what they were talking about…

At first I had to strain my ears to hear, but after a couple of minutes, I could hear everything. Even if I felt bad for eavesdropping. 

“That bloody woman! I could slap her, I really could. She commented to her idiot of a son that Anne’s not only ugly but lacking in any intelligence and sense. How dare she be so…?” He trailed off, looking for a word strong enough to describe Maggie. 

I tried to fight back the hurt I felt at hearing what she said by focusing on their conversation. At his brother’s words, I could see Edward was angry as well but even though, he was trying to get Richard to calm down. 

“Dear baby brother, you’re far too honourable to hit a woman. Whereas, I am not!”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Will arrives!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! And perhaps tell me your thoughts on it? :p

Although, I half hoped Edward was joking, I knew he wasn’t. His anger was clear to both me and Richard. His hands were clenched into fists by his side and the severe expression on his face made him look as if he wanted to hurt someone. Richard seemed to realise how angry his brother had become and so as a result had calmed down. I knew he was still upset by what Maggie Anjou had said about me as he looked upset and annoyed but I knew he didn’t want Edward to do something stupid. 

As I looked at Edward, I knew I had to get involved somehow. Despite the fact Edward had ushered Richard away from me, I couldn’t help but feel responsible for the trouble being caused. It was me; after all, that Maggie had been talking about. 

Looking at two York brothers once more, I quickly made my way to their sides. As soon as I reached them, Richard smiled to me, kindly. Although, I felt the familiar stirring in my stomach (a reaction that always signalled Richard being near), it still didn’t break the tension. 

“Don’t hit her.” I told Edward, quietly, looking at him watching Maggie and her son. 

The look of surprise on Edward’s face was clear. He obviously hadn’t expected me to have been listening in or to say what I had. Richard looked just as surprised and as I caught his gaze, I started blushing. I couldn’t help it. I’d just admitted to listening in, almost. 

“You’ve just been talking of tolerating her, Edward. Hitting her is not doing that. Even I know that.” As much as I was hurt by what Maggie Anjou had said, it seemed wrong for Edward to hit her and I knew nothing good would come from it. 

At my words, the expression on his face seemed to intensify as he began to gape at me. It was only a couple of seconds later before he actually started speaking to me.   
“How are you so wise, Anne? You’re 15!” He asked me, smiling slightly, looking much more relaxed. 

I couldn’t help but shrug at his words. I wasn’t wise at all. It just seemed obvious to me. At Edward’s words, I saw Richard smiling, as if he agreed with what Edward was saying. As I thought about that, I started smiling too. I didn’t want to be thought of as ‘little one’ or ‘dear little Annie’ but as a grown up and if Edward thought I was wise, I was definitely not going to change it. 

My response to him was a little cheeky but I felt happy with them despite what had been said by Maggie. 

“I may be a little 15 year old but I’m also a Neville!” There was a grin on my face as I spoke and at my words, the two men glanced at each other. 

I’d stood by Richard’s side when I’d come to them and to my surprise, I felt Richard’s right arm making its way around my shoulders before pulling me into him for a slightly awkward hug. The feeling of his arm was lovely and I couldn’t help but notice the smell of him as he pulled me closer to him. 

I wanted to close my eyes and just focus on the sweet, blissful smell of him but before I knew it he’d begun to speak to me bringing my attention back to the situation. 

“And don’t we know it, Annie.” He told me, warmly.

His words didn’t just make me feel pleased but also created warm feeling inside my stomach. It wasn’t just him using my nickname but the way I was still close to him as he said it.

I almost felt slightly childish for being so happy by what he said, especially, when I noticed Edward was looking at us with a knowing and pleased expression on his face. 

I was reluctant to move from the hug and it seemed Richard felt the same as his arm was still around my shoulders a little while later. It didn’t just feel completely comfortable but as the time passed, I was getting happier by the second. 

It didn’t last, however. Richard seemed to realise how long he’d had his arm around me and as he took his arm from me, I noticed him redden visibly. Although, I had the faintest feeling he was embarrassed, I had to stop myself from feeling upset. 

Edward had become bored watching us and had gotten another drink from the bar. I noticed him roll his eyes as he noticed the blush on Richard’s face and the slightly disappointed expression I knew I had on my face. 

That expression changed, though, when I noticed two familiar people making their way towards us. Auntie Kate looked completely beautiful; I noticed that as soon as I noticed her and Uncle Will. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a complete bun, with a few strands dangling down. As I caught Uncle Will’s gaze, I smiled widely.

I’d missed him greatly and the familiar playful expression on his face reminded me just how fun he was. Once they’d reached us it seemed my hurt over Richard’s embarrassment and my hurt over Maggie’s words tumbled out as I started to hug Uncle Will tightly.

I must have hugged him tighter than I thought because when I looked up to his face, there was a concerned expression on it. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” He asked, once the hug had ended. His voice had been full of worry and at the endearment; I almost wanted to tell him everything. Especially, as he’d put his hand on my hair in a comforting way. 

Edward, Richard and Aunt Kate all seemed to watch me with Uncle Will and all three had different reactions. Edward seemed to be amused by how I was behaving as there was an amused smile on his face but Richard didn’t. Although, there was a smile on his face, he had troubled eyes. I knew him well enough to know that. 

It was Aunt Kate’s reaction that confused me, though. There was an almost harsh, severe look on her face as if she wanted to pull me away from my uncle. I could tell that wanted to do that as she had crossed her arms across her chest, as if to stop herself. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Uncle. I’m just happy to see you.” I told him, lying slightly. 

There was a sceptical look on Uncle Will’s face as I spoke and I noticed him raise an eyebrow but he seemed to let it go. As I looked closely at Uncle Will, I could tell something was deeply wrong. He looked troubled, despite the smile on his face. It was as if he was pretending to be happy but his heart wasn’t really in it. As I realised this, I couldn’t help but hug him again. I didn’t want him to be unhappy and the fact I knew he was saddened me greatly.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with Uncle Will!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this.

My hurt over Richard’s embarrassment seemed to go as I talked to Uncle Will. He was his usual funny, playful self and it gave me the distraction I wanted. It seemed Richard was glad for his arrival too as he stayed near us all night. More than once, I seemed to catch Richard’s eye and I tried not to let it affect me. I tried not to blush like a little child but instead decided to give him a simple smile. When I did this, I quickly saw him return my smile. Whether Uncle Will had noticed us, I wasn’t sure. Although, it was obvious that he had by the question he ended up asking me. 

“Anne? What is going on between you and Richard?” Uncle Will finally asked, once Richard had gone to find Robert. 

I felt slightly sick at his question; despite the fact I knew Uncle Will was only curious. I knew he wasn’t trying to embarrass or upset me but I didn’t want to tell him how I felt. I hadn’t even told Edward, after all, he’d guessed. 

Uncle Will was giving me an expectant but kind look and in that moment, I knew I wanted to tell him. Not because I was feeling that I didn’t have a choice but that I wanted to. My feelings for Richard were something Izzy knew of but even so, she wasn’t aware of just how deeps my feelings go. The idea of telling someone about my feeling seemed lovely. I wouldn’t need to hold back. I could just gush about him, without worrying about embarrassing myself. Especially, not with Uncle Will.

At the idea, a smile came to my face and it was still on my face as I began to speak to Uncle Will.

“I like him. I more than like him.” I admitted to him, simply. There was a small blush as I spoke but it wasn’t out of embarrassment. 

I could see that Uncle Will wasn’t as surprised as I expected him to be as a large grin came to his face. He looked much younger than his 40 years as he smiled as the crinkles around his eyes disappeared. I waited for him to speak and when he did, he still seemed to be smiling. 

“What’s the problem then, Anne?” There was confusion in his question and I couldn’t help but think that perhaps he was wrong person to talk to about Richard. He wouldn’t understand. Or at least, I couldn’t help but fear he wouldn’t. 

I shook my head slightly and I tried to think of an easy way to explain my fears about Richard but for a few moments, I couldn’t think of a thing to say. It was only the patient look on his face that pushed me to speak. 

“I started thinking that maybe he likes me too,” The blush increased as I spoke and I could see amusement in Uncle Will’s eyes as I spoke.

Although, it seemed that my blush amused Uncle Will, he still looked confused. He shook his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. It seemed I was right as his next words were full of confusion, just like before. Even though, I had tried to explain the problem but not very well. 

“I don’t really see what the problem then, little one. If you think he likes you too, surely you can work something out?” He asked me, watching me for my reaction to his words.

I certainly did react to his words. Although, ‘little one’ was meant as an endearment and I knew that, I couldn’t help but feel angry and annoyed. It proved that he saw me as little child or a little girl and how could Richard see me a young girl or even a woman when I’m still seen as a child to everyone else? 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that!” I burst out to him, angrily, my annoyance getting the better of me. I immediately felt bad for snapping at Uncle Will, especially, when I saw the hurt look on his face. 

For a few moments, I watched Uncle Will gape at me, unsure of what to say to me. Apart of me wanted to apologise over and over again for snapping but before I could say anything, he put his hand on my shoulder. Perhaps he could sense my frustration and it was his attempt to comfort me. 

I did feel slightly comforted by his touch but I still felt tears well in my eyes. I felt guilty and I was also starting to feel tired. 

“You’re a bit too young to be despairing of love already, don’t you think? You and Richard would make a lovely couple. I’ll talk to you later, little one.” He told me, a sincere expression on his face as he spoke to me. 

As he left my side, after giving me a quick hug, I thought about his words. The idea of me and Richard as a couple made me breathless. For a few brief, wonderful moments, I let my mind wonder about how we’d be as a couple. Would Richard be a devoted, adoring boyfriend or something completely different? I could feel my cheeks grow warm but it wasn’t out of embarrassment. It was something much different. 

I barely registered Richard coming to my side and when I finally did, I knew my face was bright red. How could it not be? My thoughts had been getting a little out of hand.   
“I wonder what you’re thinking about. You’ve gone bright red, Anne.” He pointed out to me, sounding slightly curious.

If anything, my cheeks grew warmer at his words and I was trying to think of a reply. One that didn’t include me telling him of my thoughts. I could tell he was curious as it was obvious in his voice but Richard had never been one to pry. He had always been too honourable and kind to do that. George was the kind to pry!

When I still hadn’t spoken, Richard let out a small chuckle before giving one of my hands a tight squeeze. 

“Don’t worry, Anne. I’ll let you enjoy your thoughts without me forcing my way into them!” He told me, lightly, obviously thinking that he’d interrupted something unconnected with himself.

The feelings of his hand as he squeezed mine instantly created a reaction in me. I saw goose bumps his touch had left and I had to wonder whether he knew just how badly he affected me. How the simplest of touches could leave me breathless and how I would happily hang on to his every word. 

With Uncle Will’s words still in my head, I was starting to hope that he did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope this is alright.

After my party, I saw Richard more regularly. He’d been working hard at Plantagenet for the previous weeks and so I was glad he was finally taking a break. I’d worried about him working too hard even though, I knew he enjoyed work. I’d heard and seen him talking to Dad about Plantagenet and every time his passion and enthusiasm had amazed me. It was obvious that he cared about the company and that he took joy out of his work. The thought brought a broad grin to my face, without me really noticing or stopping it. 

After talking to Uncle Will, I didn’t want to hide my feelings or be ashamed of them. I was still slightly scared of how Richard would react if he ever found out about them but a part of me (a much bigger part of me) wanted him to know. Wanted him to know just how much he affected me and how deep my feelings for him go. 

Uncle Will’s advice had made me feel hopeful. It reminded me that I didn’t know Richard’s feelings and his reference to us being a couple had only spurned me on. In the days that followed our talk, I had imagined how being with Richard would be. It was childish of me, a girl’s fantasy but even so, it made me wonder if we would ever be like that. 

The book I’d started only moments ago was already abandoned next to me and whilst I still wanted to know what happened in the story, I couldn’t quite keep my attention on the page as I always ended up thinking of Richard. As I had read about Mr Darcy’s rudeness, Richard would come to mind. 

I didn’t quite know why, though. After all, Richard had never been rude in his life. Always so kind and helpful….

“You look happy, Anne.” Richard pointed out, as he stood in my bedroom door way. There was a small smile on his face as he spoke. 

I jumped violently at his words, my heart beating rapidly in my chest and it took a couple of seconds for me to calm down. I’d been so absorbed in my thoughts of him that I hadn’t even noticed him there. As usual I felt myself blushing and I knew Richard had noticed as his smile widened ever so slightly. 

As I watched him come into my room, I tried not to watch him too closely. I didn’t want him to see just how much his rather sudden appearance had affected me. When he came and sat down close to me, on my bed, it seemed that plan went out the window. His closeness seemed to send my senses into a spin as I noticed his aftershave. It was lovely and utterly masculine, just like him. 

Richard seemed far too concerned by looking at the book on my bed to notice that I’d stopped fidgeting or doing anything. My senses felt heightened just being close to him and I was beginning to feel the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach that always signalled Richard’s prescence. 

For some reason, as Richard began to bite his lips in thought, I found my gaze caught. His lips seemed fascinating; despite the fact they were slightly chapped. The blush on my face intensified as I looked at Richard’s lips and I quickly forced myself to look away. 

It was good I did as Richard turned to look at me. My face felt like it was on fire and I knew it looked as red as a beetroot. I couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. It wasn’t his prescence making me feel so uncomfortable but the thoughts I was having. 

I had a strong urge to kiss him, to see just how soft his lips felt. In all my thoughts of him, I’d never allowed myself to think of kissing him. It seemed like it would never happen. 

“Anne?” His voice was soft as he spoke, a questioning tone to it.

I had yet to speak and by Richard saying my mind, he reminded me of it. My mouth felt dry and sore and it took a big gulp of air for me to talk. I had no idea what to say to him as it seemed all my thoughts were about him. 

“Yes…?” I asked him, my voice sounding a little unusual as I did so. 

I tried to keep my eyes from his lips but given his closeness, it was impossible. Especially, when I noticed something interesting. Richard’s gaze seemed to be torn between the book in his hands and me. 

After a couple of moments, he finally put my book down back on my bed and I felt my heart start to thud painfully and loudly in my chest as I notice just where his gaze was. On my lips!

“I just want to do this.” Richard told me, giving me a smile. There was a confidence in his voice I hadn’t noticed before and I felt anticipation go through me. What was he going to do? Would he, by any lovely chance, be thinking of kissing me? 

I felt his hands cup my face, softly, and for a few moments, I was already in heaven. The feeling of his palms on my cheeks left goose bumps in their wake and I couldn’t help but gaze at him, willing him to kiss me. 

With one last loving look, he raised his lips to mine. At first, the feeling of his lips against mine was so soft and tender that I had to fight the desire to sigh. Without realising what I was doing, my hands found their way into his silky hair. The strands felt lovely against my finger tips and the feeling of his lips against mine and of his hair through my fingers was all that I noticed. All that I wanted to notice. I could feel one of his hands gently caressing my back and the sigh I’d held in finally broke free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit nervous about this. Please comment? :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) I hope this is alright.

As we broke apart, I noticed the light blush on his face. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed by him blushing. There was a sheepish expression on his face as if he didn’t really know what to tell me and to be honest, I didn’t blame him. The giddiness and happiness I felt at the kiss was still affecting me and I didn’t care what he was going to tell me. I was far too happy by what had happened to worry that he hadn’t meant anything by it. 

“Anne… I… I’m sorry.” He blurted out to me, biting his lips a little as he did. The confidence he’d had only minutes before obviously gone.

I couldn’t help but smile a little. It was clear that he hadn’t guessed just how eager I had been and for that, I was glad. The idea of him noticing just how willing I had been and how much I loved kissing him filled me with embarrassment. At the thought of it, I felt the familiar blush come to my face. 

Richard seemed to think he’d embarrassed me as he noticed how red my face had become. The look on his face was even more apologetic than it had been before. At the sight of it, I knew I had to say something. 

“You don’t have to say sorry, Richard. I kissed you back, didn’t I?” I started smiling as I spoke to him; despite the fact I knew I was kind of admitting my feelings for him by my words.

Although, I’d wanted to make him feel better, I definitely hadn’t planned or wanted to tell him that I liked him. I still felt nervous about doing that as I didn’t want him to reject me or god forbid, be completely horrified by me liking him. If he saw me as little Anne Neville, that could happen. 

At my words, a thoughtful look came on his face and I could tell by how distracted he looked that he was thinking about what I’d said. As if that hadn’t occurred to him before…

“Yes, you did…” His voice was soft as he spoke and I watched as a smile came to his face. At first it was small and tentative but as he continued to look at me, it grew into a broad grin. I couldn’t help but smile back at him as the grin on his face was so infectious that it made me want to smile. He looked happy. 

For the next few moments, we sat in silence on my bed. It wasn’t awkward and I felt no desire to for it to be broken. We were just deep in thought. I was still thinking about the kiss and how lovely it had been when I felt Richard begin to hold my hand, softly. 

I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach at the touch and I could tell I was starting to smile. I quickly noticed that his hand felt soft beneath mine and almost without realising it, my thumb started tracing patterns across the skin of his right hand. Perhaps Richard didn’t notice what I was doing as he didn’t stop me. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for the last three days.” Richard admitted to me, as he looked to our joined hands. 

At his words, I was quickly filled with shock. I could hardly believe him. It seemed amazing but also unbelievable that he had wanted to do that for so long. His behaviour to me hadn’t changed as he’d been as lovely and charming as normal. 

After a couple of minutes of thinking, I realised that perhaps he had acted differently towards me. He had spent more time with me, hours at a time in some cases. I’d been too caught up with everything to notice any difference. That and I couldn’t really explain it, anyway. 

“Really?” I breathed to him, disbelief in my words. I’d fantasied about this happening so many times but it had always seemed so unrealistic. 

I felt my heart pound in my chest at his words and I had to wonder whether he could hear it from where he sat next to me. It seemed to be going about a hundred miles an hour and given just how handsome he was looking, it wouldn’t stop any time soon.

Richard nodded to me, at my words and I knew he was telling the truth. After all, he had never been one to lie to me and after what had just happened it seemed unlikely that he was going to start now. 

There was a smile on my face now as I looked at him, even though; I had to wonder what would happen next. I didn’t know whether I could just forget about the kiss or my feelings for him. As I looked at him, I realised that he seemed to not want to either. There was a loving and tender look on his face as he looked at me and it brought a lump to my throat to see it. 

His next words proved I was right. Even if I had to worry if I had heard him correctly. Could he have said the words I had so desperately wished to hear? It seemed he had. 

“I like you, Anne. A lot.” 

I gaped at him, for a few moments. Despite the fact, he’d just said what I’d longed to hear, I couldn’t quite believe my ears. The shocked and baffled expression on my face seemed to amuse him as he chuckled softly, before pulling me into a tight hug. 

It was the hug that gave me the courage to admit how I felt. I didn’t feel nervous anymore and Richard’s words had also helped me. 

“I like you too.” My words were timid as I spoke and for a few seconds, I was afraid Richard hadn’t heard me speak. When he turned to look at me, a large smile on his face as he did, I knew he had. It was easy to see he was happy. 

As I looked at him, his arms still around me, I realised I was happy too. The smile on my own face matched his and I couldn’t help but wish I’d always feel so happy in Richard’s arms. Although, I didn’t feel nervous about him anymore, I couldn’t help but think about how Mum and Dad would react if they knew about us. Would they be upset and annoyed? The idea of them being annoyed with me should have upset me more than it did. Annoying them would have horrified me before but how can loving someone be wrong? I still believed Dad to be a good man and I half hoped he wouldn’t let his problems with Edward and Plantagenet get in the way of me and Richard. As Richard squeezed my hand tightly, I suspected he was thinking something similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. :) Please comment?


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne decides to tell Uncle Will but gets a shock in the process!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright! :)

In the days that followed our lovely kiss, we decided to become sort of a couple. Izzy and George were still going out and it gave me hope that me and Richard would work. Although, we decided not to tell anyone apart from Uncle Will and Edward, I hoped Iz would notice something was going on with me. I had with her, after all. 

Despite the fact our 'relationship' was a secret (for now, anyway), I was still ridiculously happy. I could tell he felt the same as he always seemed to be smiling. Not only that but his beautiful eyes seemed to twinkle because of it. To know that I was the cause made my heart pound inside my chest through happiness. 

Whenever Richard came to dinner, he'd choose a seat by my side. I wanted to be near him just as much as he wanted to be near me, that was pretty obvious. It was natural for him to hold my hand under the table, whenever we ate. No matter how many times he seemed to do it, though, I'd still feel the familiar blush come to my cheeks. 

"Annie, sweetheart, you look as if you're miles away." Uncle Will told me, as he waved his hand in front of my face. 

I blinked a few times at his words and tried to think of an excuse. Anything to explain myself. The look on Uncle Will's face seemed to be concern and reminded me that I had yet to speak. I was just considering lying to him as I remembered what me and Richard had talked about. That it would be a good idea to tell him and Edward. 

"I was just thinking about Richard, Uncle." I admitted to him, my voice timid as I started to feel nervous. 

Uncle Will didn't look shocked at my words, in fact, he had a odd expression on his face as if he knew what I was going to say. 

He didn't speak to me, though. Instead, he simply nodded for me to go on. My mouth had gone dry in my nerves and for a few moments, I couldn't speak. It took a few moments for me to be able to. 

"I..... I'm going out with Richard." I blurted out to him, quickly, watching his reaction. 

At my words, a smile came to his face. It seemed to cover his whole face. He definitely seemed happy. 

"I knew it! I told Edward that something was going in between you two!" He told me, his smile still on his face. 

At the mention of Edward, I felt myself blush. The idea that Uncle Will had talked to Edward about me and Richard certainly embarrassed me. 

Although, Uncle Will seemed happy enough, apart of me was still nervous about how Mum and Dad would react. Would they be as pleased as Uncle Will? I just hoped the would. 

In the past few days, Uncle Will had been acting oddly. He'd seemed so nervous and uptight and it was lovely to see him smile. The sight of it brought one to my own face and in that moment, I stopped worrying. I was happy and it was all that seemed to matter. 

"Are you happy, Anne?" The seriousness in his voice startled me and for a few moments, I just looked at him. 

A frown had replaced the smile on his face and it suddenly occurred to me that, perhaps, Uncle Will wasn't very happy. 

"I am. Ridiculously so." I admitted to him, softly, thinking of just happy Richard had made me. 

At my words, I watched his face cloud over. I could tell he was happy for me as he did eventually smile at me but it had taken awhile for him. 

"I'm glad you are, Annie. You deserve as much happiness as your little heart can take and I sincerely hope you get it, little one." The emotion in his voice brought a lump to my throat. 

His voice had sounded husky as if he was going to cry and I was shocked to notice that he was on the brink of tears. 

After he'd finished speaking, and once he'd said a hasty goodbye, he rapidly left the room. I wondered whether it was because of his tears. For a few moments, I tried to figure out why he'd gotten so upset but I couldn't find a reason. I couldn't think of any! 

I jumped about ten foot in the air when my thoughts were interrupted by a very loud beep. I knew it had come from under the cushion so I quickly pulled it aside and began to search. It didn't take me long to find a phone. 

I recognised it immediately. It was Uncle Will's! 

I could see there was a new message and despite the fact, I knew it was wrong to look, I couldn't help it as my curiosity over took me. Feeling guilty, I quickly looked at it. 

"Tell Kate about us or I will.." The message read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please comment :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne talks to Richard about Uncle Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) I hope this is alright.

In the days that followed my talk with Uncle Will, it seemed I couldn't get his text message out of my head. I wasn't just incredibly curious but also worried as well. I don't want to think of Uncle Will cheating on Aunt Kate but I couldn't stop myself. 

At first, I tried to think of another explanation. Even if every reason seemed to not make sense to me. But then again, the idea of Uncle Will cheating didn't make any sense to me either. 

Richard had noticed almost straight away that something was on my mind as he'd caught me looking at Uncle Will, questioningly. I could tell he was curious but he didn't push me to talk to him. I knew that it was his polite nature stopping him from asking, despite the fact he was getting worried. 

"I think Uncle Will's cheating on my aunt. I read a text and it was from someone blackmailing him." I confided to Richard, as he made himself comfortable on my bed. 

At my words, I saw his eyes widen in surprise and shock. I watched a variety of emotions come to his face and it was a few moments before he spoke. 

"Are you sure, Anne?" He asked me, finally, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

I nodded at him, even though I didn't want to be. Uncle Will had always been my playful, lovely and caring Uncle and it pained me to think badly of him. Although, I have never been close to Aunt Kate ( not in the same way I am with Uncle Will), she is still family. 

At my nod, Richard took my hand in his as if he could read my thoughts. I felt myself blush at my touch, even though, it had been simple and comforting. I was still getting used to the feeling of his hand in mine and the moment he had held my hand, my heart had began to pound.

My reaction brought a small smile to my face and for a few moments, I forgot about Uncle Will and simply thought of Richard. His hair was messy and out of place and I had a desire to sort it out. 

Getting on my knees, and edging closer to him, I began to sort his hair. There was a smile on Richard's face as my hands were in his hair and it seemed to make my heart pound even more erratically. He looked so content and happy! It was still incredible to me that I could cause such a reaction in him. 

When a few minutes passed, I started to feel a little sheepish. I didn't want to seem to clingy or immature. I felt myself blush as I looked at Richard, my embarrassment getting the better of me. 

I saw Richard's smile widen at the sight of the blush on my cheeks. As he raised a hand to softly touch my cheek, I felt myself start smiling back at him. 

"I love it when you blush, you know. You look beautiful..." He admitted to me, his fingertips gently caressing my face. 

At his loving words, my blush worsened, covering not only cheeks but also the nape of my neck. All the while, I was smiling like a love crazed fool. Whatever worry I felt about Uncle Will vanished completely and was replaced by a much nicer feeling. My love for the boy next to me. 

For a few lovely moments, we just looked at each other, both of us smiling as we did. I felt comfortable and happy with him and as he brought his arm around me, I welcomed the feel of him. 

"What do I do, Richard?" I asked him, awhile later. As much as I loved being with Richard, I was still worried about this thing with Uncle Will. 

I saw Richard think for a few moments before turning his attention back to me. There was a thoughtful look on his face as he did. 

"Well, if you were in Kate's position, would you want to know? People do say that ignorance is bliss. " I couldn't help but gape at his question. 

I didn't want to think of him cheating on me. He'd just asked a question and I felt sick to my stomach. Nevertheless, I thought about his words and then answered him a few moments later. 

"Ignorance is only bliss for a short time. You'd still find out about the cheating. Being ignorant would only mean you weren't expecting it and that that you couldn't prepare yourself." My words had an edge to them and even I wasn't quite sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay. Please comment? :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne forgets her worries with Edward and baby Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

Every time I saw Uncle Will, I thought of that text and slowly, it was definitely starting to get to me. Although, I did know the right thing to do which was tell Kate, of course, something seemed to be stopping me.

I was thinking of it days later, when I noticed Edward approaching me. I hadn't heard the front door go so I was definitely surprised to see him.

He looked happy with baby Lizzie in his arms and at the sight if his smile, I couldn't help but feel happy for him. I noticed how his hand occasionally stroked his daughters blonde curls and I had to wonder if he realised just what he was doing. 

"Anne. How are you and my little brother? Still devoted to one another?" Edward sounded happy as he spoke and it made me smile. 

I had to try and stop myself from blushing as he mentioned Richard. My smile widened at words, however and I found myself nodding to him, emphatically. 

"Good." He simply told me, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He expertly balanced Lizzie on his knee as he did. 

As it did that, I noticed his gaze on his daughter. There was a smile on his face that I hadn't seen before. It took me a few moments to realise that it was full of pride. Edward's eyes seemed brighter with just how much love was in them.

"She's beautiful, Edward." I announced to him, as I watched Lizzie begin to bounce happily on his knee.

I couldn't help but smile widely as I watched her. She really did look adorable in her pink poka dot dress. When I noticed her little booties matched her dress, my smile seemed to widen. 

"I know," There was definite pride in his voice as he spoke, "But all parents say that, though, don't they?" 

Perhaps they did, I wasn't too sure. Edward's gaze turned back to his daughter and for a few moments, we were in silence. 

When Edward finally broke the comfortable silence, he shocked me with his question. Even though, it probably shouldn't have. 

"Would you like to hold her?"

I immediately felt nervous at the prospect. I definitely wanted to but I also didn't want to accidentally drop her. I looked at baby Lizzie for a few minutes and it seemed she was looking straight back at me. 

"Come on. She doesn't bite." Edward told me, before he softly placed her in my arms. 

I stiffened instantly and it took me a couple of moments to feel comfortable. I made sure I didn't drop her as I kept a soft hold. 

I could see she was reaching out for my hair and so before she yanked it, I took her small, delicate hands in mine. I had to marvel at just how little her fingers were. They were so tiny but in proportion. 

Edward was watching us as I could feel his gaze on me. Once again, he looked proud. For some reason, this time, it brought a lump to my throat. Had Dad ever looked at me like that? 

Just as I started to wonder about that, baby Lizzie started to cry, noisily. Edward, at the sound, was instantly out of his seat and reclaimed his daughter. 

"Shh, sweetheart. Let's get you to mummy, shall we?" Edward cooed to the precious baby in his arms before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

At the sight, two words immediately came to mind - 'Daddy's girl.' Although, I knew Elizabeth adored Lizzie, I knew Lizzie would end up as a Daddy's girl. It was obvious Edward adored her utterly and for that, I was glad. 

Getting up from his chair, he turned to me. An expectant expression on his face as he did. 

"Do you still want to be Godmother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Please comment?


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne sees Eddie Lancaster and his Mother and she realises a plot is being formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright

For awhile, I forgot to worry about Uncle Will as my thoughts were filled with Edward and little baby Lizzie. The thought of being her godmother filled me with joy and just the sight of her, would bring a smile to my face. It helped drive thoughts of Uncle Will from my mind. 

I'd told Richard about Edward's offer as soon as I saw him. The smile on my face told him that something good had happened. Even so, I'd wanted to tell him. I had wanted to share my happiness with him. 

Even now, three days later, I can still see his pleased face. The sight of his bright smile immediately brought a smile to my lips. That smile vanished, though, when I heard a familiar voice coming from the library. 

"You come to me now only because you have no other choice. I am not a idiot, Warwick. So, don't you dare take me for one." Maggie's voice sounded harsh and angry as she spoke and for a couple of seconds, I felt shocked by just how angry she'd sounded. 

I felt myself blush as I realised I was eaves dropping but I couldn't stop myself from leaning closer to the library door as my curiosity got the better of me. 

"No. I wouldn't treat you like that, Maggie. I'm just finally seeing that your expertise is exactly what Plantagenet needs." I heard Dad tell her, smoothly. 

He sounded agitated and on edge. I could picture him looking tense on the other side of the door. Despite that, though, I couldn't quite feel sorry for him. It was obvious that he was plotting something! 

Instantly, a frown came to my face. I couldn't help but think of Edward. Surely, he would find out eventually? I'd begun to realise that secrets never stay hidden for long. 

A nervous knot was beginning to form in my stomach and for a few moments, I could barely register the voices. I was feeling so on edge and nervy. 

"Look who's being a sneak?" 

Startled by the voice, I instantly turned to where it had come from. I don't know what I expected but I didn't expect Eddie Lancaster to be standing in the doorway of my kitchen. 

"I am not sneaking about!" I burst put to him, hotly, my face burning as I did. 

I watched Eddie raise an eyebrow at me, obviously not believing me. My face burned even more as I realised just how it did look. 

My embarrassment and in a way, shame seemed to amuse Eddie as his lips formed a weird sort of smile. Although, it looked more of a sneer, there was a hint of a smile. 

"Sure, you're not. And I'm Santa!" He remarked, sarcastically to me, his voice annoying me greatly.

I tried to stop the embarrassment I felt at his words from showing. I didn't want him to get any satisfaction from me. Giving him an annoyed look, I couldn't help but wish I had never come across Maggie and Dad talking. 

"Oh, go away, Eddie." I muttered to him, before I turned away from him. 

When minutes later, Eddie was still near me, I knew he hadn't listened to me at all. Just as I was about to loose my cool with him, the sound of the library door opening caught both our attention. 

As Maggie and Dad came from the library, I felt tremendously guilty. I knew there was nowhere to hide so I just stood there waiting to be seen. It was a matter of seconds before that happened. 

"Anne." There was a hint of disapproval and anger in Dad's voice and I tried to look sorry. 

Even so, though, there was a thoughtful expression on his face as he spoke, especially, when he noticed Eddie near me. 

I could feel Maggie's gaze on me before she even spoke and as I turned to look at her, I couldn't help but feel unnerved. 

"This is the child you were speaking of?" She asked Dad, gesturing to me. 

At her words, I felt a spark of anger go through of me. I'd opened my mouth to speak before I'd even realised it. 

"I am not a child!"


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a talk with Richard and later, she finds out her Father's plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

"Dad's up to something again." 

The words were out my mouth the moment I spotted Richard coming through my bedroom door. Although, I should have felt guilty for telling Richard, I didn't. Not quite. 

At my words, Richard made his way towards my bed before sitting next to me. He loomed a little displeased by my words but he didn't look at all shocked. 

"Yes, I think so, too. George is on it as well. He's been acting shifty lately." Richard confided in me, a frown on his handsome face.

I watched him tug his hair anxiously before he ran his fingers through it. It was an action I'd seen him do countless times but this time, I knew for certain he was anxious. I wasn't guessing. 

Reaching for his hand, I couldn't help want to make feel relaxed. I knew mentioning Maggie Anjou was a bad thing to do but I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. 

Feeling nervous, I began to tell Richard all about what I'd heard and what had happened. As I told him, I had to wonder whether I was betraying Mum and Dad by giving their plan away. Looking into Richard's eyes, my heart began to race and palms began to grow clammy. For a few short seconds, he was all I thought of. 

How could being honest with the man you love be a bad thing? I'd known for awhile what lies do those around you and I don't want anything to ruin what Richard and I have.

I shuffled closer into him, laying my head against his chest, wanting some comfort. All my thoughts about lies had made remember the Uncle Will problem. Richard quickly welcomed my closeness as I felt him pull me even closer to him. 

"Are you going to tell Edward?" I asked, Richard, minutes later, finally breaking the silence that formed between us. 

Although, it wasn't a uncomfortable silence, I'd still felt the need to break it. 

At my words, I watched Richard bite his lower lip. There was a rather thoughtful expression on his face as he did and for some reason, it broke a smile to my face. 

I started to blush, however, when I realised that my gaze had lingered hungrily on his lips. I quickly averted my gaze when he turned to answer me. I didn't want him to think I'd been staring, even though I had. 

"Edward's so besotted with Elizabeth and Lizzy right now that Plantagenet is hardly on his mind nowadays. I'm not sure what good telling him would do." There was a edge to Richard's voice as he spoke and I had to wonder why.

I knew it would have to be something about Plantagenet rather than with Elizabeth or baby Lizzy. Had Richard become unhappy with the company? It seemed a long shot but I had to consider it. 

We once again fell back into silence as we thought. I was still comfortably pulled to Richard's side but as he positioned himself so that he was hugging me, I knew what I'd told him was on his mind. 

Absentmindedly, one of my hands found their way into his messy hair. The feeling of his curls beneath my hands felt good beneath my finger tips and before I knew what I was doing, I was stroking his hair. 

As Richard began to close his eyes, tiredly, I couldn't help but think about him and Plantagenet. Although, we see each other as much as we can, there are still times when I wish I could see him more.

A smile came to my face as I noticed that Richard had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but smile at it. When little, quite snores began to come from, it seemed to amuse me. 

I tried not to wake him as I disentangled myself from the hug. I was still thinking of Dad, Maggie Anjou and her awful son and relaxing was seeming to be impossible.

"Anne? I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." Richard's voice was quiet and he still sounded half asleep. Although, he'd only been asleep for 10 minutes, he looked as if he'd been asleep much longer. 

"Don't worry about it." I told him, retaking my place on my bed.

At my words, Richard cracked a tired smile. He raised his hand to cup my face only moments later before bringing my lips to his in a soft kiss. 

"You are amazing, Anne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne sees Uncle Will and finds out who his mystery woman is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been planned for awhile and I have finally gotten around to writing it! Whoop! :D

In the weeks that followed, I began to see even less of Richard. Plantagenet was doing well and it meant he was working nearly all the time. Although, I was happy Plantagenet was thriving, I also couldn't help but wish I could see Richard more. 

Letting out a sigh as I sat at the breakfast bar, my mind was entirely on Richard. My palms grew clammy and a blush came to my face immediately, despite the fact my thoughts were less than happy. 

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice Uncle Will enter the kitchen. When I finally did notice him sitting next to me, I jumped ever so slightly. 

At the sight of Uncle Will, who was looking weary and tired, I started to think of something other than Richard. Instead, I remembered the text message I had spied weeks before and as I remembered it, I felt an immediate burst of anger at him. 

I knew the expression on my face was less than friendly but I couldn't help it. The anger and hurt I felt at him cheating on Aunt Kate was ever mounting. I still couldn't understand why he'd do such a thing. Surely, he loves Aunt Kate? Perhaps not. 

Uncle Will had obviously noticed my expression as he was giving me a bewildered look. I would have been amused if I wasn't so mad. I couldn't be sure I could keep it in check so I didn't dare speak. 

"Anne, what on earth is the matter?" Uncle Will asked me, a concerned look on his tired face. 

At his question, I felt myself soften towards him a little. He had sounded so sincere and heart-felt that the desire not to be quite so mad at him was strong. Instead of Uncle Will being the man cheating on my Aunt, he seemed to remind me of the honourable man I thought him to be. 

"Is it Richard? Has he done something to upset you, little one?" Once again, Uncle Will sounded concerned but this time, also a little curious. 

I knew he was concerned and the irony of it didn't escape me. It seemed hypercritical of him to be worried about Richard doing something to hurt me when he wasn't only hurting Aunt Kate but also myself. 

A sharp, cynical laugh burst from a little unexpectedly and I watched as Uncle Will frowned. I knew I would have to explain my reaction but I definitely didn't want to. That would mean admitting to knowing about his affair.

"The only person hurting anyone around here is you...." I told him, eventually, when I couldn't put it off any longer. 

At the accusation, Uncle Will blushed visibly, his mouth dropping open in his shock. Apart of me felt sick at my words but I knew the truth of them. He had hurt me by his actions. 

"W...what do you mean?" He stammered to me, his shock visible to me.

At his words, I wanted to drop the subject completely but I knew I wouldn't get the chance again as I knew I would chicken out. 

So, gulping quickly, I answered him. The tone of my voice was sharp and for a few moments, I hardly recognised it. It barely sounded like me. 

"Who is she?" 

Uncle Will's shock became even greater, which I'm not sure I had thought possible. He looked unsteady perched on the breakfast bar and I had to wonder whether he would fall off. 

When he finally answered me, his voice was grave and low. 

"Elizabeth Woodville. She's the woman I'm seeing." He admitted to me, slowly. 

It was my turn to be shocked, at his response, as my mouth opened and closed a few times before I was able to speak. 

"No fucking way!" I blurted out to him, without thinking.

Uncle Will seemed to snap back into Uncle mode as a frowned appeared on his face and he began to tell me off. 

"There's no need for a young lady like you to be swearing, Anne." He scolded, his voice firm. 

I couldn't help but feel angry again at him, at his words. The hypocrisy of it was making me feel sick to my stomach and I was starting to think of Edward. Oh Edward..... he definitely didn't deserve to be cheated on. 

At the thought, my anger intensified so when I answered Uncle Will, I couldn't help but snap at him. 

"You're shagging some other man's wife senseless and you're telling me off about doing morally incorrect actions!" I had never been so vulgar in my life and it was only due to my anger that I was being so now. 

Uncle Will looked slightly hurt by my words. Or was it remorseful? It was becoming hard to tell which as Uncle Will was by now avoiding my gaze. 

"What are you going to do?" Uncle Will asked me moments later, not sounding nervous at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I do like Elizabeth but this has been planned for months. I just wanted to see how it'd work. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a little nervous about this. Please comment?


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's torn once again and Warwick and Maggie Anjou's plot intensifies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the next chapter as soon as I could. I want to move the story along.

I simply stared at Uncle Will. I had no idea how I was going to answer him. Apart of me wanted to tell him I was going to tell Edward all about his affair but the words stuck in my throat. The idea of hurting Edward with the truth seemed like the last thing I wanted to do in the world. 

My feelings were in a mess and the more I looked at Uncle Will, the more confused I became. Uncle Will was gazing at me with an expectant look on his face. I knew I was going to have to tell him something eventually. It was only a matter of seconds before I did. 

"Is it over?" The tone I used seemed harsh again but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be in this situation at all. 

At my words, I saw Uncle Will nod his head. He looked as unhappy as I felt and I felt my coldness towards ease a little. The man next to me was still my Uncle, despite what he'd done. 

"Of course it is, little one. I stopped it months ago!" He told me, sounding on edge. He also sounded completely sincere. 

The sincere look on Uncle Will's face matched his tone and I quickly found myself believing him. Perhaps it was my fondness for him that made me want to believe him. I was still angry at him, ridiculously so but I have to believe he deserves a second chance. 

"It better be. Neither Edward nor Aunt Kate deserve to be cheated on. Even I know that and I'm the 'little one.'" My voice sounded mocking when it came to Uncle Will's endearment for me. 

Uncle Will looked a little wounded by my remark and I started to feel a little bad. Although, I was hurt, I didn't need to mock his affection for me. Maybe his love for me is genuine....

We fell into an uncomfortable silence as neither one of us seem to want to talk. I did want to talk, however, I just didn't know what to say to him. More to the point, I still didn't know what I was going to do.

I started to think about what the effect telling Edward would be. He'd be devastated, hurt and perhaps even heartbroken by what his wife and my uncle had done. Would I be able to justify telling Edward about the affair, even though it's over? 

As I thought, I felt sick and weary. Thinking about the situation was beginning to tire me out and the desire to forget about it seemed a little overwhelming. 

Letting out a loud sigh, I decided what I was going to do. Although, I did feel slightly guilty. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone about what you've done but I am not going to lie for you. If anyone asks, I'm telling them!" I told him,finally, getting up from the breakfast bar. 

At my words, Uncle Will looked relieved. He also had the grace to look unhappy.

"Thank you, Anne. I promise you it is over."

I left the kitchen with his words ringing in my ears and all I wanted to do was forget about everything I had discovered. I didn't want to know that Elizabeth had cheated on Edward or even that she'd had a relationship with my Uncle. 

Before I had found out, I'd disliked her as she seemed cold and unfriendly but now, she seemed even worse. At the thought, I started to frown immediately. 

Although, I was walking around the house, I wasn't really sure why. I was far too consumed in my thoughts to care or notice too much. It was only when I walked into someone did I realise just how distracted by my thoughts I was. 

I recognised the soft body I collided into straight away. I felt his hands grab at my waist to steady me when I nearly tripped over my own feet. 

"Eddie." I exclaimed, once I realised who I had bumped into. 

I tried to ignore the feeling of his hands at my waist as the thought of it made me want to shudder but I couldn't. His grasp reminded me of where his hands were and he seemed reluctant to want to let go. 

"Anne," He nodded to me, a somewhat friendly look on his face. 

My confusion was intense. Eddie Lancaster had never in his life been that friendly. Why on earth was he starting now? What was in it for him? Being cynical seemed easy for me being around Eddie. 

"What are you doing here? Is your Mother here too?" I asked him, ignoring the guilt I felt at being rude. 

There was an odd expression on Eddie's face as I spoke. It was a mixture of smugness and arrogance. For what must be the hundreth time today, I felt angry. 

A feeling that seemed to get out of hand once I heard him answer me. 

"Oh, how rude of you to ask, little Anne Neville." He told me, his voice both taunting and goading. 

I instantly started scowling at the teenager in front of me. His obnoxious attitude was getting on my nerves, especially, as he had yet to let go of me. 

"Can you let go of me now?" I asked with gritted teeth, my irritation getting the better of me. After everything with Uncle Will, I didn't need this. 

Eddie flushed, at my words, and practically flung me aside. It took me a few seconds to steady myself. When Eddie finally started to answer me about why he was in my house, his voice was cold. 

"Ask Daddy."


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne asks her Father about Eddie and gets yet another shock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

Watching Eddie skulk off, I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and I forget the days events. Apart of me wanted to go to my room and forget about everything. It was only my curiosity that stopped me. Eddie's odd words had certainly peaked my curiosity and my feet seemed to take me to Dad's library before I really realised it. I must have been far too involved in my thoughts to realise I was still walking. At the sight of Dad's library, however, I felt nervous. I didn't know whether I could take any more today. How would I cope if he was going to tell me something bad? More to the point, would I be able to tell Richard? I was starting to wonder whether telling him about Elizabeth's affair was such a good idea. 

Gulping deeply, I tried to put Richard out my mind, before knocking on the door to Dad's library. As much as I loved Richard, I couldn't talk to Dad, I'm thinking entirely of him. I knew Dad deserved more of my attention than that, especially, as I had such a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Come in." Dad's voice was a little distracted as he called to me and I had to wonder why. When I did go inside and I saw him at his desk, scribbling furiously, I saw exactly why. 

His mahogany desk was crammed with note paper, memos and letters and I could see that he was busy. It must have been at least five minutes before he even acknowledged my presence and the bad feeling I had only seemed to get worse. So much so that I felt sick!

"Anne, what are you doing here? Haven't you got homework to do?" He asked me, finally realising I was standing in front of him. 

There was a smile on his face as he spoke to me and he seemed as if he was happy to see me. I tried to give him a smile back but I seemed to be unable to. I was tense and the sickness I felt was becoming overwhelming. I quickly looked to the leather chair in front of Dad's desk and without hesitation, I sat down. I must have seemed on edge as a frown came to Dad's face but he waited for me to speak. 

"I bumped into Eddie. He asked me to ask you what's going on." I explained to him, sounding edgy and tense. I didn't want to be lied to but I also didn't want to find out something bad. 

At my words, a look came to Dad's face. It was a mixture of surprise and something else I couldn't quite make out. Before answering me, Dad rose from his chair and started pacing up and down in front of me and not for the first time, I felt sick. Dad seemed almost nervous and I hadn't seen him so bad before. I almost wanted to comfort him myself and it was this desire that made me speak again. This time it was much calmer, though. 

"What's the matter, Daddy?" I asked him, softly, not realising what I'd called him. 

Although, in the past few months, I'd stopped calling Dad 'daddy' as much, every so often, it still comes out. Normally, when I'm upset or worried. At my words, I saw Dad's eyes widen momentarily but they stopped his pacing instantly. He leaned against his desk near me and reached for my hand. 

"This latest plan to get Plantagenet for George involves you." Dad told me, slowly, watching my reaction closely. 

I felt Dad squeeze the hand he was holding as if to comfort me but all I felt at his words were shock. How on earth could I be involved? I wanted nothing to do with it. I had always wanted nothing to do with it... As I looked at Dad, I began to get angry.

"What? You can't be serious!"I told him, my voice raising slightly. 

Dad didn't seem to concerned by my words as he gave me small smile. It was the smile that I had always felt comforted by but this time, it didn't comfort me. I still felt angry and shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. Did he not know me at all? I'm Edward's friend, for gods sake. I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardise that. 

"Yes, I am, Anne. Why shouldn't I be? You are apart of this family, little one." Dad's tone was serious and I knew I couldn't argue with him about being apart of the family. The endearment must have come out with him realising as the tone he'd used belied the endearment. 

He was once again watching my reaction and I knew my feelings were on my face. It gave me some satisfaction to know he was seeing what he was making me feel. All angry and annoyed.

"What are you planning for ME to do?" I asked him, my voice full of anger. Did he still not realise just how absurd the idea of it was? Apparently not.

Dad, at my words, shook his head. Although, he seemed a little angry too, I didn't feel guilty at all. He was asking me to be involved with something I didn't want to be. No, refuse to! 

"Maggie's son Eddie is about the same age as you, Anne. We want you to get close. Go out. " Dad's voice was businesslike as he explained to me but my response was far from businesslike. I quickly snatched my hand out of his as if I couldn't bear for him to have it. 

Although, I must have hurt him by doing it, I couldn't help it. The idea of going out with Eddie filled me with repulsion and disgust. I felt sick at the thought of it. How could he, my own Dad, ask that of me? It seemed awful and for the first time since I'd stepped inside the library, I felt hurt. What had I done to deserve this?

"No! It's the 21st century, Dad. I'm not a cow or a bloody piece of furniture you can sell!" Once again, my voice was full of anger and this time, I couldn't bear to be sitting. Especially, not near Dad. 

At my words, Dad rose his eyebrows. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes but when he spoke, it was anything but with amusement. He seemed annoyed and angry at me. Which made no sense at all as I wasn't the one being unreasonable, he was!

"Maggie needs us to ally ourselves with her properly. The members of the board need to see that she has got my support entirely. What better way to show that than by letting Eddie go out with you?" Dad explained to me, calming as if he was discussing the weather with me. 

The idea seemed crazy to me and all I could think of was Richard. I didn't want to be anyone else's girlfriend but his. How could I be anyone else's when I'm completely in love with him? I knew I couldn't. I would miss him too much, to even consider it. Especially, for any stupid family loyalty I might feel. 

"No. Get someone else to go out with dear little Eddie. I won't be doing it."


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy for Anne and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been planned for quite awhile and I hope its not too bad. Although, it may be upsetting. So I'm sorry for that.

In the weeks that followed my conversation with Dad, I barely spoke to him. My anger hadn't disappeared in the slightest and everytime he seemed hopeful, I knew he thought I would cave in and change my mind eventually. That, of course, I would never ever do. How could I hurt Richard like that? Or even Edward?

Edward was still trying to make up with Dad and although, I would have been glad before, whenever I see them talking together, I feel sick. Whilst Edward thinks Dad's finally forgiving him, Dad's doing the exact opposite. He's plotting against him. 

At the thought, my gaze turned to Edward who standing next to Elizabeth at the entrance to the church. He looked nervous as he held his wife's hand. The smile on his face told me he was happy too. Baby Lizzie looked sweet in her christening gown and I had to smile. 

Although, Elizabeth's betrayal was still very much on my mind, it wasn't Lizzie's fault at all. She seemed so innocent in Edward's arms and ridiculously small. 

"You look lovely." I heard Richard's voice even before I turned to look at him but even so, I still felt breathless as I looked at him. 

The suit he wore suited him wonderfully and as he came to my side, I had to smile. Not only was he handsome but he truly cares about me. 

"As do you. Your tie's crocked, though." I pointed out to him, the smile still on my face. 

At my words, Richard instantly began fumbling with his tie. He began to blush as he struggled with it. I quickly moved closer to him and reached for his tie. 

"Here. Let me." I told him, straightening his tie almost straight away. I had often done it with Dad so I was used to ties. 

The blush on Richard's face became darker and more noticeable but he was still smiling at me. The smile was infectious and I knew I was smiling back at him. 

Richard quickly took hold of my hand and for the first time in awhile, I forgot to worry about Dad's plot or what Elizabeth had done. Instead,my head were full of thoughts of him. How his hand felt in mine, how wonderful it felt for him to be smiling at me. Even the smell of him made me smile. 

The smile on my face soon disappeared, however, when I spotted Dad looking at us. He had a worried look on face. He also seemed a little shocked too. Could he have noticed how I felt towards Richard, finally? I had to hope he had. 

Richard broke into my thoughts by speaking and I knew he hadn't noticed what I had. His voice was relaxed and happy and I couldn't help but feel happy about it. I wanted him to be happy, after all. 

"Let's take our seats, sweetheart. Your feet will be hurting by the time we have to do our part." He told me, motioning to a couple of seats near him. 

It was my turn to blush as I had completely forgotten about that part of the ceremony. Richard obviously understood the blush on my face as a chuckle escaped him. 

At the sound, I smiled at him. It was a lovely sound and as I took a seat, I hoped I would hear it again. 

The ceremony went quickly and my part (along with Richard's) went smoothly. Lizzy didn't cry at all and I could see the pride in Edward's eyes.

After the christening, Dad seemed to be in a happy mood. Although, he had been forced into coming today, he had smiled as he had asked everyone to come back to ours. Mum being the perfect hostess didn't seem to mind. 

That had been about 4 hours ago and Mum had immediately began to order food and get everyone drinks. Although, I hadn't wondered, surely Edward and Elizabeth would have had plans already? 

I could see Richard joking with Edward and Brackenbury and I had to wonder where Dad was. I knew Dad. He'd never pass up a chance to talk to business associates. As I thought about that, I started to frown. I tried to think of when I last him but I couldn't. 

Looking at Richard again one last time, who was still messing around with his brother, I decided to make my way to Dad's library. My footsteps were hurried as I did but for some reason, I was beginning to have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

As I approached the door to Dad's library, I was completely aware of just how quiet it was. The heels of my shoes seemed to click on the floor and for a few moment as I walked, it was all I heard. I couldn't hear the noise from the celebrations. 

Whatever I had expected to see as I entered my Dad's library, the sight I saw was not it. The sight of my Dad slumped against his desk stopped my feet. I wanted to go to him, to try and help but I seemed unable to. 

It was only the sight of blood on Dad's desk that made me move. I was petrified, I knew that but I had to do something. As soon as I got to him, I tried frantically to search for a pulse. I took his arm and I tried to ignore how cold he was. If I thought about that, I'd break down and I couldn't do that. 

When there was no pulse, my feet moved instantly. I needed help and I wanted nothing more than to get out of the library. I was going so fast I skidded ever so slightly and I must have hurt myself as I felt a twinge whenever I moved. 

It must have only been minutes but it felt like forever before I came to the living room, where everyone was. 

At the sight of me, the noise from the room (which I hadn't noticed before) stopped. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes as I looked at everyone but it was only when I noticed Richard did I finally start crying freely. 

"Anne? What's wrong?" Richard asked me, his voice urgent and worried. 

I didn't want to tell him anything. I wanted it to be a nightmare. Something I would be able to wake up from.....

He looked at me with a concerned expression and he wasn't the only one. 

It was only when I felt someone shaking me, softly,which turned out to be Edward, did I even consider speaking. 

"It's Dad. I-I think he's d-dead." I told them, remembering what I'd seen. 

I noticed the horror on everyone's faces but I also noticed Edward and Richard move closer to me. Richard quickly pulled me into a hug, which should have been comforting but I only felt numb. I couldn't feel his arms around me at all. 

"Where is he, Anne?" Edward's voice was soft as he spoke and I couldn't help but feel grateful. 

"Library." I broke out, my thoughts once again returning to Dad and how I'd find him. 

I saw Edward nod at my words and just as he was about to start running to Dad's library, he shook his head to Richard. 

"No, Richard. Stay here. Look after Anne, she needs you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this alright. :\
> 
> Please comment?


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tries to deal with her Father's death and gets a surprise from Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. :) I hope this is alright

In the days, weeks and even months that followed Dad's... death, I felt lost. Mum was grieving as was Iz and I desperately wanted things to return to normal. For me, Dad was normality. Although, I had disagreed with his actions and had argued with him before he died, he was still my source of comfort. He was still my Daddy. 

Richard tried to be the perfect boyfriend to me. Always offering me a sympathetic ear and hugs whenever I needed them. That made my love for him grow stronger. How could it not? He was wonderful. 

Mum and Izzy knew about me and Richard. I was certain about it but they were too preoccupied with other things to make too much of a fuss. 

Edward, too, had tried to help. He seemed to be around ours more than he ever had been. Sometimes he even brought little baby Lizzie. Her smile and her little giggles made me temporarily forget how upset I felt. 

"He's worried about you." Edward sounded serious as he spoke and it seemed odd. I still thought of him as care-free and jokey Edward, despite everything that had happened. 

Baby Lizzie was bouncing on her Dad's knee and as she did, there was a smile on her slightly plump, round face. Her light blonde hair made her almost look like an angel and she seemed so innocent and young. The tears that had struggled to come in the weeks following Dad's death, finally broke free. 

Edward looked a little panicked by the tears lashing down my cheeks. He quickly placed baby Lizzie in her buggy before putting his arms around me. As he did, I noticed that he smelt differently to Richard. Less nice... 

I wanted it to be Richard I was hugging, not Edward. I was glad Edward was trying to comfort me but I couldn't help but wish it was Richard. 

"I'm so sorry, Anne. I remember when my Dad died. All of a sudden it was my destiny to be in charge of Plantagenet. I was scared but I had your Dad helping me." Edward talked to me but he didn't seem to expect me to talk. 

I was still nestled in his arms, my tears soaking his shirt. I didn't feel like talking at all. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to forget what I was feeling and all about Dad. That seemed an awful feeling but I couldn't stop it. 

"He was a great man, Annie. I hope my son will be like him." 

At his words, I raised my head from his chest and stared at him. Did he mean what I thought he did? Was he telling me that Elizabeth's pregnant? 

"Is Elizabeth having another baby?" I couldn't help but gaze at Baby Lizzy as I spoke and there was a hint of a smile on my face. Edward was a great Dad and I wanted him to be happy. 

Edward nodded, at my words and I could tell he was happy but didn't want to smile. I half suspected he didn't want to smile in case he upset me. 

I was happy for him and I wanted to show that too him. Although, I was still crying a little, I smiled to him, softly. 

"That's wonderful, Edward. Really." My voice was as enthusiastic as it could be given the circumstances and I noticed Edward smile a little. 

I started thinking of Dad again. For the first time since his death, I had to wonder whether Maggie Anjou was still after the company. Would she see just how useless any attempt at a takeover would be? Edward was loved by his employees. There was something about him that appealed to them. None of them doubted that he was the rightful CEO. 

After everything with Dad, I just had to hope everything would calm down. I didn't need more drama and heartache in my life. Apart of me almost wanted it to be simple and easy, like when I had been a little girl, sitting on my Daddy's knee. With Dad gone, I knew things would never be the same and realising that broke my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne decides to go for a ride which results in an argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be dramatic but it needs to happen.

I missed Dad and that was something I couldn't ignore. Richard was still as wonderful as ever but I yearned to see Dad. Even just to remember how he was or how his voice sounded. When I woke, hours before, I'd decided to go and see Dad's horse, Midnight. I didn't feel like being in the house or near Mum and Isabel. Wherever Isabel was, George was always there. For once, I wanted to be on my own. 

I quickly told Mum where I was going so she wouldn't worry. I felt excited as I thought about seeing Midnight and even riding him. A flurry of butterflies seemed to gather in my tummy and a smile had appeared on my face. Midnight wasn't just a horse. He was my link to Dad. 

As I walked, I was feeling rather excited. The sight of the stables seemed like heaven to me. Not only could I ride and get away from my troubles but I could also see Midnight. 

"What are you doing here?" I jumped about ten feet in the air as I heard the voice, despite the fact it was vaguely familiar to me. 

I turned to see Margaret Beaufort standing directly opposite on me. The frown on her face showed just how annoyed she was by my appearance. Her face also held no sympathy. 

"I...I.. I wanted to ride Midnight. I thought I could exercise him for you. Since you have so many horses to look after on your own." I sounded uncomfortable as I explained myself to her but that was normal. I always felt awkward and unsure around her. 

Her expression hardened ever so slightly and her mouth formed into a hard line. 

"I am not on my own. I have my son, Henry." She told me, her voice devoid of any friendliness. 

I knew, at her tone, that I had annoyed her by what I had said. By forgetting about Henry, I had obviously offended her. My cheeks flamed as I thought of what to tell her. I was embarrassed and on edge and I found it hard to think of what to say. 

In the end, Margaret spoke before I needed to and apart of me was thankful. I really didn't want to upset her any more than necessary. 

"You'll find Midnight in his usual stable. Make sure you don't tire him too much." She warned me, her voice preaching and naughty. 

I quickly nodded to her and muttered my thanks. I wanted to get away from her as soon as I could. Her unfriendliness was making me feel uncomfortable and actually a little upset. What had I done to upset her? Nothing I could remember, anyway. 

I was glad I reached Midnight when I did. It not only improved my mood but also distracted me from my thoughts. 

"Have you missed me, Midnight? I'm sorry I haven't come to see to you." I stroked Midnight's beautiful black mane as I spoke and I almost felt as if he was happy to see me. 

I could hear the swish of his tail as I stroked Midnight, and it was one of the main reasons I barely registered Henry's presence. I could tell by his working clothes that he had obviously been mucking out the horses but his hands were clean. 

When I finally noticed him standing there, I began to blush. He was looking at me intently but there was a smile on his face. It was polite and friendly. 

"Would you like me to saddle him for you?" He asked me, politely, motioning to Midnight. 

I hadn't spoken to Henry in months and I was almost happy to see him. He wasn't involved in the mess that appeared to be my life. 

I nodded as his words and I watched him expertly saddle Midnight. His hands worked quickly and efficiently and it was only minutes before Midnight was ready to ride. 

I hadn't grown in height and so I was still too small to reach. Henry seemed to realise as he had before and asked if I wanted his help. At this time, all I wanted was to ride. I sheepishly nodded at him and he helped me on to Midnight, his hands around my waist. 

I felt no reaction at his touch, apart feeling a little uncomfortable. I instantly thought of Richard. Whenever he touched me, no matter how small the touch was, I would always react. I'd feel shivers or even a spark of electricity go through me. At the thought, I wished it was Richard touching me instead. Even though Henry was only being helpful and doing his job. 

"Thank you." I told him, a polite expression on my face as I spoke. 

After he nodded, I finally started to ride. Midnight felt wonderful beneath me as he cantered and he smile on my face was huge. I could feel the wind in my hair and as I urged Midnight on by tugging at his reigns, he quickened into a gallop. 

All thoughts of Dad or even Richard vanished. All I thought of was Midnight and how much I was enjoying riding him. I had always enjoyed galloping on a horse, the feeling of the wind billowing through my hair. Now was no exception. 

My excitement turned to terror in seconds when Midnight stumbled, sending me flying from the saddle. I landed on the ground with a hard bump and I could feel pain coming from various parts of my body. I tried to get to my feet only to wince and fall back down. 

I noticed Midnight had halted, as if he cared I was hurt but I was more worried about him, than myself. I couldn't bear to think I had hurt him. 

I'd been on the ground about ten minutes when I finally noticed someone. The pain in my ankle had become to be unbearable and I was definitely relieved to see Henry approaching me. 

As soon as he noticed me on the ground, he was by my side. The next ten minutes involved Henry making sure that not only was I not badly injured but also that Midnight wasn't too. 

"Let's get you home, Anne. Hold on to me. I don't want you make your ankle worse." He advised me, letting me lean on him for support. 

His hand was on my waist but I was practically hopping so I appreciated the support. I still felt a twinge every so often and I kept letting out a pain filled groan.

We were silent as Henry helped me home. I was in too much pain to make small talk and Henry seemed to realise this as he kept silent beside me. 

We'd dropped off Midnight before we'd set off and I was glad and very relieved that he wasn't injured. 

Although, it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, it felt much longer as I finally arrived home. At the sight of my front door, I was definitely relieved. 

Henry even helped me inside as I opened the door. I was surprised to see Richard in the living room and all I wanted was to hug him. 

I grabbed the staircase for support as Henry let go of me, somewhat rather abruptly when he spotted Richard looking at us. I could see Richard was concerned about me but he was looking at Henry with venom. 

"Are you alright, Anne?" Richard asked as he approached me. He sounded as concerned as he looked but I knew he was bothered by Henry's presence. 

My teeth were gritted because of the pain and I found myself just nodding to him. Henry was standing awkwardly next to me and he looked ridiculously sheepish. 

"I'd better go." Henry muttered to me, only a few minutes later. 

Although, I nodded to Henry and gave him a small thank you, I heard Richard speak too. He sounded annoyed and pissed off. 

"Yes, you better had." He told him, rudely. 

Henry, at Richard's words, didn't seem to react and quickly left. I couldn't help but feel angry at Richard. Why had he treated Henry with rudeness? He had only helped me! Surely, he deserved a thank you. 

My ankle was beginning to really bother me. The pain was putting me on edge and I had the strongest desire to snap at him. 

Instead, I simply said: "That was rude of you, Richard." 

Perhaps it showed my annoyance as Richard looked a little taken back. He looked shocked. 

"Rude? You don't know the half of it. He fancies you, Anne." Richard had never sounded so annoyed before and he also seemed angry. 

At his words, I instantly became defensive. I didn't want Henry to fancy me. It was a complication I neither wanted nor needed in my life. 

"No, no. He doesn't. He was just doing his job and being kind. You're just being jealous..."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne decides to visit Uncle Will, only to get a shock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for not updating recently. :/ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

The argument stayed in my head hours later. Was he right? Did Henry, by some very small chance, fancy me? Henry had always been polite and friendly. Given Dad's death, I couldn't afford the complication of him liking me. After all, I was with Richard. My heart thumped in my chest as I thought of him. The usual butterflies were there, of course, but this time, I also felt guilty about what happened. Could I have handled it better? I couldn't help but think that perhaps I could have. All through dinner, I'd desperately wanted to ask Iizzy about it. She knew all about relationships and it was becoming clear, I certainly didn't. 

It was about ten minutes ago, I decided to visit Uncle Will. Ever since I had found out about his affair, we hadn't seen each other very much. I suppose I was still a little hurt by it. Nevertheless, I wanted to talk to him and to hug him. Apart from Dad, his hugs made me feel completely safe. I feared Richard was still upset with me so I didn't feel able to hug him. As I thought about that, I felt like tearing up. So much had changed in so little time. First Dad going.... and now, it appeared my relationship was starting to crack. 

The sight of Uncle Will's house stopped my musings. I was overwhelmed with memories as I stopped the front door. How many times had I ran through it as a little girl, I don't know but the sight of it certainly made me feel nostalgic. A smile was on my face as I knocked on the door and as I waited patiently, I felt excited about seeing Uncle Will. Perhaps, things could go back to normal, after all. 

After a few moments, there was still no answer. I hadn't even thought about Uncle Will not being in, as he worked at home and as I stood there waiting, I started to feel slightly foolish for not even considering it. When I told Mum where I was going, she hadn't even commented. She'd seemed a little too preoccupied with Izzy to listen to me too intently. I turned to go, an embarrassed blush on my face as I did but quickly stopped when I heard something from inside the large house in front of me. 

An irrational feeling of fear rose up in me. What if it's burglars, I wondered. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest at the thought and unlike the nice, wonderful thud I felt whenever I thought of Richard, this was anything but pleasant. I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead and I knew instantly, I was scared. After all, I was in front of the house. For a few moments, I didn't know what to do. 

"Oh what the hell." I muttered to myself, finally. I knew I'd feel like a coward if I didn't investigate. Despite the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach screaming to me that it was a bad idea. 

I quickly made my way to the back door. I knew where Aunt Kate had stashed the spare key and I tried to find it. I looked under the plant pot directly next to the door, where it had always been kept, to find it missing. Panic ran through me as I wondered whether the burglars had used the spare key to get in. I really hoped they hadn't. I had never been one for scary film and just looking around the house was beginning to freak me out. 

On a whim, I decided to try the back door handle. After all, perhaps, the burglars weren't very bright and forgot to cover their tracks. To my surprise, I found it unlocked. Apart of me wanted to go and ring someone else so they could deal with it but I ignored the feeling. The kitchen was quiet and deserted as I entered it and surprisingly cold. I didn't really know where I was going as I was just wandering aimlessly but as soon as I heard a noise coming from the living room, I immediately went to it. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. As the living room door was wide open, I saw clearly who was inside and exactly what they were doing. 

My mouth opened in shocked as I gazed inside the living room. I noticed the people on the couch instantly. My body froze as I realised what they were doing. Uncle Will was almost naked apart from his boxers and Elizabeth had absolutely nothing on. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment and horror. I didn't want to look at them but I found myself unable to tear my eyes away. He'd lied to me, that was clear and the hurt I felt was cursing through me. 

"Anne! This isn't what it looks like." Uncle Will sounded panicked as he spoke to me and I watched as he reached for his clothes. 

Elizabeth seemed to notice her nakedness as a light, delicate blush was on her face. My gaze was cold as I looked at her (despite how embarrassed I felt at seeing her naked) but I couldn't help it. I was starting to think of Edward and how he would feel after he found out about the affair. My heart ached for him and for the first time ever, I felt like hitting her. How dare she do something like this? It wasn't just Elizabeth I was angry at but Uncle Will too. 

"No? You lied to me. You told me it was over." My voice sounded small as I spoke but my mind was buzzing with what I'd just found out and I was reeling from it. 

I watched as Uncle Will tried to explain and I didn't want to hear any of it. My feet finally decided to work and before I realised it, I was quickly making my way outside of the house. I wanted to be as far from them as possible. Before I knew it, I'd begun to cry as I walked. I knew it wasn't just about Uncle Will and Elizabeth as I cried but Dad too. I was beginning to miss him more and more and ache was beginning to form inside me. A ache that I was worried would never go. 

"Watch it, will you?" The boy told me, as I knocked into him. His voice was familiar and as I looked up, I saw Edward Lancaster staring at me. 

Whilst he had sounded annoyed that I had bashed into him, there was an expression on his face I had never seen before. It wasn't annoyance, anger or even rudeness. It was much softer. Had he heard about Dad? Was it pity on his face? Every part of me hoped it wasn't. I could deal with most things but Edward Lancaster pitying me was not one of them. 

His gaze seemed fixed on me and in that moment, I remembered I was still crying. Once again, my cheeks burned and I wanted nothing more for the ground to swallow me up. I didn't want him seeing me crying. We were still silent and looking at each other. It was a few moments later when he said the one thing, I hadn't wanted to hear.

"Are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Lancaster and Anne talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope this is alright.

I felt instantly skeptical at Edwards concern. I couldn't help but remember just how cold, rude and mean he could be. Dad had tried to tell me not to trust those around me but as a little girl, I didn't see the need to. All I cared about was playing, climbing trees and, of course Richard. Even as a little girl, I'd cared about him. I'd just been too young and naive to see how deep my feelings were.

Despite my busy thoughts, I was becoming increasingly embarrassed. My still wet cheeks served as a reminder that I'd been crying infront of him. My cheeks were going bright red, I could feel it. Perhaps Edward was becoming uncomfortable too as he decided to clear his throat loudly. 

"What do you think?" I asked him, finally answering him. My tone was harsher than I intended it to be.

Edward's concerned expression didn't change at my words. If anything, he seemed to look even more worried about me. I couldn't help but start to feel curious. What had happened to him? Had he had a bang to the head or something? Something was definitely wrong. 

"Well, you were crying your eyes out before. So I'd say no." His tone was almost comforting as it was so soft, it was almost like a murmur. It was completely different to his usual gruff, annoyed tone.

I tried not to think about where my thoughts were going. After finding Elizabeth and Uncle Will together, I certainly don't need the added stress. After all, seeing Elizabeth and Uncle Will had upset me more than I wanted to admit to myself, let alone Edward. Having him laugh and mock me for being upset was not something I wanted.

As I thought about what I had seen, still next to Edward, I was glad my Edward didn't know about his wife. My heart felt like it was breaking for him and that was bad enough. My Edward? My mind seemed to whirl has I wondered why I had referred to him like that. 

'He's my friend. That's why.' I reasoned with myself, calmly.

Edward's didn't seem to mind the silence that had formed between us. For that, I was completely thankful. My thoughts were too scattered to have a full conversation and I didn't think particularly feel very talkative anyway. In the silence, we'd began walking side by side together.

I wasn't particularly sure we were going in the same direction, though but Edward didn't seem to mind. It was inevitable not to think about my last conversation with Dad next to Edward. If I had agreed to his suggestion, what would have happened? Was he right? 

I was definitely beginning to fear the consequences Elizabeth and Will's affair would have. I also had to wonder whether I'd be able to able to cope with the guilt.

A loud, weary sigh escaped me as I thought. Edward turned his attention back to me, a questioning expression on his face. I could see he was curious and it was pretty clear to me that I would have to tell him something. 

After quite awhile, I finally began my explanation. Although, I was careful about what I was saying. I definitely couldn't tell him about Elizabeth and Will. Richard didn't even know! Telling Edward Lancaster, of all people, would only make me a traitor.

"I spoke to Dad about his idea before he.... died." My voice was tentative and I immediately felt uncomfortable. Not only was I talking about Dad with him but I was also alluding to Dad's idea of pretending to date him. 

Almost childishly, I began blushing. Despite the fact I was bringing it up, I definitely didn't want him to think I approved of the idea. 

"I think your Dad had the right idea. Plantagenet's a old-fashioned company. The shareholders have a lot more influence than you'd imagine, Annie." Edward explained to me, without a hint of coldness in his voice. 

The sound of 'Annie' from his lips made me almost shiver. It was a odd, strange sound but not entirely unpleasant. 

"Do you not think so?" He asked, when I still hadn't spoken. 

I frowned, at his question. Of course I disagreed. I could never be apart of the plot. My love for Richard is a constant barrier and my loyalty to Edward is too strong to ignore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne starts thinking and gets a shock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope this is alright.

My conversation with Edward confused me. It wasn't just that he was acting like a completely different guy but his questions about Plantagenet and Dad's plan had made me think. Perhaps, I WAS surprised by his behaviour. Not once did he snap or call me something mean and nasty but he was almost charming to me. He sounded as if he actually cared about my feelings rather than just asking to pick on me. I'd come home full of thoughts of him and I had for some really odd reason felt guilty. It was obvious that my thoughts should have been on Richard or even my Dad, not him. It wasn't just bad that they weren't but also crazy. I love Richard, of course I do!

Mum had been too pre-occupied with Izzy to notice I'd come home and once again, I had been glad. I hadn't felt like telling her anything about Edward Lancaster and I definitely couldn't have told her about Uncle Will and Elizabeth. She hated Elizabeth enough already, Dad's feelings had rubbed off on her. I'd quickly made my way upstairs and instantly went to my bedroom only to be shocked by who was inside it. Sitting on my bed, waiting patiently for me, was Richard. My familiar blush had reappeared as had looked at him. 

Richard had looked tired. His hair was messed and going in every direction. I had instantly felt guilty that I had been so focused on everything going on, rather than just him. I'd instantly went to him, giving him a hug sitting next to him. Unlike our hugs recently, it had last a long time and even now, twenty minutes later, I'm still in his arms. 

It felt lovely being in his arms and I didn't want to go from my bed. Or his arms! I tried to switch off and think of just him and despite my pounding heart and the blush on my face, I was finding it increasingly difficult. I was still very much thinking of Uncle Will and Elizabeth. I replayed the moment I found them together in my mind about ten times before I tried to think of something else. I even tried to think of Dad but it didn't work. 

I let out a sigh of frustration as I kept thinking of Uncle Will's betrayal. Richard gave a concerned look at my sigh and pulled me closer to him, enveloping me in his scent. For a few moments, I breathed it in and was instantly distracted. He smelled masculine and fruity and before I knew it, I was taking big gulps of the scent. It was comforting and familiar and it made me fill of love for him. 

"What's wrong, Anne?" His voice sounded as concerned as he looked as he spoke and I watched as his gaze scanned my face. He seemed to be looking for a clue as to what was wrong with me. 

In that moment, I didn't want to lie and say nothing. Not only did he genuinely care that something was wrong but lying to Richard had never been something I wanted to do. Perhaps, he would be able to help. After all, Edward is his brother... he does have a right to know! As I thought of what to say, I was aware of Richard caressing my face with his thumb. It was a soft and lovely touch and it reminded me of why I loved him. A small smile came to my face as I thought of him. 

"I know who Uncle Will's lover is." I explained to him, watching him react to my words and he certainly did react.

Richard's eyes widened slightly at my words and his mouth seemed to fall open. I watched as he opened and closed it a couple of times, obviously unsure as to what to say. I could see he was thinking hard as his emotions were clear on his face. When he finally did speak, he was holding my hand, tightly. 

"Is? I thought it was over." Although, Richard sounded curious and looked it, I knew he wasn't looking for gossip. He was just looking out for me and wanting to know so he could help me. After all, Uncle Will had meant the world to me not so very long ago. 

I felt panic fleetingly. Apart of me didn't want to say it was Elizabeth, despite not wanting to lie but Edward seemed so happy and I didn't want to ruin that. Telling Richard would mean Edward would find out and I definitely wouldn't ask him to keep it a secret from his brother. I definitely couldn't ask that of him. He was far too loyal to Edward to even consider doing it. 

Richard gave me an encouraging, comforting smile as if he sensed my reluctance. My heart pounded erratically as I looked at him and despite what I was going to tell him, it wasn't out of nervousness. It was entirely down to him. Taking a loud sigh, I started explaining everything I knew about Uncle Will and Elizabeth. I didn't leave anything out and I told him everything I was worried about. Richard listened to me intently and nodded occasionally but didn't interrupt me, despite knowing that he really wanted me to. 

When I finally stopped speaking, I waited for him to speak. It wasn't even a single minute before he did. 

"You mean, you saw them together? Elizabeth? Edward's Elizabeth? I can't believe it!" Richard sounded completely astounded as he spoke and I watched as he shook his head violently. 

He looked uncomfortable and upset and before I knew it, I quickly shuffled closer into his arms on the bed. I desperately wanted to help him and I knew he was shocked. Richard welcomed the closeness between us and I heard as he let out a sigh, sounding slightly more relaxed. For a few moments, we were in silence and I couldn't seem to bring myself to break it. I was afraid of what he'd say. Would he be angry that I hadn't told him before? I certainly felt guilty that I hadn't. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing his cheek. I wanted to show him that I cared. 

He closed his eyes as he felt my lips touch his cheek and I saw his mouth curve into a small, smile. 

"Anne, you should have told me." His voice wasn't accusatory at all but I knew he was right. He was my boyfriend, after all! 

I quickly nodded at him and I must have looked guilty, as he captured my chin in his hands, making me look at him. His touch was soft and tender but I felt myself react to his touch. I tried to focus on him instead of the feeling as I knew he was going to tell me something. Or at least, I expected him to. 

"Don't feel bad, sweetheart. I just don't want you to think you can't tell me things!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and cheer me up? :)


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has a shock and there is a new arrival!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope this is alright.

I felt better confiding in Richard as I had wanted to so many times before. Something had just kept stopping me from doing it. At times, I'd been terrified of how he'd react. Would he believe me? If he did, what would he say? As I looked at Richard, who had ended up falling asleep on my bed, I was glad I told him. After all, he was my boyfriend. Keeping secrets from him would have definitely been bad. A small smile came to my lips as I looked at him and before I rose from my bed, I moved his hair away from his face, softly. I'd noticed his fringe was growing a couple of weeks ago but as I had looked at Richard, I definitely noticed it. It fell well below his eyelids and I couldn't help but want to move it out the way. After all, I didn't want him to wake up to his hair in his face. 

Giving sleeping Richard one last glance, I made my way out of my room. I'd been with Richard for at least a few hours and I was by now desperately needing the toilet. I'd watched as Richard had drifted off to sleep and I'd been too wary of waking him up to move from the bed before. Once I was outside my bedroom, I cursed myself. I practically ran to the bathroom in my need for the toilet before slamming the door shut. My desire to for a pee, however, vanished when I spotted an object on the edge of the bath. 

The white stick immediately caught my attention. For a few moments, I merely stood with my mouth gaping in shock. Of course, I knew what the thing was. I may only be 15 but I am certainly not stupid. It only took me two short steps to see it more closely and without thinking, I quickly picked the thing up. The words 'PREGNANT' was all that I seemed to notice and my brain seemed to go into overdrive at the sight of it. 

Who could be pregnant? Surely, not mum! Although, it wasn't impossible, she definitely seemed too old to be having a baby. I quickly thought of Dad. What if I'm going to have another brother or sister? The thought seemed ludicrous. Mum and Dad had always seemed happy with just having me and Izzy and I certainly hope that's true. I had never considered Mum or Dad to be 'ancient' but it seemed a little late for them to have been planning a new baby. 

As I thought, I took a seat on the edge of the bath. I was so consumed in gazing at the mysterious white stick in my hand that I barely registered the bathroom door beginning to open.

"What are you doing with that!?"

Isabel's voice was so shrill and loud as she questioned me that I almost tumbled backwards into the bath. I only managed to stop myself by grabbing the side of the bath, dropping the white stick in the process. It took me a few moments to compose myself as my heart was in my mouth. 

"Er, looking. Do you know if it's Mum's?" I asked her, definitely afraid of the answer I was going to receive.

At my question, Izzy looked at me with panicked eyes. They were wide and big and as I looked into them, I knew exactly who the stick belonged to. I felt a little sick as I realised it was hers! Although, Izzy is my big sister, she is still only a teenager like myself. The idea of her having a baby shocked and worried me to the core. I didn't know what to say as I wanted her to tell me herself. I needed her to. If only to tell me I was completely wrong and letting my childish imagination run away with me. It took a couple of really long seconds for her to start talking. 

"It's mine, Anne." Her voice was low and controlled and I had to wonder whether she was upset by the pregnancy. After all, she was going to go to university, could she still do that? 

I tried not to let my worry show on my face as I didn't want to upset but apart of me also felt ridiculously angry. It seemed wrong that she had been having sex so soon after Dad going. It seemed.... unfeeling and cold. Why was new life being created when Dad's life had ended? The whole concept seemed so unfair and I was beginning to feel ready to explode. I tried to keep my feelings in check and not let them get the better of me. It seemed I failed to do that as it was only a short while later, I started shouting. 

"You've been fucking bonking your life away as we've been grieving? How could you, Iz? How could you?" My voice sounded harsh and I barely recognised it. When I had been so cold to my sister? Never and despite my anger, I felt guilty. 

The deflated look on my sister's face made my guilt even worse. Her face was pale and drawn and for the first time, I noticed she looked tired. Exhausted even....

"I became pregnant before Dad... died, Anne." She admitted to me, moments later. She still sounded unhappy and upset and the desire to hug her and apologise was strong. 

I didn't fight the desire to hug her as that's what I did. I quickly put my arms around her and squeezed tightly. As a little girl, Izzy had given me so many hugs that I had never been left feeling unloved or unhappy. Dad had also given me plenty of hugs too. Isabel seemed to welcome the hug as she hugged back tightly. As she did, I started wondering why she hadn't told me sooner as she must have known for a while. Did she not trust me or something?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sounded hurt as I asked her and Isabel immediately broke the hug. Perhaps, she felt guilty about keeping it from me. It would certainly explain why she'd broken the hug off. 

She sighed tiredly and she seemed even more exhausted than before. Had she been having a tough time and I hadn't noticed it? As selfish as it was, I hoped she hadn't because I knew I would feel guilty and a terrible sister. I waited patiently for her to answer me and to put me of my misery. I watched as she took a seat on the edge of the bath. 

"It never seemed the right time. Whenever I tried, you seemed preoccupied with Richard or something else. Besides, what could I have said? 'Hey, Anne. Look who could be on the next episode of 'Teen Mom'? Me!' No." Izzy sounded as tired as she looked, even when she was sarcastic. 

I knew she had a point. Of course, I did but I still felt like she should have told me. Rather than me finding out for myself. That damn white stick! As I thought of it, I inwardly cursed it. Why did I have to find it? In that moment, I wish I hadn't. The air between us grew awkward as I thought. It was only broken by Izzy's next words. This time they were teasing and light. Completely different to the ones before.

"You touched my pee...!" She pointed out, lightly, a teasing expression on her face. She seemed to look a little less tired as she did and for that I was glad. 

A look of mock disgust came to my face as I listened to her words. I heard Izzy laugh softly as she noticed the expression on my face. 

"Eww. Thanks for reminding me, Izzy." My words were affectionate as I spoke and I found myself hugging her again. This time it wasn't quite so tight but I still loved the contact from her.

We fell into silence again but this time, it wasn't awkward. At all. We were comfortable and it seemed for that time, both of us had forgotten about the problems in our lives. Although, I still didn't know how she thought about the baby. I seemed I wouldn't know for a while as the doorbell began to blare. Izzy gave a look and I could tell she knew who it was. 

"It's Uncle John. Mum said he was coming to stay for a couple of weeks. Don't you remember?" She asked me, looking at me closely. 

I tried to wrack my brain in an attempt to remember Mum telling me about Uncle John coming to stay but I couldn't. Had Mum forgot to tell me? She must have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne meets Uncle Johnny and decides she likes him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope this is alright :)

Izzy looked calmer after her revelation and I started smiling at the thought. I'd been so caught up with Uncle Will and his sordid affair with Elizabeth that I had missed the signs that Izzy needed me. By now, I didn't feel peeved that she hadn't told me as I could see why she hadn't. As the door bell blared once more, I found myself hugging Izzy tightly. Apart of me was feeling incredibly guilty for just how badly I'd reacted. Izzy pulled me closer to her, making the hug one of the longest we've shared in quite awhile. When we did break apart, I noticed the smile on Isabel's lovely face. She looked beautiful, as usual but something in her face made her look even more stunning. Perhaps, it was the pregnancy or even that she was finally telling me the truth. 

I could have stared guessing at her all day. It was only when Isabel talked to me, did I finally snap out of my staring frenzy. 

"We'd better get down there. Mum will have welcomed Uncle John by now." Izzy told me, sounding serious. She was right, of course. Mum would be annoyed if we didn't welcome Uncle John. He was family, after all. Despite the fact I can barely remember him. 

As I'd mused I had made no attempt to move and I caught Isabel's amused expression as she looked at me. There was affection in her gaze but I knew my far away thoughts was something that irritated her at times. It seemed, though, that I hadn't irritated her just yet as she waited for me to start moving. The voices of Mum and Uncle Will drifted to us as we made our way to the stairs and I was instantly curiously. 

Of course, I hadn't been brought up to eavesdrop but Uncle John was something of a mystery to me. I quickly found myself paying attention to their conversation. Isabel seemed to disapprove of me listening in and when my pace quickened ever so slightly, she didn't bother to catch up with me. As I approached the bottom of the stairs, I quickly saw Mum and Uncle John. Mum looked her usual sophisticated self but my attention was on Uncle John. I found myself looking at me, almost expecting him to resemble Dad in some way. After all, he was Daddy's brother. 

"And you must be Anne!" His voice was friendly and booming and it seemed at match his looks completely. He looked young as his blonde hair was styled in a rather modern style and I found myself smiling. His friendliness suited him and the smile on his face seemed open and sincere. 

I nodded eagerly, at his words, not really knowing what to say. I didn't want to be like a parrot echoing everything he said by agreeing, especially, after not knowing him for so long. I wanted him to like me. It took me a few moments to realise just how much I wanted him to like me. When I did realise, I was shocked. I had only just met the guy properly for the first time since I was about 4 years old. My desire to be liked by him was a little strange. 

As I caught his gaze, I guessed why. I'm still very much upset by Uncle Will's betrayal and I suppose Uncle John could replace Uncle Will in my affections. I felt guilty as I realised it but I couldn't help it. After Dad... dying, my emotions had felt so heightened that it made Uncle Will's betrayal even worse!

"Wow. You've grown so much. The last time I saw you, you were obsessed with winnie the pooh!" He sounded a little nostalgic as he spoke to me and also a little affectionate. There was also a rather thoughtful expression on his face as he did as if he was thinking of something that happened long ago. Not 11 years ago or so...

My cheeks burned at his words. I can remember my obsession with Winnie well and as I thought, a very strong sense of embarrassment rose up in me as I remembered just how bad I was. I'd loved the books and I had even ordered Daddy or Mum to read to me each night for months! For my birthday, I'd been given my very own winnie the pooh teddy and that had went wherever I had went. I quickly shook my head as if to clear all thoughts of that out of my head. 

"Yeah.. That's me." I admitted, mumbling quietly to him. Uncle John seemed to sense my embarrassment as he quickly moved the conversation along. He also looked very apologetic too as if he regretted embarrassing me. 

I made my way to his side and before I knew it, we were walking to the kitchen. Isabel had come down as I had began speaking to Uncle John and as I walked, I noticed her speaking to Mum. I saw her whispering in Mum's ear. I didn't have to guess what they were talking about. Of course, it would be me! How could it not be when Isabel had just admitted to me that she was pregnant? I had hope Mum wouldn't be upset that I knew. 

".....How's school going, Annie? May I call you Annie?" Uncle John asked me, moments later. He'd obviously been talking to me for awhile. 

I inwardly cursed myself as listened to him speak. What on earth had I missed? Not paying attention to him was not a way of getting to know him! 

"Sure. I don't mind..." I told him, honestly. Almost everyone calls me 'Annie' at some time or another. I saw no reason why Uncle John shouldn't too. After all, he seemed a nice enough guy. Daddy also called me and I suppose I like being reminded of him through being called it. 

Uncle John smiled at my words and it seemed to spur me on to be cheeky. I knew he wouldn't be upset with me for it, despite not knowing him long at all. It was a vibe I'd gotten from him. 

"Only if I can call you Uncle Johnny." I watched as Uncle Johnny chuckled at my words. It was odd but he almost looked like Dad as he did. He looked carefree and happy and in that moment, I remembered what it was like to make Dad laugh or chuckle, like I had just done with Uncle Johnny. 

A felt a little desire to cry at the thought which I quickly pushed aside. As much as I missed Dad, I knew having Uncle Johnny to stay would be a good thing for us! Crying was something I didn't want to do. After all, nothing good would come of it. Probably only serve to make my newly found uncle very uncomfortable dealing with a crying girl. 

"Deal!" He held his hand out for me as he spoke and I eagerly took it and shook it firmly. My liking for the man next to me was getting stronger the longer I spoke to him. His friendliness, his connection to Dad and even his curiosity about myself appealed to me. 

We were by now in the kitchen and our conversation quickly continued. Mum and Isabel were milling about cooking something and I was conscious of the fact they were probably listening to us talk. I have never really been one for paranoia but I couldn't help but be suspicious. I kept noticing Mum turning to look at us talking. In the end, I stopped noticing Mum and tried to give my full attention to Uncle Johnny. It was easier than I expected as I heard his next words. 

"Your Dad used to call me that when we were kids, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is alright :)
> 
> Comment?

We had been sat on the sofa for ages Uncle Johnny and I. He fidgeted more than me, and Izzy always called me a fidget. I kind of wished she was here, she wouldn't be able to say a word to me. 

Uncle Johnny looked at me, he smiled. He also looked a lot more nervous than I had expected, and I wanted to know why. I didn't ask though, it would have been rude to ask. 

It had been an emotional week, as well as a busy one. Edward had been in and out, working unsociable hours. That's what mum called them anyway. I think she was annoyed at him. Since he married Elizabeth she was always annoyed at him. 

I didn't see why she thought it was her place to be annoyed at him. She's not his mum is she? 

Then Cecily had arrived to make the week more hectic. She had greeted George with a hug, and then greeted Richard.

She didn’t like Richard and I being close, she didn’t say it but it was obvious. She said I was a lovely girl, but Richard could go far. As though I would stop him doing that? 

I don’t get what goes through her head and I think Uncle Johnny senses that too. He smiles at me again, looking even more nervous. Somehow he reminds me of Uncle Will, and that is something I don’t really want to think about now. 

I stand up. I need a drink. I walk to the door pausing for a minute. “Uncle Johnny?”

“Mhm?” I smile, the way he says it is comforting. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“No thank you Annie.” 

I go into the kitchen and get myself a drink. Edward is sat at the breakfast bar, his fingers working furiously over the laptop keyboard. I am tempted to ask what he is doing, but again I don’t because that would be rude. 

I am putting the orange juice back in the fridge, almost dropping it as Edward’s voice invades my thoughts. “I am talking to the French woman.”

I knew who he meant, Edward Lancaster’s mother was French and not the most popular name in this house at all. I was quite surprised he didn’t say bloody. Perhaps he was growing up, Or perhaps it was because Cecily was here. 

Cecily didn’t like her children swearing, even I knew that. 

“Oh, okay.” I smiled, asking myself how it concerned me. And how he knew I was wondering what he was doing. For a nice guy, Edward can be quite creepy. 

I nod goodbye, as I have seen Edward and George do lots and leave. Returning to the living room I sit back on the sofa. Take a gulp of my drink as Uncle Johnny inhales, I know he is going to speak.

“So Annie, we don’t know each other well. Is there anything you want to ask? About anything.”

I think for a minute and nod. “Why did you leave?”

He inhaled sharply, running his hand through his hair. I feel guilty instantly.

“We don’t have to.” I mutter, guiltily.

“No you have the right to know.” He looks away for a minute. I notice he’s glancing around the room. Checking for something? “Do you know who Edmund is? You probably don’t remember him.”

“I do a bit. He was Edward’s brother.”

“They were identical twins.” Uncle Johnny smiles at the memory, obviously he had been fond of Edmund. The boy I knew so little about. 

He looked away again, momentarily putting his head in his hands. I couldn’t help but frown. What was he going to say? I didn’t want to know anymore and it was making me uncomfortable. 

“Do you know how he died Annie?” His voice is full of sorrow. 

I shake my head suddenly nervous. I realise I have no idea what he is going to say. I don’t know this man really. He could say he killed Edmund for all I know. 

Oh my God, did he kill Edmund? 

Surely not, but I can’t help moving away from him an inch. He smiles sadly noticing as I do. 

“He died in an accident. He was playing around on my motor bike. Edward and Edmund had loved it for years. Kept pestering. Cecily had said no they couldn’t. I was young Annie. I remembered my mum being overbearing. So I didn’t see the harm in it.”

He took a breath and shifted. 

“I let them go up and down the banks over in the woods. I was watching. Edmund was driving, Edward on the back. Course, Edmund had given Edward the helmet. Always a caring boy.”

I nodded, I had heard that. His words were registering seconds after he said them. The delay was confusing. I saw his lips moving but the world was mute. 

“They hit a rock too fast and lost control.” 

Oh, Jesus. I close my eyes and never want to open them again. 

“It was pretty instant really. Edward blames himself. He took the helmet. But it wasn’t his fault. I will always feel guilty for letting them.”

I wasn’t really surprised he left, if I am to be honest. I’d have left too. Even I am old enough to understand that what happened is something difficult for anyone to accept.

And that explains Cecily’s cold attitude to Edward and to Uncle Johnny for that matter. 

“I told your father I was leaving to do my Doctorate then.”

I just nod. I don’t know what to say. 

My eyes open quickly as I hear the crash. I see mum’s best vase in pieces on the floor and see Edward pause on the stairs. 

I could be mistaken but he looks like he’s about to cry. Did he hear our conversation? From Uncle Johnny’s reaction I think he did. 

Uncle Johnny stands up, walking to the stairs. I don’t hear what he says to Edward, I only hear Edward’s tearful response. “Fuck off! Just fuck off! You have no rights to speak of him! None!” 

I watch him storm up the stairs, leaving Uncle Johnny stood there. He looks desolate and alone. I don’t really know what to do to comfort him. My thoughts are on Edward.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is okay.

I had been trying to sleep for hours. My brain had processed what had happened a million times. Uncle Johnnys revelation, how he had told me about Edmund, how Edward had reacted. How that evening, if only to avoid the awkward silence, uncle Johnny and I had talked. He had taken me as an adult, asking what I wanted to do with life and I had realised then that I had no idea. I had questioned how grown up I actually was. Questioned if those who called me little Annie could be right. 

Then Uncle Johnny had told me, he's a psychologist. I had almost laughed. He doesn't seem like a psychologist.

Not with how much he upset Edward. 

There was a sound outside, at least I think it was from outside. A gentle murmur. A murmur with a tune. 

I look at the clock and wipe my eyes. 11pm. If mum knew she would tell me I should be sleep. So would Izzy for that matter. 

I sigh climbing out of my bed clumsily. Glad no one can see as I grab my dressing gown and wander down the stairs. Silent as mouse so as not to wake anyone. 

Reaching the front door I listen, hearing the sound of guitar strings gently pinging. 

I open the door quietly. Stepping into the cold night air. My attempt to be silent was foiled as I gasped at the shock of it. 

I didn't want to, but it really was cold! 

Edward didn't look round."you should be in bed Annie." He didn't quite sound disapproving, there was something odd about his voice. 

I was going to say something but It was then I saw the orange glow for a second before I heard the hiss of hot ash in liquid.

"Are you smoking?" I gasped, once again unsuccessful at hiding the shock.

"What's it to you, huh?" His voice is terse. I wince at its sharpness. 

"I just... I didn't know. That's all." I sound hurt, I know I do. 

"Sorry Annie, it's just... It's a shitty night is all. I mean.. It's rubbish you know?"

"You dont need to correct yourself once you've sworn already." I sit down on the step beside him. "besides, I can swear too you know." I try to sound innocent, I dont think I succeed. 

He says nothing. His fingers pluck once, twice at the strings. No motivation to continue his music.

"You play? I didn't know that either."

"There's alot you dont know Annie." 

he's making conversation really difficult. I dont understand.

"I suppose." For a minute I want to cry. He breaks the tension and dissolves my desire to sob as I hear his sharp intake of breathe and see him wipe his eyes in the dark. 

That was the reason his voice sounded strange. He's crying! Sometimes Annie you can be so stupid, I scold myself and wrap an arm around him. 

"Dont cry. Why are you crying?"

"I... Elizabeth and I have split up." He sounded hesitant.

"What?" I sound surprised. I suppose I genuinely am! 

I mean Edward doesn't know about Elizabeth and Uncle Will does he?

I remember I told Richard. He wouldnt have told Edward would he? 

He said he wouldnt.

The idea that Richard could gave lied to me is both upsetting to me and makes me very angry. How dare he lie to me! 

I will deal with that later I think as I hear Edward sob. I look at him as he sighs. 

"You probably think less of me now. But it was unexpected."

"Of course it was, I dont think less of you." 

"She was cheating on me. And I shouldn't be telling you this." 

I nod. He probably shouldn't, if I didn't already know. But I couldn't tell him that. Not now when he is so upset. 

I have never seen Edward upset. Not like this. 

"So, tell me what you can play? Or better, play me something." I try to change the topic, I am not someone who can counsel him. 

"I see what you're doing there. I cant play Annie. I'm too tired." He stands up, kicking over the can he dropped the cigarette butt into and carrying the guitar. "You better go to bed before your mother shouts at me." He opens the front door and holds it for me. I go inside, watching him from the stairs as he grabs his coat, putting it over himself and curling up on the living room sofa. 

I want to ask him why but as I see him wipe his eyes again I decide not to. 

As I am walking up the stairs I see Uncle Will leaving Edwards room and I don't need to ask. 

We dont say anything as we pass each other on the stairs. 

I know my look is disapproving. But what I disapprove of more is that she is still in Edwards bed and he's on the sofa!

I listen carefully at the top of the stairs as I hear uncle Wills voice. 

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Dont, just go and finish fucking my wife."

"Edward-"

"Just go." 

I'm surprised his shout doesn't wake the house. 

 

In the morning I go to the kitchen, looking at the three faces as they look back at me with uncomfortable expressions. "Anne." Mum comes over and smiles, putting her arm around my shoulder as she guides me to a stool.

This is not like my mother and I am instantly worried.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

With the way everyone is being and the fact that they are obviously hiding something, I am instantly not hungry. "Just some toast please." 

Izzy jumps to it, dropping two slices of white bread into the toaster. She waits an awkward second and looks at me, smiling. "Have you heard Elizabeth and Edward had broken up?" 

I shake my head, knowing l will be in trouble if I say yes. Izzy shrugs and mum nods. George just looks annoyingly smug. 

"Where's Richard?" Everyone suddenly tenses as I say that. 

Mum glares at Izzy when a second later she tells me. "He's in the living room." 

I turn sharply on my heels and head that way. Mum is following me but I ignore her and practically run that way. I need to ask Richard something.

I charge into the living room and stop. Richard and Uncle Johnny look at me. Edward is sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. He doesn't bother to look up. 

"Annie, we are having a private chat. Can you come back later?" 

I nod leaving the room. Ill talk to Richard later. I still want to ask him if he told Edward.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, I felt generous
> 
> Hope it's alright

Richard joined me outside twenty minutes later. I was stroking Midnight's neck smiling as he nudged my arm. “Anne? Are you okay?” Richard rested his arm on the stable door. I sighed and turned away leaving Midnight alone. “What the hell Anne?” He followed me and I rolled my eyes. 

Why could he not leave me alone? Could he not see I was annoyed at him and give me some time to calm down?

He followed me as I continued walking. 

“Anne, just talk to me okay?” 

I did, stamping as I began to spin around on him. “What Richard? What do you want?”

“I just want to know you are okay.”

“Surely you should be making sure Edward, you know your brother, is okay?”

“Anne-”

“You'll know he's split up with Elizabeth don't you?”

He stopped, nodding sadly. “He found out about Will and Elizabeth.”

“Oh, I can't think from where.” My tone was accusatory, I felt bad as I began to walk again. He followed me, looking uncertain. 

“You think I told him?” He sounded shocked, hurt even. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. However much I tried to think about it, it seemed the only way Edward could have found out was Richard telling him. Even if I had seen Uncle Will last night. 

Whatever I thought of Elizabeth and Uncle Will right now, I couldn't imagine they would be careless enough to get caught by Edward unless he already knew. After all the care they had taken to not get caught so far was huge. 

The only person who could have told Edward was Richard. 

“Who else would have told him Richard?”

“I said I wouldn't tell him. Is my word nothing now?” He looked hurt and annoyed, flung out his arms. “Besides who said anyone told him?”

“What, so he just walked in on them?” 

Richard didn't answer, he didn't have time. We saw the upstairs window open. Richard swore and sprinted toward the house. I followed, practically falling through the door as I heard Richard's heavy steps on the landing upstairs. I followed, seeing Edward's door half open, hearing sobbing and banging. 

I got to the door looking at them both as Edward stopped fighting. 

“Edward, I wont let you do this. Come on, it's not that bad.”

 

“She was fucking him Rich, in my bed.”

I just stood looking at Edward, watching as he hugged his knees. Richard moved away, standing and running a hand through his messy hair, messing it up more. He clearly didn't know what to say. He looked at me, frowning. “Anne, go away.” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

I began to cry as I walked away toward my room. I saw Richard roll his eyes which only made me worse. 

It was half an hour I was sobbing on my bed before I heard the knock, the door opened and a minute later I felt my bed dip as someone sat on it. “Richard go away.” I muttered as I was lifted into a hug. 

The sweet smell of aftershave filled my nostrils. I blinked twice. Richard doesn't shave, why would he be wearing aftershave? 

I heard the sniffle and looked up. Edward's arms were wrapped around me and to my surprise it didn't feel strange. 

“Hush Annie.” He rocked me gently and I blinked. Surely it was me who should have been comforting him?

As I looked at his face, puffy red eyes and pale skin, I knew it should have been. He used long fingers to wipe my eyes. 

“You want to tell me what's going on between you and Richard?” I shake my head and I think he knows I am not happy talking to him about being in a relationship now. 

What do I have to be complaining about? Edward has just found out that his wife is cheating on him. Mine and Richard's little scuffle seems like nothing really. 

“You know, you care a lot about each other. I'd hate to see either of you hurt.” He puts me back on the bed, standing up, rubbing his hands over his face as he sighs heading toward the door. “You should talk to him Annie. You can make this work.” 

I look up as he turns from the door way. “Edward!” He comes back, looking at me. “How did you know to come in here?”

“I heard you crying Annie. Thought I'd make sure you were okay.”

He left then, leaving me to go and talk to Richard who was sat in his room, tapping rapidly on a keyboard. “Anne.” He said my too coolly and I shudder.

“Richard I-”

“You've had time to think about what you said?” He sounds angry again, his tone accusing me. 

“What I said?”

“You accused me of lying to you Anne. I don't like to be called a liar.”

“I didn-”

“Stop Anne. “ He looks at me and I can tell he's tired, he's been crying too. I know what he is going to say before he says it.

“Don't Richard, Edward said we could make this work.”

“Well Edward isn't always right. I am a grown up Anne, and you're not yet. I think we are looking for something different.”

“Are you dumping me?” I sound shocked, despite knowing.

“I think we should take a break that’s all.” 

“A break?” My voice shakes. “A break?” I shriek, tears leaving my eyes. I feel a presence behind me and know it's Edward, I turn quickly, leaving Richard alone. 

Edward tried to grab my arm but I pull it away perhaps too sharply. “Annie!”

“Stop calling me that Edward!” Perhaps it's Richards accusations that I am not an adult, not mature enough for him that hurts me so much. I don't know. But I slam my door as I go into my room. I regret it instantly because I am proving him right. 

I hear Edward mutter a few words before I begin sobbing again. 

“Richard, you can be such a dick sometimes.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too bad!

The night that followed seemed long and almost torturous. Richard's words hurt more than I wanted to admit and it took all my strength to not break down crying again.After all, I didn't want to feel like 'little Annie'. I wanted to show everyone, including Richard and Edward, that I was no longer a little child. I initially tried thinking of happy thoughts but I had quickly abandoned that idea after about five minutes. I'd been plagued by memories of my wonderful childhood and as I much as I wanted to think of Dad, Richard had always been involved too. I had wanted to distract myself from Richard, not make myself feel even worse by thinking of him.

The book I'd tried to immerse myself in was by now discarded at the edge of my bed, completely abandoned. Whenever I'd turned my attention to the words on the pages in front of me, I'd become unable to focus. So, instead of the words offering me an escape to the hurt I was feeling, all it created was frustration. I knew I was scowling as I gazed at the book but I couldn't help it. My books, my beloved books weren't helping me!

A loud, irritating buzzing broke into my scowling session and I quickly got to my feet looking for the source of it. I hadn't expected the buzzing but I knew exactly what it was. My phone was more often than not dead and I couldn't remember the last time I'd charged it! It was miraculous that it was even on, let alone ringing. I pushed my pillows aside half-heartedly, not really expecting my phone to under them. To my surprise, however, it was!

I clumsily dropped the phone as I picked it up but luckily, my mattress cushioned its fall and despite the fact I barely use it, I let out a sigh of relief. Quickly I answered the call and as soon as I did, I recognised the voice talking to me. 

"Hello, Anne." Edward Lancaster's voice was calm and almost friendly. I wasn't surprised at how friendly he sounded, I was surprised at him calling me. After all, I hadn't given it to him and I knew my friends wouldn't have either. 

"Er, hello." My voice was hesitant and I knew I sounded unsure. I wanted to know how he'd gotten my phone number but I didn't want to appear rude doing it. 

There was silence for a few moments as if Edward could sense my confusion but laughter quickly filled my ears. Edward's laughter was deep and full of warm and for some reason, I blushed at the sound of it. Edward was not the type of person to show emotion and this was the first time I'd heard him laugh so openly. Up to now, I'd only ever seen him smirk. Not even a proper smile. Let alone a laugh. For a few moments, I didn't know what to say. Saying, "So, you're not as cold and heartless as I thought," didn't quite seem appropriate to me. Despite the fact it was entirely true.

Luckily for me, he saved me from answering him as he began to answer me. His voice sounding almost animated. 

"So... what's going on with you and York?" I knew exactly who he meant. Richard. I'd heard him talk of Richard to his friends and he'd used 'York' then. As I remembered that, I had to wonder whether he considered himself to be my friend. Even I wasn't that naive to assume we are. After all, he hates me, doesn't he?

At his question, however, I felt myself grow angry. Tears prickled at the back of my eyes and I felt my body stiffen. Edward wasn't just being nosy and prying, he was looking for gossip. The fact I was very close to bursting into tears also made the situation even worse. When I answered him, my voice was cold and to the point. 

"Nothing!" My heart thudded quickly and I tried to ignore it. I didn't want Edward, of all people, to notice or guess I was upset. That would be more than I could bear.

Edward didn't miss a beat as he quickly answered me, his voice full of undisguised curiosity. Or at least, that's what it appeared to me. 

"Really? I'm.... sorry, Anne. You were close weren't you?" He asked me, slowly. He sounded sincere, as if he genuinely cared about my feelings. The thought seemed ludicrous but it popped into my head without me really realising it. 

My ability to speak seemed to fail me. Apart of me wanted to admit to him just how much Richard means to me and just how much I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't. I hadn't forgotten who I was talking to. I could never betray Richard by confiding in Edward so explicitly, especially, about him. 

"Yes." I eventually answered him, aware that I had to. He had obviously been waiting for me to speak and despite my reluctance to talk, I wanted the awkward silence to go. Even if that meant to talking to him for awhile.

My mind was now full of Richard and the desire to cry was back again. I inwardly cursed Edward, who was still silent, and wished he'd either go or change the subject. I didn't care which one as long as the topic of Richard was dropped. It seemed, however, that Edward wasn't going to let the subject go as I heard him speak.

"What did he do? Did he do something to hurt you? The bastard." He asked me, heatedly, his voice surprisingly full of anger.

At the sound of the swear word, I felt angry too. I desperately wanted to defend Richard. He wasn't a.. bastard or anything like it. He was just.... I tried to think of a way to think of Richard but found myself unable to. 

"What's it to you?" I asked him, accusingly. I knew I sounded angry but at this point, I didn't care. He deserved it. 

It was only a couple of seconds before he answered me but I felt even angrier than before when he did. I couldn't help it. Richard may not want me but that didn't mean my feelings for him had disappeared. 

"Because, believe it or not, I care about you, Annie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)


	62. Chapter 62

He cares for me? The words played over in my head like a broken record. 

I knew I should have said something, sooner he was probably worrying. I just couldn't find a voice.. His cough brought me back to reality, sort of anyway. "Anne, you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking?"

"About York?"

"What? Richard? Hell no! I mean... No." He laughed, that deep, warm laugh I had expected him to have. It was contagious and I giggled.

He cleared his throat. "So what were you thinking about then?"

"You." I didn't think, it came out of my mouth before I could control it. I knew instantly I had said it to annoy Richard, hoping he could hear me through the wall but I knew he was asleep. Edward Lancaster was quiet on the other end of the phone. 

Great, he hates me. You've really done it this time Anne. 

"Thinking about me how?" I was quiet relieved when he spoke, he sounded amused not angry. I hadn't expected that. I gasped and he must have heard because he spoke again. "What? You thought I would be annoyed? Only a fool could be annoyed with a lovely girl like you Anne?" 

I knew he was talking about Richard and right then I was glad. 

"Will you go on a date with me Eddie?" I cursed inwardly. There I was doing that blurt it out thing again. I could almost hear his smile, it was contagious.

"Yes, when?"

"Tomorrow? After school?" 

"Sure. Well, mum says it's bedtime. She ruins all the fun. I'll text you tomorrow. Love ya!" He hung up then. I sat staring at the phone.

Love ya!? 

I smiled as I clambered out of bed, realising just how thirsty I was. I left my room, getting a drink from the kitchen undisturbed. I was drinking it and walking quietly past everyone's rooms and listening to the disrupted silence. Uncle Johnny snored loudly, I had only just realised that. It was quite annoying actually. 

I had my hand on my bedroom door handle when I stopped. I could hear crying. I turned back around and walked towards Richard's room. I hoped it was coming from him, then we could sort this out. Lancaster's conversation had gone from my head. But it wasn't Richard who was crying, as I listened through his door I heard only silence. I looked across the landing to Edward's room, sighing as I walked across and listened. 

I knocked on the door, letting myself in. "Edward, are you okay?" It was a stupid question and he shook his head, wiping his eyes on the duvet cover. 

I was going to tell him off for wiping tears on someone else's bed sheets, but then I realised I'd sound like mum. I didn't want to do that. I realised I was stood in the doorway awkwardly with the door open. I stepped inside properly and closed the door. "Is there anything I can do? Get you a drink or anything?" He shook his head, moving he reached over the bed and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. 

Why did I suspect that wasn't water?

"Gin." He said, as though reading my thoughts. I double blinked. It was the second time in seven days he had done that. 

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. He rolled, tapping the bed beside him and wiping the remnants of the tears, this time with his arm. I sat down, drinking more of the water I was holding. 

"I heard you talking in your room. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I didn't want to talk about how I felt, that would mean discussing Richard and that was something I didn't want to do. Not to his brother anyway.

"Anything important?"

"I thought you heard me?" I snapped. "That tends to mean you know what was said."

I instantly felt bad. Edward hadn't done anything wrong, his face showed that he thought the same.

"Watch your mouth young lady. I heard voices, you could have been talking to anyone." He sounded angry and I edged away. "Sorry Anne, I just care about you."  
How ironic, that was the second person called Edward who had said those words in one night. 

"I know you do." I sighed, looking at the far wall. "If you want to know you have to promise not to tell Richard?" 

"Agreed."

"I am going on a date with Edward Lancaster."

I was grinning until I noticed his smile had faded. "WHAT?!"


	63. Chapter 63

“Quiet or you’ll wake everyone up. Then mum will be annoyed at you.” 

He jumped out of his bed and I was glad I was turned the other way. He pulled on a t shirt and came round to look at me, kneeling in front of me. 

“What did you say?” His voice was quieter, but it was obvious he was restraining himself from shouting. 

“I am going on a date with Edward Lancaster.” I watched as he began to pace, running his hands through his hair. I thought I heard him whisper, I thought that’s what you said. I wasn’t sure though. “What’s wrong? That Richard and I only broke up today?” 

“Among other things! Annie are you aware that you’re dating the competition? He’s the enemy!” 

“Oh Edward, I am so glad we aren’t over reacting.” I couldn’t help the sarcasm. I regretted it instantly as he looked at me with eyes suddenly like ice.

“I’ve told once, watch your mouth.” His voice softened, eyes warming again as he swore quietly “Oh fuck it, look Anne I am worried about you.” He pulled out the chair from by the dresser. The dresser I noticed was still stained with Elizabeth’s make up. “Lancaster, he isn’t a nice boy.” 

“You’re saying that because you don’t want me going out with him over your brother. Well I will have you know Edward York, it was Richard who broke up our relationship so I am free to see whoever I please.” I couldn’t help but sound haughty, it was none of his business.

“No Anne, I am worried because of what Lancaster did to his last girlfriend.” His tone was clipped but he didn’t raise his voice. I didn’t miss him clench his fist on his knee. 

“What did he do?” I sounded timid. I hate sounding timid. 

“You didn’t hear? He just went a beat his ex-girlfriend to a pulp. And now you think it’s okay to go out with him.” I was angry, why would Edward be so childish as to make this up? I couldn’t believe Lancaster would have done that though. Not and everyone at school not having heard about it. 

“We are not going out. We’re going for coffee, that’s all.”

He scoffed and I raised an eyebrow. “Coffee, cinema, his bed it’s all the same Anne. To Lancaster going for a coffee, well you might as well just hand him your underwear and then the cricket bat to beat you with. The guy is a control freak.”

I stood up quickly, blood rushing to my head but I didn’t care. I was so angry! How dare he? How dare he think he can try and stop me going on a date with whoever I like.

Who is Edward York to advise me? He’s not a relative. He’s not even a friend. He’s a York. That’s it. “You know anyone would think you were jealous! I don’t know who you think you are but don’t give me relationship advice, I certainly don’t need it from you. Eddie Lancaster is a nice boy and you’re just upset that Elizabeth cheated. I’m sorry she did but that’s not my problem. Now leave me alone.” He was going to say something but I didn’t stick around to find out what. I left the room slamming his door and walking straight into Richard. 

When I looked at him his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes red and puffy. He had heard it all. Right then I didn’t care as I went into my room slamming the door and flopping on the bed. I lost my fight as tears left my eyes, I started to sob.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

I had been going out with Lancaster for three months. Everything had been going really well. 

The York boys had gone home about a week after Eddie and I had started our relationship. No one really talked of why, but I think it was because Richard didn’t want to be around me.

He couldn’t accept that he had broken up the relationship! Then he had the tenacity to say that I am immature? Uncle Johnny had kept me updated, as though I was supposed to care. He was Edward’s therapist. Apparently Edward had moved out into his own house, and would no longer be staying with us whilst Richard had been promoted. I didn’t care about Richard, at least I didn’t want to. Eddie was far better for me, unlike Richard he took me out on dates, we went to the same school and he was a true gentleman. Izzy had been being weird though. Walking in on me in the bathroom, coming in my bedroom without knocking. She kept commenting on the bruises she saw.

It wasn’t Eddie’s fault that he had to grab me a lot. I was the one doing stupid things not him. Today we had been to the cinema, he was now sat on a bench in the park not too far from my home. We had said nothing for a few minutes when Eddie spoke, smiling at me. “Did you enjoy that film?” 

“Yeah, it was great.” 

“Any part you liked best?” 

“Well I guess it was cute when they were kissing?” To be honest, that was the worst part. The kissing had only reminded me of how much I had wanted to kiss Richard. It certainly didn’t make me want to kiss Eddie! I shuffled up as he shuffled closer. I was at the edge of the bench as I felt his warm breath on my cheek before he kissed me. I shuddered.

“Are you cold?” 

“Yes, I think I should be going home.” I stand up. “Today was, nice.” He stands up too, coming closer to me.

“Let me walk you home. Come on Anne, it’s late and I don’t want you walking home alone.” 

“It’s only five, ten minutes away. I’ll be fine. I won’t take any short cuts.” 

“Anne please. If anything happened to you, I couldn’t forgive myself.” He sounded so insistent with such an innocent look on his face. How can I say no? 

“Fine.” We had got half way when he grabbed my arm, pulling me down an alley and pressing me up against the fence. His lips were on mine and his hand was working at my jeans. I tried to push him off, objecting as he resisted. I wanted to cry or scream but I wouldn’t be heard. I bit his lip, tasting blood. 

“You bitch!”

I thought he was about to hit me, saw his hand raise but it never impacted. The next moment he was off me and on the floor. Someone had grabbed him, pulled him off me. I blinked in the darkness trying to see if I could recognise who it was. It was useless. A moment later Eddie was scrambling to his feet and running away. It had all happened so quickly! I heard footsteps then, walking away. I followed quickly, finding the comfort of streetlights. I stumbled as the light blinded me, caught by a strong arm. “Careful. Anyone would think you were drunk Anne Neville.” I froze as I recognised the voice.

Edward?! Part of me was relieved, part of me furious. Had he been following me?! I shook him off me, trying to stand straight. “Go on, I bet you’re going to say I told you so?” 

“No. That would be immature and rather inconsiderate given the circumstances.” He waited a minute, looking at me with concern on his face. “Come on, I’ll walk you home.” 

“I’m meant to be staying at Eddie’s tonight-“

“Well that’s not happening is it?” It sounded more like a statement than a question to be honest. I think it was one of those rhetorical questions. “No, but mum will know something has happened and… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh. Gotcha.” He smiled, offering me an arm. “Come along then.”

“Where are we going?” I looked at him stunned. Cecily’s house was at least an hours walk from here. Surely he didn’t expect me to do that at 9 o’clock at night. I wasn’t old enough to book into a hotel unattended. Besides they would all be full.

“Didn’t your mum tell you? My house is just down the road.” He stopped for a minute as I put my arm reluctantly round his. “Georgey! Come here!” I gasped, George was here? Oh no! He would tell Izzy and she would tell mum. I was about to object but stopped, laughing as a Labrador galloped happily toward us. 

“You called your dog George?” He nodded enthusiastically, clipping the lead onto to the dog’s collar effortlessly, stroking it’s blonde head as it licked his face and wagged it’s tail. 

“And my brother doesn’t half find it amusing.”


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I thought it has been a while since the last update I wrote two chapters :) I hope you enjoy it.

A lot had happened since Eddie and I had broken up. I had found out three weeks after that event that Richard had been asking Edward to follow me. That had resulted in a lot of shouting. He had called me to tell me – actually called me! I was so angry. But it was summer before I saw Richard again. I found myself wandering the plush, modern corridors of Plantagenet Ltd. Yes, Edward had made it a Limited Company. That I heard had been Richard’s idea. I passed several leather sofa’s on which men in business suits sat. They all looked at me as though I was out of place. To say the least I was, so far I had seen only one or two female employees. I walked quietly as I passed the office with a tasteful wooden sign declaring ‘CEO’s Office’. I had come here to see Edward, to ask him about work experience before I do my A-Levels.

Mum had said it was a stupid idea, but I didn’t care. When I heard his voice raised in his office I’d thought about abandoning the mission; except I didn’t want that awkward feeling when you walk back past the people you just past. So I continued, hoping the building would be designed in a convenient loop. At least that I might be able to buy myself enough time that those men would have gone. Instead I got lost, only finding my way somewhat when I plummeted into Richard, spilling his coffee down his shirt. “Jesus watch where you’re going would you- Anne?” His tone changed when he said my name, and he blinked as though doing a double take. “You know it doesn’t matter, it’s just coffee.” He smiled, that warm smile I missed.

 

***

  
“Richard, you look well.” I smiled back, absent mindedly curling my hair with a finger. Something he stopped, taking hold of my hand and holding it gently.

 

“I am well, I was promoted again. In case you hadn’t heard.”

 

“I had. Edward’s vice president.”

 

“Don’t let him hear you saying that, he likes to call me his sidekick.” He smiles cheekily, winking. I can’t help but laugh at him, stopped only as I hear a bark and watch the golden Labrador bound past us after a tennis ball.

 

“What the-“  


“George!” Richard called the dog to heel, stroking its head gently as it nuzzles his black trousers, leaving golden hairs to which he appears oblivious. “Yep, Edward insisted on muttly here being in the company. Since George walked out on us he thought it was fitting. People kept asking where George had gone, Edward got so tired he brought Georgey in so he could say nowhere.”

“And I bet George is happy about that!” My voice was laced with sarcasm.

“I doubt Edward much cares.” I was about to talk when I heard the remnants of the conversation which had been going on in Edward’s office.

“And you can tell my loving wife, Anthony that she can shove the contracts up her incredibly annoying arse!” The door slammed loud enough that I am surprised it didn’t shake the building. I couldn’t help but feel nervous. Now coming here seemed as though mum was right, perhaps asking Edward for a job was a bad idea.

“He’s developed a bit of a temper hasn’t he?” I mutter almost silently.

“He’s always had one Anne, he’s just slightly less bothered to hide it.” Richard shrugged, his expression declaring that you get used to it. I remembered everything that had happened over the past twelve months, recalling why Edward had split up with Elizabeth. I suddenly wasn’t surprised Edward was annoyed at Elizabeth.

If Richard had done that to me! And then I remembered, Richard wasn’t mine. He couldn’t do that to me. “Why are you here anyway Anne? It’s been ages since I have seen you. I was starting to think perhaps I wouldn’t see you again. That you were still angry at me.”

He looked so devastated as he said that, it would have been impossible for me to not forgive him. “Richard that could never happen.”

I squeezed his hand, realising I was still holding it. “I am here to ask Edward for a job. Just for the summer. Well I was. Now doesn’t seem like the best time.”

“You don’t need to ask Edward. You know there are advantages to being his sidekick. I can give you a job in my office.” I didn’t say anything, instead I kissed him. I shocked even myself, shock becoming amazement as he kissed back.

“Oh, would you two love birds stop before you make me sick? It’s great to see you’re reunited but Richard, I pay you to work. As it sounds like I now pay you to work too Anne, same applies.”

Edward made us both jump. Although there was humour in Edward’s voice Richard released me quickly, following Edward as he turned down the corridor. “Jeez, love you too Edward!” I shouted, a cheeky smile on my face. He had interrupted our kiss. I may be an employee now but that was plain rude.

“Annie you know I love you, I just want my sidekick back!”


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright.

I enjoyed working at Plantagenet. Not only did I see Richard numerous times a day but also Edward too. George would always be following behind him, his tail wagging happily as he did. The first time I'd felt George's tail brush my legs in a meeting, I had jumped about 10 feet in the air but I quickly became used to him creeping between my legs. In the warm office building, he obviously seeked some shade and of course that meant being under the table. I'd meant to ask Edward about turning on the air con but that had slipped my mind. 

"Who's a good boy? Huh? You are, aren't you?" George's soft fur ruffled under my fingertips as I stroked his head and I felt him nuzzle my hand slightly. I couldn't stop the smile creeping onto my face. I didn't want to, in the first place. 

For the next moments, I was completely absorbed in George that I barely noticed Richard enter the room. I didn't even hear his normally loud footsteps. When he finally did speak, I'm sure I resembled a naughty child. My cheeks were blazing and I felt shifty, as if I'd done something wrong rather just giving Georgie some attention. 

"Well, I have been very well behaved too." Richard pointed out, indignantly. He arms were crossed against his chest petulantly, and it made me think of baby Lizzy having a tantrum. How on earth he could be jealous of a dog, I didn't know. I reached out to continue my stroking only for Richard to frown. The sight made me laugh, although, it was a laugh brimming with affection. 

Richard looked dishevelled and stressed but I was happy to see him. Being Edward's vice president meant he was often busy and whenever I saw him, he'd be on his way to meetings or talks. We rarely had time on our own. Not that I minded of course. I was happy to see how Plantagenet worked and to be a part of it, no matter small that part seemed. I noticed Richard's shirt sleeves were rolled up high on his arms (a sure sign he'd been in a meeting all morning) as he walked towards and I had to wonder what had happened in it. My natural sense of curiosity meant that I always seemed to want know what was going on. Even if it was technically none of my business...

George realised he was no longer the centre of attention and was by now, lying by my feet. His noisy snores quickly filled the small office and almost methodically, I stroked his head. I didn't want to disturb yet it felt almost therapeutic at the same time. 

"He looks as tired as I feel." Richard muttered, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head gently on my shoulder as he did and I felt his breath brush the back of my ear as he spoke. I almost shuddered at the sensation but managed to stop myself. I didn't particularly want to upset him, if he was feeling so tired. 

I turned to look at him as I registered just how tired he sounded. He smiled at me slightly and his eyes seemed to bright as he did. He might have looked tired but he certainly didn't look it in that moment. He looked just as handsome as ever. It felt lovely being so close to him, even though, I knew our break would end and we would inevitably have to go back to work. The prospect hardly appealed to me, especially, after being in his arms yet I also wanted to work as hard as I could for Edward. He deserved that much at least. 

"How was the meeting?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and I had to wonder whether they were the wrong ones. Richard looked a little surprised by the question as if he hadn't expected me to ask. 

"How do you know about that? Edward only told me about it this morning." A frown appeared on his face as he spoke and I had to sympathise. I knew how much he liked to be prepared. He had always liked to feel as if he was in control of things and preparation helped him to do that. I groaned as I thought of him going into a meeting completely unprepared and taken unawares. 

I moved closer into his arms as I wanted to give the comfort he had so obviously come seeking. I was reminded of his familiar light cologne as I did and I found that I liked the reminder. It was so different to the one Edward Lancaster wore, completely understated and subtle. It reminded me that I was in Richard's arms. A smile came to my face once again at the thought. I hadn't answered him and whilst I knew he expected me to, I'd feel a little silly admitting him just how I easily I could tell his moods apart. I soon noticed Richard's gaze on me. 

He was looking at me tenderly. He was no longer frowning or seeming petulant. The smile still remained but this time, I could tell he wanted an answer to his question. Perhaps, he was more curious than I thought he was. 

"Just a guess, Richard." I answered, finally, a blush coming to my face as I knew it would do. I also had sounded a little sheepish as I spoke as if I admitting it was embarrassing. 

At my words, he chuckled slightly. His chest reverberated against mine, especially, as his chuckle became a laugh. He certainly didn't appear tired as his cheeks reddened with the exertion. I couldn't help but frown. What so bleeding funny? It seemed Richard had no intention as he chortled away. It was sort annoying in a way. As he continued to laugh, his mirth getting on my nerves, I finally reacted.

"Hey, I'm still here. What's so funny?" I asked him impatiently, tapping him softly on his chest. My tone must have showed I was annoyed as his laughter seemed to die down almost instantly. 

Within moments, his hands were cupping my face and the tender expression was once again back on his now red face. I noticed how he smiled at me softly before he explained himself. From his hurried tone, I knew he didn't want to upset me. 

"Nothing. You just sounded so.... teenagery." He explained to me, quickly. The smile still very much on his face. 

It was my turn to laugh. I couldn't stop myself. As much as I probably didn't want to admit it, he had a point. Although, I wasn't going to admit that to him. My Neville pride would never allow that! 

"Teenagery isn't a real word." I pointed out, almost haughtily. I wanted him to rise to the bait, to defend his usage of the word as I always seemed to enjoy teasing him. He reacted so wonderfully that he made it almost fun.

Richard raised an eyebrow at my words, sharply as if he was disappointed that I had picked up on it but I knew he was kidding. He began to bite his lip momentarily and I could tell he was thinking of an appropriate response to say to me. I waited patiently, trying not to smile too much as he did. 

"No? And who makes you the dictionary queen?" The smile on his face belied what his words implied and I could tell he was trying to tease me just how as much as I was him. 

"I do!" I burst out, happily, sounding very much like a teenager. 

Once again, Richard started to laugh. It sounded completely carefree and relaxed and it made me smile even more. He no longer he seemed unhappy or tired about the earlier meeting and I was definitely glad to help. His arms tightened a little around me, although, not uncomfortably so. It still felt lovely being so close to him. As his laugh died down, he was gazing at my mouth. I moved in to kiss him, which I knew he wanted, especially as he mirrored my movements. Our lips were almost touching as Edward burst through the door abruptly. 

"There he is! I've been looking for Georgie everywhere. Ooh. Am I interrupting something, little brother?"


	67. Chapter 67

Richard and I had been going out once again for four weeks before I found myself following him back to his room. It turned out Richard was living with Edward, for the time being until his mother thought him old enough to find his own place. Living with Edward apparently was the compromise that allowed him his independence whilst making sure that he was well looked after. Or as well looked after as someone’s older brother could offer them. Edward was lovely, but he was not the most caring individual when it came to making Richard things like dinner. I had learnt quickly from Richard that his brother\s version of cooking involved a phone and a credit card. 

We were sat in the living room,  Richard drinking coffee and I was drinking lemonade. “So how are you finding working at Plantagenet?” 

 

“The jobs great, but between you and me, the boss is a dick.” I smiled, giggling as Richard passed me a disapproving look. He too then started laughing. 

  
“I know right? He gives you a two hour lunch break, he should give you three.”  
  
“Is that an offer?” I smiled as he moved closer to me. it had been so long since we had actually done this. Thinking about it, it had been summer, when he had been staying at my house for probably the last time. Summer, when everything had happened....  
  
I pushed that from my mind as Richard began to talk again. “Be carefully Anne, or I may start paying you a full-time wage too.” With that he kissed me, his hand slipping around my back. I was thankful that despite us being in Edward’s house, he was no where to be seen. He was probably out, still in the office looking over notes and papers. I was happy about that, although we might be friends, last time we were kissing in front of him he was just plain rude!

 

What would he be like if we were kissing in his house? 

 

I didn’t care, right then all I cared about was that I was sat next to Richard and that we were kissing. 

 

It was several moments before our lips parted, and Richard smiled to me. “You know I missed you when I couldn’t see you. All I wanted was to pick up the phone and call you but I couldn’t. Well I did try once.” He sighed. “Your mum said you didn’t want to talk to me. So I just kind of left it. And then George said that izzy had said-”  
  
“I think it’s best practise not to listen to whatever George or Izzy say. They are as silly as each other.” I smiled, holding his hand. “And mum never told me you rung. I’d have spoken to you. Really.” Richard was grinning like a Chesire cat when I looked to him next. I took a gulp of my lemonade before I asked the question. “So what happened between Edward and George? I mean I know they were always bickering but I never thought they would get to the point they weren’t speaking.”

 

“Ah.” Richard sounded ill at ease discussing his brothers like this. “Edward got irritated that George seemed to think he could have an opinion about his divorce. I dunno, he was sticking up for Edward but I guess he didn’t like it. One argument led to another and then George said that mum had an affair before Edward was born. Specifically nine months before.”  I gasped, shocked. How could George accuse his own mother of that? What did it mean if she did anyway? “Of course, I think George forgets that Edward and Edmund were a month premature.” Richard shook his head, clearly disappointed. “He just wants to get his hands on Plantagenet so bad I think he would do or say almost anything for it.”  
  
“Is that what would happen? If Cecily had an affair would it mean George got the company? How?” 

 

“Well Anne. When my father died he left in his will that Plantagenet should be passed onto his oldest son. That’s Edward. Unless of course, and quite conveniently, mum had an affair and Edward was someone else's. Then it would be George’s.”

 

I laughed. The thought was one just too unimaginable. I had met Cecily York and I knew for a fact that she was not a woman who would have been found to be having an affair. She just wasn’t like that. 

 

Both Richard and I jumped as we heard the door upstairs close and the sound of footsteps on the landing. I stood up quickly, following Richard as he went to look. I was worried someone who wasn’t supposed to be was upstairs, Richard seemed worried about something else. 

 

Seconds later we heard muffled voices getting louder. “Liz, look-”

 

“Ed, we just... Look it...” She sounded awkward. 

 

“It didn’t happen right? We signed the papers, we can move on right now? No strings attached.”  
  
“Yeah, no strings attached.” I heard their feet on the stairs then as they ran down. There was no mistaking the woman that preceded Edward to the front door, and there was no mistaking what they had been doing when Edward finally looked back to us after letting her out. I was gobsmacked!

As Edward looked in our direction, he pushed a hand through his overly messy hair, the look on his face reflecting mine. 


	68. Chapter 68

he room became awkward as Edward hovered around, obviously unsure about what to do next. His usually pale cheeks were getting redder by the second. Richard looked utterly shocked and to be honest, I couldn't blame him. How could Edward go near her again after being burnt once by her? It seemed utter madness. 

I must have looked disapproving at him as he let out a loud groan of annoyance before throwing himself down on his old arm chair. 

"Oh don't look at me like that, Annie." He snapped at me, abruptly, his temper rising steadily. 

I felt Richard stiffen beside me and I knew he would defend me. He'd never let someone treat me like that. 

"Don't speak to her like that. None of this is her fault."  I'd never heard him sound so harsh and it made me feel guilty. I didn't want to cause trouble between them. 

I comforted him the best I could. I'd started holding his hand instantly and stroking his palm softly.

"Richard." My voice was soft, definitely softer than his. He turned to look at me and the anger on his face caught me unawares. "He meant no harm."

I saw him react to my words as if he was considering what I was saying. I half expected him to still be angry but he wasn't. He nodded at me meekly. 

Edward had somehow sloped away in the middle of our exchange. We turned to look back him and found him missing. I let out a weary sigh.  

"Leave him to it, sweetheart. He'll be in his room." Richard sounded completely unconcerned about him. 

I nodded to him. After all, Edward's his brother, not mine. I tried not to worry about Edward or even think of Elizabeth as I sat with Richard. It was harder than I thought.

 

 What exactly did 'no strings' mean? Did that mean he no longer loves her? 

"I love you." Richard told me, a little distractedly. Perhaps he too was thinking about them. It wouldn't have surprised me. 

Instantly, his words made me smile. They always did. I didn't even have to think about my response. It was instinctive. 

"And I love you too. Very much." I told him, kissing him.  

A smile came to Richard as he heard my words which only served to me laugh. He looked like a little boy in a sweet shop. It made him look so unbelievably younger. 

Before I knew it, my laugh became verging on hysterical. I couldn't help it. Something had tickled me. 

"You look like a kid in a sweet shop." I pointed out to him, happily, in between my laughing. 

Richard gave me a sharp look which only made my mirth worse. He too dissolved into giggle. For a couple of moments, all we did was laugh. When I finally stopped, my eyes were watery and my chest was hurting. 

"Why are we laughing?" I asked him, breathlessly. 

Richard shook his head but on his face was a smile. It was happy and carefree, despite what had happened with Edward and Elizabeth. 

"Because you're both nutters." At the sound of Edward's voice, we both turned around to look at where it came from. Standing near the landing on the stairs, scowling, was Edward. 

We both watched as he once again came to sit down on his arm chair. Neither one of us spoke. Perhaps we were worried of making even more grumpy.

"You're the nutter to go back with her. " Richard muttered, a little uncharacteristically. I'd never heard him criticise Edward so openly. 

I ended up rolling my eyes at it. He sounded so childish. 

"We may be nutters Edward but at least we're happy..." I announced to him, happily, grinning. 

Edward seemed to ignore Richard and instead focused on me. 

"You are." He agreed, a small smile edging onto his tired face. 


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my Fiance of almost a month :)

I blinked once, twice and three times as my eyes glanced Edward’s car in the car park. I had only started college that week on Monday. Already by Friday Edward York had found where I went to college and knew my timetable enough to know exactly when I finished. Because this was not at all creepy?   I dipped my head as I walked out of the gates, averting my eyes in case he had not wanted me to know he was here. Instead of looking as furtive as I had intended, I jumped when I heard the all too familiar voice. “You, in now.” I looked to see Edward throw the end of a cigarette out of his rolled down window. 

“You sound like a stalker, and you could get fined for that.” He shrugged and nodded to the door. “Why am I supposed to be coming with you?” I sighed as in complete contradiction to my words I climbed into the front passenger seat and strapped in. No sooner had the buckle locked than Edward was driving down the road at what seemed like 50 miles per hour. 

“Richard asked me to come and get you. He wants to see you or something.” A lot had happened over the last few months. Edward’s ‘no strings’ encounter with Elizabeth had led to another baby. A baby who now slept in the back of the car. Richard had returned home to stay with Cecily. Edward had been stressed with being a CEO with a baby. A baby which we had been informed by George was in his words ‘a handful’. Richard had cleared up then that baby Ned had cerebral palsy. Edward and I had not spoken since the baby was born. 

“Has Richard moved back in with you?” I asked, regretting the question instantly as Edward lit another cigarette. Chain smoking was something Richard claimed Edward had been well acquainted with.   “No Annie. I’m driving you to timbuc-fucking-too.” He rolled his eyes, looking in the rearview mirror as the first murmurs of an awaking baby filed the car. “For fuck sakes.” For the rest of the short journey, I talked Edward’s ear off whilst he drove. It was twenty minutes before we arrived at the house. I was with Richard before Edward carried in the baby, going straight upstairs, he slammed his door a minute later. 

I hadn’t noticed the living room and my surroundings. I had not expected to see the candlelit scene before me, nor Richard dressed in his finest clothes. “Anne.” I gulped as knelt before me in Edward’s living room. 

“Get up Richard. What are you doing on the floor?” I laughed, more with nerves than anything. I looked away as he took hold of my hand.   “No Anne. I have something I need to ask you.” I knew what he wanted to ask before he continued to talk. I felt my heart pounding happily, my hands shaking. What if I thought he was going to ask a different question? How would I stop my crying? “Anne, my darling Anne.” Richard took hold of my hand, caressing it gently before he pressed it to his lips. “Will you marry me Anne?” I nodded eagerly, trying desperately not to jump up and down and shake my hands.   I needed to look mature. “Yes Richard, yes.” 

Richard and I both jumped as we heard Edward’s voice from behind us. “Richard get up off my floor, unless you're wanting to clean it?” He smirked as he walked past, sitting on the sofa. “Congratulations to both of you. Now piss off to bed.” And with those words, Richard and I stalked up the stairs to his bedroom at 6 o clock.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Anne marry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay

I was nervous, ridiculously so. I'd been too nervous to eat and the mere thought of it had been sickening. Now, hours later, I was starting to feel hungry. My stomach was making embarrassingly loud noises and I couldn't help but blush whenever I heard them. After all, Mum had tried to get me to eat only hours before. Everyone was busy preparing for the wedding and I didn't really want to put them out by having something to eat. My mind quickly thought of Richard and I wondered what he was doing. Was he getting ready already, like myself? Or was he still asleep? I somehow doubted he'd be asleep still as Richard would want everything to be perfect. At the thought, a wide, happy grin came to my face. I loved knowing him so well and I couldn't help but feel excited and happy about marrying him.

"You should have eaten earlier, Annie. You only have time for a piece of toast now. The hairdresser will be here soon." Izzy told me, scolding me lightly, before frowning. She finally noticed my grin and let out a laugh. Isabel was acting very much like the mother she now was and I had to notice that it definitely suited her!

I barely noticed her leave the room as my gaze turned to my wedding dress. Still very much in its protective sleeve, Mum had hung it up on the back of the door. I was slightly surprised at just how beautiful it appeared to me, as I had half expected my love for it for fade. After all, I'd bought it over a year ago. To my delight, however, I still very much adored it. The long flowing train, the delicately embellished bodice fitted with pearls were only a few of the reasons it had caught my eye. Like most little girls, I had begun to imagine my ideal wedding dress the minute I discovered the concept of prince charming! The dress in front of me was the closest to my 'perfect' wedding dress as I could get and I was definitely delighted with it.

Mum knocked on the door minutes later, interrupting my thoughts. My gaze quickly turned away from my dress so she had my attention.

"The hairdresser is here, Anne. She'll be in a five minutes." Mum's voice was soft and it seemed to fill me with emotion. For some reason, I started thinking of Dad. Although, Mum looked lovely and confident in her pale blue suit, I couldn't help but feel Dad's absence. That he should be next to her, holding her hand. I desperately didn't want her to be lonely, especially, as I wouldn't be. I'd have Richard. My lovely, wonderful Richard....

Tears came to my eyes as I thought of Dad and Richard and before I realised it, they were flowing down my cheeks. I saw Mum's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise before she took a seat next to me on my bed. She grasped my hand and gave me a little soothing smile.

"What's this, little one? Today's supposed to be a happy day. You love Richard, don't you?" Mum brushed my tears away as she spoke and I found myself smiling at her. My love for Richard was obvious and it always had been, anyone could see it but I suppose it's her job to make sure before I marry him.

As I nodded eagerly, still smiling, I saw Mum breath a small sigh of relief. Perhaps the wedding had stressed her out more than I had realised. Then again, trailing around various shops searching for the perfect wedding dress would be stressful for anyone, let alone the mother of the bride.

"Of course, I love Richard, Mum. I adore him, " I admitted to her, my smile widening as I spoke. I knew from the faraway expression on Mum's face that she was thinking of Dad. Although, there was a small smile adorning her face, her eyes were sad. I looked at her with a lump in my throat for a few moments before she seemed to shake off her own melancholy and her face brightened! When she spoke next, her words were lively and full of happiness.

"Be happy then. I'd better get that hairdresser to do her magic. You look as if you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Mum's words were teasing but she definitely had a point. The night before, I'd slept fitfully, far too excited to sleep properly. I'd spent hours tossing and turning thinking about the wedding. My hair, as a result, looked exactly as Mum had so teasingly described it.

A giggle escaped my mouth, at her words, and I knew my gaze was full of love as I watched her exit my room. I heard my hairdressers footsteps before she even entered my room but I felt nervous at the sight of her. It would be long before I'd be putting on my wedding dress and then making my way to the church!

Jane, as her name turned out to be, chatted away as she styled my hair. She seemed lovely and certainly an enigmatic creature and I quickly found myself liking her. She seemed to put me at ease and the time seemed to fly under her ministrations. As she finished curling my hair softly and pinning the stray locks away from my face, I no longer felt nervous but rather excited.

"Are you happy with that? I can make it more extravagant but it suits you as it is." Jane's words seemed honest and friendly and I knew she was telling me the truth. I hadn't really been paying too much attention to her actions but now, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair looked wonderful! She was right, it did suit me as it emphasised my eyes and I didn't really know what else she could do it. It was brilliant enough as it was.

The smile on my face showed how pleased I was with her work and I knew she was relieved. Jane instructed me not to move as she gave my hair one last spray of hairspray before she turned to ask what else she could.

"I could always do your make up whilst I'm here. I've been booked for your use until 2." Her words surprised. Although, I knew she had already been paid the day before, I hadn't known about her being booked for me. It seemed a little extravagant to me, especially, as it meant I'd have her for over an hour and a half.

My voice was slightly shocked as I spoke but it was just because I hadn't known about it before.

"You're booked for me? I didn't know that. I just assumed your fee had already been paid." Jane listened intently at my words as she nodded eagerly to me but she didn't seem annoyed by my words. I didn't want her to think I was ungrateful for her work as I really wasn't. She seemed to be very good at she was doing and for that, I was glad. I wanted to look wonderful, like most brides.

Jane quickly but carefully set out about doing my make up and I once again felt the time go quickly. Before I knew it, it was time to put my dress on. 

As I had delicately took my dress out of its packaging, my nerves returned to me. What would happen if I had suddenly gained weight and it wouldn't fit? The thought was terrifying and I was rather panicky as Iz entered he room. 

"Do you need any help? You could trip up, you're that tiny, Annie." Iz joked to me, her gaze on the long train of the dress. 

Oh god, what if I tripped going down the aisle? It was certainly possible and I was definitely clumsy at times. My eyes widened in horror. 

Izzy noticed my reaction and shook her head slightly. 

"I was kidding. You'll be fine. You will look elegant and wonderful and more importantly, Richard York will be enchanted by the sight of you!" 

Despite my nerves, I couldn't help but smile. Who knew my sister was such an old romantic? I certainly hadn't! 

"Enchanted?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Izzy shrugged at my words, which only served to make me laugh. 

In the next moments, Iz helped into the dress. Not only did she help me keep my balance as I stepped into the dress but also laced up the back as well. 

When I turned around, I fidgeted uncomfortably, hoping I looked alright. As I smoothed the front of the dress, I spotted Isabel's reaction. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. 

"Oh, Annie. You look beautiful." She croaked, her voice filled with emotion. 

My face flushed, at her words and the emotion in them but I couldn't stop myself from smiling. 

"I do?" There was surprise was evident as I spoke and I watched as she nodded. 

"You do. Now, let's go and knock him dead!" She told me, shocking me. What had happened to my formal sister? It was not a bad change merely interesting. 

I found myself laughing at her words, feeling happy and without a hint of nerves. 

"Let's not. I want him alive."

My nerves returned with a vengeance on the car journey to the church. Thoughts about Richard jilting me or other atrocities plagued my thoughts. By the time the beautiful car (which Edward had booked and paid for, no doubt) pulled up at the small wooden gate leading to the church, I was feeling somewhat nauseous. That was about five minutes ago. Luckily, Izzy had noticed my nerves and tried to calm me down. She told me everything would be perfect and I had found myself smiling away at her. The ground was muddy and I tried to desperately stop myself from getting covered in it as I got out the car. Izzy held my train as I did which made it easier for me. 

For a few moments, I had looked at the church in front of us. With the sun shinning down on it, it looked beautiful. Although, it was tiny in comparison to Leed's cathedral, I had immediately told Richard I wanted to be married here. Mum and Izzy, of course, had wanted Leed's cathedral. After all, it was far grander and would have been able accommodate more people. That hadn't persuaded us at all. The idea of getting married in front of people who I didn't know was not something we liked nor wanted. 

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my gaze turning to my hands. I panicked as I realised they were empty!

"Fuck, Iz. Where's my bouquet!?" I asked Izzy behind, my voice slightly high pitched. 

I saw Izzy roll her eyes at my words but she quickly passed me my bouquet. At the sight of the delicate white roses, relief washed through me. That was one problem reverted. I waited for Isabel to chide me for being so silly but to my amazement, she didn't. Whipping around to look at her curiously, I saw exactly what had kept her from doing so!

Isabel seemed far too busy looking at a figure leaning against the side of the church. The sun shone in my eyes for a few moments and I found myself squinting in order to see who exactly it was. My footsteps quickened unintentionally as I noticed it was Edward! The cigarette hanging out of his mouth seemed a little at odds with what he was wearing. His navy suit made him look sophisticated and incredibly smart and even the sight of his matching tie loose didn't effect how sophisticated he seemed. 

At the sight of him, I felt my tummy flutter. If Edward looked that good, I couldn't wait to see Richard! 

Isabel wasn't impressed by how smart he looked but rather angry with him. I noticed her beautiful face set in a scowl and her eyes were shooting angry flames at him. I had to suppress a wince. Isabel dislikes smoking almost more than I do...

"If you get ash on that beautiful suit and ruin the photos, I will go completely apeshit on your bony CEO arse!" Izzy scolded her, her voice sounding loud and very unlike her. 

My mouth dropped open in shock as I heard my prim and proper sister use the word 'arse.' I had never, not even once, heard her use it. It seemed Edward was a little taken back by her words as his shock was visible on his face but he soon regained his composure. He stopped leaning against the church but didn't bother to take the cigarette from his mouth. I felt tiny even in my heels as I watched him straighten up. 

"What makes you think I'd ruin your beloved photos?" He sounded more pissed off than he looked but I wasn't exactly surprised. With his divorce becoming messier by the day, he was bound to be a little upset being at a wedding. My gaze on him turned a little sympathetic but I couldn't help it. 

Izzy was just about to speak when Edward answered his own question. His tone making him sound even moodier than before. 

"I paid for the blasted things!"

As much as I understood why he was acting so upset, I couldn't help but feel impatient to get inside. My desire to see Richard was mounting by the second. I cleared my throat and Edward's attention finally turned to me. I almost spotted a blush come to his cheeks as he looked at me. Was he embarrassed he was being so grumpy? I couldn't think of any other explanation. 

"Anne." He acknowledged me, softly, sounding almost polite. 

I tried to ignore Iz's exasperated sigh as I smiled in greeting to Edward. Perhaps, if people stopped making things difficult for him, he wouldn't be quite so moody. I certainly hoped so. It would sadden me if he was unhappy throughout the day. I knew Iz was worried about the time and I was certainly eager to get inside. The air had turned chilly and my dress, as lovely as it was, didn't protect me against becoming an ice. Goosebumps had started to come to form on my arms and I was starting to hug myself. 

"We'd better go inside." I explained to Edward, only moments later when the wind had started to pick. Edward nodded at my words but followed us inside. He practically jogged to the end of the aisle to stand by Richard's side. 

As I looked down the aisle, I quickly spotted Richard standing at the end of it. My heart decided to become erratic as I looked at him but as he turned to look at me, my face broke out in a large, happy grin. His hair was messy but not overly so, it just made me want to run my fingers through it! Edward looked wonderful in his suit but Richard looked even more so. I'd seen him in one countless times before but my reaction was so strong, it made it seem as if I never had!

Walking down the aisle was a blur. One minute I was at the top and the next, I was at Richard's side, my hand in his. I felt him squeeze it and most of my nerves seemed to vanish. As the minister started the service, however, I couldn't help but hope to god I didn't mess up my vows. I didn't want to make a fool of myself or of Richard. I wanted to make him happy, not embarrass the heck out of him!

The service, as a whole, went quickly and to my relief, it went smoothly. The hoots and cheers from the congregation almost deafened us both as we kissed. The familiar feelings of his lips against mine was as wonderful as normal but it felt even more special. I was finally his wife! Something I'd never dreamed of actually happening. After all, how often do your dreams actually become reality?

Edward came to congratulate us moments later. His moodiness appeared to vanish as he enveloped me in an aftershave filled hug, before he hugged Richard. On his face was a small smile but it seemed genuine enough. It was clear from the happy grin on Richard's face that he appreciated his brother's actions as much as I did. 

Still holding my hand, Richard turned to me, the smile still attached to his boyish face. 

"I think Mrs York has a ring to it, don't you?" His words sounded like magic to my ears as it showed just how happy he was.

Although, I hadn't told him, before today, I had (a little childishly) written 'Anne York' over and over again on a piece of paper before deciding on my signature. His words reminded me of doing that and I felt myself blushing ever so slightly. Richard must have noticed as his chuckle rang in my ears, which only served to make my blush even worse. 

With a questioning look on his face, Richard cupped my cheek, his fingertips against my blazing cheek. 

"I'll tell you later." I told him, smiling. 

As happy as I was, time seemed to fly. Apart of me wanted time to stop altogether so I could I would always be this happy but it seemed time had other ideas as photos soon followed. The wind had gotten even worse, by this time, and I had to keep a firm hold on the bottom of my dress to stop it blowing up. Richard pulled me closer to him as I started to become freezing. My beautiful hair was getting ruined by the wind but I barely noticed as Richard left my side to talk to the photographer. I did notice, however, a jacket being put around me. I recognised the aftershave on it. It was Edward.

"Mate, can you hurry up? My wife will freeze to death if you don't get a move on!" Richard's annoyance was obvious but I definitely wanted Mr Photographer to hurry up too. I wanted to be in Richard's arms or in the warmth! He was currently standing next to the photographer.

I smiled gratefully at Edward and apart of me was tempted to hug him to show just how much I appreciated it. He tried to talk to me as he stood next to me but I could see his teeth chattering. I felt slightly bad at the sight. I went to give him his jacket back but as soon as he noticed, he vehemently shook his head. Richard was by my side in seconds and Edward now let me give his jacket back. It seemed the photographer had listened to Richard's words as photos were taken rather quickly in the moments that followed. So much so that I barely noticed them! 

The reception was being held on ten minutes away but I couldn't wait to get there. The hotel was not only a lovely, modern place but I wanted time to be with Richard on my own. At least, for us to find a little quite alcove where we wouldn't be interrupted....

Finally, we got there. The seating plan had been meticulously planned out by Mum and Isabel and I saw them oversee it as people went to make their way to their seats. In the confusion, I saw a few distant relatives get a little confused. I wasn't surprised so I quickly helped them find their seat as I went to sit by Richard. The speeches started as soon as everyone had taken their seats. From what Richard had told me, George had decided he wanted to do a speech rather than Edward. Being the kind man Richard was, he didn't force Edward into changing his mind. 

As I watched George stand up, I felt a moment of trepidation. What was he going to talk about? 

'Not sex, not sex, not sex,' I inwardly chatted. I had to wonder whether him shocking some of our "older" relations was such a good idea. After all, I didn't want to have to deal with the guilt of him bringing on a heart attack or stroke dishing out the gossip!

I smiled as I felt Richard stroke the palm of my hand, his gaze fixed purely on me. My fear about George vanished as I looked at my husband and I barely registered him beginning to talk. I was too lost in looking into Richard's lovely eyes to notice anything else. I heard laughter from those around me and I reluctantly tore my attention away from Richard. From the amusement George's words had caused, I knew he'd just cracked a joke. 

Looking around the room, I caught Iz's eye. She looked a little bemused by her husband's joke but on her face there was still a smile. The love in her eyes stood out to me and I had to notice she looked beautiful. Of course, she always did but especially now!

"You look beautiful." Richard's whispered words made me blush but I knew I wasn't embarrassed. It was happiness I was feeling!

The irony of his words didn't escape me as I smiled. I would have corrected him or argued but I felt too happy to even consider doing it. If he thought me beautiful, he obviously saw something that resembled beauty. The feeling of happiness remained throughout the reception and it seemed Richard's brilliant choice of wine was getting to me. I wasn't exactly drunk, rather a little tipsy. I felt a delightful warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and along with my happiness, I wanted everyone to be happy too!

When I spotted Edward, about ten minutes later, I spotted his melancholy immediately. As he noticed me approach, I watched him attempt a rather insincere smile. His large eyes seemed sad and at the odds with the smile he'd plastered on his face. In my tipsiness, I lost my balance in my heels and would have ended up unceremoniously on the floor if Edward hadn't put a steadying hand on my waist.

"Steady there, Annie." His voice was low, as he spoke. I don't what possessed me but I decided to start talking about Elizabeth. 

"Not all women are like Elizabeth, Ed-dward. Some are nice. Look at Izzy! She's beautiful, lovely and.... and..." I trailed off, forgetting my point. 

Despite the fact I'd mentioned Elizabeth, Edward chuckled at my words. At the sound of it, I felt an odd sense of triumph as he definitely seemed cheerier than before. His next words were full of amusement too. 

"Lovely, beautiful Isabel is married to George, Anne. Or have you forgotten that?" I knew by the tone of his voice he was trying to tease me. 

I pouted a little at his words. Even though I knew he was trying to tease me, he had certainly succeeded to some extent. 

"You shouldn't tease someone whose...." I seemed to forget the word I wanted to say and I watched Edward's face form into a smirk! 

I knew what he was going to say before he even did but I still blushed. He didn't need to point it out. After all, it was just the two of us. And now, I was family. Even less reason to make me blush like a sun-dried tomato...

"You don't even know the word!" He pointed out to me, petulantly as if my lack of words made up for him teasing me. Something about the situation made me giggle and I wasn't able to stop myself. 

Edward watched me with interest as my giggles intensified and when I didn't stop after awhile, he started to look slightly bemused as if he had never seen someone giggle so much. 

"What's so funny?"

At his words, I simply shook my head. I couldn't get my breath back to reply and I didn't quite know why I was giggling so hysterically anyway. There didn't seem that much point trying to explain my amusement. When I did finally calm down, words came to me. Perhaps not the right ones but still. 

"You're sweet, you know. You may be my boss but you're sweet." I announced to him, before I reached down and my lips found his cheek. 

I felt him still ever so slightly as my lips connected with his cheek and I had to wonder whether I had done a bad thing. Richard seemed to appear in that moment and his knowing smile told me he knew why I'd kissed his brother on the cheek. 

'Aww. My husband's a sweetheart too.' I thought as Richard came to stand beside me, his face full of the apology I was sure he'd make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)


	71. Chapter 71

Three weeks after the wedding Richard and I had moved in together. 

I am embarrassed to say that Edward had bought us a house. I had refused. However with Richards’s persuasion, I had reluctantly accepted. Some gifts are just too big to accept. Sometimes, it is rude to accept a gift. 

I had soon found out that this was Edward's over generous version of a wedding present. So naturally and with reluctance I had gritted my teeth for the first four months of living there, until my wounded pride was healed.

More importantly, I had found I had much bigger things to occupy my mind. 

I was pregnant.

Four months pregnant to be exact. I did however have little chance to tell Richard. 

On the evening I had planned to inform him he had returned home in a rage. He slammed the front door, storming into the living room he threw himself on the sofa without so much as a fleeting acknowledgment. 

Soon he had glanced at me long enough for me to see his reddened checks. "Are you me going to ask what's wrong then?" His tone was terse, testing. 

"What's wrong Richard?" I sighed, frustrated. 

We were not a year into our marriage. Yet somehow it seemed that my husband thought only of himself. 

He would not greet me as he came in from work these days, and that was on the few hours he came home. It seemed that Plantagenet had become his home. I was an accountant in his department. Whilst I finished work at a normal time, he spent all hours in his spacious office. The company was his obsession, whatever he said.

Unsurprisingly then, he seemed distant, somehow removed. 

Frequently I thought I caught the sweet scent of woman's perfume, one that wasn't mine. Yet when he returned home, I was expected to attend his every need.   
He often seemed to wonder why this would anger me, when George treated Izzy like a queen and even Edward treated me with a greater respect than my own husband. 

Yet Richard seemed to think I was insensitive, selfish, that I had no reason to be annoyed that he could not detect I had something to tell him before he began on his meaningless rant. 

"He's got a will. Did you know that?" He stood up quickly, walking to the cabinet in which he kept his alcohol, he poured himself a large glass of whiskey, failing to offer one to me. 

I wouldn't have minded had he known...

"Who has? Richard I'm not psychic." I tried to sound vaguely interested. 

"Edward of course. He has a will! He never even told me." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"He's CEO of a successful company, of course he does Richard. What's so wrong with that?"

"He's left it to her. He hasn't updated it. He told me. Elizabeth inherits it all upon his death. All of it. After everything she's done, can you believe that?" He gulped down the whiskey in one quick shot. I saw him shudder. 

In truth, I found it hard to believe. When Elizabeth had done what she had done... Richard broke off my thoughts. 

"To make it worse he's told her. She knows now that if he dies..." Richard stopped. When he looked at me I saw it there in his eyes. Tears were brimming, ready to flow over. I knew his worry instantly.

"It won't happen Richard. She won't touch him." I reassured him.

***

Should I have been surprised when I received the phone call? I was eight months pregnant when the phone rang. The news had then followed that Richard, my Richard, had been in a car crash. 

As I entered St Marys hospital with Cecily at my tail I remembered that phone call.

"Mrs York. I'm sorry to inform you, your husband has been in a car crash."

My world had stopped then. That had been until Richard had called his mother when I was driving to the hospital. He had told us what ward he was on and although he sounded groggy and in pain I was happy. My Richard was alive!

I raced up to the third floor, through the double doors and into ward 22. "I'm here to see my husband."

"What's his name?" The woman behind the desk mumbled reluctantly.

"Richard York."

The woman looked up as I said his name. Concern on her face. She stood up and I moved to follow her. "One minute please Mrs York."

I gulped. Why was she concerned? Was it Richard? Was he dead? What weren't they telling me?

The sister approached, her dress darker than the others. "Mrs York your husband is away visiting another patient at the moment. If you come with me."

"Another patient?" I laughed, shocked that they were telling me this. Why the hell was Richard talking to another patient? Unless... Oh no, there was someone in the car with him.

I couldn't help my paranoia. Did Richard have another woman with him? Was he visiting them because he loved them?

I wiped a tear at the mere thought if it. Stopping suddenly after we walked through several corridors and took the lift down two floors. She stopped outside the sign which said ICU. I looked numbly as she prodded in the numbers. "You'll need to be quiet Mrs York."

I go in silently. followed by Cecily I walk past beds until I see Richard, leaning over a bed, motionless as he clasped a hand. "Richard?" I whisper next to him before I look to the bed.

Richard moves quickly hugging me before looking to his mother. Cecily had stopped dead, her facing draining of colour.

"I didn't mean to mum. Believe me."

I look then at the bed. Gasping and sitting suddenly on the chair. "Richard what happened?" Cecily whispered, resting her hand on Edwards foot, rubbing gently as though that would have him move.

For a moment I thought I did see movement, but the ventilator was at odds with my mind. 

All I could say was that Edward looked peaceful.

"We have to move in with him Anne. We have to I mean, if he lives-"

"When he lives." I corrected Richard. "He will be fine Richard, but yes. We can and should move in with him."

Anything to make Richard feel better.

"What happened Richard darling?" Cecily disregarded the rules, sitting on the bed. I wanted to say something, to tell her to get off Edwards leg. But he probably couldn't feel her in his sleep and I didn't want to cause a fight. Not here, not now.

"I don't know mum, I was driving Edward's Range Rover and-"

"Why were you driving Edward's car?" Cecily sounded furious, looking murderous as she stood briefly, firmly shoving Edward's leg to the side, sitting back on the bed as she looked back to Richard.

I glanced at my husband, unable to look at his mother for a minute longer. She was really upsetting me. Although her questions were good, why was Richard driving Edward's car when he had his own?

"Mine got hit in the car park. Someone jammed the driver door. It was no big deal really. Edward was letting me drive and..." His voice slipped off as he visibly gripped Edward's hand tighter. Cecily ripped his hand away.

"Stop fussing over him!" The nurse looked up from her station, beginning to approach giving Cecily.

"Sorry mum."

The nurse reached us, tapping Cecily on the shoulder. "Madam you need to get off the bed, please. If you don't mind leaving you're being disruptive."]

"He's my son."

I couldn't help my mind betraying me as I looked at her sympathetically: You weren't saying that a minute ago.

"He will still be here tomorrow." The nurse moved her away from the bed, walking her toward the door. Richard looked upset as he pulled me close to him. It was a sudden reminder that he wasn't coming home tonight when I saw the band around his wrist. I squeezed him gently, trying to reassure him.

He winced and I instantly felt bad.

"Sorry." I mumbled, down casting my eyes.

"No Anne, I'm just aching." He looked at Edward, watching silently as his chest rose and fell with the sound of the machines. In that moment, my Richard was back. "Someone cut the brake pipes Anne. Someone wanted to hurt Edward."

By God had they succeeded.


	72. Chapter 72

When Richard and I had returned home, he had told me in detail what had happened. They had been driving from Wakefield to Leeds when in an attempt to brake, Richard had lost control of the car and skidded into a wall. Said wall had later collapsed. 

Richard had been in tears as he told me. I shuffled closer to him, taking his hand gently in mine as he wiped tears. “Richard, how did Edward end up in intensive care?”

“You mean when I am fine?” His voice was shaking. I nodded. I did not want to make my Richard feel bad. I did not want to make him cry, or to make him feel guilty. However when Edward was still in a coma after a week, how could he blame me for wanting to know?

Richard stood up, cursing and wincing as he broken arm tugged down. He nodded. “He wasn’t wearing his seatbelt, or was he? Either way, it didn’t work. His head hit the windscreen, and most of the wall had fallen on his side of the car. It crushed it.” 

That explained why his leg was so badly broken. 

“His heart stopped Anne. They moved him and his heart stopped. He stopped breathing. I thought he was dead. Jesus I actually thought he was dead.”

“He’s not.” I said in an attempt to reassure him. He spun back on me. His eyes telling me everything. 

“She did it.” His voice was a whisper. 

“Richard, that is a serious accusation.” 

“She did it Anne.”

“Elizabeth?”

“Who else?” He had the eyes od a mad man. I could not help but be sceptical. “She will ruin him.” They were his last words to me before he walked out. 

***

The next morning I was sat in the intensive care ward, holding Edward’s flaccid hand. I could not help but be shocked at its cold heaviness. I watched his chest rise and fall, listening to the hiss of the machines, the repetitive beeping, the dripping of the IV’s. 

I smiled as the nurse came over, rearranging his bed and checking on the machines. She was about to leave when I finally opened my mouth. “How is he?”

“Are you family?” She smiled at me as she paused. 

“I am his sister-in-law. My husband was in the car with him.”

“He’s had a rough night. We tried to wake him but, well he didn’t react well.”

“What do you mean he didn’t react well? He wakes up every morning and he doesn’t react well to that but he still wakes up.”

She smiled, her expression told me everything I needed to know in one look. It said: poor little fool. “No, that’s not what I meant. When someone isn’t very well and you wake him or her up too early from an induced coma they can become very, very unwell. Edward went into a seizure when the doctors tried to wake him.”

“What does that mean?” My voice was shrill. 

“Shh.” The nurse put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing gently as I squeezed Edward’s hand harder. She gently prized my hand away from his, slipping it back under to covers. “It may be a sign of neuro-spinal damage.”

“He’s brain damaged?” 

“He may be. That doesn’t mean he is.”

“What if he is?” My voice was a whisper, and one more to myself than to anyone else. 

“I can get the doctor to come and talk to you if you want? It will have to be after his scan.”

“Scan?”

“Edward has been booked in for an MRI scan. It will show Dr Jones any damage and the extent of it. Don’t worry it wont hurt him.”

When I told Richard what she had said when I returned home, he was both furious and amused. “She treated you like you are stupid. I am glad I wasn’t there Anne. Hospital or not, I would have told her where to stuff it. As if you don’t understand.” 

“She was trying to help. I was worried Richard.” 

“About the seizure? That is just typical Edward. He hates morning and like’s to be awkward. Anything to avoid an honest days work, the lazy bastard.” 

I laughed. “That is pretty much what I said.”


	73. Chapter 73

Richard was beside me. He held my hand tightly as we sat in awkward silence. They still had not roused Edward from his sleep, no matter how they tried. His other hand was holding Edward’s. It had been several minutes since either of us had said a word, had looked at each other but suddenly Richard stilled completely and I felt him tense. When I looked his skin had drained of colour. “Edward?” I saw sweat gather on his forehead. He dropped Edward’s hand seconds before the machines screamed with beeping. 

“Move back.” I jumped as the doctor barged past us, looking at the machine. “Crash trolley!” I stepped back with Richard as the doctor pulled the pillows from under Edward’s head, cutting the hospital gown he was wearing with ease before he began chest compressions. I heard his muttered counting beneath his breath. I watched in perplexed worry as the nurses rushed forward with the trolley at hand. “Charge to 100.” He spoke without looking up. 

I gulped as the nurse touched my arm. “Anne, move back honey. They need room.” 

“Is he dead?” I knew I sounded panicked. I was panicked. What if I lost him? What if… All the possibilities ran through my head. 

“They’re trying to save him Anne. His hearts stopped. He’s young and quite healthy, there’s no reason it shouldn’t start again, but you need to back away.” I listened, taking steps back with her as she guided me to a chair. Richard followed, watching the doctors intently as he rested a hand on my shoulder. 

“What if he dies Richard?” My voice was a whisper. 

He didn’t respond for a moment. He wanted me to think he did not respond at all. Perhaps I would have thought it, if the machines had stopped their beeping a second later. “We will work something out then wont we.” 

I simply stared at him, not knowing how to respond for several moments before I approached the bed once more as the doctors beckoned. “What happened?”

“Reduce the sedatives.” The doctor ignored me. “We need to wake him up as soon as possible. Reduce them over the week and have him off them by Friday. Then try to wake him. We need to see what damage has been done.” He looked to me then. “He went into cardiac arrest. The induced coma is no longer helping and his body has reacted badly to the drugs he is on. Sometimes that happens. It doesn’t necessarily mean there is something wrong.” He didn’t say another word. Instead he walked back toward the desk, writing something down before taking a seat. 

I watched for a moment as Richard retook his seat, acting as though nothing happened. I turned quickly to the door, heading toward it with speed and soon I was on the corridor. My eyes betrayed me and soon tears were streaming from them. How I wished I had not heard Richard’s muttered words. 

X

I didn't notice him straightaway. I jumped in my plastic hospital seat as I felt a hand graze my shoulder lightly. It was a loving touch and it was with tear filled eyes did I see Uncle Johnny. His warm eyes bore into mine and I saw understanding. 

Within moments, he was on the seat besides me. He gave me a warm but tentative smile before he took my hand. His voice was incredibly comforting and I found myself shutting my eyes. 

"He's a fighter. He'll be okay." He told me, with utter conviction as if there were no other option. 

I wanted to be able to share his certainty but I couldn't. There was one other option. An option far too horrifying to ignore but too realistic not to think about, if only a little. The thought of Edward dying filled my mind. Nausea, which was both overwhelming and strong, rose up in me. What would Edward's death mean to Richard? 

I remembered his words with a sore heart. How could he sound so flippant and careless? It was not the Richard I had so deeply fallen love with him. 

"What if he's not, uncle? What then?" I whisphered to Uncle Johnny, feeling wretched as I did. I almost felt as if I was betraying Edward just by voicing the idea. He didn't need me giving up on him. He needs my faith....

Uncle squeezed my hand softly before he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His actions were once again comforting and for that, I was thankful. I wanted someone to hug me, to make me feel as if someone was there for me. Uncle Johnny seemed to realise this. 

"Don't think of that, Anne. You'll only upset yourself further. If and I mean if that happens, we will look after one another.... But he is strong. He will pull through." My eyes flickered to a close at his words and I let them sink in. Oh how I wanted him to be right. 

Moments later, I was hugging him tightly as if my life depended upon it. I desperately and childishly wanted my Dad. After all, he always had a habit of sorting things out. Uncle Johnny's sharp, minty cologne filled my nose and it broke into any daydreaming I had. I couldnt imagine my Dad instead of him. 

In that moment, I felt angry at him. Why couldn't he have forgotten to wear aftershave for once? Guilt knotted my stomach and tears, not for Edward, gathered in my eyes. As much as I missed Dad, I knew I should be thinking about Edward. 

Uncle Johnny's stubbled face brushed against my face as I hugged him tighter and it reminded me of who I was hugging. My lovely, supportive uncle. The tears in my eyes escaped as I let my love for him fill my heart. He was murmuring into my ear as I cried, telling me it was going to be okay....


	74. Chapter 74

Richard had sent me to the hospital. He had been too busy at work to attend to the call. It had been three weeks since his heart stopped. Since then there had been little improvement in Edwards condition. Every test they had done had come back the same, no reaction. The hospital had called for permission to run an fMRI scan, to test the functionality of his brain again. Richard had agreed and I had been sent from work. 

Now I stood dressed in a hospital apron watching, helpless as they lifted Edward from his intensive care bed, wires and all onto the table, moving his bed away. 

One of the doctors performed the normal tests, tapping his feet, shining light in his eye, more. A dizzying array of tests. A nurse tucked a blanket around him, rearranging wires and tubes to fit around the machine. She then slipped headphones over his ears and placed a buzzer in his limp hand. I sighed, what was the use of giving him a buzzer which he couldn't use? He was having this test because he couldn't react. "Does he have a favourite band?" The young man at the desk asked. He smiled as I offered him a cryptic look. "The machine would deafen him. So we put on music, what would he want to listen to? He might be able to hear." 

I nodded. "Something heavy. He likes heavy." I tried to remember the name of his favourite band. Or any band.

He nodded. Clicking several buttons. He waited for the door to close before he turned the machine on, pressing buttons he moved Edward into the machine slowly. 

I watched the screen as gradually an image of his head appeared in 3D, his brain lighting up in colours as the machine hummed loudly, vibrating the ground. 

It was fifteen minutes before my attention was drawn from the screen by a loud beeping. The young man hit the red button, stopping the machine in an instant. "Excuse me Anne." Dr Carter, Edwards neurologist pushed past me, following the young man and two nurses into the room with the machine. I stayed put, watching through the window. 

I watched in anguish as they shone lights in his eyes to no avail for what felt like an hour, what was likely a minute before the room was filled with the sound of coughing. Dr carter acted quickly, pulling the tube from Edwards throat and rolling him onto his side. "It's alright Edward, just breathe. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear and understand me. Good. You're in the hospital. Were in a car accident. No no don't try to move, we will move you back into bed, we just want to let you calm down first."

I saw Edwards eyes open and the panic in his eyes. I wanted to run in there as he tried to touch his damaged leg, failing as the wires pulled. "I... I.. Do... Don't want..." His words were stopped by pain, visible on his face. The next moment he vomited, trying to sit up. The doctor moved, still holding him.

"Okay let's move him back."

As they moved him back into bed I readied myself. It seemed like an eternity before they'd tucked him in comfortably, his head resting on the pillows. They injected a milky fluid into his hand and soon he was half asleep. 

"Edward." I said as I began to walk beside his bed, taking up his hand, he squeezed lightly and smiled.

"A... A.. nne. I-"

"Shhh Edward. Don't talk save your strength. Your mothers coming to see you later." I couldn't help but laugh at his eye roll. "She's not that bad."

I saw tears flicker in his eyes and a wince of pain, his grip became vice like as he fought it. They stopped their progress through the corridors.   
"Where does it hurt Edward?" Doctor Carters voice was low, soothing. Edward pointed at his chest. With two fingers doctor Carter checked his pulse. His silence scared me as I stroked Edwards hand gently. "Rhythm is normal. Edward your heart stopped directly after the crash. The pain is probably being caused by bruising from the resuscitation. It's nothing to worry about." He looked to the nurse as I looked to Edward, smiling albeit sympathetically. "Just in case I want him on ECGs and monitoring. Increase morphine and fluids. Put him on aspirin for now. I'll call Doctor Johnson, see if he is suitable for warfarin."

The route back to intensive care seemed to take forever and my feet ached. When we arrived at the bay however Richard and Cecily were awaiting us. Clearly having received a phone call that Edward was awake. Or maybe Richard had intended to come anyway? I would guess the second as Richards first priority was to bring me into a tight embrace. I said nothing as I smelt the floral sent upon his clothes. Soft, feminine and not mine. I smiled as he looked at me. It was only then he looked to Edward, seeming to only just notice his brothers consciousness. 

Dr Carter finished writing notes and put the plastic file back into it's holder at the end of the bed. He paused a moment, reaching behind Edwards bed he took the plastic mask from it's bag fitting it to the oxygen tank with a green tube before slipping it over Edwards nose and mouth. "This will help you breathe. Now relax." 

Richard looked to him. Approaching him. "You did some kind of brain scan?" 

"Yes, we did." 

"What did you find."

"Edward woke up before we finished, he was rather distressed so we couldn't continue."

"Did you find anything though?" I rested a hand on Richards arm, attempting to comfort my husband. 

"Yes. There seems to be minor lesions to the pre frontal and occipital lobes-"

"In English?" Richard sighed.

"He has slight damage to the very front of his brain and the very back. Probably from hitting his head in the collision." 

"What does that mean? Is he going to be okay?" Cecily piped up, stroking hair gently from Edwards face. 

"It means that he may have a few changes to his behaviour. Less impulse control, maybe a few issues with anger. His vision may be blurry. It's hard to say. The damage was quite minor. Significant damage is sometimes easier to predict. The good news is his memory should be intact, although his memory of the event will be little, he's not going to die from brain damage and there shouldn't be any resulting conditions such as epilepsy. His confusion is temporary and drug induced. After a few glasses of water his speech should be better. He's been on oxygen for a long time now. His throat will be dry."

"You won't need to operate?" Cecily smiled, kissing Edwards forehead. Much to his visible displeasure.

"Not that I can see no. We will repeat the scans in a couple of days when Edward is more calm. Now it's only two visitors per bed and so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask one of you to leave." 

I nodded. "I'll grab a coffee or something." I walked to the door following Dr Carter. He smiled to me as I left the ward.


	75. Chapter 75

The scans confirmed the damage but after a month, Edward was finally home. He seemed happy as I pushed him through the front door in his shiny new wheelchair (an expense Richard had reluctantly begrudged from the companies executive account). Georgie wagged his tail and bounced, knocking Edwards leg painfully as the dog tried to lick Edwards face. "I've missed you too Georgie." Edward was too busy stroking George that he almost missed Lizzie as she came running down the stairs with speed. "Daddeeeeeee!" Lizzie followed suit in a fashion none too dissimilar to Georgie as she skipped toward Edward, wrapping her arms around him as she jumped onto his lap. "Ned is asleep. He's in your bed. Tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He's naughty!" 

Edward laughed, kissing his daughters forehead as he pulled her close, whimpering as he moved his leg. "Not to worry sweetheart." He smiled, stroking her cherub blonde hair as she rested her head against his chest. "I'm not sleepy honey. I've done enough sleeping to satisfy a lazy cat."

"A lazy cat?" He shrugged as I laughed, holding his daughter as I pushed him to the kitchen. 

"I heard uncle Richard crashed your car. He totalled your Range-" her words died as Edward shook his head, smiling awkwardly at my husband as he appeared in the doorway. Edward sighed heavily As my hand slammed on his shoulder, pushing him onto his cushion as he tried to stand. 

"Brother. Come hug me? I have missed you." I saw Richard wince before he stepped forward hugging Edward. It was not until his arms fixed around Edward that I knew why. 

"Did you miss me too?" George's voice made my blood run cold. His tone was like ice. I saw Edwards forced smile before Richard moved away. George offered a hand to Edward, one he shook a little too softly. "Course George. It's been a while. Way too long. I didn't know you were here." "What's your excuse for naming a dog after me?" "I missed you brother mine." Edward chuckled. Inside me my stomach flipped. This was becoming awkward. George's lips lifted into a smile. One ripped away as quickly. His tone was bitter. "Then why did you fire me?" "I... George-" I looked to Edward as he wheezed. George sighed. "Ed. Look. I'm sorry. Don't worry about it. Petty grievances, let's leave them in the past right?" Edward nodded.


	76. Chapter 76

We fell into a routine. Richard would leave for work and Edward was left to recuperate with me. Well, he was at home with me and baby Edward. I got used to Edward needing my help and in a way, I enjoyed looking after him. The obvious pain he was in didn't make me happy but I liked that I was useful to him. That if he needed me I was there. 

More often than not, I was by his side. Making sure he was as comfortable as he could be. Seeing him uncomfortable was not a sight I wanted to see. It was almost odd seeing brave Edward in pain. I'd never before seen him struggle. 

"Fucking damn it!" Edward was shouting, his voice loud and angry. I winced at the sound. My feet carrying me quickly to his side by the kitchen worktop. His face was crimson, he was also slightly out of breath. 

I soon saw the reason for his explosion. By his bare feet was the remnants of a broken coffee mug. As I spotted the picture on the mug, I soon saw it was his favourite. Within seconds, I was picking the pieces up as carefully as I could. Edward stood by my side, his leg very obviously paining him. 

"No, Anne. Stop. I was going to do that!" His voice was stern. It reminded me of him as CEO, ordering his subordinates around. I flinched away from at the sound. My grip on the broken mug pieces unconsciously getting tighter. I only noticed what I was doing when I felt pain. Looking down, I saw my palm was crimson. 

Edward's eyes widened in panic as he noticed the blood. He stumbled closer to me, his hand clutching the counter. An apology was written all over his face. It was only a small, tiny cut and so I tried to smile. After all, it was nothing major. 

"I'm sorry. Your hand..." He motioned to the cut, his eyes sad and unhappy. 

As I washed my hand before starting to search for a plaster, I dismissed his words instantly. I didn't want him feeling guilty. It was my fault. The cold water made me wince which only seemed to make him feel worse. 

"Not your fault. It's nothing." I told him, smiling ever so slightly. If anything, I felt bad about his mug. I didn't want him being upset because of it. 

Without waiting for his response, I hugged him. I don't particularly know why he returned the embrace. Hugs often make him uncomfortable. 

Throughout the day Edward seemed upset. His tired face was almost constantly in a frown. More than once, I'd caught him staring at the brown plaster on my palm. I knew then that the mornings events were upsetting him. Carrying the baby as I walked towards his slumped body, I watched him flick through the channels lazily. The sound of the various television programmes breaking the silence between us. The pillow he'd been using for his sore leg lay abandoned and cast aside. It was my turn to frown at the sight. 

Quickly kissing baby Edward softly, I deposited him to his startled uncle. A look of surprise on his face as I passed the contented baby to him. He watched he pick up the pillow in silent disapproval. 

"I'm fine. You don't need to look after me, you know."

He was irritated. Angry even. I felt the desire to frown myself. I stopped myself, however. It'd only fuel his irritation. Baby Edward started to cry in his arms. A shrill, loud cry and I was ready to take him back. In Edward's mood, a screaming baby was last thing he needed. To my surprise, Edward instantly started to comfort his nephew. His large hand rubbing my son's back comfortingly. The sight caused me to smile, especially, once baby Edward stopped crying. 

"No. I don't need to..." I told him, softly, making him look at me in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected me to say that to him. Offering him a sincere smile, I added: "I want to."

Very gently lifting his wounded leg from the wooden table, I placed the pillow under the leg before gently lowering it. I had expected him to wince but he didn't. He barely reacted at all. He did, however, let out a relieved sigh. Though he was still to smile, his gratitude was obvious. 

I didn't expect him to, to be honest. I'd only given him a pillow. When I began to walk past him, he firmly caught me by the wrist. His large hand keeping me by his side. I didn't feel the need to shake his hold off as I liked the feeling of being near him. It was oddly comforting. 

"Thank you. I-I don't it a lot but.... I really do appreciate it." His voice broke as he spoke, tears coming to his eyes, making them shine. I watched in fascination, not quite sure what to do. I'd never seen him break before. Could I comfort him? Would he accept my comfort?I decided to take a chance. 

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, care not to knock the baby from his arms, I brought him to me. At first, he stiffened against my arms but within seconds, he relaxed against me. He ended up resting his head against my chest. Perhaps, for him it was comforting. His tears seemed to intensify until all I could hear was choking sobs. Panicked I began to speak finally.

"It's okay. Really, it's okay." I told him, my hands desperately trying to wipe his tears away. He raised his head from my chest at my words before trying to give me a watery smile. He failed. It looked more like a grimace than anything but at least my words had some effect!

We fell into silence. His sniffing only occasionally breaking into it. 

"How is it okay?" The question was soft. Far too soft for the severity of it. He was obviously struggling more than I had imagined. My answer to him was immediate but completely sincere. I meant every word to him and all I wanted was to help him somehow. All I wanted to do was help...

Giving him a cheery smile, to lift the mood of the situation, my voice was equally as soft but there was a happy tone to it. 

"You've got me." 

A look of surprise came to his face as if he hadn't expected me to say such a thing. 

Finally, he smiled. It lit up his face entirely and before I knew it, I was smiling too. I felt happy. I, Anne York, had cheered him up. I brought him closer to me, tighter. His eyes looked happier than before as I gazed into them. My gaze dropped down to his chapped lips... I surprised us both when my lips found his. His lips were tentative on mine as if he was unsure. I suppose we both were. 

When he deepened the kiss, we both relaxed. Our nerves seemed to vanish completely as we let our affection for each other overwhelm us. His tongue caressed mine, making me moan at the sensation. It was so unlike my kisses with Richard that I found myself getting lost in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
